


Acquiescence

by Dark_Angel_Kaos



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Angst, M/M, Multi, Rating: NC17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-13
Updated: 2010-03-13
Packaged: 2017-10-26 08:18:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 16
Words: 119,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/280807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Angel_Kaos/pseuds/Dark_Angel_Kaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After owing a huge debt Kanda is sold by his new guardian to a sadistic, rich Mafia boss called Allen Walker to be used as a sex toy. His life is turned upside down with no way out he's beyond fucked…in more ways than one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue Life fucks…literally

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Acquiescence

Title: Acquiescence

Author: Dark Angel Kaos

Fandom: -Man

Pairings: Allen x Kanda (AreKan), Tyki x Lavi (Lucky)

Rating: R

Warnings: Yaoi, NC-rape, BDSM, graphic gay sex (if I can write it well), torture, loads of language, violence, blood, gore, OOCness, older Allen, AU

Genre: AU, angst, action, violence

Disclaimer: -Man and its characters do not belong to me…

Summery: After owing a huge debt Kanda is sold by his new guardian to a sadistic, rich Mafia boss called Allen Walker to be used as a sex toy. His life is turned upside down with no way out he's beyond fucked…in more ways than one.

A/N: Ah this idea hit me like wham! And I just had to write it. This is a way for me to write out all my graphic yaoi and sadistic sort of masochistic ideas in one story! Because if you haven't noticed my other stories will not have in any graphic Seme x Uke action (not until for a while…) but this story will have it in ever single chapter (if I can help it). Well let me stop my babbling and get on with the story I hope I can live up to my sadomasochistic expectations also let me point out: Allen – our sweet little adorable (seme to some – like me – uke to others) naïve and pure – Walker will no doubt be **OOC** just to give you a warning of what to expect (not really OOC if you think of him as Noah or Black Allen).

Enjoy!

* * *

Prologue – Life fucks…literally

A curse erupted from the lips of one of the bodies sprayed on the king size bed. Both connected, engaged in a sensual yet errant dance. The act it self was judged as sinful not only because the persons involved was of the same gender but the fact that it was forced upon.

"Fuck…" a voice yelled it was obvious that he was trying not to scream, "d-damn you asshole…it fucking hurts."

He tried to move away but to no avail as he was chained down. His silky raven locks fanned over the pillow contrasting with its pallor yet blending in with the night. Both eyes were shut tight and his face scrunched in pain.

The person above him smiled, his gray eyes glowing in the dark. A twisted grin appeared on his face as his thrust became more frantic and rushed.

"The pain…" he purred, his voice unbelievably husky, "is nothing compared to the pleasure you are making me feel."

He could feel it on his member, the warm blood. The hot crimson liquid elevated his pleasure making him want to drive into the teen underneath him more. Making him want to thrust until the body below is almost ripped apart. This type of pleasure was beyond euphoric, like a sort of drug that he has been addicted to and should be considered as forbidden, but alas it is. _'The most enjoyable things in life are.'_ But that doesn't stop him from partaking in it.

"Should I give you pleasure?" he asked aloud, "But it looks as if you already enjoy this." his grin widened, "You are enjoying this aren't you?" snow white bangs swayed sticking to his face slick with perspiration.

"No fucking…way." the raven panted, one eye struggled to open. "You…sick asshole…I swear I will ki-"

"Kill me?" the albino finished, he chuckled. "You can't," a deep thrust, "you won't."

The raven arched his back in pleasure as his prostate took the hard plunge, his vision dotty from the blow. A satisfied smirk crossed his tormentor's lips at the moan that escaped his. Although it was held back the bastard took it as an encouragement to continue.

"S-stop…d-damn it…" he didn't want this, the pain was unbearable. There was nothing pleasurable about the act he was forced into, nothing at all! "j-just…s-stop…p…pl-… _p-please_ …" he didn't want to beg, but he felt as if he'd be ripped apart, like he was about to break.

The albino above him slowed for a minute, his deformed reddish hand rested on his chin in quiet contemplation. He wanted to sigh in relief that the asshole would stop even if it meant that he had to swallow his pride and lower himself to begging but when he saw that malicious glint in those pale gray eyes the panic within him flared.

A scream passed his lips as the albino pounded into him harder and faster than before; no form of mercy was in his thrusts.

"S-st…op…! It hur…ts! It…fuc…king…hur…ts…!" his voice cracked, broken and hoarse from the screaming.

His cries fell on deaf ears.

"Why should I?" the twisted grin widened, looking as if it would split his face in two. "I adore your body, no matter what I do to it; slashes, cuts, burns, bites anything at all, it heals." he raised the raven's long legs up further bending them in such an awkward position that his knees were at each side of his head on the bed. With the new position he got a better access allowing him to enter the raven deeper. "I wonder if it will heal if I break some bones?"

The raven paled. _'What the hell have I gotten my self into?'_ He groaned as his tormentor made a well aimed hit to his prostate repeatedly. _'This guy might kill me'…_ not that he cares, but to die as this guy's slave was something he'd hate himself for _'and that bastard Cross._ ' A deep growl sounded from his throat. _'That bastard I swear to god he'll pay for getting me in this fucking situation to begin with.'_

He felt numb from his waist down. _'More like paralyzed.'_ He thought annoyed that the guy was still pounding away without any care about the effects that could have on his poor body. Even thought they have done this countless times already it still hurts every time they do it. That's because his tormentor feels pleasure by inflicting pain. _'Fucking sadist…!'_

 _'Hurry up and finish already!'_ The raven thought, he couldn't take it anymore…that was a lie no matter how much he denies it. He doesn't want to admit it; if he does it'll only make him hate himself more. There is no way he will admit that he wanted to be broken by this man, that all his begging and pleading for him to stop was all just a lie that he actually…liked it.

The albino stilled above him then increased his speed; the raven could feel that he was close and so was he.

"Fuck!"

He was getting close, but he didn't want to release yet. The pleasure was his ultimate high; he didn't want to lose it yet. It was all he had to confirm his feelings for the boy he was currently fucking. The greater the pleasure and the pain he inflicts is the more he loves him. It was twisted, the way he shows his love but that's how he is.

With a scream the raven ejaculated, his come spraying all over his face because of the position the white haired had him in. His body became motionless as the pain settled in. The albino had his release a little after him, filling his insides with his come. He collapsed completely spent.

"I enjoyed myself today." his voice was sickly sweet not at all like the person that was practically raping him a while ago, he placed a kiss on the raven's forehead then licked his lips, the raven's taste on his tongue. "You were awesome."

"Fuck…you." the raven spat, his voice hoarse from screaming.

The gentle calmness in the albino's eyes disappeared at what was said. He fisted his hands gripping silky raven locks.

"Is that another invitation?" he purred, his tongue ran along the raven's exposed neck. "I don't mind going for another round."

The raven glared at the man above him, pure hate in his eyes.

"I hate you." he growled.

The albino chuckled.

"I love you too." he kissed him on his lips. "Kanda."

Kanda turned away from the kiss, if he had anymore strength he'd spit in the bastard's face. But that's just it…he didn't. He felt weak and powerless when it comes to that guy. It was just strange how could that guy manage to trap him like this? Make it that he can't leave even if he tried…and god knows he tried.

"Master Walker." a voice from outside the door began. "Please excuse the interruption but Master Mikk is here to see you."

Suddenly the door burst open and a handsome guy wearing a black suave suit with a matching top hat stepped in. He had curly dark brown hair and piercing amber gold eyes. Beside him a red head stood his one green eye cast to the ground. The other was covered by an eye patch. He too wore a suit but it was a light shade of green.

"Yo Allen we have some business to attend to so could you cut your play time short." the curly haired guy began, an eerie smirk crossed his lips at the sight before him. "I see you're using the toys I gave you for your birthday."

"Yeah." the albino 'Allen' replied, the same smirk appeared on his lips, "They made it more fun." he nodded to Kanda who was still on the bed, "I think Kanda loved them too."

The red head looked up and had to stifle a gasp at what he saw, both his hands balled into a fist in anger. His friend was naked and chained to the bed by his hand and foot. But that wasn't what made him angry, it was the state Kanda was in. if anyone came into the room it would look like a torture room or a homicide crime scene to them, because of all the blood that stained the sheets and ground. Not to mention Kanda was fairly covered in blood himself, and the way he was motionless anyone would think he was dead.

"Lavi." Allen called, the red head shook his head and turned to the person who called him. "It seems I'm to attend a meeting with Tyki do you mind keeping Kanda company? He appears to trust you more than the helpers I always send, so can you take care of those little marks too."

' _Little marks?'_ Lavi wanted to punch his face in, but he tried to calm his nerves.

"Sure no prob," he smiled. "That's if it is okay with Tyki-sama."

"Fine by me." Tyki replied, he turned to Allen. "Hurry up and get dressed we don't want to be late Allen."

"Sure thing." Allen grabbed his robe putting it on, he walked towards Tyki but before he left he threw a bunch of keys to Lavi. "Oh I almost forgot." he turned back to the bed. "Be a good boy when I'm away okay Kanda." he leaned down taking Kanda's lips in a short but passionate kiss. "I'll see you soon."

He released him and followed Tyki out, the door slammed shut.

"Yuu…" Lavi said softly he walked over to Kanda, careful not to touch anywhere that could cause him pain. "look at you…these cuts are fresh…"

"I'm fine baka usage." Kanda complained. "Just hurry up and take these things off."

Lavi nodded and unchained him, he felt even worse after he saw the wounds under the cuffs. The chains were so tight against his wrists and ankles that they cut deep into his skin, leaving horrible marks. He wanted to take the collar off also, but that collar can only be removed by Allen as it was a symbol that meant Kanda belonged to him.

"How could he do this to you?" he growled, more than ever he wanted to beat that Allen Walker to a bloody pulp. "So what if your wounds heal quickly! You'll feel the pain too."

"Stop worrying…so much…" Kanda said in annoyance, he sat up but wince at the sharp pain from his spine. _'Damn it I still can't feel my legs…'_

"Yuu let me help you to the bath…" Lavi suggested, he reached out to help Kanda off the bed. "You're in no position to do so yourself."

Kanda would have normally complained and yell saying that he doesn't need any help but Lavi was right he couldn't move even if he wanted to. He cursed under his breath…damn it he was too weak…

Lavi led him to the bathroom and helped him bathe; he also dressed him and helped him to bed. He stayed with Kanda all night and watched him sleep one thought on his mind: how was he going to save his best friend from that monster? If he'd found out earlier that Kanda was the person Allen bought from Cross he could have tried and stopped it, but no…he encouraged him and supported him because his master was all for it. He was lucky, his master wasn't as sadistic as Allen and they loved each other so when Tyki hurt him he knew it wasn't intentional because Tyki was well…bipolar.

Allen was a monster that knew nothing about love or caring for anyone all he cares about is fucking or killing anything. He sighed, that twisted psycho won't let Kanda free now that he knew that he can heal quicker than normal. It was like giving up the perfect sex toy and knowing Allen he'd never do that after all in the past everyone he fucked always ended up dying from the wounds he gave them during sex. To have someone that wouldn't die as quickly and on top of that can heal promptly. That was like a gold mine and Lavi knew how much Allen loved gold.

"Yuu…I promise I'll find a way…I'll make sure I get you away from that bastard." he whispered, his voice laced in determination. "I promise."

Kanda's eyes twitched. They opened to slits then closed. _'Don't bother…promises to me means nothing. Besides there's nothing you can do will help me.'_

* * *

A/N: Okay…now that was…phew no lie something was up with that Allen…Okay! I'm just babbling so um yeah let me point out one major important thing: since I have TONS of fanfics to write I'm updating this story every monthandahalfortwomonths *cough*cough* if that confuse you then yeah….sorry! Kaos-sensei is mad busy…like seriously so cut me some slack okay! Well I hope you like this….don't forget to tell me if you like it or not! Critics and PMs are welcomed too! Sorry if it was really short and stuff…(Sorry had this one for a while too...)

Next Chapter: Scared Kitty

Ja na!

Kaos


	2. Prologue Life fucks…literally

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: ….don't own…as usual…

Disclaimer: ….don't own…as usual…

Warnings: Yaoi, OOCness, language, NC situations, violence, blood, smut, un-beta'd...

A/N: Hello back again with the first chappie! Couldn't keep ya'll waiting too long so here ya go! I seriously hope you like this chapter. Not to mention I realized that I'm seriously obsessed with starting my stories with 'A' I mean twice in a row much hehehehe. Thank you all those who reviewed! I love ya'll!

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1 – Scared Kitty

A loud crash sounded from the kitchen, followed by curses. Two voices raw and heated engaged each other in a verbal brawl. The younger of the two, a pale youth with long raven hair caught in a ponytail at the top of his head growled then knocked over another wineglass off the counter. It shattered to pieces when it made contact with the tiled floor.

The older one, a muscular man with spiky tamed long red hair, grunted in annoyance at the boy's behavior as he watched another one of his wine glass become splinters.

"Oi brat." he growled, his smooth baritone voice mixing with anger. "Those things cost a lot."

"I don't give a fuck." the boy replied, his deep brown eyes darkened in anger. "It's a waste of money anyway."

The red head scowled, but calmed down when he saw that he was getting worked up over some brat! He smirked giving the youth his most domineering look.

"Brat if I were you I'd clean up this fucking mess and replace those antiques you broke," he gave the boy a glare that clearly said 'I own you', "and put that down."

The youth gave him a blank look then released the third wine glass from the triple set. It fell like a log to the ground and broke. After it fell he grabbed up his book bag and with a throw of 'fuck you' over his shoulder, he left. The door slammed shut with a thud.

The red head hand to force himself to stay in control _'it does no good for me to kill him now,'_ he thought, no matter how inviting and appealing that idea seemed. He made a promise with the brat's dead old man and right now he really wished he hadn't.

Taking care of a teenage brat should be fun; since they should they were both males they should have been on the same wavelength. The 'screw-every-woman-of-age' wavelength, they could have probably had an orgy but no it seemed that kid had no interest in women or sex _'maybe the brat's gay,'_ now that, he though was the least of his problems. _'That damn Walker, I have to got to his office in a few minutes to pay him the money I owe and to provide him with a new set of whores, fuck like I haven't a shit load of problems to deal with already.'_

He paced back and fort in the small kitchen careful not to step on any of the broken glass. _'shit I barely have a cent of the money I owe, damn I better come up with a deal or else my business is screwed…maybe I'll offer him three whores free of cost, not that they'd go with him.'_ He stilled then growled in annoyance as his boot crunched on glass. _'That fucking brat…'_

* * *

"Stupid asshole how dare he fuck with the house as if he owned it." the raven's angry voice rang out through the empty street. "Those things were there long before he fucking showed up."

He was beyond pissed off, the paintings the red head sold was his precious mementos of his late father. They were one of a kind as they were hand painted by him. _'That bastard how dare he, for just three fucking glass.'_ to say he was outraged was an understatement. His so called guardian sold his precious paintings in order to by the triple set wine glass. Just thinking about it made him want to kill something.

While he was muttering and cursing to himself he failed to notice that there was someone walking in his direction, not only that but that the street was unusually void of people. Not that he took notice.

The guy before him looked up with a pout on his face when he noticed that everyone ran to hide when he walked pass. _'Not that I blame them.'_ he smirked to himself. People are just like that to him; they feared and avoided him like a plague. Those who knew of him that is.

He shrugged then placed both hands in the pockets of his pure white suit, a contradiction to his dark persona. Nothing about this man was pure – not anymore – he was beyond tainted.

The raven continued on his way completely ignoring everyone around him. When he bumped into the person he just snarled a 'watch the fuck where you're going' and walked off. He stopped when he felt a hand grabbed his wrist. His left brow rose as he turned to face the person who was so bold as to hold on to his wrist. Rage filled dark brown eyes met amused gray ones.

"If you want to keep your hand or your arm for that matter, I suggest you let me the fuck go." his glare intensified.

The silver haired man just smiled, his pearly white teeth glistening in an inhumane fashion. He brought the raven teen's hand – the one he held – to his lips and placed a protracted kiss on the knuckles.

"My name is Allen Walker please to meet your acquaintance." the words poured like silk from his mouth.

The raven could feel his left eye visually twitch when the bastard before him **dare** to kiss him on his hand like he was some sort of a fucking chick! That brought new found anger into his system; he yanked his hand away as quickly as he could.

"You really want to die don't you asshole?" he growled, glaring bloody murder at the man. And what the fucking _hell_ was with the asshole! He didn't give a shit about who he was so what the crap was up with the bloody introduction?

"Ah a feisty one, I never taken one like you before. Hmm I like you already." Allen replied with a smile, he extended his hand to the younger male before him. "You seem really interesting, come with me."

The raven stared at the hand for sometime as if it was some horrid creature then back at the man before him with his obvious poker face on. He was tempted to say something like 'dad always told me not to go with strangers' or some other smart ass crap like that since he was still underage and an old pervert was hitting on him. But he found that he didn't care; beating up the fucker seemed more rewarding than being all smart assed.

"Fuck you." he spat, his voice laced in venom.

When those words left the raven's mouth Allen's expression changed. His smile was still on but his eyes glowed with a sort of maniacal gleam completely contrasting with his earlier polite look.

In an instant he moved up to the retreating form of the raven and caught him from behind. His left hand held the raven's hands behind him while the other tightly gripped the raven's neck.

"Fuck you?" he purred in a soft baritone. "Maybe I will." he licked the shell of the raven's right ear.

 _'What the fuck!'_ the raven's mind was in a mess, he tried to buck the man off him.

"Let go asshole!" he growled.

"No."

Allen pulled him back and then without warning pushed him towards the closest wall. His back collided with the wall hard, having the wind knocked out of him. The force of the blow caused him to cough up blood. It trailed down the corner of his mouth in a thin line. Just as he hit the wall – with no time to recover – he felt his hands pinned above his head and the hard body of his molester pressing closely against his.

 _'This cannot be happening!'_ his voice screamed in his head.

But just as he thought that Allen began to attack his neck, ripping the jacket and shirt of his uniform open. He bit into the collar bone a lapped at it enjoying its milky appearance.

"You're as delicious as you look." Allen purred as he bit once more into the skin this time drawing blood.

The raven kept his mouth shut as he tried to struggle out of his captive's grasp. There was no way he was going to allow himself to get molested and possibly raped by some freak! He tried to bring his knee up to kick the guy in his crotch but he couldn't move. _'How strong is that bastard?'_ Allen smiled at his futile attempt.

"Nuh huh uh." he replied in a way that send shivers down the raven's spine. "Don't even try it," he growled, "you won't escape me."

"Let me go you sick fuck!"

Allen chuckled then trailed his unoccupied hand to the raven's jeans pants. He unbuttoned and unzipped it then eased back a bit giving it space to slide down those slender long legs. A growl erupted from his throat when the jeans made no move to slip off. This made the raven sigh in relief, for once he was glad that the jeans he wore were all skin tight. Allen however got over his slight annoyance at the stubborn jeans in favor of slipping his free hand into said stubborn jeans.

The raven let out a yelp when he felt cold hands on his heated member, he cursed himself for letting the bastard touch him so intimately and in a place he himself never touched in that manner before. His face heated up in shame and embarrassment at his current predicament. Allen saw the blush and smirked.

"Blushing like a virgin." he squeezed the organ within his grasp. "Your embarrassment makes you look so beautiful. Could it be that you are a virgin?" he chuckled at the heated glare the raven shot him. "That makes this perfect," his voice took on a husky timber as he whispered, "allow me to be your first man, I'll fuck you so good that you'll never be able to forget me."

The raven paled at Allen's declaration, there was no way in hell he was going to allow that guy to fuck him. That made his drive to escape desperate; he wanted nothing more than to bash the asshole's head in. He didn't want this for Christ's sake! _'It's not like all rape victims wanted to be raped.'_ he thought bitterly at how similar his position was to that of a rape victim. To be raped by a man. The thought made him want to puke. Even more was the fact that his treacherous body was giving in to the ministration on his cock.

 _'Traitor!'_ he snarled in his head as his body betrayed him. He felt himself harden just from the light touches the albino gave him. A moan threatened to pass his lips but he trapped it by biting down on his lower lip in an attempt to stifle it down. There was no way he'd give that bastard the pleasure of hearing him.

Allen however didn't like that one bit. He bent forward sucking on the pulse point on the youth's neck, adding another mark to the already increasing marks present.

"Come on don't hold it in." he whispered against the pale neck nipping at it lightly. "I want to hear you scream out when I fuck you. So you can tell the world whose little slut you are."

After Allen said that he paused, there was something he never knew and frankly he never thought he'd ask for it. In any case all his sex escapades had always been done sort of anonymously. They knew him – because of his line of business – but he didn't know then. That was just how he was, he never thought of asking for their names or any personal information about them because they were all just whores to satisfy his ever growing lust. This was the first time his body ached for someone on its own. Before when he saw the boy in front of him only one thought ran through his mind: 'he just had to have him'. Hopefully he won't break him as easily as his previous toys.

"Tell me, my dark haired beauty what is your name?" he asked leaning forward to plant a kiss on his flushed cheek. "I told you mine, it's only fair that you tell me yours."

The raven stared at Allen as if he was crazy – well _crazier_ – like hell he was going to tell his _rapist_ his name like fucking hell. He glared at him with his mouth clamped shut in defiance. Allen was amused by this – not like he didn't expect it – and he found himself being drawn to the raven more. He raised his hand from the raven's jeans – much to the raven's immense relief – and brought it upwards to the raven's lustrous ponytail releasing it from its confines. It cascade around him like a silky veil.

"I'll wait for you to tell me then." a chuckle passed his lips, then without a warning he eased back slightly without breaking his vice grip on the raven's hands and flipped him around crushing him face forward to the wall. "But it would have been nice to know your name so that I can tell you how much your tight ass is wonderful." he spooned himself against the younger boy making sure that the youth felt every inch of his pulsing hard erection. "Oh well, I guess I don't need your name to tell you how good it'll feel fucking you."

When he felt the erection pressed against his ass the raven's mind instantly went into 'panic mode'. Hearing the albino talk about fucking him was one thing but actually feeling the hard thing that will no doubt mess up his insides made him realize that his situation was really _fucking_ serious and that if he doesn't escape soon, he will be in some pretty deep _fucking shit_.

"Let go!" he yelled frantically struggling, his voice was slightly hysterical as it was an octave higher. "Let me go damn it!"

"Ah feeling fear now are we?" Allen reached down to unzip his pants, the innocent sound echoing loudly in the empty alleyway with it bringing intense panic to the raven, "You don't have to fear, I'll make sure it doesn't hurt too much." he reached out to the raven's jeans attempting to manually slide it off his hips.

"No! Stop it!" the raven protested. He didn't want this! "No! Don't!"

Allen smirked as he slipped his hands into the waist of the tight fitting jeans feeling the elastic of the raven's underpants. He wanted nothing more that to forcefully drag them off, but those thoughts and the raven's protests were drowned out by a series of rings.

 _I think I should know how to make love to something innocent without leaving my fingerprints out…-_ (1)

"Fuck." Allen cursed as he reached into his left back pocket to take out his cell phone. "What?" he growled as put the elaborate device to his ear. If it was someone unimportant he was going to murder them for interrupting him.

"Allen." a smooth voice form the other line growled in return at the greeting he got.

"Huh? Tyki? What the fuck? I'm busy at the moment." Allen was annoyed, here he was having a good time only to be interrupted by his brother.

"Busy with what? Work or fucking some whore?" the voice continued. "You know what forget it I don't care either way." he snapped leaving Allen no room to say anything. "Just finish your business with Cross and get your ass here. You're the boss and we can't start that meeting without you, so hurry it the fuck up."

Allen's grip slightly loosened when he heard what Tyki said _'ch' asshole ruining my fun.'_ While he was elsewhere with his thoughts the raven took it as an opportunity to make his escape. He used as much strength he could muster and pulled his hands from the albino's grip. This time he was successful as Allen was preoccupied and his grip loosened.

The raven backed away from the man before as quickly as he could while his watched him wearily. He wanted to see if the man before would give chase if he decided to run but when he saw Allen raised his eyebrow in slight amusement he didn't stay to find out, he turned and hightailed it out of there not looking back until he was sure he was far away as possible from his attempted rapist. Allen stared at his retreating back, somehow he wasn't angry and pissed off at the fact that the raven escaped.

"You let my prey get away." he sighed into the phone. "He was seriously hot not to mention feisty."

There was a short pause followed by a chuckle.

"So you were with a whore," he paused seeming to shrug, "not that I didn't expect you not to." his voice took on a playful edge, "Ah well plenty more where that came from eh? They are other fuckable people out there."

"I want him." Allen heard himself say. "Only him."

"Wow seriously?" Tyki's voice sounded genuinely astonished. "So how do you expect to find him?" he asked not one bit interested in asking how they met, knowing Allen he might have tried to rape the poor guy, so why bother ask when he already knows the answer? He might as well ask something else that was probably important.

Allen frowned at that, he didn't get his name or anything about him, so how was he going to find him? _'Looking around is no doubt going to be a bitch.'_ He looked down out of habit. Once he did a smile crept up to his lips at what he saw. _'Heh someone must really love me.'_ he thought as he stooped down to take up the book bag the raven hastily left behind.

"Don't worry I have something that will help, I'll go deal with Cross now so I'll see you in a few." he said, his voice held a hidden happiness in it that he was careful to keep concealed.

If Tyki noticed it or not he said nothing he just muttered a 'don't be late' then hung up leaving Allen to his thoughts. Allen smiled as he opened the bag scanning its contents in search of anything that would help him put an identity to his intense raven haired beauty. The smile widened when he found a student I.D card. His gaze instantaneously zoomed in on it taking in the name he saw. He let it rolled around his mind for a while before he stood up taking the bag with him.

After he pays a little visit to Cross and collect his dough – no whores this time – he'll go to the stupid meeting he has with a bunch of assholes – probably end up blowing their brains out – then he'll go claim his new toy. He brought the I.D to his lips placing a kiss on the picture of the scowling male.

"Yuu Kanda, I'll make you mine."

* * *

Kanda ran as fast as he could not once did he looked back. He didn't even cared how he looked as long as he was no where near that white hair male. His appearance however was one to talk; his fly was down revealing a glimpse of his dark blue underpants while his shirt and jacket were open, his pale chest and stomach on display. The multiple marks and bruises that Allen left on his neck and chest stood out on his pale skin. All in all he looked like shit.

' _Or like someone who escaped a rapist.'_ he thought bitterly.

He couldn't believe it; he of all people was almost raped! The most antisocial and feared guy from his school and community was almost turned into a _guy's_ whore! There was nothing more shameful and embarrassing as that. He felt dirty and used even though the guy never got a chance to fuck him but at the same time he felt something else. It was strange; there was this outlandish feeling that has been trying to make itself known since he ran into the guy – the worst meeting in his entire life he might add. It was even worst than meeting Cross – he wasn't sure he understood what it was but one things for sure, he was positive he wasn't going to like it.

When the gates of his school became visible he slowed down then came to a halt before it in an attempt to catch his breath. He was running for a while now and he never took a break to even take a breather. That was how much the guy scared…no not scared _petrified_ him. He was literally scared stiff and that was something that never happened often. Hell it _never_ happened! Never in his entire life has he been so freaked out like he was a few minutes ago and boy he glad that he escaped and is still a virgin.

He took a detour to the boy's bathroom before going to class so that he could clean up and check his bruises. When he caught glimpse of his reflection his right fist instantly launched forward sending a punch to the mirror, it cracked upon impact. He couldn't believe that it was his appearance it was so pitiful like a scared kitten. His teeth gritted in rage when he looked forward at the cracked mirror lightly coated with his blood and watched as the blood gradually drained downwards. This was his first and last breakdown. That he promised himself. There was no way he'll let anyone have this much of an edge over him. _'Never again.'_

"Never again…" he repeated out loud his voice echoing the spacious bathroom.

He brought his battered fist to his face inspecting the damage. When he saw that it was nothing serious he quickly buttoned his shirt and caught his hair in its usual ponytail using the spare elastic he had on his right hand. With one last look at the mirror to make sure that his appearance was up to shape and that it gave nothing away he left. But somehow he felt that the worst of his day hasn't past yet that it'll just get worst.

* * *

A/N: (1) Starstruckk by 3OH!3 *Sorry i mixed up the songs...*

There you go peeps, now that wasn't bad now was it? Was it? Ah write and tell me! Let's see now I doubt this will be a regularly updated story so lets say I'm just teasing ya'll with this. But no worries all the new stories I've introduce WILL be finished…just not real quick or anytime soon. Thanks for reading I hope I've lived up to any smut expectations and that I haven't killed your love for poor little Kaos-chanu! I mean no harm I swear! Well let me point this out...i need a beta since ya'll know my grammar sux! So anyone wanna take up the job? You get to read the story before its posted...*looks around hopefully*anyone?

Next Chapter: The Devil's Workshop

Ja na!

Kaos


	3. Acquiescence Chapter 2 The Devil's Workshop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: ….don't own…as usual…

Disclaimer: ….don't own…as usual…

Warnings: OOCness, language, violence, blood,

A/N: Hey peeps! I'm just wracked with ideas for this story…I don't know why…hehehe beta'd by dancing-with-the-devil 1995 and Lee Isidor! Thank you both!

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2 – The Devil's Workshop

Allen made a face as he walked towards his destination. He stopped before a decent sized two-story house that reeked of a 'homey' look. It amazed him how that bastard Cross could live in an actual 'normal' house. _'I never pegged Cross as the family man type.'_ He shrugged, not liking where his train of thought lingered. _'I'm just here to collect my cash and to get the fuck outta here, not to give a shit whether the bastard could have kids or not!'_

With that thought in mind, he walked up to the front porch and, with the key he took out of his right front pocket, he unlocked the door. A smile crossed his lips when he heard that audible click, indicating that the door was opened for his entering pleasure. After all B 'n E was like a second nature to him, he could do it effortlessly. He smirked, _'Thank you multi-purpose key.'_

He pocketed the key and pushed the door open stepping in. The sound of running water was the first thing to assault his senses. _'Taking a bath huh?'_ His eyes automatically roamed the surroundings, taking in all that was around him. _'Since I'm here might as well help my self to some wine.'_ He walked over to what he assume was the kitchen and poured himself a glass of red wine he saw on the looking around and not seeing Cross he decided to take the old-fashioned route.

"Oi Cross you in here?" he yelled, his voice echoing throughout the entire house.

He smiled when he heard the sound of running water cease and with a shrug he walked towards the living room and took a seat in the plush red couch before him. His ears perked up at the sound of hurrying footsteps heading his way. The smile on his face widened and his eyebrows rose as he drunk in the image of the dripping wet redhead standing before him clad in nothing but a short towel wrapped around his waist. Speaking of waist…his gaze lowered; he licked his lips and smirked as he eyed the well-toned abs on the redhead. _'Ooh he's a natural.'_ his smirk widened when he glimpse a couple of red curls peeking out from Cross's pubic area that was loosely covered by the fluffy white towel.

"Well lookie here," Allen began taking a sip of the fine wine in his hands – Cross did know how to pick 'em – his legs crossed, "wet, naked and panting. Your appearance is just yelling 'fuck me.'"

Cross made a face at the comment.

"Brat, don't get a boner on my account." he snorted, "That's not important right now –"

"It is to me." Allen interjected.

Cross snorted again.

"I don't give a fuck!" he yelled in annoyance, "Why the hell are you here in my house? More importantly how the fuck did you get in? And is that my good wine?"

"The door was open?" Allen supplied in an innocent voice. "Don't sweat the small stuff," he shrugged, "at least with me here you don't have to go to the office." A smile.

"Fuck, you could have told me that fucking earlier," Cross muttered to himself fastening the towel around his body, "instead of showing up uninvited and catching me off guard." He turned to head back upstairs. "Since you're already made your damn self comfortable I'm going to put some clothes on."

Cross was about to leave but something Allen held in his hands caught his attention. _'The brat left his bag? Che, it's not my problem.'_

Allen saw Cross leaving and sighed. _'I don't have time to waste.'_

"Don't bother, I won't be here long. Let's just talk as you are now. I have a meeting to go to so I have no time to waste here." he drawled, already bored of the eye candy.

Cross froze.

' _Crap, and here I thought I could sneak off… shit how the hell am I going to get that kind of money now?'_ He was aiming to auction the crystal wine glasses for a portion of the money but _'That brat just had to go and break them, damn asshole I should sell him…'_ His thoughts slowed. _'Sell the brat.'_ That thought was **very** appealing.

"I don't have the money," he began, Allen rolled his eyes at the predictable response, "but I have something of interest to aid in your business and pleasure –"

Allen stood up and placed the unfinished wine on the coffee table.

"Before you continue, let me state that I have no need for your whores," he began, "and all my little establishments are doing perfectly well therefore I doubt I'll be in need of your help."

That was an understatement. Allen's drug, weapon and human trafficking businesses were booming. He needed no more help. Not to mention he'd been acquiring more turf recently and if the mission he would be issuing in the meeting he was to attend was a success, he would have owned almost half of Japan. _'Something to add to my collection.'_

"Okay, so you're doing well, but before you turn me down, at least check out the merchandise I have to offer," Cross tried to negotiate. After all Allen owned his strip club and auction, he could easily ruin him with the wave of his hand.

Allen knew this – he wasn't the most powerful and influential man known all over the world for nothing – and a sly smile crossed his lips.

"I've got somewhere to go, so I'll catch ya later, 'kay?" The grin widened, turning to something grotesque. "But since you were my mentor I'll be nice. I'm going to give you until Friday to have the money for me," he gave a low bow and turned to leave. "Until then."

Cross was angry. _'Friday is tomorrow damn it! How the hell will I get that much money by tomorrow?'_ A nine hundred and sixty nine thousand pound debt was, after all, hell to pay back.

"Damn it, this is all Kanda's fucking fault." Cross muttered in anger; now he might have to sell the house earlier than expected, shit!

Allen stopped in his tracks, _'Kanda?'_ could it be the same person? He turned back to face Cross.

"Kanda?" he asked indicating that he heard the little mutter, "As in Yuu Kanda? Long raven hair and Japanese?"

Cross stopped his fuming.

"You know the brat?"

That was all he needed to hear. Another eerie smile tugged his lips.

"Maybe I can strike a deal with you after all."

* * *

"Kanda! Oi, Kanda!"

Kanda gave a sigh before breaking away from the view he was staring – well glaring – at out of the window, in favor of turning to face the girl who called to him.

"Lenalee," he acknowledged.

Lenalee pouted at the way Kanda called her name in that dead and dull tone of his. _'Gosh, it wouldn't kill him to smile,'_ She thought, annoyed.

"Kanda you've been glaring out that window since class started." she pointed out, both hands on her hips. "Is there something bothering you?"

At that Kanda tensed. He noticed the motherly look in her deep purple eyes but he wasn't going to tell her anything, after all, this matter wasn't any of her business.

"No." His reply was short and to the point. He wasted no unnecessary breath and words with talking.

"You can answer with more that one syllable you know," Lenalee sighed, resisting the urge to pull her short dark green hair (1). She shook her head, seeing that she wasn't going to get anything out of him. "Ok, whatever, lets go its, lunch time and I'm hungry!" She turned to leave.

Kanda got up and followed her out while his mind lingered on the white haired adult that refused to leave his thoughts.

* * *

Cross smiled as his eyes lay on the cheque Allen gave him. _'Three billion pounds, damn this is enough to pay off all my debts, plus I'll have enough left to hold me for a few years.'_ If he were any other person he'd probably be grinning like mad. _'Who knew the brat would make me this much cash? Ha, I should have sold him earlier; underage virgins are really expensive aren't they?'_

"Marian-san is this the last of Kanda-sama's belongings?" a male voice asked.

Cross turned to face the young man, an indifferent look on his face.

"Yes, everything in this room belongs to him," he replied in a clipped tone. "You are free to take them all to his new home."

"Yes, of course; it is Walker-sama's wish to have him there by this evening."

' _That Allen works fast doesn't he?'_ Cross shrugged, what did he care? With this he's finally free of that raven-haired prick. _'Now I can finally sell this piece of crap and get myself a nice pad.'_

He'd wanted to sell the house ever since he got it, but the brat wouldn't let him. _'Nothing he can say about it now,'_ He thought with a smile. Now with the extra money, he could get a nice condo and add another wing to his strip club. By the end of a few weeks he'd be earning tons, not as much as Allen, but at least he wouldn't have to borrow money ever again.

"Hey make sure you take everything with you," he added. "I don't want to see anything that belongs to him here." _'I don't want to give him a reason to come back.'_

"Hai."

* * *

"You're finally here."

Allen looked up at the guy that addressed him and smiled.

"I'm on time, ne? Tyki."

Tyki snorted at the innocent look Allen gave him. It disgusted him. Before, when Allen was as innocent as the look, it didn't matter, but now he knew that it was just a sick, twisted play. Allen wasn't the same kid he was eight years ago. That fact intrigued him and roused him to no end. With the Allen of now there was no telling when he would snap and just kill someone. The other was as unpredictable as he was without meds. The sadistic side to him smiled; at least with Allen there's always some fun.

"Sure you are." He took off his black top hat and ran his hand through his silky brunette hair. "Let's hurry; the meeting is about to being."

Allen smiled when he saw that flicker of insanity in Tyki's always sharp, dark eyes. That always got him excited and eager.

"Let's," he replied as his smile morphed into a twisted one.

* * *

Allen couldn't help the smile that crept up his face at the scene before him. All the members of his so-called 'alliance' were scared stiff. _'Am I that terrifying?'_ He wanted to laugh at the thought. His eyes, however, were the complete opposite of his smile. It held in the psychosis of slaughtering them at bay. Looking into his eyes was like facing your death head on; it scared the shit out of you, hence why everyone was freaked out.

"Now for the final proposal." he began as his smile widened, "I suggest that we take out the Rekoga Family that's been treading on my turf." The insanity in his eyes touched his lips. "I want them all dead, so who'll take the job?"

Tyki sighed and shook his head at the job Allen wanted to have done _'Why not ask me?'_ It was an easy enough job to complete. The Rekoga Family was a small mafia, nothing to be concerned about. The only concern of the mission was that the Rekoga Family was a member of the Mugen Yakuza's alliance. A smile crossed his lips at the name. The Mugen Family was the most powerful mafia in Japan. It even rivaled Allen's Noah family. If both gangs were working together, there was no telling what would happen.

Everyone, however, was shocked that Allen would go to such lengths just to acquire new territory, or was it that he wants to get on the Mugen Family's bad side? They were rivals, after all. One of the members decided to speak up. He was the right hand man of the Chain Family, a middle-aged guy with raven hair and thick mustache.

"This is ludicrous!" he protested. "That family is one of the closest to Mugen Yazuka there is no way we'll get away with it – they'll wipe us out for sure when they find out."

Allen made no move to acknowledge the man. His eyes were permanently fixed before him. That made the man irritated. The man was about to open his mouth when his boss, an old man with long gray hair whispered to him.

"Do not speak out of turn; do you want to die, Tenaksu?"

That was the last straw; seeing his boss act so cowardly in front of a mere brat made his blood boil. So what if the boss of the Noah Family was the head of the alliance? He was still the youngest person there; they had been in the business long before he was even born. There was no way he'll take this sitting down. They might be the newest members of the alliance but they were not that weak as to be reliant on some brat to make a name for them. This was where he drew the line.

"No, boss, I cannot comply with that request," Tenaksu replied, "I cannot sit here and watch powerful bosses bow down to this kid (2)," he pointed towards Allen, who still didn't pay him any attention. "We're stronger than this brat! With all of us together we can take him out," he turned to face everyone. "Now who's with –"

Bang.

A lone gunshot ran out in the quiet room silencing Tenaksu. His boss – the old man – turned his head to his left so that the blood of his subordinate did not taint his face. Tenaksu fell to the ground like a log, a bullet hole in between his eyes- no doubt dead. Tyki whistled at Allen's clean shot and smirked.

"Nice aim," he commented.

Allen's hand was still pointed to his left where Tenaksu's dead body laid. He hadn't even moved his gaze from in front of him when he shot the guy, his aim way beyond accurate. It was due to this skill that they dubbed him the 'Dark Clown,' as his sense of killing was almost like a clown performing tricks, fascinating and surreal, yet his took on a more deadly edge. He retracted his hand and blew the smoke that rose from the tip of his gun. His smile took on an even creepier, gentlemanly frame.

"Anyone else would like to say anything?" Read: Would Anyone else like to die?

Everyone kept their mouth shut as Allen gave them an inquisitive once over. When he saw that they were not going to say anything else, he repeated the question he asked before.

"Now who will take the mission?" he asked calmly, when no one made any attempt to answer he turned to the old man who had his head down. "Kevin Yeegar, boss of the Chain Family." The old man instantly look up to face Allen's sadistic glare. "I'm leaving this mission in the hands of your family, I expect good results." He waved his hand, "Until the next time we meet."

With that said he rose from his seat at the head of the long, rectangular table. Tyki got up and followed him to the door. Once the door opened and closed indicating that both men were gone, everyone gave a sigh of relief. Yeegar turned to glare at the door, fury and sadness burned in his brown eyes.

"I will succeed in this mission," he vowed. _'And when I do I'll come back for your head.'_

* * *

"You have perfect aim as usual, Allen," Tyki complimented as he took a drag from his cigarette. "Been practicing lately?"

Allen shrugged. "You can call it that."

A black limo pulled up before them.

"Walker-sama, Mykk-sama." the driver greeted with a low bow, "I have information from the staff sent to retrieve Kanda-sama's luggage," he directed to Allen. "Everything has been moved to the room you have provided."

The smile Allen gave almost scared the shit out of the man before him, Tyki however was shocked to see that expression on Allen's face. A genuine emotion other than sadistic pleasure, he might even go as far as to say Allen actually _liked_ the boy.

"Hmm, Kanda, eh?" Tyki inquired with a sly grin, "Sounds like he's Japanese."

"Yes, he is." Allen replied before stepping into the back seat of the limo, Tyki followed after, "When you see him don't go falling for him, 'kay?"

Tyki snorted at first then chuckled. "I have my darling Lavi." he replied with a smirk. "He would be very annoyed if I got a new pet."

It was then Allen's turn to snort. "Now I see who the master is," he chuckled, "So Tyki, don't want Lavi-chan to be pissed off with you, huh?"

"Naw, you know me, I'm all for pleasing my precious," Tyki replied evenly.

Allen just shook his head with a chuckle. He directed his gaze to the driver before him.

"Where to now, Walker-sama?"

The smile that crossed Allen's face at that statement was extremely unnatural.

"Yamikoru High."

* * *

There was something in the air that was making Kanda edgy. He didn't know what it was, but he felt a sense of foreboding and that feeling was getting stronger the closer it was to the end of school. _'I'm gonna crash over at Lenalee's today.'_ Somehow he felt that the feeling had something to do with Cross, and to avoid that, he'll spend the weekend at Lenalee's without telling him. _'Not that he will care where the fuck I am.'_

The bell sounded breaking Kanda's train of thought. He got up and stooped to grab up his book bag but froze when all he was met with was air. _'Shit, I forgot I left my bag back there.'_ Now that was beyond fucked up. _'I got seriously fucked over when it comes to luck.'_

"Kanda, you ready to leave?" Lenalee asked, she looked down, "Hey, where's your bag?"

' _Wouldn't you like to know?'_ his mind snorted in annoyance.

"I lost it."

Lenalee shook her head with a sigh.

"Do I have to keep a tab on everything you have?" she asked though her voice was slightly playful.

"No," Kanda replied. He took Lenalee's bag from her throwing it over his shoulders, "Come on, let's go. I'm crashing at your place this weekend."

"Sure," Lenalee shrugged as she followed behind Kanda. _'Kanda can put on an act, but I know he's still sweetheart under it,'_ her mind gushed. Kanda wasn't the type to carry other people's bags, but he did it for her. He always hid the caring side to him and put up a cold front to block others, but she knew that was because he didn't want to be hurt by anyone. After all, everyone he had ever cared about left him, so he blocked his heart off to forget the pain. _'Kanda, you're so innocent and gentle… It's not fair that you have to endure so much.'_ The murder of your entire family is something no one should be going through alone.

Lenalee stopped before she managed to walk into Kanda who made an abrupt stop. She looked around and saw the students blocked their path, whistling and gushing over God-knows-what.

"Hey, what's going on?" she asked.

"A black stretch limo is parked outside," a boy supplied.

"A limo?" Lenalee repeated, her eyes seemed to sparkle in interest, "I wonder if some big shot is paying a visit?" she wondered. "Hey, Kanda, I want to take a look." The excitement was evident in her voice.

"Ch'," Kanda replied. They were going that way, so why not?

They had to literally fight their way through the thick crowd of students who gathered at the front gate. Kanda was clearly annoyed. _'What the fuck? Haven't they seen a limo before?'_ his mind screamed, wanting nothing more than to crush the assholes before them. He was about to get violent when the girls let out a high-pitched scream – more like a freaking squeal – throwing him completely off track. Jumbled fangirlish gibberish met his sensitive ears and he swore he was getting dizzy from the exposure of such a high volume of nonsense.

"Oh my god, he's so hot!"

"I know! I wonder who he's here for?"

"I wish it was me. I wouldn't mind taking a ride with him."

"You mean you wouldn't mind riding him, huh, slut?"

"Shut up, like you weren't thinking the same!"

Kanda was getting more than annoyed. His hand trailed to his waist and he froze remembering that he left his sword in his locker. _'Ch', what a time to not have it with me.'_ He grumbled in annoyance. A hand shot out to grab his and he saw that it was Lenalee. Once she had his hand in her hold she grabbed him and forcefully pushed her way through the crowd until she finally saw the gate where the stranger and his limo stood. She stopped and panted once they were out of the crowd.

"Phew, that was really annoying." She straightened her pleated black skirt with one hand. "Hey Kanda don't tell me that scared you?" she joked when she felt the grip on her hand tightened.

When Kanda didn't reply or relinquish his vice grip on her hand, she looked up to see what the problem was and almost freaked out when she saw the flicker of immense fear in his deep brown eyes. To say that she was a surprised was a **major** understatement.

"Kanda, are you alright?" she asked completely worried, Kanda _never_ _ **ever**_ showed fear.

He didn't reply all he did was stare ahead of her, his eyes barely seeing her. _'What is he staring at?'_ She turned her head only to see a man with white hair and a strange looking tattoo on his face. He stood by the supposed limo with a smile on his face that would rival any rabid clown and a look of pure lust in his gray eyes. A shiver ran throughout her body at the look. He parted his lips.

"I've found you."

* * *

A/N: (1) The hairstyle is just like how it is in the manga after she had he hair burnt off and it is growing back.

(2) Hahaha I got that line from my little sis and just had to use it. BTW if you're wondering why he's the 'kid' age and everything will be explained in later chapters.

So yeah another update another chapter, yay! I'm working on the next update so look forward to it! Hopefully that chapter will have some yaoi man x man hardcore-ness…. who am I kidding? Of course there will be yaoi! So I'm warning ya from know k huns. Well until then. Oh there is a poll on my page you can check it out alright. Depends on which two stories gets the most votes, i'll update that one for the week. So vote for your favorites k huns!

Next Chapter: I Own You

Ja na!

Kaos


	4. Acquiescence Chapter 3 I Own You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: ….don't own…as usual…sux huh?

Disclaimer: ….don't own…as usual…sux huh?

Warnings: OOCness, language, violence, blood, NC, hard yaoi, torture, BDSM

A/N: So sorry for the late update! My computer was literally dead … Well it's fixed now, so to make up for making ya'll wait, I made this chapter a bit longer! But first of all: Thank you all for reading, alerting, favorite-ing (if that's a word) and reviewing! I love you all *huggies* ah well now that the warm fuzzies are out of the way lets get on with the sadism and NC. Awwwz the absolutely divine and drool worthy NC smex. Ok peeps I'm trying not to hold anything back so be prepared k huns! Beta'd by dancing-with-the-devil 1995 and Lee Isidor! Thank you both once again, ya'll awesome!

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 3 – I Own You

Kanda stood frozen as he stared into the face of the man who had made his day a fucking hell on earth. He never thought he'd see the sick psycho again, but here he was standing at the entrance to his school with a – no doubt fake – relieved smile in place as if he'd been searching all over for him. Somehow Kanda knew he hadn't.

"My dear you left me heartbroken when you left this morning." Allen smiled and extended his hand to Kanda who took two steps back. "Now, now… I won't hurt you."

Kanda knew that was a blatant lie.

"Why the fuck are you here!" Kanda finally found his voice; he was done laying some scared kitten!

"Like I said before you left without so much of a goodbye I didn't know when I'd see you again so I came to find you, Kanda Yuu…"

Kanda's eyes widened in shock. _'How the hell does he know my name?'_ He took a noticeable step back. _'This is dangerous. We have to leave. I can't let Lenalee get mixed up in this… Komui will kill me.'_

"Lena, let's go," He avoided saying her complete first name as a way of keeping her identity hidden.

"Ah… um, sure," Lenalee replied. She gave one final look at the eerie, smiling guy in full white and turned to face Kanda. There was something going on and she was curious to know but after reading the atmosphere and taking in the interaction between Kanda and the stranger, she could tell that she would be treading down dangerous territory with her questions. So she decided to keep them to herself until she deemed it safe to ask Kanda, and right now it definitely wasn't safe. Not when Kanda seemed so freaking – dare she say it – scared. Don't get her wrong; Kanda doesn't do fear, and he does _not_ run from anyone but there are times – which she thought she would never see – where one must retreat.

"Leaving so soon Yuu?" Allen called out.

Kanda gritted his teeth and continued walking; he would not let his temper get the best of him. So he would just ignore the freak and get Lenalee to safety.

"I won't allow it."

His body froze when he felt a hot breath ghost past his right ear, tickling it softly. He tried to turn to face the albino but he found himself unable to move by a gloved hand on his shoulder. _'What the–? How the hell did he get here so fast?'_

"Yuu–"

"Don't fucking call me that!" Kanda growled, interrupting him. _'I don't want anyone to call me that name!'_

Allen chuckled, the sound low and seductive even to Kanda's ear. "Alright then. Shall I call you Kanda?" he paused to make Kanda reply, when he didn't he continued, "I must say Kanda matches you better." His grip on Kanda tightened and he leaned closer to his ear. "We don't want to make a scene so come with me quietly, okay? If not…" He snapped his fingers and three men dressed in full black suits and dark shades came out of the limo. "Yamikoru High will be the scene of a bloody massacre," he whispered the last sentence in a way than sent shivers down Kanda's spine.

"You're going to kill all the students here if I don't come with you?" Kanda asked in a low tone; his raven hair hooded his eyes from sight.

Allen expected him to give in, but the reaction he got made him crave Kanda more. Kanda turned his head back to look at the guys who came out of the limo, all three with their hands in their coat pockets – no doubt holding their guns – and then he turned his head in such a way that he could see Allen's devil-laced face. Allen smiled at him, but Kanda just laughed and this startled Allen a little. Once his laughter died down he glared at Allen with unsuppressed scorn.

"Don't make me laugh," he sneered. "I don't give a shit what happens to these fucking assholes so go ahead and fuck them up. They all are gonna die anyway, you'll just be doing them a fucking favor."

That was not what Allen expected. _'Heh, my little pet is full of surprises.'_ So he wouldn't falter even though he threatened to slaughter the entire school. Their lives were meaningless to him, so what would force him to give in? His steely grey eyes trailed towards the girl that still held on to Kanda's hand. She looked between the two of then in mild fear. _'Oooh, jackpot.'_

"So you don't care if I had the whole school murdered? Alright then," he shrugged. "How about I proceed with the killing?" he smirked at what he had to say next. "Starting with that bitch on your arm."

Fear seized Kanda's heart like a vice grip. _'Shit, Lenalee!'_ He shook himself from Allen's hold and stood before the girl.

"Don't you fucking dare!"

Lenalee was startled at his behavior but she held her ground. "Kanda?"

"Get out of here _now_!"

She staggered back a little from the sudden outburst. _'What?'_ She barely had time to process anything before Kanda was yanked from her line of vision and replaced by the polite-looking albino with his one hundred watt smile.

"Hello, my dear." Lenalee could only blink as the words passed from Allen's sinful lips. She was locked in a trance caused by his purr-like voice but was slapped back to reality by the screams of the students around her.

"What… huh?" she looked around seeing everyone scrambling and running for cover, escaping the dangers she was unaware of. "What is going on here? Kanda?" she looked around and almost screamed at what she saw.

Kanda was in the arms of a tall man with unnatural amber eyes and a black top hat. The switchblade he held in place was propped against Kanda's neck. Warm blood dripped free from the small wound inflicted. _'Why is this happening? Who are these guys and what do they want with us?'_ She was pulled from her attention on Kanda by Allen's voice.

"What is your name, my dear?"

She staggered back startled, this time falling on her butt. A groan threatened to escape he lips in protest but she clamped her mouth shut in fear and her eyes itched to look elsewhere but at the man before her. Yet she couldn't, as if she didn't watch the man's movement, it could end up in a worse case scenario for her.

"Ah, let me help you up." Allen extended his arm to her.

Lenalee hesitated at first but took his hand nonetheless. When she landed on her feet she took two steps back to put some space between the two of them. The school ground was empty thanks to the man before her and she didn't feel safe staying any closer than necessary to him.

"Who are you?" she demanded. "And what do you want with Kanda?" she glared at Allen for all that's worth and almost got blinded by the amount of white he wore. _'Who wears that much white?'_ The only response her mind could come up with was someone who was godly and holy, but Lenalee could tell there was nothing godly, holy or even _good_ about the man before her.

"Your face looks familiar," Allen pondered, ignoring her question. "I've seen you somewhere before. Ah, yes," he said finally, clasping his gloved hands together. "You're Cross's little lover, aren't you?"

Lenalee's face paled when recognition finally sunk in. Her boyfriend always told her that he worked in a shady business and that she should avoid _certain people_ when he wasn't around. He specifically described the persons she should avoid, but the two that topped his list were a pale man with gray eyes and snowy white hair with a red tattoo over his left eye who wore mainly white – even though he was a demon from hell. The other was a man with sickly gray toned skin, striking gold-amber eyes and dark brown hair that seemed sometimes pitch black. He was the right-hand man of the first guy, and he wore mostly black. Now that she thought of it, it was obvious who these people were.

"Allen Walker…" she whispered, fear racked her entire frame. "And Tyki Mykk." Her eyes travelled to the one who held Kanda.

A bright fake smile was her answer. "Ah, you remembered me, eh?" He took a step closer to her and she took a step back. "It's about time, ne?"

Allen's smile seemed innocent, and if it wasn't for the fact that she knew him to be a mass murderer who killed without a second thought, she might have believed it was genuine. But as it was, she did not believe it, not one bit. She continued to back step and he followed her movements step for step.

"Stay away from me!" she screamed as tears flooded her eyes. "Let Kanda go! Leave us alone!"

Allen stopped in his tracks, a smirk crossed his lips and before Lenalee was even aware that he moved, he was right before her. She tried to turn and run away but he grabbed her by her hair and pulled her body towards him.

"No one orders me around, bitch," he growled, tightening his grip on her hair, which caused her scream out in pain.

"Let her go!" Kanda yelled not caring if the knife cut deeper into his neck. "I'm the one you want! So leave her the fuck out of this!"

A sadistic gleam flickered in Tyki's eyes as the boy in his grasps struggled harder. He had the sudden urge to slit the boy's throat and fuck him as he slowly died… but he tried his best to control the urge. If all went wrong maybe he could kill… him. He licked his lips in anticipation but it was soon short lived, as Allen turned to give him a look that made him think back to the time the other man became boss.

"You should have agreed to come with me earlier," was all Allen said. "But now you've gone and gotten Cross's little whore involved. Oh well." He locked eyes with Kanda. "How about I rape this bitch and kill her right in front of you? As punishment of course, maybe then you'd think twice on disobeying me."

Lenalee's eyes widened in sheer terror as she felt the cold metal of a switchblade pressed against her right cheek. Tears flooded her eyes at the thought of having her life taken from her in such a disturbing manner.

"Damn it, asshole! You fucking bastard, I'll go with you!" Kanda screamed; he was desperate as he was sure the bastard would rape and kill Lenalee then and there.

"Ah that's more like it." Allen sing-songed. "But, unfortunately you have no say in this." He lightly touched Lenalee's cheek with his knife, dragging it down her flesh to her chin. It left a long, red slash in its wake. "If I want to fuck her and kill her it's my decision."

Kanda wanted to run the knife pressed against his neck through Allen's heart when he saw the other trail the knife down to Lenalee's white shirt, cutting the buttons one by one. He was at the third button when Kanda screamed out and grabbed the knife from Tyki's grasp, startling him. Allen raised a snowy brow at the knife pointed towards him.

"You want to kill me?" Allen was beyond amused. He smirked. "You can't," he said as he sliced off the third button. "You won't."

Lenalee's sobs increased as she turned her gaze towards Kanda with pleading purple eyes. She could have gotten herself out of this situation if she had left Kanda when he had told her maybe she wouldn't be caught in this mess. But she didn't want to leave Kanda with those dangerous men; though she didn't want to die… it seemed that it might be her fate.

Kanda growled at the man before him and though he didn't want to believe, what the bastard said was right; he couldn't see any other way out of it. He didn't doubt his fighting skills but he figured by the time he reached Lenalee the bastard might have already killed her, and that was something he would _not_ risk happening. So he took the best way out, he raised the blade of the knife to his own neck and glared head on.

"I may not be able to kill you yet you fucker, but I will slit my fucking throat if you don't let her go!" Allen looked like the type that loved unexpected extras but didn't like to lose. Lenalee was the unexpected extra but if Kanda killed himself then Allen lost. He brought the knife closer to his neck making a shallow gash and barely wincing as the blood ran down his neck.

"You're not kidding," Allen realized and let go of Lenalee's hair, she wasted no time getting up and running to a safe distance from him. "There happy?" he shrugged. "Girls aren't my thing anyway, too fragile."

He walked towards Kanda who backed away from him, only to run into Tyki who easily disarmed the knife from his hand and pocketed it.

"The kid's got spunk; I can see why you like him so much," He replied with a small smirk.

"Indeed." Allen was now before Kanda and Tyki. His cold gaze met rampant amber. "Oh, and Tyki if you hurt my pet without my permission again I might end up killing you."

"Heh, I get it, no touching without the boss's permission." Tyki's voice was sickly level but his eyes showed another sensation, one that clearly stated that he'd mess around with Allen's pet just to piss him off.

"Isn't this nice, eh, Kanda? You'll be my new pet from now on," Allen smiled the homicidal look he had before the expression melted into his fake gentleman appearance.

Kanda grit his teeth and glared at the taller man before him. He was no one's pet and even though he considered defeat now, he would not give up so easy in the future. So instead of answering Allen he showed him his middle finger the turned in the direction of the limo. It was better than Lenalee. There was no way he'd be able to live with himself or face Komui if Lenalee had been raped and killed.

One of the three guys opened the door for him to get in which he was about to do.

"Kanda!" Lenalee yelled, her eyes wide with fear, not for herself but he very close and dear friend. "I'll ask Cross to do something. He's your guardian, he'll stop this!"

Allen laughed in unsuppressed sadistic glee.

"Cross will do something? Ha – don't make me laugh," he smirked at the fear in Lenalee's eyes. "If you want someone to blame, blame that bastard. After all he sold his own charge to me."

"No…I don't believe you!" Lenalee sobbed falling to her knees. That couldn't be happening; Cross wouldn't…her Cross wouldn't!

Kanda didn't like that look on Lenalee's face. She was better off smiling and not crying for his misfortune and her bastard – now confirmed – boyfriend's apparent betrayal. He knew the bastard wanted to sell him off and probably as a set with the house too. So it didn't surprise him that Cross sold him to another asshole; hell, he saw it coming. Before he got in the limo, he turned to Lenalee so that he could say one final thing.

"Oi, don't cry over that fuck-face, I told you before that he was a fucking asshole on legs. Anyway don't worry I'll be alright." _I'll be back._

And with that said he entered the limo. Allen and Tyki followed afterwards and once the last three guys got in, the limo sped out of the school, leaving Lenalee alone with her tears and Kanda's words as comfort.

* * *

He watched as view after view blurred across his vision, his eyes locked outside the window seeing everything but taking in nothing. They had been on the road for over fifteen minutes now and from the short ride Kanda had discovered one thing. Well, two. The first?

His life was beyond fucked up. And the other?

There was no freaking escape from the freaky white haired and brunette haired assholes.

He couldn't help the sigh that passed his lips and he felt the intense urge to rub his neck. The bleeding had stopped and dried up but what was left of the cut still irritated him.

"That wound bothers you?" Allen asked. "Let me take a look."

That was the last thing Kanda wanted. He winced as Allen ran his gloved hand across his neck, then out of nowhere he felt the hand replaced by something soft and wet. His head snapped from the window to glare at the man before him. Allen was on his knees in front of him with a wet cloth in his hands wiping the dried blood off his neck.

"Tyki, pass me a band aid… as a matter of fact don't bother."

Tyki let his hand fall back to his side; he turned his attention to Allen who had moved from his position beside him to kneel before his pet.

"Allen, make up your mind," Tyki sighed in annoyance. He was about to say something else but that died on his lips when he saw 'that' look in Allen's eyes.

In his entire life he's only seen that look on the other's face twice. Back when Allen executed a traitor from their family in one of the goriest way imaginable – he severed his limbs while he was still alive – and when Allen first became boss and those eyes were directed at him.

Eyes filled with such sadistic joy that it radiated off him in strong waves. Tyki could practically feel it, that Allen wanted to hack this guy up and would enjoy doing it. Normally when Allen killed he never showed his joy of killing, joy of the action, he just smiled innocently as if he was saying 'please die.' It was beyond creepy.

"Well look at this," Allen licked his lips, "pleasant surprise."

Kanda internally cursed, _'Shit, he saw it, now he knows.'_ This was something he never wanted anyone to know. The only ones who knew about his weird 'ability' was his deceased grandfather and brothers, Lenalee, her brother Komui and that overly preppy redhead senior that was his mentor back when he was a freshman. Other than that no one else knew, and now one of the most dangerous man around – who would no doubt milk his ability for all its worth – knew. Shit.

"Allen, what's so surprising?" Tyki was curious as to what could make Allen eager to hurt his pet.

Allen gave a chuckle and indicated to Tyki to come over, which he did. He stooped down beside Allen who forcefully turned Kanda's head so that he could see what was so 'surprising', but he saw nothing. No cut, no scab, not even a scar. There was nothing but clear, milky, pale skin.

"It's gone." Tyki could now see why Allen had 'that' look. "The cut I gave him, the one he gave himself. Both are gone."

"Exactly," Allen replied, his smile grew monstrous. "Just perfect, someone who won't die as easily as the others."

Only a few persons had the metabolism for rapid healing, who would have thought he'd run into one? He was really lucky. _'Think of all the fun I'll have with this wonderful body of his.'_

Kanda snorted as if he could tell what the white haired demon was thinking.

"Oh, joy." Heavy sarcasm dripped from his words.

"Oh, joy indeed," Allen purred in a low voice.

Tyki picked up on the tone Allen used and smirked retreating to the other side of the limo where he first at.

"Allen, do make it quick we're almost home."

Allen smirked and without warning he grabbed both of Kanda's hand pinning them above his head on the roof of the car, while he settled in between his legs.

"Oi, bastard –" Kanda was cut off by a pain filled groan that threatened to escape his lips.

The bastard had cut him right on his chest. Thankfully it was shallow due to the fact that he had to cut through his black school blazer and white shirt, but it still stung.

"What the hell, asshole?" he growled, but he knew what was going on. The freak wanted to test his recovery skills to see how long it will take for him to heal, probably wanted him to snivel in pain.

"Ah, you're not going to scream in pain?" Allen asked in a slight purr, his eyes darkened. "I want to hear you Kanda." He gave him another slash. "Scream."

Kanda glared at him in defiance before he spat out the words with contempt. "Fuck you."

This made Allen's look darken considerably and the fake gentle gaze that always took residence on his face disappeared completely. His eyes were two frozen pools that mirrored his amusement at Kanda's rejection. It was clear that he would punish him, and probably greatly. All control snapped and he raised his knife then brought it down on soft, clothed flesh, ripping into it without a care. He slashed over and over increasing the pressure with each nick of the flesh. His aim was to cause pain, as he wanted –no, _needed_ to hear his pet's screams – those screams excited him beyond anything else, it was like music to his ears. To hear his target cry out in pain was what he enjoyed most about sex and killing, but his new pet refused to sing for him thus he would grant him pain until he did.

Kanda gritted his teeth as he held in all the screams that he wanted to let loose. His chest burned and he could feel his blood running freely down his torso. He trashed and kicked but this only caused Allen cut deeper into his chest. His trashing ceased and his eyes blurred, the pain was getting to him but it was tolerable he told himself. He could endure it until he passed out from the pain or lack of blood – whichever one came first. Allen, though, was completely annoyed that Kanda refused to let out a sound. His eyes grew crueler and his slashes became more frantic as if he was lost in his own madness. He brought his knife back and was about to plunge it forward when his cell phone rang. The sound knocked him back to reality, and he stopped inches before the knife could graze the skin that laid in front Kanda's heart.

"Hmm, a call." Allen's glazed over eyes returned to its normal expression and the cruel smile that touched his lips became tamed. He pulled his phone from his pocket and put it on speaker once he saw the caller id. "Lavi, speak."

' _Lavi?'_ Kanda's pain filled mind fought the urge to pass out. _'Could it be…?'_

"Allen… ah, boss. Time for da daily briefing." came a cheery sounding voice from the speaker that sounded way too familiar to Kanda's ears.

"Lavi…" Kanda's voice was one of recognition and it made Allen slightly angry.

"Eh? Ya have someone wit ya?" Lavi asked. There was a rustle of papers. "I'll call back lata then."

"No, make your report." Allen replied instantly with a hand over Kanda's mouth. "Tyki is here with me."

Lavi seemed pause a bit before he began his report. Allen placed his phone on the center table so that Tyki could hear what Lavi was about to say.

"Okay. For today approximately eighty-six persons applied for a loan over one million pounds and two hundred and forty-five persons applied for a loan under said amount. Lastly out of da three hundred and seventy-nine that have loans due taday, three hundred and fifty-nine made their final payments. And for da last twenty who failed ta make payments da appropriate measures were taken. Out of da twenty, eighteen had daughters of age." He paused a bit and turned a page. "They were brought into the family, drugged, and sold while for da other two, they were stripped of anything that was viewed as valuable to us and properly disposed of. There are now three hundred and thirty-one new debtors making it a grand total of five hundred and ninety-three."

"Impressive." Allen muttered. "Is there enough money to cover tomorrow's dealings? No matter, I'll be in tomorrow."

"There is, but in the case we have more customers tomorrow I'll have to have some more made." Lavi replied. "Which means you'll have ta visit 'The Akuma' tonight."

"I'll gamble some other night as I will be busy tonight." Allen replied.

Lavi hummed at this and he scanned through some more papers.

"I see here that Cross's debts have been canceled and the amount of three billion pounds was transferred to his account." he paused as if he was debating whether he should ask or not, but he asked anyway. "Did ya buy another pet? If so, he or she was expensive."

"I guess it seems so, ne?" Allen replied. "This one is special, my heart chose him."

Lavi was quiet for a while as if trying to digest the information.

"Lavi, I'm sure this is the first you've heard Allen choosing a partner based on what his heart tells him when it is clear that he does not possess one," Tyki began his silky smooth voice seemed to trapped Lavi in a trance and he murmured 'hmm hmm' as if that was the only word he knew. "I am all for this new relationship Allen has formed and it seems that Allen only wants this young lad."

"I guess." Lavi replied but it seemed he wanted to ask 'ya sure?' He cleared his throat and spoke again addressing Allen. "Well if Tyki-sama supports you well I guess I should wish ya luck boss. I'm guna finish up here and head out. So lata."

The phone hung up.

"He's eager to see you, Tyki," Allen replied as he tossed his phone back into his pocket. He removed his hands from Kanda's mouth. "And you my dear," he held Kanda's chin in his grasp. "It seems you know my little attendant. How so?"

Kanda didn't answer him; he tried to glare despite the throb in his head from the pain. His vision blurred and he felt as if he'd pass out any minute now.

"Perhaps they were schoolmates," Tyki offered. "If I recall, Lavi used to attend the same school."

"Perhaps." was the only thing Kanda heard before the darkness enclosed him.

* * *

He woke up feeling warm and strangely comfortable. The wounds on his chest didn't ache at all, which made him idly wonder if they were healed already. Dark brown eyes opened to take in his surroundings and he was surprised to see that he was in a bedroom. It was a normal room for what he could see, but something wasn't right. He felt as if he was suffocating and there was this strong odor in the air that smelt suspiciously like…

Blood.

Strong. Thick. Suffocating.

And with that monstrous scent, it brought back memories.

Ones that he tried to forget.

He got up from his lying position and threw his feet over the edge of the bed. His feet dangling as it barely touched the ground. He tried to breathe but the air was thick with blood. It made him wonder how such a clean and tidy room had such a strong scent. _'I have to get out.'_ There was no arguments there he needed to escape; he needed to get away from this place and the nightmare he found himself in.

But the question was _how_?

He searched the room for anything that he could use as a weapon in the off chance that someone came through that door. He'd use it as a weapon to fight his way out or die trying. Out of the corner of his eyes he spotted a metal fold up chair. It didn't seem heavy and he was sure he could probably swing it around. Without wasting another second he rushed for the chair.

A stray thought entered his mind and he entertained it for a second before his thoughts drifted to one that was more important.

Where exactly was he?

With the metal chair in his grasp he walked over to the only window in the room. It was small, closed and allowed little ventilation to the room but at the same time it offered a perfect view of the outside. From what Kanda could tell he was on the second floor, which was perfect for him. This meant that if he managed to escape this room he might be able to reach the front or back door thanks to the close proximity of where he was to it. Given that he didn't run into any problems on the way.

"Bought or not, I'm no one's pet," Kanda growled in a low hiss. "I refuse to let that bastard control me."

He stood before the door with the metal chair in his hands, waiting. It would have been easier if he could just pick the lock but as it turned out the stupid door lacked a knob – it seemed that it can only be opened from the outside. At that thought his mind wondered to the voice he heard in the limo, he was the person who had thought him how to pick a lock. It was no doubt Lavi Bookman, that senior who he had met when he first started high school, but why would he be in cahoots with a shady guy such as Allen Walker? That didn't make sense, or rather it did but he just didn't want to believe that a carefree and cheerful guy like Lavi would be working for that devil incarnate.

' _Maybe he was blackmailed?'_ he thought. _'But that didn't seem like the case…'_

He never got a chance to think more on the topic as the door creaked indicating that it was being opened. With the chair in his hands he got ready to rush the person that would appear behind the door. He saw a leg covered in white and dashed forward.

Bang.

He yelped in pain as something hot and hard forced its way through his shin. The pain was too much to bear and he collapsed to the ground holding his aching left leg, and the metal chair lay forgotten. From what he could tell the bullet had passed right through, embedding itself in the ground.

"Nuh huh uh," Allen's amused voice purred; he spun his gun around his index finger. "No trying to escape, Kanda."

Kanda growled at him but the pain in his leg made the sound a bit weaker than he would have liked. He tried to stop his blood from rushing out freely by applying pressure to it with his hands. Allen spun his gun around once more, and then pocketed it.

"You were asleep for such a long time," Allen continued as he walked towards Kanda. "I was so lonely waiting for you to wake up." He stooped down, his face right before the raven's. "Now that you're awake we can have our fun."

Kanda spat in his face.

"Heh, feisty." Allen stood up and without warning he stepped down on Kanda's wounded leg. A smile graced his lips when Kanda let out a pain filled gasp. "Looks like you're begging me to punish you." He wiped the saliva from his face with the back of his hand.

"Go… to hell…" Kanda panted.

An unnatural smile crossed Allen's face and he stooped down again this time taking Kanda's lithe neck into his hand.

"I've already been there, and it's quite nice, thank you." He replied before pushing Kanda's head back with a force so strong that he felt as if his skull cracked. His mind lingered in and out of consciousness and he vaguely felt a whisper of hot breath ghosting over his lips. "Hope to see you there."

Kanda blacked out.

* * *

This time waking up brought with it more pain than before. He could feel the gaping hole in his shin thanks to the bullet Allen shot. It was even more uncomfortable and though he was on the bed it felt itchy against his bare skin. His eyes shot open. _'Bare skin?'_ He tried to move his arms and legs but found it futile he was tied to the bed, and by the feeling of the cold metal against his skin he'd say he was bound with chains.

' _I'm naked and restrained? Shit, how long was I out for?'_ His mind was a mess of anxiety and horror with no sense of relief. More than ever he felt trapped and this time without a way to escape. He tried to look around the room but found it hard as all the lights were out. The only things that kept the room lit were the bunch of candles that surrounded the bed. They were vanilla scented that at least seemed to mask the thick stench of blood.

"My little pet you're finally awake," Allen's purring voice caught his attention and his body froze when he saw that Allen was before him shirtless. His left hand seemed to be wrapped completely in white bandages.

Kanda willed his body to calm down but it did him no good, he was shivering whether from fear or from seeing his tormentor shirtless, he didn't know. He refused to acknowledge that the feeling he felt was fear or maybe anxiety at what would happen to him but he couldn't help that his eyes were eating up the figure of that well-toned body before him. Allen chuckles brought him back to reality and he silently cursed himself at his blunder.

"Like what you see, eh, Kanda?" Allen asked as he made his way to the bed Kanda laid chained to. "I must say I'm enjoying the view as well." His eyes devouring Kanda's naked form, which was spread wide just for his viewing pleasure. "You're perfect; no wounds or scars." He smiled as he popped a switchblade out of his pants pocket. "I'm going to enjoy carving your body up."

The look in his eyes became feral and Kanda wondered briefly just how he became like that, but that soon drowned and replaced by the growing panic at having Allen gradually getting closer to him. _'This is bad… I can't get way…!'_ He struggled harder against his bonds. ' _It can't end like this! I won't let him take me.'_ When he felt the bed dip – indicating that someone had settled somewhere on it – he freaked, thrashing and pulling against his binds, even though they were futile. A sharp pain to his exposed abdomen caused him to wince and he paused in thrashing about.

"Kanda, are you the type that enjoys sex with pain?" Allen asked in an innocent tone. He raised his blood-covered knife to his face, watching the red substance drip off slowly. "I'll tell you something interesting." He brought his lips closer to Kanda's right ear, licking around the shell. "I'm actually a sadist."

Kanda scoffed. _'Like that's something new.'_

Allen raised his head to take in Kanda's expression and was amused when he saw that the look on Kanda's face that clearly yelled: _are you a moron? Anyone with eyes can see that!_ Though that was not the reaction he was looking for. Usually when he states his obvious fetish to his partners their eyes take in that delicious look of fear that excites him. _'Human beings are most fun when they are in fear of their lives.'_

"So Kanda tell me," Allen licked his lips. "Sex with pain?"

There was no answer.

"I'll take that as a yes then."

Before Kanda could protest he felt another wave of pain across his abdomen. The strength of it forced him bite his lips to prevent himself from screaming, though that did not discourage Allen one bit. He carefully carved a straight line from Kanda's navel to his chest and his eyes sparkled with pleasure at the small wound he created. When he saw the blood that ran free he felt himself harden in anticipation. There was nothing more arousing than watching his lover's blood spill in such an erotic way. He felt more eager then to wrap himself in the warmth of that body.

He began with light feathery touches along with the shallow scrapes of his knife. The combination was a mix of pleasure and pain in its purest and simplest form. His fingers traced up and down the pale torso lightly and when they brushed against dusky pink nipple he clamped down on it instantly. The hiss that passed Kanda's lips at the sudden move caused Allen to smile. He pinched the sensitive nub before pulling upward and squeezing it. This process was repeated before the same treatment was given to its twin.

Try as he might Kanda couldn't help the groan that passed his lips at the torture his nipples endured. He felt a surge of something—perhaps pleasure? —He wasn't sure, but it was an overwhelming feeling that he's never felt before. And he wasn't sure if he wanted to continue to experience that, not with the feel of something sharp cutting along his skin. Even with the little simulation he could feel himself steadily getting hard.

"Ah, look here, you're getting hard."

Kanda turned his head in shame. His face burned red as he tried to will the erection away. _'This is not happening!'_

"I'm sure this isn't enough for you," Allen purred. "You want more right?"

A throaty moan escaped Kanda at the feel of someone's hand wrapped around his semi-hard member. The hand stroked him softly at first bringing him to full hardness before it increased in tempo. Kanda could feel pleasure radiate throughout his entire being and he tried his best to ignore it. He refused to let his body enjoy what was being done to him, but that in itself was _hard_.

His breath became labored and he panted slightly as he tried to clear his mind. The pain became tolerable and the cutting ceased. Allen seemed to be focusing on giving him a hand job rather than cutting him – which was making him relax more. At that an unwanted thought flashed through his mind. Maybe, just maybe he would _enjoy_ being fucked by a man. Anger flared in his veins. _'No fucking way!'_

Without warning he bent his right knee and used it to knock Allen back slightly but not by much, though it made Allen let go of his dick.

"Let… me go… you… sick fucker." The hatred he felt flared in his voice.

Allen just smiled but that soon morphed into something grotesque. He spun the knife by the keychain that was attached to it and without warning he plunged it into Kanda's left thigh. The six-inch blade disappeared completely in the pale, milky flesh. This time Kanda couldn't suppress his scream.

"An untrained pet." Allen's tone was different from normal. "Hard to handle and tame." He took another switchblade out of his pocket sending this one in Kanda's other thigh, pleased at the scream he got. "But no worry," he took two more switchblades from out of his back pockets. "I'll shape you to the pet I crave." He spun both in his hands.

A defiant glare was his answer. This however didn't go unpunished; Allen brought both blades down embedding them deeply in each of Kanda's arm. The scream that erupted from Kanda's mouth was like music to Allen's ears.

"I'm done with the sappy foreplay." Allen gripped Kanda's chin with a force that would leave a bruise. "I can't wait anymore. I want to fuck you."

Hearing that made Kanda's already frantic heart beat increased in speed. He tried to move but the pain in his arms and legs made him want to cry out, it and the chains that bound his wrist and ankles tightly. He couldn't move, he was in pain, and he was about five seconds away from getting brutally raped. But even though the odds were against him he refused to give up, even if he knew fighting back would be futile he would fight till the end.

He felt the tip of something hot and hard rub against his entrance and before he could even attempt to adjust himself for the impact to come Allen raised his legs and thrust in. Kanda's back arched in pain and he let out a startled, strangled cry. It felt as if fire was forcing its way through him. It… fucking hurt. He gave another loud cry as Allen went deeper. Tears started to well up in his eyes at the pain.

"Sorry, I don't want to wait," Allen was practically purring in his ears. The tightness that surrounded his member was beyond divine. He brought his hips back and thrust forward pleased when he heard another gargled cry from his pet.

Kanda felt like crying; he didn't want it. It hurt like hell. Even if he could start to feel the first waves of pleasure gnawing at his stomach. It was going to break him that was what it felt like. And Allen had just started. His wounds cried out in protest as he was forced down into the bed leaving him feeling degraded, for lying down on his back with his legs spread wide and fucked as if he was some cheap whore.

"St…op!" His cries fell on deaf ears.

Allen forced himself in deeper, moving slightly. Kanda's back pushed against the mattress as he writhed, trying to pull himself away. But it was futile the as the grip on his hips never relented. Allen paused for a minute, and then he shifted pulling back leaving only the tip inside. When he thrust in again Kanda's whole body tensed, a loud moan escaped his parted lips. Allen had hit _something_ within his body, and it sent an almost overpowering wave of pleasure coursing through him.

"Aah!" he cried, both eyes tightly closed and his teeth clenched for a moment.

Allen smirked. He'd found Kanda's sweet spot without much trouble. The smirk widened; he was enjoying the little noises that the other was making. They made him even more turned on than he already was. That along with the blood that was rushing free from the wounds he had given the longhaired man.

"I want to hear you more." He forced his way in again, harder than before hitting the spot for a second time. His thrusts were accurate and he made sure that he hit that sweet spot with every plunge.

"N-no…" Kanda panted. He couldn't take much more of Allen's thrusts. His whole body felt battered and he didn't think he would be able to walk much less move anytime soon. Then he felt a sharp pain burn throughout his midriff and gasped. His tears flowed down his cheeks thicker and swifter. He could feel it; Allen's dick was slick with his blood.

Allen purred appreciatively when he felt the warm blood on his cock. It was slick and hot and he drove himself deeper just to feel more. He didn't give a fuck that he had been hard enough to make Kanda bleed, hell he wanted to plunge in harder just to have him bleed more. The hot crimson liquid elevated his own pleasure bringing him closer and closer to that point of no return.

He raised his head from resting on Kanda's shoulder, as he wanted to see the expression that graced his pet's face and was pleased at what he saw. Kanda's expression was one of pure pleasure with a mix of pain and it roused the beast within him. He leaned down and nipped at Kanda's chest and settled for one of his nipples, sucking and biting down on the redden nub. Kanda's back arched in pleasure and pain, a moan on his lips. The same treatment was given to his other nipple, albeit a bit harsher before he lapped along his chest, licking the blood and preparation present.

The knives that entrenched itself in his arms and legs ached and burned as much at the pain below his waist. His blood colored the white sheet in a pool of red and his pale complexion became paler due to the lack of blood. It was a miracle that he wasn't passed out yet but that was what he craved for. He wanted his torment to end and he'd be willing just to sink into the blissful darkened world of unconsciousness.

He no longer could tell if he was moaning or screaming in pleasure or pain, both were mixed and intertwined, there was no way to tell them apart. _'End… this. Just finish already.'_ He wanted it to stop; his body was beyond battered and bruised and it was too much to bear. Another groan passed his now chapped lips. He wasn't sure how much more he could take. It was too much, but the bastard didn't look like he was going to stop anytime soon. He just kept going, but he had to reach climax some time, didn't he?

"You're… perfect," Allen moaned as his thrust became more frantic and rushed. He could feel that he was close. Shit. He didn't want to release yet. The pleasure was still in its high and pure form, he didn't want to let got of it yet.

"Hu…rts… It…hur…ts…" Kanda wasn't sure if his body – which was taking Allen's cock deeper – was agreeing with his lips. He bucked and his body spasmed as Allen reached him even deeper. "N…no…. st-st…op."

His prostate took another head on hit and he exploded. Thick, creamy come streamed out mixing with the crimson blood on his stomach. Allen gave a few final thrusts then forced himself as deep as he could go and released. He gripped Kanda's nipples harshly and bit down viciously on his right shoulder drawing blood as he rode out the final waves of his orgasm. They lay motionless for a while and their heavy pants echoed in the room.

Allen pulled out but Kanda couldn't tell if he felt it. With the pleasure gone his body was ram-shackled by the intense pain. He was numb.

"I enjoyed myself," he murmured against Kanda's lips. "When you're all healed up – granted you don't die – let us indulge ourselves in pleasure once more."

Kanda felt himself sinking deeper into unconsciousness and this time he allowed himself to, hoping that when he woke up if was just a horrible nightmare.

* * *

A/N: Once again sorry for this being really really late than my usual update (my computer is finally fixed!) I do hope ya'll enjoyed it. Well the yaoi was a bit rushed as – believe it or not – I wrote it a while ago…hehe I really wanted to post this by today or Saturday so I was kinda rushing…Sorry if the sex wasn't really played out…ah now what shall be Kanda's fate? Tune in next time to find out. Don't forget to tell me what you think!

Next Chapter: The Devil's Lair

Ja na!

Kaos


	5. Acquiescence Chapter 4 The Devil's Lair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: ….don't own…as usual…sux huh?

Disclaimer: ….don't own…as usual…sux huh?

Warnings: yaoi, language, OOCness, violence,

A/N: Ah next chapter, next chapter. Sweet aint it? Well lots of ya'll been asking about Lavi well here he is! He's finally making a physical appearance so ah lets give him a round of applause! Woot Woot! Hehehe. Don't think I forgot 4 a sec: thank you all for reviewing! It makes me very happy knowing that people are reading my fanfics. Oh and sorry about twisting Allen's personality…most of you didn't like that but…ah I luv an evil Allen *rants* rants* ah well ignore my pointless rant…sorry for it being really _really_ late! Beta'd by dancing-with-the-devil 1995 thank you! Please do…

Enjoy ok!

* * *

Chapter 4 – The Devil's Lair

"Aaah." Another moan passed plump pink lips as his lover's rock hard shaft thrust deeper into his body. "Tyki…please…"

"Please what Lavi?" Tyki asked in a purr. "Tell me what you want and I'll give it to you."

The redhead in his grasp moaned loudly as his body was hit with another wave of pleasure. It coursed throughout his body like a wildfire, burning and pooling around his groin. He wanted nothing more than to be held by Tyki. Wrapped in his strong embrace, as he thrust ever so deeply into his body.

"…More…Tyki…"

A chilling glint appeared in Tyki's lust filled eyes, mixing and mingling before it became dominant. Lavi hadn't noticed it – the look in Tyki's eyes – as both his eyes were tightly closed.

"More eh?" Tyki whispered, the smirk that took over his lip became sinister. "Whatever you want."

His thrusts were harder and speedier than before, and Lavi felt his body jerk harshly from the brute force of it.

"Ngh…Tyki…"

He got what he wanted but somehow it felt different. His one green eye widened in shock when he felt a strong grip on his neck, squeezing with each thrust.

"Uuug…wha-?"

Tyki's thrust were hard and frantic, matching the insanity in his eyes. All coherent thoughts escaped his mind, leaving him with only the desire to thrust into the body below him until it was unable to move.

"Tyki…" Lavi tried to remove his hands from his neck, but it was no use Tyki's grip was firm. He felt himself sinking deeper and deeper into unconsciousness. "S-stop…"

His cries fell on deaf ears. Tyki's logic was too far-gone and only a shell containing his madness remained.

"Aaah…haa haa Tyki…" he tried again as he raised his right hand and ran it lovingly across his cheek, the gesture always worked to calm Tyki down and remind him who he was. "Tyki…s-so…close…"

Lavi felt himself getting closer and closer to the edge. His body felt battered but the pleasure was still there egging him on, making the pain bearable. With another well-aimed thrust to his prostate, a loud scream ripped from his throat and his body convulsed as he came, spraying his seed all over his stomach. The need to breath was overwhelming his senses, crying out at him with intense want.

Tyki continued on with a few thrusts before he too finally had his release; he gave a guttural groan and buried himself deep inside Lavi as he came. His grip on Lavi's neck became lax and Lavi gladly took gulps of well-needed air, coughing when he inhaled too much at once.

He gave a low moan when he felt Tyki slid from inside him and sat up, wincing slightly at the pain that shot up his spine. _'Ah it's a good thing I have a day off today, my body is in pain.'_ He absentmindedly rubbed the bruise that was forming on his neck. _'I guess Tyki still can't control himself.'_

"I'm sorry, Lavi."

Lavi lifted his head up to stare at Tyki who sat at the edge of the bed with the head in his hands. He looked remorseful and distended with self-hate that it ached Lavi's heart to watch him.

"I'm so sorry Lavi," he couldn't bring himself to look him in the face. "I promised I wouldn't hurt you, yet that's all I seem to do," his hands tightened into fists. "You would be safer if you just left me."

Lavi rubbed the eye patch over his right eye. He lost his right eye the first time Tyki took him, but at that time he lost consciousness before Tyki was through. When he woke up he realized he could only see from his left eye and on top of that his body was covered in numerous cuts and bruises. Tyki had said the same thing to him back then as well. He apologized and told him to leave for his own safety but Lavi shrugged him off saying: 'You won't get rid of me that easily.' That had been two years ago and he had stayed with him until now, so there was no way he would be leaving anytime soon.

"Stop apologizing, Tyki," his voice was rough from the abuse his throat endured. "I'm not going no where so stop tellin' me to."

"You'll die if you stay with me," Tyki protested.

"I'll die without ya," Lavi countered, he wrapped his arms around Tyki's still form. "I've been with ya for almost two and a half years now and I'm not dead yet, besides I can stop ya. I stopped ya before didn't I?"

Tyki wanted to say that when he had his orgasm the need to kill died, but he didn't. Though part of what Lavi said was true, his voice had reached him. _'You're the only one I don't want to hurt, Lavi.'_

"What if next time you aren't so lucky? What if I kill you?" his voice was grim when he said that.

Lavi was silent for a while and he chanced a look at his face, he was surprised at the expression he saw. Lavi had the same wide innocent grin on his face, the one that drew him to the boy two years ago. It was hard to look away.

"Don't worry ya won't," confidence radiated off Lavi's words in waves. "I know you won't." he punched him lightly on the shoulder. "Come on, what happened to that ruthless and sadistic Mafioso I fell in love with? Don't tell me yer gone soft on me."

Tyki shook his head lightly then placed a gentle chaste kiss on Lavi's lips. No matter how much he told Lavi to leave, he knew he wouldn't survive if he actually did. Maybe it was selfish of him; he wanted to keep him safe yet he knew he didn't want him to leave. His love was complicated and required to be handled with the utmost care, else he would run the risk of self-destructing, and without Lavi he would surely self-destruct.

"There's no winning with you, eh Lavi?" he murmured against kiss-swollen lips. "Alright, come here and let me show you how ruthless and sadistic I can be."

Lavi would love to be ravished by his lover once more, but as time would have it his lover was already late. Their little morning rump was running on overtime and though he might have the day off Tyki didn't.

"Sorry Tyki, we don't have much time," Lavi purred as Tyki started sucking the pulse point on his neck. "You're late already and Allen's expecting you at his interview in," he glanced at the clock on the night table that stood beside their bed, "wow twenty minutes ago."

That stopped Tyki in his tracks. Shit, he forgot that he had an early shift today; Allen's going to be pissed. _'Like that's wasn't already a normal occurrence.'_

"Way to ruin the mood," Tyki sighed as he eased himself out of bed. "We're picking up where we left off when I get back." He gave Lavi a sly smile as he grabbed up his robe and put it on. "Since you're off for today, why not pay a visit to Allen's new lover. It's been two days and you haven't met him yet, but be careful, he's a feisty one."

"Sure thing," Lavi replied as he snuggled himself under the covers. "When I wake up I'll go check on da little cutie, who managed ta snagged da heart of our dear devil incarnate boss." He yarned before resting his head on the plush pillows under him. "See you later, k Tyki."

Tyki smiled at him before he stepped out the room. "Rest well, Lavi."

* * *

Kanda felt himself lingering in and out of consciousness. He didn't know how long he was out for but he knew it shouldn't have been a long time – maybe two days at most. When he woke up he found himself in a completely different room, the scent of blood vanished and it had a sort of familiar presence about it. He sat up and looked around seeing that the room was decorated with his stuff. _'That is weird.'_ A yarn threatened to pass his lips and he suppressed it, the only thing on his mind now was to escape.

"Good morning."

Kanda froze in his tracks. _'Shit he's here?'_

That was no doubt Allen's voice, but it sounded somewhat far away. Shoving his fear to the back of his mind, he looked around again and sighed in relief when he saw that there was no one else in the room with him. Only the large plasma television before him was on and it seemed as if his bastard 'master' was in the middle on an interview.

"A pleasant good morning to you too Walker-san," there was an obvious blush on the female interviewer's face. "Welcome to our morning show, it's a pleasure to have you on."

Kanda wanted to turn the stupid thing off but he let it remained on. After all it was his chance to find out a little about his captor, even if he didn't want to see the man's face anymore than necessary.

"Thank you for having me," Allen's voice was a sweet purr.

The interviewer squirmed a bit in her chair before she too a deep breath to regain her composure.

"So Walker-san, you are just a mere twenty-three year old bachelor and you're already one of the richest men in Japan. How do you do it?"

Allen chuckled. "Just like any other millionaire, really good luck I guess." He shrugged.

"Not only are you blessed with brains and looks, but you're also quiet modest –"

Kanda blocked out the useless junk that the horny interviewer started yapping. Could it be any more obvious that the shank's hitting on him? _'Can't she just shut up and ask questions that reveals something!'_ The only thing he got so far was that Allen is a British loan shark and that he made the money he loans by gambling, which Kanda highly doubts. _'That loan shark business must be his cover. I'm certain that bastard is an underground crime lord.'_

"Walker-san, a young promising business man like you must have a lover or two, am I right?"

' _Seriously, how the shit is that important?'_ Kanda fumed.

"Yes I do have one," Allen replied with a charming smile.

"Oh," the interviewer seemed crest-fallen but she managed to keep her smile on. "So who may I ask is the lucky girl?"

"I don't see why it is important, but if you must know _his_ name is Yuu Kanda."

The glare Kanda directed at the television screen could probably burn a hole into it. _'That's it; I'm turning this crap off.'_ He kicked the thick sheets off his body, revealing his bandaged up torso. Since he slept, his wounds would heal that much quicker therefore he wasn't in much pain, even if the wound he got looked as if it would take a long while to heal. He was right in front of the television with his arms stretched, ready to turn off the stupid thing when something the interviewer said stopped him in his tracks.

"There is a rumor going around that you've attained your fortune by the help of the Japanese government. Is that true?" she seemed bitter now that she knew the man before her didn't go for women.

If it was possible Allen's smile widened immensely.

"Help from the government? I think not," he replied in a dark tone, it contrasted greatly with the smile he wore.

"But eye witnesses claim that they've seen more than one major politician visiting your office regularly," She argued. "It is possible that we've gotten our sources mixed up?"

"They do visit, but for their own gains," Allen smirked. "After all, politicians are one of my more frequent customers."

Kanda turned the television off. _'Great, he's in cahoots with the government, which means the police are probably on his damn side too. Shit, talk about fucked up; he's got me trapped with no way out.'_ There were no other means left; Allen had both legal and illegal mean under his control, now even to the police wouldn't help him. Never has he been in such a helpless case before. A smirk crossed his lips. That doesn't means he was about to give up.

He walked over to the large mahogany wardrobe that was stationed at the corner of the room, his clothes decorated the inside. From the set he took out a pair of black skinny jeans and a dark blue button up shirt, along with a black and blue converse that had a large white skull near the heel. It seemed that in the days that he had been out for, his things were taken and organized in this room. He could see his school uniform and other articles of clothing as well as some new ones that the bastard must have bought. _'Ch' like I'll wear anything he buys.'_

Once he was dressed he took up his empty black skull patterned Jansport and stuffed it with as much clothes as it could hold. He would have loved to take everything in the room, but he needed to be able to move and too much items might weigh him down. _'I wonder is they searched through my stuff.'_ That was a big _duh_! He was sure they would which means his wallet must have been confiscated. Now he had nowhere to run away to and he's dead broke, what a way to start his escape. _'Ch' this sucks.'_

He didn't want to waste anymore time, it was now or never. The sun was up but that didn't mean that he had all the time in the world, Allen may come back at any time and he didn't want to be there when he finally did. He searched through the small compartment on his bag and saw his cell phone and Mp3. It seemed like some sort of trap – maybe the phone was bugged – but what the hell did he care, he needed his phone, the Mp3 was optional; at least it could help him pass the time.

With everything packed and ready it was time for his break out. _'I'll stop anyone who attempts to stop me.'_ He walked over to the door and turned the knob – it was open, strange – and stepped out. The hallway was empty, he thought he'd run into someone guarding the door, but no one was there. _'This will be easy.'_

* * *

Boy was it easy, it took Kanda little to no effort to escape that mansion, and that was weird. The weird part about it was, even though he was avoiding running into the servants, maids and possible guards, he ran into them anyway. And the weirder part was that they never stopped or reported him. Hell they walked passed him and bowed a 'good morning Kanda-dono' then went on their merry way. So he used it to his advantage and left through the front door, then the main gate and once he was near the main road, he hitched a ride on a passing truck. His escape was way too easy for his liking, but he's going to make sure that his disappearance would be epic.

He heard a loud growl and blushed, _'Shit, I haven't eaten in days and I'm freaking broke.'_ Now this was a slight quandary he never thought he'd find himself in. He took the Mp3 out of his pocket. _'This still looks new, might as well sell it._ '

The sounds of a man yelling pulled him out of his thoughts. Before he could react someone bumped in to him.

"Oi watch it, asshole," the man growled then picked himself up to run again, but someone held on to his wrists preventing him from running. He turned around to yell profanities at the ass that held him, but all words died from his mouth when he stared into Kanda's rage filled dark eyes.

"Say what now?" Kanda's grip on his arm tightened causing the man to let go of the wallet in his hands, it plop down to the cement sidewalk. He then pulled the guy towards him by the wrist he held and kneed him in the stomach. The guy toppled over on the sidewalk groaning in pain. "Call me that a next time and I'll break that arm of yours."

He stooped down and picked up the neglected wallet. Just as he got back up on his two feet another man ran up to him wheezing and panting. Once the man was able to finally catch his breath he proceeded to thank Kanda for capturing the man who stole his wallet.

Kanda was by no chance a Good Samaritan, regardless of what Lenalee might think. The only reason he knocked some sense into the guy on the concrete, was that he bumped into him and dared to call him an asshole. He had no sense of justice what so ever. If the guy hadn't bumped into him, he wouldn't have interfered, as simple as that. His saying goes something like 'whatever that was happing to other people – other than his friends – are of no concern to him, but if you mess with him or his friends you're dead.' Yeah something like that.

"Oh thank you kind lad," the man continued. "How can I ever repay you?"

Kanda looked at the man then opened the wallet, taking out a few bills. Once he was satisfied with the amount he tossed the wallet back to the guy and walked off.

"I'm taking this for lunch," he said over his shoulder.

The guy looked back into his wallet seeing that the lad had taken a few of his US dollars, instead of the Yen.

"Shit," he complained. "He took all my twenties."

* * *

"They're all done."

Tyki looked up from what he was doing and turned to face Allen. He sat in a chair right across from him with his legs propped up on the desk before him. They were in Allen's office finishing up some work that needed to be done.

"You really are doing this?" he asked. "Calling everyone together just to introduce a boy who wants to kill you."

Allen shrugged and pressed a small red button on the phone on his desk. Within minutes a man wearing a light blue suit hurried in. He bowed to both Tyki and Allen then took the pile of small white envelopes that Allen had in his grasp, and then with another bow he left as quickly as he came.

"Its love can't you see?" Allen's smile was creepy. "I want to kill him and he wants to kill me, that's the way we show our love to each other. No one can hurt us, but we can hurt each other."

Tyki shook his head with a grin. "What a fucked up web we weave."

Allen's smile widened. "Indeed."

He took up the morning paper and a dark smirk took over his lips. The heading was a real eye catcher too 'Local Gang Massacred' it read. Tyki caught the look on Allen's face. It intrigued him. Something must have gone in Allen's favour.

"Happy aren't we?" he asked.

"It seemed the Chains succeeded; the Rekoga Family is no more," Allen replied with a sinister smirk. "But for Yeegar to not report to me right away, he must have suffered some casualties," a shrug. "Not that I care, but with this victory we're now on level playing ground with those damned Mugens."

Tyki could feel the sadistic glee radiating off Allen in waves, it roused the same feeling inside of him and because of it he knew what Allen's next move would be. A chuckle passed his lips at the thought. _'Use then dispose.'_

"The Chains might rebel against you for killing their second," he voiced. "You saw the look in their boss's eyes; he won't stop until he kills you."

Allen just chuckled. "I doubt he'll survive that long."

Tyki smirked, he had been right.

* * *

There was an annoying insistent knock that threatened to wake him, he turned to side and buried his head deeper into his pillow to ignore the sound, but it would go away. Heck it got even louder.

"Go away…" he moaned pitifully from under the covers. This is his once in a lifetime day off and no one was going to get him to wake up when he didn't have to.

"Lavi-san, I have an important letter from Walker-sama," the voice was muffled by the heavy wooden door. "It is vital that I deliver it."

Lavi poked his messy red head from under the covers. "Stupid bastard, what da hell does he want now!" he kicked the covers off and walked towards his bedroom door, yanking it open. A sleep deprived Lavi was cranky as hell.

His green eye settled on the man before him, who bowed in greeting – hiding his blush from seeing Lavi standing there stark naked – and gave him a small envelope. Once that was done the man gave another bow, before turning tail and running back to where he came from.

Once the guy left and he heard the satisfying click indicating that the front door was locked, he retreated back into his bedroom and shut the door. _'If this isn't important I swear I'm quitting!'_ Not that he could.

He brought his attention back to the small pure white envelope in his clutches, and gave it a once over. Then seeing that he was wasting time, he tore it open only to find a small rectangular card. His face instantly turned serious as he stared at the small black card in his grasp. _'It's time already.'_ He opened the card seeing that he was right.

Tonight will be another gathering of the Noah Family, but not all then members of the Noah Family will be present; it will only be open to Allen's elite associates, his most trusted and loyal members that he considered as his family.

"Why so soon?" Lavi mused aloud. "Allen must have somethin' ta say to all 'a us."

Yes, he was apart of Allen's inner circle despite having joined the Mafia just a mere two and a half years ago. Up until now he still didn't get why Allen made him apart of the upper level of the Noah Family when he was just a newbie – by Noah standards. Sure he had skills for handling different weapons; he was smart and was blessed with having a good memory, not to mention he was the head of Allen's counterfeiting and money laundering systems – an impressive feat for someone who was only twenty years old. Oh and lets not forget he is involved with Tyki, and Allen is Tyki's adoptive little brother, so that might be a contributing factor.

Lavi sighed, whatever the case might be, the strongest members of the Noah Family are meeting later on for dinner. He could almost smell the disaster that will no doubt take place. _'Might as well get myself in the right frame of mind to deal with them.'_ He groaned and dived into the bed face on. _'I'm so not looking forward ta seeing Cyril.'_

* * *

Kanda tried as hard as he could to repress the urge to swallow everything on his plate, due to his extreme hunger. Usually when he goes to his favorite restaurant 'Kaichuu Ichigen' he always orders a small plate of Tempura Soba, but now he ordered a large plate with a large cup of green tea. Kanda _never_ orders a large in anything; therefore it is plain to see that he was indeed starving.

' _I spent ten on the meal, so I'm left with seventy dollars,'_ he took four twenty dollar bills from the man he accidentally helped, leaving him with a bit of cash. Well eighty dollars wasn't enough to survive on but it was as good a start as any.

With a whisper of 'gochisousama' he placed his chopsticks down and wiped what ever remained on his lips. He was fed and reenergized, his wounds no longer ached – as he suspected that they've healed already – and he was free from the devil's grasp. _'For now,'_ his mind provided. There was no telling when the bastard who notice he was gone, that's if he hasn't noticed already.

With a yarn he got up from his seat and headed towards the door. He didn't know where he'd go as yet, but first off he's going to make sure to skip town. At least then he might be out of Allen's target rage for a while.

' _It's like I'm running for my freedom,'_ he thought bitterly. _'I wouldn't be doing this if it wasn't for that bastard Cross.'_

Speaking of Cross, he might as well drop by and give him a nice 'goodbye' before he leaves. _'I hope Lenalee won't hate me when I fucking kill him!'_ At the though of Lenalee his expression became sullen, or as sullen as it could get. He hasn't seen her since that Friday evening when he was forcefully kidnapped. Now it was Sunday and it was three in the freaking afternoon and hasn't contacted her yet. _'She must be worried._ '

That was an understatement; she must be overfilled with worry by now. He hoped nothing happened to her and her brother, or else Cross and that bastard Allen would pay dearly. _'Maybe I should pay Lenalee a visit.'_

He would love to do that but he didn't want to get her any deeper in his damn crap than necessary. She was already involved once and he'd like to not have her involved again, if he could help it.

' _I won't see Lenalee but,"_ he flipped his phone opened and cleared the screen of the multiple missed calls and voice messages he got from one particular number, then scrolled through it to look for his address book. _'He said when ever I'm in trouble I should come see him,'_ he scrolled through the short list and landed on the name Lavi Bookman. _'Ch' he better keeps his word.'_

* * *

Allen smiled to himself as he stepped into the vacant room. He walked over to the wardrobe and opened it, checking its confines. From what he could see, five pairs of pants, eight shirts of varying styles and two pairs of shoes were missing, along with the empty black bag he left there.

Just as he suspected.

"Kanda, you're way too predictable," he chuckled to himself with a shake of his head. "I might have given you the freedom to come and go as you please, but don't think you can escape me."

He pulled his phone out of his pocket and quickly dialed a number. It ran twice before someone answered.

"Good day Walker-sama," the voice greeted. "How may I assist you today?"

"Suman, I want you to capture someone for me, knock him out and bring him to the mansion in one piece. I will send the information you need to locate him via phone," Allen began in a business like tone. "Oh and take Chaker and Kazanna with you, my darling Kanda can be quite the handful."

"Yes of course," Suman replied. "Is that all boss?"

"Yeah, I expect good results," Allen hung up and stuffed the phone back in his pocket. With one last look at the room he exited, an even brighter smile graced his face at his departure.

* * *

Never in his life would he picture that something like this would happen to him.

With a groan, he took another right turn as he tried to outrun his pursuer. _'Shit this is so fucked up!'_ His long raven hair swished behind him as he ran. No one on the streets bothered to help him; they stayed their distance trying their best not to get involved.

He should have known something was fishy when he saw that muscular guy – who was now chasing him – everywhere he went. He avoided going to Lavi's and used what little money that he had left to take the subway to the next town. But just when he came off the subway he was surprised to see that the guy was there waiting for him. If that didn't spell suspicious he didn't know what did.

So he did what he never thought he would do in a million years; he ran. Kanda Yuu is no coward or wimp; he would have taken the guy on and fought his way out. But he was smart, he wasn't about to go fight a loosing battle, especially one with that guy Allen Walker. He's learnt his lesson so instead of standing to fight he'll run.

He barely made it to the next turning when he ran into two more guys. _'Damn it, there were others?'_ They grabbed an arm each and he tried to fight them off. The guy chasing him managed to catch up to them during the struggle, he tried to grab Kanda's legs but a swift kick prevented that from happening.

' _I'm not going down without a fight!'_ Kanda kicked forward knocking the guy before him to the ground, and then just as his feet hit the ground he hopped, using the momentum to push himself over their shoulders. The guys released him and he flipped to his feet. He felt his arm twist from socket but he gritted his teeth and bore with the pain.

"Chaker, Kazanna stop fooling around and grab that brat," the guy on the ground got up. "Walker-sama is expecting him and you don't want to have him waiting."

"Sorry Suman," both apologized.

Kanda braced him self for an attack but was disappointed when the two guys – Chaker and Kazanna – backed away from him. The last guy called Suman took out a small round ball. He threw it at Kanda's feet and took a few steps back. Instantly clouds of purple smoke exploded from the small ball. Kanda held his breath and placed both hands to his nose as he tried to escape the smoke.

Kazanna grabbed on to his left hand and he aimed to punch him right in the eye with his other hand, only to find out that he was wearing a mask. _'Shit, what he heck?'_ the three guys all wore gas masks as the smoke rose becoming thicker. He needed to get out.

The smell made its way to Kanda's nose, messing up his senses. He coughed and a groan passed his lips as his other hand fell in the other guy's gasp. His strength was leaving him at a fast pace and thanks to the purple smoke he felt as if he was slowly drowning. He forced his eyes to stay open as he tried to fight his way out of their grasps.

A punch to his stomach knock sent him spiraling towards unconsciousness. He felt bitter as the darkness consumed him. _'Shit,'_ he cursed. _'I should have known that he bugged my phone…'_

* * *

Kanda woke up with a migraine, why? There before him stood Allen Walker dressed immaculately in a pristine white suit. Remember what happened the last time he woke up with Allen in the room; he moved his arms and legs. He gave a sigh of relief when he found that he wasn't bound.

"You've been a bad boy Kanda," Allen purred. "But your punishment will come later; right now we have a dinner to attend to."

Kanda glared at him for what it was worth. "No fucking way, I'm not going anywhere with you, bastard."

"Oh and is that so?" A smirk crossed Allen's lips; he raised his hand showing the small remote he had in his grasp. "Do you know what this is Kanda?"

Kanda continued to glare at him, giving him the impression that he didn't give a fuck.

"When I press this button something will happen," Allen explained as if he was talking to a kid, but knowing him even if he was talking to a kid they'd be scared stiff. "Oh I'm bad at explanations, how about I gave you a practical?"

He pressed the small red button on the remote and instantly Kanda felt pain ran throughout his entire body starting from his neck. Kanda felt as if he was burning from the inside out. There was only one thing that could generate that feeling, he was being electrocuted.

"W—what…th-the hell…" his tattered voice managed to scratch its way out of this battered throat. He grabbed at his neck where he felt the pain originated from only to feel his hands burn from the exposure to something hot. _'What is this one my neck?'_

Allen stood watching before he gave an eerie smile. "Shall we go to dinner?"

Kanda wanted to glare but his mind and entire body felt numb. He was in pain and though Allen seemed dead set on causing it. It looked as if he wasn't planning on killing him. Just a rapid exposure to pain and torture, until he finally broke. He gritted his teeth as he tried to endure the pain. There was no way he'd break easily, Allen could torture him all he wanted but he wasn't about to break.

The sound of the door opening caught Kanda's attention, drawing him briefly from his pained stupor.

"This is where Allen's lover is staying?" Lavi's cheery voice cooed. "It's a nice room; Allen must be making sure he's well taken care of."

Tyki's voice joined in.

"Well Allen wants the best for his little pet."

Lavi gave a snort.

"Pet, I wonder. I still haven't met him though," he pouted.

"Well that's why we're here now."

Lavi's bright red head was the first that pushed through the door. His inquisitive green eye settled on Allen who sat in a chair near the large queen sized bed. He was about to greet him when his gazed moved towards the bed. Shock emerald met equally shocked fierce blue. Lavi blinked in an attempt to make sure that he wasn't seeing things. He hoped he was but that didn't seem to be the case. On the bed was no doubt the freshman kid he mentored, the one he swore he'd help – with the help of his sources – if he ran into any troubles, the one person he thought of as a good friend.

"Oh my god, Yuu?"

* * *

A/N: so yeah next chapter! Ah Sorry if it's really late or messed up or rushed or random…yeah you get it…. oh ah next chapter should be interesting now that Lavi saw Kanda and stuff. Well it's one in the night I'm starving so I'll just cut this short. See ya lata k ! R&R! Kaso *heart* reviews!

Next Chapter: Welcome To Your Nightmare

Ja na

Kaos


	6. Acquiescence Chapter 5 Welcome To Your Nightmare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: So I don't own the series, so what? That won't deter me! One day I'm make Hoshino Katsura-sensei hand the manga and anime over to me! Muhahahahahahahahaha! *Gets hauled off to a loony bin*

Disclaimer: So I don't own the series, so what? That won't deter me! One day I'm make Hoshino Katsura-sensei hand the manga and anime over to me! Muhahahahahahahahaha! *Gets hauled off to a loony bin*

Warnings: OOCness, language, violence, blood, gun action, crazy-assed family members

A/N: So I'm back from my stay at that mental institution I affectionately call the loony bin. (I'm still plotting my hostile D Gray Man takeover though!) Ah well at least I wasn't sued…OK now to get to the meet of the matter! Thank you all for reading reviewing and stuffies! Awwwz you guys are so so so sweeeeeeeeeeetz! I'm so happy ya'll seem to like my little combination of sadism and what not. This chappie is a little longer than the last one, hope ya'll like it. Beta'd by dancing-with-the-devil 1995 whose bday is this saturday! Thank you so much! I'm dedicating this chapter to you! Happy Birthday when it comes!

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 5 – Welcome To Your Nightmare

"No, this can't be real," Lavi muttered to himself; he turned to Tyki to get some clarification as to what the _hell_ was going on. In his mind there was no way Yuu Kanda could be right there in the same room with him, right at this minute, as Allen's alleged _lover_. That was something he couldn't quite wrap his mind around. "Yuu can't be da boss's new lover right? There must be some freakin' weird crap going on."

"I don't know what to tell you Lavi," Tyki began. "But the bratling there is Allen's lover."

Lavi could only feel immense dread at his lover's response. What the hell happened and where the fuck was he when that shit went down? How could he not notice that Allen took his friend – his very underage friend – as his lover? He was supposed to be the best when it comes to information gathering. So why the fuck didn't he know?

"Shit, fuck, no seriously boss, what da fuck?" Lavi felt like screaming his lungs out until they bled. "I'm gonna take a wild guess and say this was a spur of the moment thing. Because there is no way in fuck you're serious about this relationship."

Allen gave Lavi a smile. _'How interesting, he does know my little pet.'_

"How so?" he asked.

"Boss, no offense but you're a fucking _bastard_ ," Lavi placed emphasis on the word bastard.

Allen chuckled. "None taken."

"Plus yer not da type ta keep one person for long," Lavi continued. "I mean _all_ yer past lovers, one nighters, free fucks – what ever ya refer ta them as – never lasted more than a day."

Wasn't anyone seeing that this was so wrong? Allen fucked up completely when it came to showing _love_ to people. He treated them as mere possessions and not as human beings. Not to mention he was a sadist upon sadist and not in the nice way. More like in the way: he'd tie you up and slash your stomach open – while you're still alive – and watch as your intestines and organs fall out, while you slowly and _painfully_ died. Normal people would normally feel disgusted watching that, but Allen, he'd enjoy every second of it. _'The dude gets off on killing people. What's more fucked up than that?'_

"Lavi," Allen began; he pressed a small white button on the remote, instantly stopping the waves of electricity from attempting to shock Kanda to death. "What makes this so unbelievable? Is it because I'm claiming him as my own or is it because it's your friend?"

Both of them were something that he couldn't believe; it was way too fucking unbelievable. There was no way in fuck Allen wanted to have someone out of _love_ and the other his mind hadn't quite accepted it yet. He still couldn't believe that his friend Yuu was in Allen's evil clutches.

'Because he's my friend,' was what Lavi wanted to say but instead he said:

"I never expected you to go after younger guys," his eyes locked on Kanda. "He's just a sophomore, only seventeen. Isn't that too young?"

Allen shrugged. "I guess," he got up off the chair and walked towards the bed where Kanda lie. "But I want him still, be it my selfish desires. He's _perfect_." He purred the last word as he ran his hand through silky raven locks.

Lavi stood dumbstruck as he watched Kanda's lack of response. Surely the Yuu he knew back then would have punched Allen for touching him so intimately, but he didn't. He was just lying there and was barely moving. _'Barely moving…'_ On closer inspection he saw that Kanda wore a tight choker-looking black leather leash around his neck. It looked like a normal accessory but something about it felt wrong, so very _wrong_. _'Oh shit…'_

He looked into Kanda's eyes and saw that it was slightly unfocussed. _'Did he do something to him?_ ' Kanda's body seemed a little too still and that alarmed him even more. He knew for a fact that Kanda was never that relaxed when it came to strangers. The only time he saw him not tense was when he was with his grandpa and brothers. _'There is no way he would consent to Allen holding him like that._

Then he saw it, the marks around his neck. He could barely make out red blemishes on Kanda's neck where the choker like leash gripped tightly. Also he could smell something faintly in the air, almost like… _'oh my god, burning flesh!'_ there was no mistaken it Kanda wasn't being docile on his own accord; hell he doubted that he was even conscious.

Lavi gulped, he knew what lovers usually do, but he wished that Allen wouldn't get to do it with Kanda. He'd seen the remains of some of the persons Allen slept with – both men and women – and it was a gruesome sight. The pain they had been through must have been intense and he didn't want Kanda to experience that. Ever. He took a calming breath as he tried to voice his question, silently praying that Allen would say no.

"Boss did ya…?" he purposely left the question unfinished.

"Did I sleep with him?" Allen gave a wide grin marred with sadistic glee. "Of course I did."

Lavi felt like vomiting, bile tried to force his way up his throat as he tried to wrap his mind around the intense _pain_ his poor friend must have went through. _'No, this can't be. Why did it have to be Yuu? Why?'_

"I must say I am as shocked as Lavi," Tyki joined in. "Normally anyone you've slept with leaves your bed in a body bag."

That was true, no one survived sex with Allen; that in its self was a fact.

"To see him here, fully healed in just a couple of days," he chuckled softly. "He's perfect for you. His body can take what ever you have to give him."

Lavi turned his shocked gaze towards his lover. His one visual emerald showing the distress that statement caused. This was bad, if it was any other whore Lavi knew he wouldn't give a fuck, but _he_ wasn't any random whore. It was Yuu, his _friend_ and there was no way he'd condemn his friend to be Allen's fuck and cut toy. There must be something he could do.

"L-let me…go fucker…" Kanda's voice brought everyone's attention to him.

"You're conscious," Allen purred. "That was fast, I guess the voltage was a little low. After all, I don't think getting shock by a mere volt of two hundred and fifty five (1) would kill you."

' _Two fifty five volts?'_ That was it, there was no if or but about it, he _had_ to get Yuu away from Allen, even if he had to risk his life. Kanda's body might be able to heal its wounds in a short amount of time, but it wasn't like he was immortal. Kanda could die if Allen continued with his tortures and he'd be damned if he let that happened.

"Shut up," life was slowly returning to Kanda's eyes and his body twitched as it regained its sharp awareness. "Fucking asshole."

His glare returned at full force and he directed it towards the only familiar face in the room. The eye patch didn't make much of a difference; he still looked the same. He could see the bitter truth right before his eyes. How ironic? The one person he thought who could help him was working for the devil himself.

"I love it how you always talk dirty," Allen purred against the shell of his ear. He licked a long wet trail against the sensitive appendage. "Are you turning me on, on purpose?"

His hot breath ghosted against Kanda's ear and his body shivered, whether from pleasure or disgust, he didn't know. All he knew was that he wanted to kill every single fucking person in the goddamned room, and yes he would slaughter that fucking shit-faced redhead too. _'Fuck him!'_

"Yuu…" Lavi tried to say something more but no words would come out.

Kanda scoffed, a dark look took over his face.

"Didn't I tell you not to call me by that name baka usagi?" his voice was low and dangerous. "Shit, how fucked up is this? My so called friend is working for the sick fucker who insists on fucking me half to death." A bitter laugh escaped his now healed throat. "I don't know whether I should laugh because my life's so fucked up or kill every single one of you fucking assholes." He turned his head so that he could look directly into Allen's smoky gray eyes. "I'm sure you know what I want to do."

Allen smirked and then released Kanda from his grasp. He got up from his position on the bed and straightened out his suit, brushing off the imaginary dust on his shoulders.

"You want to kill me," he replied evenly, if possible with an even more malicious looking smirk. "But that will have to wait until after diner," with a bright fake smile, he extended his right hand to Kanda who just stare at it with a look of severe irritation. "Shall we go?"

Kanda stood up and ignored the offered hand.

"I don't take orders from you asshole," was all he said before he stepped past him.

On his way out; he completely ignored Lavi as if he wasn't even there. The door slammed shut with an echo, signaling his departure. Lavi could only stare at the closed door in pain. His mind was a mess. It seemed as if Kanda didn't trust him but that was the furthest thing he'd want to happen now. One way or the other he was going to earn back his trust. All he had to do now was talk to him and explain his side of the story and hopefully things would work it's self out.

"I'm going after him," Lavi announced and with a slight bow he exited the room.

"That went well," Tyki voice was laced with unabashed amusement. "He's very interesting, how are you going to tame that little kitty, eh Allen?"

"Oh don't worry," Allen's smile widened. "I have my ways."

* * *

Kanda tried to remove the annoyance around his neck as he walked. It was like some fucking deity was getting a kick out of seeing him in such a shitty situation. So what, now divine beings get off on his predicament too? Just great, life was fucking around with him. He just wanted to get away from everything before it was too late.

He tried harder to yank the choker off but it wouldn't budge. Great, now he had on a fucking leash, like that'll make him feel any less like the bastard's pet. Maybe he should grow out his nails, just so he could have something to use to gauge Allen's fucking eyes out! Yes, that would be nice.

So absorbed was he with his thoughts that he didn't notice the young butler before him.

"Ah, Kanda-dono," he gave a low bow. "I was just coming to see you."

Kanda stopped to stare at the man before him in contempt. It wasn't as if the man did anything to him. The only reason he felt immense hate for the person before him was because he worked for Allen. And anyone who did, he'd fucking hate them.

"Excuse me, I was told to have these prepared for you," he held up a dark blue material that suspiciously looked like a complete three-piece suit. "Tonight's dinner is a formal meeting with the members of Walker-sama's family. This is what you are required to be dressed in."

He handed the suit to Kanda for him to take.

"Fuck off," Kanda growled in an intimidating tone. "I'm not taking that."

The butler seemed frightened at his response.

"B-but Kanda-dono…I was personally told by Walker-sama to make sure you wear this," the trembling in his voice was obvious but he tried to control it. "I dare not disobey the master's orders, please take these and get ready."

When Kanda didn't make a move to take the outfit, the fear he felt increased. He knew he would be punished if Kanda were not dressed and ready for dinner. That was what he feared; he didn't want to be punished. Therefore he'd try his best to persuade the new master before him to wear what he was told.

"Please, take these and get ready," he repeated, this time he didn't trying to hide the anxiety in his voice.

Kanda was about to tell the guy once again, to kindly 'fuck the hell off' but the cheery voice – of someone he really didn't want to fucking see – stopped his outburst.

"Hey Yuu don't be like that," Lavi walked up to them, coming from the same way Kanda took. "Don't worry; I'll take care of it." He took the suit from the butler's hands.

"As you wish, Bookman-dono," once the clothes were out of his hands he turned tailed and ran, not wanting to be involved any further.

"Yuu we need to tal –"

"Shut up damn it!" Kanda growled interrupting him. "I don't want to hear it. Whether it is you asking me to put those fucking clothes on, or you trying to explain your apparent involvement with that shitty asshole. I don't want to fucking hear it." He turned to leave but Lavi held on to his hand. "Let me go."

Lavi gulped. "No I can't."

Kanda gave a frustrated growl and turned to punch Lavi in the face but Lavi effortlessly stopped the punch. He twisted Kanda's arm behind him and held it in place. Kanda struggled to get free.

"Shit, Yuu, just listen to me!" Lavi yelled in frustration. "I didn't know, fuck if I did do you think I'd let any of this happen?" he released his hand when he noticed that Kanda stopped struggling. "Allen may be my boss but I can't let him have you. I can't let you bear that pain. Please Yuu let me help you."

Kanda was silent for a while, but when he finally spoke his voice was hesitant.

"Are you working for him freely, or did he force you to because of your skills?"

Lavi sort of expected that question.

"You know me Yuu, da only family I had – even if it was brief – was you, Lenalee and Komui," he paused to sigh. "I've been a lawbreaker from as long as I can remember. So be able ta use my talents freely was fulfilling an' it's not like I don't like it." He gave Kanda a rueful smile. "What I mean is, yeah I joined of my own free will."

Kanda snorted. "Figures."

"It's not a bad position ta be in, once ya get da bloodshed out," Lavi continued. "It's not like we gave a damn about people to begin with right? So even if they died it's not our problem." He gripped Kanda's hands in his. "Let's put that aside for now, I'll work something out ta get you away from da boss."

"So basically what you're saying is that, you're a criminal," Kanda pointed to Lavi, "working for an even bigger asshole of a criminal and you're going to help me – the seemingly boss's whore – to escape this fucked up situation?"

Lavi nodded, though he didn't like the fact that Kanda called himself a whore. He waited for Kanda to say something more, but he didn't. He was silent and his head hung low. It worried Lavi.

"Yuu?" he placed his hand on Kanda's shoulder. "Are you ok?"

Instead of a reply Kanda burst out laughing. It wasn't a pleasant sound, it was rough and bitter, and it made Lavi's heart quiver just listening to it.

"You are planning on betraying your freak boss to help me?" Kanda asked once his tortured laugh died down. "You have a death wish don't you?" he brushed Lavi's hand off his shoulder. "I'm sure you know it better than me, the kind of influence that guy has."

Lavi nodded. Of course he knew. He knew the extent of Allen's illegal and legal authority in Japan. His power and influence didn't even border to Japan alone; it extended worldwide. Allen had links in various continent and countries not limited to the East. With so that many allies, there might not be a way to escape him.

"I don't need you to throw away your life for me," Kanda snorted. "I'll be fine."

"But Yu–"

"I said I'm fine!" Kanda snapped. "All I need from you now is information." A slight smirk tugged his lips. "I want to know everything you know about that bastard. That way I can be prepared for anything." He took the suit from Lavi and walked off. "Don't think that I'm consenting to be his fuck toy." His smirk grew more malicious, almost a carbon copy of Allen's. "I'll find out more, ruin him, and then take pleasure in killing him slowly."

Lavi was frozen stiff at Kanda's declaration. That look of absolute power and authority was something he'd never seen on his face before. A shiver ran throughout his body at Kanda's smirk. It almost resembled his boss's but Kanda's was a little more stable as he hadn't lost his sanity. _'Yuu could almost rival the boss in ferocity.'_

He shook his head to rid the unwanted thoughts. Right now wasn't the time for idle thinking. Contrary to what Kanda thought, he needed Lavi's help and he was going to give him, whether it looked like he was betraying Allen or not. Although he was loyal to Allen he was also loyal to his friends and Kanda was one of the friends he would die for. Besides after offering to help him he had already betrayed Allen. _'There is no turning back now.'_

"Yuu wait up!" he called as he chased after Kanda.

Kanda stopped for a second but continued walking once Lavi caught up with him. He didn't want to admit it, but he felt sort of relieved knowing that he had one person that was on his side. Knowing that made him a little reassured. Pride be damned.

"I'll help ya get ready," Lavi gave him a small smile. "Meanwhile I'll tell ya what I know."

* * *

Tyki whistled hotly as a prim blond lady dressed in a tight – but trendy looking – knee length, black sleeveless dress walked passed him. He gave her a twisted grin but she just scoffed at him and adjusted her glasses.

"Lord Mykk," she greeted in a clipped tone. "I see you still lack the proper decorum of a gentleman."

Tyki chuckled softly. "Lulu Bell, still an uptight bitch I see."

Lulu Bell ignored him and went on her way to greet Allen.

"Walker-sama," she greeted with a sight bow. "I'm glad to see that you are in good heath."

Allen smirked as he held his hand out for her to take. When she took his hand he pulled her towards him, enveloping her in his strong arms. He held her chin tightly in his grasp.

"You can drop that little act of yours," he whispered against her ears. "We all know you want to murder me right where I stand, for killing your dear lover." His voice was one of dark amusement.

Lulu Bell gave him a dark smirk of her own; the intensity of it marring her perfectly composed expression. She gripped his hand tighter and pulled him closer to her body, leaving no space for them to even breathe. Then she moved her head so that she could glare directly into his sick gray eyes.

"I am well aware that I want to fucking kill you," she snarled in revulsion. "But my dearest wouldn't have wanted that. You are the boss of the Noah Family; therefore my loyalties must be to you." She released him. "Whether or not I want to see you dead at my feet."

He released her from his hold and with another low bow she went on her way to the dining room area.

"Wow, she's the same as ever," Tyki commented.

"So true," Allen said with a nod. "Shall we go see who has arrived?"

Tyki shrugged. "Fine by me."

They followed the path Lulu Bell took towards the ostentatious dining room. The large wooden doors were opened wide upon their arrival. Allen smiled as he eyed the members of his family sitting around the dining table. He felt his heart swell at the sight. _'My most trusted family.'_

"Allen!" a female voice squealed.

Before Allen knew it, he had an armful of the young girl. Her spiky deep blue hair was tamed and slicked back. A red ribbon acted as her hair band. The end that formed the bow was stripped with purple, and it lined the right side of her head. She looked more like a girl than usual in her extra ruffled light purple knee length dress. The ruffles at the front and the side to back along with the puffy short sleeve – that hung from her shoulders – were of a light pink colour. While the bow that tied the back of the dress was deep red and the bow that hid her flat chest resembled the colour and pattern of the bow in her hair. To complete the outfit she wore a small purple choker with a white bow and a shin length light pink healed shoe with small white bows lining the front of it.

Allen chuckled at the girl's enthusiasm and hugged her back with equal vigor.

"Road, you look marvelous," he smiled at her in a charming way. "How are your studies going?"

Road chuckled lightly at the expected compliment.

"You're acting just like father," she released him with a pout. "I'm doing just fine in school, thank you."

"Oh really now," Tyki commented as he removed his top hat holding it behind his back. He knelt before her on his right knee and took her right hand in his. "It's good to see you again, dear Road."

"You saw me just the other day Tyki," Road chuckled, her amber eyes glossed over in delight.

"Way too long for my liking," Tyki placed a kiss on her hand before he stood up, and placed his top hat back on.

"Yes, that is so true!" a new voice shrilled.

A tall man with his dark hair swept back and tied in a ponytail walked up to them. When his amber eyes landed on Tyki they shone with blatant adoration just like when they are on Road. He made a launch for Tyki but it was dodged, the man tried again and Tyki dodged. This continued for a while before the man finally gave up.

"That's so mean Tyki!" the man wailed. "Show you big brother some love!"

"I think not," Tyki said; a sweat drop lined the side of his head at his older brother's behavior. "Please act more your age, Cyril."

"So un-cute," Cyril pouted. "Road! Your uncle is so un-cute, unlike you my dear!" he gushed at her appearance.

Allen chuckled. "Let me guess, Cyril made you wear that."

"Yup," Road sighed shaking her head in despair.

Cyril's expression changed when he turned to face Allen. He gave him a half smirk half smile and did a slight bow.

"Walker-sama," he acknowledged with respect. "Well now that that's over," all formality left his voice. "So Allen how's it been?"

Allen chuckled at his brother's behavior; he was like coin, being able to switch from using a formal tone to informal in a span of five seconds. He was also manipulative, that was a good trait for him as he was a well-known Politician in Japan.

"I'm doing fine," he replied with a half smirk half smile of his own. "I do believe some congratulations are in order," he placed his hand on Cyril's shoulder, "you have been given the position of Minister of Finance along with your Minister of Security position. Impressive, this will make some of my plans run smoother in the future."

Cyril chuckled. "Anything to help the family."

"Of course," Allen replied. "Speaking of which, how is that new trade route to the UK going? No troubles I presume?"

Cyril was about to answer when two male voices interrupted him. The two young boys who sat around the large mahogany table began banging on it to get attention. Their faces were heavily powdered with make up and thick liner styled in various patterns lined under their eyes. The boy with long curly blond hair had a leather strap around his head that connected to an antenna like thing that had a small bulb at the end. His black jacket and white dress shirt were opened showing off his chalky gray toned chest while the other with spiky dark hair had only his black jacket open. They looked messily dressed as if it was a sort of fashion statement for them.

"Can you guys stop talking about the boring stuffs!" the raven boy complained.

"Yeah, boring! Boring hii!" the blond chirped.

Allen shook his head at the twin's antics. _'Same old Jasdero and Debitto.'_

"What do you want to talk about, eh Debitto?" he asked even though he already knew the answer.

The raven haired guy stood up, the top of his skin tight leather pants showed a little above the table. He gave Allen a smirk and two thumbs up.

"Like how much people Jasdebi killed this week!" he answered. "Now that's not boring!"

"Not boring! Not boring hii!" the blond 'Jasdero' echoed.

"Same predictable answer," Allen chuckled he turned to face the only person in the room who haven't said a word. "Wisely, no comment?"

The one called Wisely looked at him with amused amber eyes, he ran his hand through his spiky snow coloured hair, making sure not to disturb the black and white striped turban he wore.

"I'm keeping it from being too predictable, ya kno'," he chuckled in mirth. "I'm taking a break from the idiot twins today."

At what he said Debitto bolted over to his chair, which was between his Jasdero. He pulled his silver revolver out of his holster on his right leg and cocked it behind Wisely's head. Jasdero followed him move for move his own revolver at the side of Wisely's face.

"Eh calling us names huh," Debitto sneered. "I always wanted to see your brain splattered across this table."

"Yeah, it'd be pretty. A really pretty red hii!" Jasdero added.

Allen gave a smile as he watched how the events would unfold.

"Jasdero, Debitto put your guns down," Lulu Bell scolded in an annoyed tone. "You're interrupting the boss's dinner gathering."

"No way granny!" Dibitto yelled pissed.

"Granny! Granny hii!" Jasdero echoed while he hopped in glee.

A large vein throbbed at Lulu Bell's forehead. In the blink of an eye she whipped out two small black pistols aiming at each twin. The grimace on her face was plainly obvious. She was going to kill them.

"Put your guns down, or I'll fucking shoot both your brains out!" she yelled.

Tyki snorted. "And she says that I lack decorum."

Both twins pulled out their other gun that was strapped to their waist, pointing it towards Lulu Bell. She glared back at them, her finger itching to pull the trigger.

"Come now, calm down everyone," Road said in cherry voice, but that got her a dark glare from both twins and Lulu Bell, who turned to tell her to shut up.

"No one tells my Road to shut up!" Cyril pulled out his own silver handgun, aiming it towards the table where they sat. "I demand compensation, your lives will suffice."

Road shook her head at the scene, something like that always happened. It was a miracle they hadn't killed each other already. Everyone in the room was well experienced with handling guns and various types of weapons. Even killing was like second nature to them, despite the fact that Road, Jasdero and Debitto looked as if they were in their teens. They all were trained in the art of killing, and they did so when it suited them.

"Well now, everyone is as energetic as ever," Allen commented calmly. "Put your guns down, its time for dinner."

All the anger in the air instantly subsided; the boss's word was not to be disregarded, it was law. Lulu Bell retracted her two pistols and placed them back in their gun holsters on her legs. Cyril shrugged and placed his in his gun holster hidden in his jacket. Jasdero and Debitto flipped both guns on their in index fingers before putting them in their place. They then took their seats.

"Good," Allen smiled. He turned to face Tyki and Road. "I'm surprised you two haven't joined in."

Tyki shrugged. "Too much work."

"Yup," Road added with a shrug of her own.

They made their way to their respected seats. At the head of the table was Allen on his right sat Tyki followed by an empty chair – reserved for Lavi – then Road then Cyril then Lulu Bell. On Allen's left there was an empty chair – probably for Kanda – followed by Wisely, then Jasdero and Debitto –whose chairs were closer to each other than necessary.

"My, is Lavi skipping out on this rare occasion?" Cyril mused as he noticed Lavi's empty chair.

"Speaking of the occasion, I am intrigued as to why you've called on such an early meeting, Walker-sama," Lulu Bell voiced. "Mind to indulge us with the details?"

"Gladly," Allen began. "But first let me state that Lavi will be here soon, he is with the person I want to introduce to you all."

That got everyone's attention. Who was this person who warranted Allen's attention? Allen wasn't the type to call impromptu meetings just to introduce some random whore. Who ever that person was, they knew that they have become important to Allen and what was significant to him should be to them.

The door opened once more and Lavi walked in with an apologetic look on his face.

"Sorry for being late, we got held up a bit," he bowed in greeting. "Good evening everyone."

"Lavi, I thought that you were skipping," Road asked. "I would if I had to deal with father. He is so nosey."

"Now Road dear that was harsh," Cyril sniffled. "I just want to know the things Lavi do with my cute little brother."

"Like I said, father's nosey," Road giggled.

Lavi smiled a bit at the usual banter between the father and daughter pair. He kept that smile on; despite the fact that he knew he'd just practically betrayed their boss. The memory of the conversation he had with Kanda came to his mind. He had told Kanda parts of what he knew about Allen. The businesses he owned and managed, what he did for a living, the extent and boundaries of his power in Japan and most importantly his enemies, namely the Mugen Yakuza.

He felt immense guilt but that died when he remembered how cruel he was to Yuu. The details Kanda unwillingly gave him were graphic and sounded like a gruesome and terrifying experience. And the worse part was that it would happen every time Allen wanted to fuck Yuu. It was a shock to him that Yuu actually made it out alive. If it wasn't for his quick healing ability he probably would have died.

He decided that time that he'd keep his loyalty to Allen but he would still subtly help his friend until he was finally free from his boss.

"So true," he chuckled then turned to face Kanda who was still outside. "Well ah let's go in Yuu."

"I hate crowds."

Everyone turned to see who the person with the unfamiliar voice was. They were speechless at the beautiful young lad they saw standing beside Lavi. Kanda wore the blue suit Allen had prepared for him. The dark blue jacket was left opened showing his light blue dress shirt and the dark blue tie. Various chains adorned his tight pants that hugged his ass appreciatively and accentuated the curves of his hips. The choker/leash he wore blended in nicely with his outfit and his hair was pulled back into his usual high ponytail with little bangs at his sides.

"My, my, my," Wisely whistled in approval, eyeing the hot raven haired boy before him, "what a lovely looking specimen we have here. Don't tell me he's only for the boss's exclusive use?"

"Allen, he's the one you wanted to introduce us to? He's so hot," Road gushed. "Oh my, he's so exotic and sexy. He looks no older than Jasdebi and me though. How old is he?"

"Just a year older than you three," Allen replied.

Road nodded. "Ah I see, anyway I approve though. Like I said before he's hot."

Kanda ignored the eyes that were all on him. The only person he saw was Allen and his legs led him towards him. Once he was before him he rested his left arm on the tabletop and leaned closer to whisper in his ear.

"Bastard, I'm gonna fucking kill you," the words were low and harsh. He pulled back and Allen raised his head to look at him. Amusement flashed in his gray eyes when he saw a sliver M16 pointed right in his face. It wasn't just any gun, it was his, and it was the one that was supposed to be in his gun holster hidden in his jacket. The amusement in his eyes touched his lips. Kanda had skills.

In an instant almost all guns in the room pointed towards Kanda. But that didn't scare him one bit. If he was going to die, he'd take that fucking bastard with him. Allen though didn't like the fact that everyone – except Lavi it seemed – was aiming after his precious Kanda.

"Everyone its okay, put your guns down," Allen said in a tone that left no room for arguments. "Kanda won't shoot."

Kanda glared at him, his hands itched to pull the trigger but something was nagging him not to do it. He wanted to scream, why the hell wouldn't he want to kill the bastard after what he did to him? There must be a reason and until he found it, it didn't feel good killing him now. Especially when he would die the minute he pulled the trigger or even before he was able to.

Everyone was hesitant but they complied with their boss's wishes. They put away their guns.

"Why is everyone so jumpy?" Lavi commented taking his seat between Tyki and Road. "Yuu feels the need to let off some steam."

Kanda's hand went lax when Lavi spoke. He dropped his hand and let the gun fall into Allen's hands. Then with a mummer of 'fuck you' and a flash of his middle finger he walked towards the vacant seat beside Allen. His legs crossed and a scowl taking permanent residence on his face.

His actions shocked everyone at the table, except Lavi who knew of Kanda's quick temper, his harsh tongue, foul mouth and his cold manner. They were shocked that someone acted like that towards their fearsome boss. Sure they respected Allen for his ferocity and followed him because he was their boss. Though they don't fear him, they knew others did. It was just weird to see someone other than their family not fear Allen. Road smiled. _'No wonder Allen's giving him special treatment.'_

"Kanda seems to be in a bad mood," Allen excused Kanda's behavior.

Kanda snorted. "Anyone would be if they just go electrocuted."

"True," Allen added as he put away his gun. "But I must say you have a few tricks up your sleeve. I better watch my back carefully or else you might just kill me."

Kanda smirked at what Allen said. "You should be cautious, I just might get you when you least suspect it."

Allen recognized the barefaced challenge in Kanda's eyes and accepted it. _'I want to see his full potential.'_

"Well, now that everyone is here lets get the introductions out of the way," he began with a large smile. "Everyone this is Yuu Kanda, my lover."

The murderous air dissipated and everyone was back to his or her relative tranquil state. Even though his personality had become twisted, Allen still had his special skill to calm everyone down with just a few words.

"Kanda I would like you to meet my family," Allen continued. "You already know my older brother Tyki Mykk and his lover Lavi Bookman," Tyki nodded while Lavi locked eyes with Kanda. "Sitting beside Lavi is my darling niece, Road Kamelot." She waved at him and gave him a creepy smile that sent Goosebumps all over his body. "Next to her is my oldest brother and Road's father, Cyril Kamelot." A creepy smile from Cyril was the only acknowledgement that Kanda got. "Beside him is my step mother – well sort of – Lulu Bell." She glared at Kanda. "Next to you is Wisely Walker my uncle." The look that Wisely gave him made Kanda felt as if he was being visually raped. "And lastly my nephews, the twins Jasdero and Debbito or Jasdebi for short. They're Wisely's sons." The twins gave Kanda identical Cheshire grins. Jasdero's one stood out more because of his braces.

Kanda gave them all a look that clearly screamed that he didn't give a fuck who they were. If they expected him to stand up and greet them, they were fucking mistaken. He was sold to their bastard leader as a fuck toy – which was kidnapping in his eyes, physically abused and brutally ass raped. Where in the fuck did that say he should be pleasant to his kidnapper and rapist's so called family? He wasn't a pleasant and friendly person to begin with, and he would be damned if he was going to attempt to be one.

"Allen, your new lover is a lovely and feisty one," Wisely commented. "It would be a shame for him to die when you finally fuck him."

Allen smirked. "Oh don't worry about that Wisely; Kanda's capable of handling anything I dish out on him."

"Oh and how are you so sure?"

"Because I fucked him two nights ago," Allen replied, his smirk widened.

The one thought that ran throughout everyone's mind – except Tyki and Lavi of course – was: 'how the fuck was he alive and _bruise-free_? That was a difficult question that needed the proper explanation. As Kanda _walked_ in the room and not limped or hobbled indicating that he wasn't in any sort of pain.

"Allen you fucked him?" Wisely asked, Allen nodded in affirmation. "Two days ago, so that was like Friday night." Allen nodded again. "And he's still alive?"

"Yes," Allen answered. "Plus he's fully healed."

"No way!" Road yelled, she was intrigued. "I bet you went soft on him."

"He didn't go soft, I can assure you of that," Tyki replied. He remembered how the brat Kanda looked the night he went to see Allen. Kanda was pale as the white sheets he laid motionless on, with bloody gashes all over his chest. Not to mention he had four knives embedded to the hilt in his arms and legs. All in all he looked liked a corpse and should have been one. That healing ability of his was a god sent.

"My Tyki wouldn't lie," Cyril nodded as Tyki protested yelling 'who's yours!' "So explain to us, why is he still alive?"

"Ah a little skill on his part," Allen pushed a small button on the table and instantly the dining room burst open. Maids and butlers filed in one after the other with trays of food to place on the table. "Which I will reveal once after we've eaten."

* * *

"Boss, we're ready to move on your command."

Kevin Yeegar lifted his head from the picture he was looking at in his hands. He gave on last look at the nostalgic face before he placed the frame back on his desk. The smiling face of his deceased friend was more than enough to motivate him. He got up from his seat and headed outside where his men waited.

"Alright, we will move out once I make the call," he yelled. "We will get our revenge. Remember no to lose face men. The Noah Family is one of the smallest Mafia and their boss is a mere kid. We will triumph over them and take our rightful place at the top."

The men cheered at their boss's words.

"We will avenge Tenaksu," Yeegar continued in a determined voice. "No one will make fun of our family, not even that scoundrel Allen Walker."

More cheers followed.

"It's time to put our plans into motion," Yeegar finished. "It's almost time men, get ready. As tonight our Chain Family will be the most well known and feared mafia in Japan and the world."

Cheers for their impending victory rang throughout the Yeegar mansion. The men dispersed to get ready for their storm attack on Allen's mansion. They would make their boss proud. Yeegar watched then left with a smile on his elderly face.

' _Allen Walker, I will take you down.'_

* * *

A/N: (1) so…I have no idea about electric shocks, so ah…yeah I have no idea if that amount of static could kill or if it's barely a little teaser. If any of ya'll know mind informing me?

I had this done in record time. No lie, one week after I posted the last chapter I finished typing this chapter. It may take a while to be posted cuz I have not internet! Ah such is life…well, thank you all who read and reviewed. Also to the majority who absolutely loved my psycho-mega-sadist Allen kudus to you (ya'll can take me messing up his personality). And those who thought my writing style isn't well crappy, thanks! That gave me a little ego boost hehehehe.

Well then din din with Allen hasn't ended and now Yeegar is out to get revenge on an unsuspecting Allen. What will the next chapter bring? Hehe more NC sadistic yaoi action, I can assure you! Look forward to it k, I can try and tone the sadism/torture down or up if you like (just specify in ur review). So yeah until the next update! R&R! Luvies ya'll!

P.S. I don't know guns, their models, type and what not….hehe

Next Chapter: Things To Die For

Ja na

Kaos


	7. Acquiescence Chapter 6 Things to Die For

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: …still don't own…sucks huh?

Disclaimer: …still don't own…sucks huh?

Warnings: language, OOCness, violence, blood, NC, hard yaoi, torture, BDSM, tons of possible typos (cuz it's almost 5 in the morning and I'm to sleep deprived to read over and spot my mistakes.)

A/N: this chap is dedicated to _lilshiori_ , the AreKan pairing's new fan! Hmm let's see if I can convert some more people to this pairing! Thank you all for reading and reviewing and all the stuffies ya'll do! Kaos-sensei luvies ya'll, ya kno' right? Sorry if this is _**long**_ overdue! To make it up to ya'll, it's a little longer than the pervious chapter! It's the longest chapter I've written for this story!

Okies peeps look out! BDSM and torture-ridden yaoi up ahead! I've mellowed it down to the best of my abilities tho. Ah I can't have my lovely fans fainting from the raw exposure to such sadomasochistic pleasures. I've made it _sadistically sweet_ with less blood and gore *winks* beta'd by dancing-with-the-devil 1995!

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 6 – Things to Die For

Dark figures moved swiftly in to the night. Their bodies blended perfectly into the darkness as they moved in on their target. The mansion that lay before them was the enemy of their boss and they would do what ever it took to erase them from existence.

They proceeded quickly past the mansion gates. All guards that were encountered lay dead on the ground. The cause of death was mainly by sword wounds.

"Team Alpha, have you reached your destination point?" a low voice crackled.

"Hai."

"Team Beta, Magna, and Trita?"

Each team leader answered respectively.

"Good, cover the perimeter with explosives," the voice continued. "Kill all those who interfere, leave no one alive understood?" there was a brief murmur that sounded like responses. "Commence mission!"

"Hai!"

* * *

Kanda didn't know whether to feel awed or disgusted by the way Allen consumed plate after plate. Maids after maids ran in and out with dishes to put and take off the table. All the plates that were taken from the table were cleaned, not a speck of food remained. The amount of food Allen consumed marvelled Kanda and he wondered briefly where all that food went. No one said anything about Allen's enormous appetite and it made Kanda wondered if it was a normal occurrence.

Allen gave a tainted smile and sighed. He placed his knife and fork down and they too were immediately taken away. Kanda noticed that after the last set of maids that came to clear up the table, no more came back. _'The asshole is finally filled. He's like a freaking bottomless pit.'_

"Ah, that was truly fulfilling," Allen said. He then took a sip of his red wine, drowning down what was left. "Well then, shall we continue our previous discussion in my study?"

"Ah yes, there is much we need to talk about," Wisely chirped, he was interested in Kanda and wanted more information on him. "It seems that there is a lot you want to tell us, dear nephew."

"So true!" Road joined in with a small smirk. "I sense some big news on the horizon!"

Allen stood and walked the short distance to where Kanda sat. Kanda barely ate much during dinner and he felt as if he should be worried. Though he couldn't help but feel a little disappointment at Kanda's submission. He wanted Kanda to defy him, as his disobedience always made him excited.

"Let's go," he outstretched his hand right hand to Kanda for him to take.

Kanda glared at him then pushed his chair back roughly and stood up. "I can stand by my damn self. I'm not some fucking weak bitch."

A smile crossed Allen's lips. Ah, that was what he was talking about. The defiance, it made him oh so excited. No one had ever dared to disobey him and yet here was someone who did it constantly. He had no home, no family, nothing to lose. Maybe that was why he didn't care what happened to him.

"I can see that you aren't weak," he replied with a charming smile that would melt any girl's heart. "I want to show you that you are precious to me."

Kanda snorted. "Yeah, a precious fuck toy," he muttered bitterly.

Allen faked hurt. "Oh but you really are precious to me," he pulled Kanda into his arms. "You're slowly becoming my one weakness."

He placed a kiss on Kanda's lips, which surprised the raven. No one had ever kissed him and it seemed it shocked the members of Allen's family too. Allen yanked Kanda's ponytail and he gasped in shock. He used the opportunity to slip his tongue into Kanda's hot cavern, almost purring at the warmth.

Kanda though didn't take well to that. He attempted to bite down on the intruding muscle but Allen withdrew his tongue before that could happen. A sick smile crossed Allen's lips and he licked them.

"Delicious," he purred.

Kanda brought his hand up and wiped his mouth. "You fucking bastard!"

"Well, look at this pleasant surprise," Wisely gave a smirk. "Allen I've never heard of you kissing your pets."

Allen shrugged. "Kanda's a special case."

Kanda gave a low growl. He didn't like the bastard's family; hell he didn't like the bastard either. His family was way creepy, aside from Lavi. The things they openly spoke about would make anyone blush. Not to mention the words they used could put a sailor to shame. They talked about his situation as if it was normal. And they talked about the way Allen fucked – raped – him as if it was everyone's business.

"Oh I see," Wisely still looked as if he wanted to find a way to get Kanda from Allen so that he could have him for himself. "Alright then, I'll let you leave it at that."

Allen took Kanda's hand and led him out the dining room. Kanda struggled to pull his hand from his grasp, but the tight hold left his hand feeling numb. _'Great, the asshole has an iron grip._ ' He looked over to his left seeing Lavi's worried green eye on him. The look was familiar but Lavi still looked kind of different with just one eye. He remembered what Lavi told him about his right eye. His lover was the one that did it to him but he forgave him for it. _'Stupid Lavi, that guy will kill you one day.'_ Kanda could now officially say that anyone associated with that bastard Allen Walker was somewhat crazy and screwed up in the head.

They came to a stop in front of a large black door. The door had a creepy aura to it and Kanda swore he heard someone whispering to him to run far away. He ignored the feeling of fear that crept up into his being. There was no room for that emotion. He was done being afraid.

Allen pushed the large doors opened and stepped in, pulling Kanda to walk aside him. The room was elegantly decorated. Though, the pure white walls clashed greatly with the personality of the person that owned the place. There was a long rectangular mahogany table that resembled the one in the dining room in the centre of the room. The style was different but it seemed the same manufacturer made it. All in all the room resembled a conference room rather than a study.

Allen walked over to the chair to the right of his chair and pulled it out for Kanda to sit. That little act earned his a heated glare from Kanda. He chuckled to himself before he headed to his seat at the head of the table. Amusement shone in his eyes when he saw Kanda take the seat.

"Now let us begin," he started in a business-like tone. "This will not be our usual monthly meeting. That will be held at its usual time. For now I wanted to introduce you all to Kanda and also to inform you of some things that have happened."

Everyone was seated in his or her usual spot. Their eyes were locked forward on their boss. Most were still eager on Kanda's ability but others like Lulu Bell was more interested in the things that had happened.

"To start if off you all wanted to know why Kanda is alive," Allen smirked. "I know no more than you all, but it seems that my dear Kanda has a little skill. His wounds heal at a faster rate than normal, and even faster after he sleeps."

"Ah that sounds familiar," Wisely chirped in. "If I remember correctly there was a project the Mugen Yakuza funded thirteen years ago. It was called the 'Lotus' Project. They used homeless orphaned kids in their experiments. Your pet must be a survivor of the project."

Lavi's head perked up at what Wisely said. He knew about that project, there were some notes that his late grandfather left regarding the topic. _'Could Yuu have been apart of that experiment?'_ He wanted to find out more. _'I'll put that on my list of stuff to investigate.'_

"What was the aim of the project?" Allen asked intrigued.

"They wanted to create a potion for longevity or so I've heard," Wisely replied with a shrug. "There were some nasty side effects and the project was closed down. I've heard only two persons survived the experiments."

"And Kanda might be one of them?"

"It's a possibility," Wisely replied. "I guess that explains it. Interesting, I am eager to try my hand in examining that lovely specimen."

Lavi blanched. _'Only Wisely would want to do that.'_

Kanda gave the man a blank look. If what the bastard's uncle said was true, his dad must have donated him to science or some crap like that. But he highly doubted that, other than his real parents dying eight years ago and his grandfather dying two years ago; his childhood had been relatively fine. He didn't remember being apart of any experiments or anything of the like.

"I'm sure that is not all you want to tell us Walker-sama," Lulu Bell wanted them to get off the topic of the boss's new fuck toy. The fact that everyone was so interested in the raven-haired slut was annoying her. "That boy's ability is interesting and he would make a good asset to the family but he is unpredictable and untamed. Such traits would be disastrous, so I would reconsider."

"Why so?" Allen asked amused. "I think those traits are perfect. Nonetheless I am planning on recruiting him."

All eyes were on Allen; even Kanda had to look at him in shock. _'What the hell is he thinking?'_ Was he actually thinking of letting Kanda join his little Mafia? That would be disastrous on Allen's part.

Lulu Bell was not pleased. "May I ask for your explanation, Walker-sama?"

Allen smirked. "I believe I made myself very clear," he turned to look Kanda in the eye. "My dear Kanda has potential and with his ability he will make a perfect assassin. I will personally train him and shape him into a perfect Noah Family material." He turned back to look forward. "Any objections?"

No one made a move to answer, though Lavi looked like he wanted to object. _'Yuu isn't going to agree to this. Ok he might, but still I don't want Yuu to join. The Mafia doesn't suit Yuu.'_ That was what Lavi thought but somehow he knew it was a lie. Kanda's whole demeanour screamed Mafioso.

Kanda though was surprised that Allen wanted to personally train him. _'Heh he wants to train the one who will kill him. What kind of idiot is he?'_ He realized he didn't care, as long as he was closer to his current goal, which was to ruin the Noah Family and make Allen pay for using him the way he did. With every fibre of his being he loathed the white hair male. He would do what ever it took to rid himself of him, even if it meant to learn from him.

"Then it is final," Allen said. He turned to face Kanda. "I'm look forward to whipping you into shape."

Kanda smirked. "You want to train me, knowing full well that I want you dead? You must have a death wish."

Allen chuckled lightly. "I want to train you because I want to see your full potential," he gazed into his eyes. "Besides you can't kill me. Or should I say you won't."

"I can kill you and I will, bastard," Kanda growled. That asshole was too full of him self. What made him so damn confident? Did he really think that Kanda wouldn't kill him if he got the chance to? If so, he was sadly mistaken.

Allen was about to reply but his cell phone began to ring. He took it out and looked at the caller ID. A smirk that looked as if it almost split his face in two settled on his face.

"Hello," he answered.

"Walker-sama."

* * *

Yeegar gave a vicious smirk when he heard the brat answer the phone. _'This will be you're final greeting.'_

"Walker-sama," he greeted.

"Yeegar, you seem to be alive," Allen chuckled into the phone. It was dark and sickening and it made Yeegar's skin crawl. "I thought you were dead seeing that you didn't report back to me about the mission I gave you."

Yeegar gave a low grunt and grit his teeth in anger. How dare this brat assume that he was dead as easily like that? He was Kevin Yeegar, one of the more experienced Mafioso in Japan. A little mission to take out a small Yakuza family was something he could handle in his sleep.

"I did suffer a few casualties," he gritted out. "But it was only minor. The mission you've requested has been completed. The disrespect that our family has shown to you, our boss, has been cancelled out with this deed."

A bark of laughter was his only reply. If Yeegar thought that Allen's chuckle was creepy, his laughter was down right demonic.

"Do you think that is enough?"

* * *

Allen had his phone on speaker so that all who was gathered could hear what was going on. He found the situation rather amusing. _'Yeegar never ceases to amaze me.'_ Even though Yeegar was trying his best to hide it, Allen could hear the hatred in his voice. Yeegar was so easy to figure out. He laughed when he heard Yeegar's response. Kanda felt his blood run cold at the sound.

"Do you think that is enough?" Allen asked with a smirk.

"What do you mean, boss?" Yeegar asked. "Is there more you will request of me to do? Tell me and I shall have it done."

At the moment Road smirked, she heard that familiar hiss in the background. It wasn't loud enough to be heard by all the others in the room, but because she was used to working with such items she noticed right away. She wasn't the only one who heard. Kanda's eyes narrowed as the low hiss registered into his mind. He was sure Allen was keeping the guy's attention on him so that he didn't notice the noise.

"Explosives…" he muttered to himself.

Allen turned to face Kanda in slight amusement. He heard what Kanda said and by the look on Road's face he was sure that 'they' have made their move. His smirk widened when Yeegar spoke. He turned his attention back to the phone.

"Die," he replied.

"I beg your pardon," Yeegar asked, his voice seemed as if he was trying to control his outrage.

"I don't repeat myself," Allen said coolly. "Say hello to your maker for me."

The low noise increased and the hum got louder. That was when Yeegar seemed to notice the noise and that Allen was trying to keep his attention from it. A cry of rage sounded over the phone and Yeegar yelled; his fury released.

"Damn you Allen Walk–" before he could finish a loud explosion sounded and the phone went dead.

"They work fast," Allen commented as he ended the call. "Ah well, thanks to them I've acquired a new turf, though I didn't need their help in getting rid of that thorn at my side."

Cyril chuckled. "True, but with this new turn of events we'll be able to increase fidelity with our allies. It helped that we weren't the ones to destroy the Chain Family. Tomorrow you should hold a meeting to reassure the others."

"I guess," Allen shrugged. "Yeegar was too foolhardy. He should have known that once he started to harbour thoughts of plotting against me; he forfeited his chance at living. Too bad I wasn't the one to end his pathetic life."

Kanda tch'd at what Allen said. It was obvious what type of people they were. They killed anyone who opposed them, even if it was one of their own. Not to mention they used their own as bait whenever they please. The Chain Family was just a sacrificial lamb to them. When they attacked the Rekoga Family, it was like they had signed their death contract. The Rekoga Family's boss was the younger brother of the current boss of the Mugen Yakuza. It was the Mugen Yakuza who eliminated the Chain Family and Allen didn't give a fuck.

' _These are the type of people I will be dealing with,'_ Kanda thought. _'There go my thoughts of a normal life.'_ Little did Kanda know, his life wasn't normal to begin with.

"Well, all that I wanted to say have been said," Allen began. "Since we will be having our normal meeting at a later date I will end this one now. You all may choose to stay here for the night or return to your own mansions."

"I have no qualms about staying for the night!" Wisely chirped. "Well if you need me I'll be downstairs tinkering on my latest project." He excused himself and headed out the door, not before giving Kanda a sly wink.

Kanda felt Goosebumps ran up his arms and legs at Wisely's wink. _'Damn, these people are fucking creepy.'_

"If that's the case I will take my leave," Lulu Bell said politely. "Excuse me Walker-sama." She got up to leave.

Allen chuckled. "A.K.A 'I don't want to see your face anymore than necessary.'"

Tyki shook his head. "I believe that was a 'since my duty is over I'm fucking gone.'"

Lulu Bell ignored them on her way out. As long as her duty to the boss is over she had no business staying there. Not after what Allen did to her dearest Earl. It still nauseated her; the fact that Allen had all their meetings in the same room her precious lover was killed.

"Aw you two are so mean!" Road giggled. "Ah well but that's what I expected." She shrugged then turned her attention to the twins who were staring at Kanda with unbridled curiosity. _'I bet they want to cut him open, watch him heal the cut him open again. Heh not like Allen would let them.'_ "Oi Jasdebi, come with me. I want you two to be my guinea pigs."

Normally when someone said something like that to them they would blow their brains out, but it was Road. Considering what she specialized in they were more than happy to be her guinea pigs. Plus it was better than being Wisely's guinea pigs. So when Road got up from her seat and headed out the door, they couldn't help but trail after her.

"Ah you know I would love to stay but I must leave now," Cyril replied with a small smile. "I have some business to attend to. I'm leaving my darling Road in your care, take good care of her."

"But of course," Allen replied. "Take care."

Cyril nodded and left. Just as Cyril left Tyki got up and grabbed Lavi with him.

"Well Allen, I'd love to stay here and chat but Lavi and I have something that we started this morning to finish up," Tyki gave Allen a wink. "So we'll be busy for the whole night."

Allen chuckled. "I know what you mean."

Lavi wanted to protest, as he didn't want to leave Kanda with Allen. It wasn't going to end well and he knew it. He was sure Allen planned on sleeping with—no fucking Kanda until he couldn't walk and he wouldn't let that happen. Kanda was really precious to him and he needed to protect him. Plus he wouldn't be able to properly think about having sex with Tyki, as he would be worried about his friend's state.

"Tyki wait," he yanked his hand free from Tyki's grasp. "I wanted to talk with Yuu."

Tyki let him go; his expression was one of pure amusement. He leaned closer and licked the lobe of Lavi's right ear.

"Hmm, and is it more important that what I have planned for us?" he whispered softly in Lavi's ear. "You want it too, right?"

Lavi tried to control himself. Kanda was before him and he didn't want to show him his wanton state. He stepped away from Tyki's advances.

"I'm worried," he whispered to Tyki. "Boss is beyond sick when it comes to sex. I don't want Yuu to get killed."

Tyki sighed. He knew Lavi would act like that. The Kanda brat was his friend and he wouldn't want to condemn him to what Allen had in store for him. But it wasn't their position to say anything.

"Oi baka usagi get lost," Kanda said. He knew Lavi wouldn't move an inch unless he made it sure that he would be fine. "I can take care of myself, so go."

Lavi was still hesitant, but he tried to let it go. He didn't want to be on the boss's wrong side, not right now. If he wanted to get Kanda out he must prevent all suspicion from Allen. If Allen suspected something then it was all over.

"See, he'll be fine," Tyki purred. "So let's go." He held Lavi by his waist and steered him out the door.

They left, leaving Kanda alone with the devil called Allen Walker. For some reason Kanda didn't feel scared. He felt nothing and that was strange. When he saw Allen got up and walked over to him, he was strangely calm. He didn't know why, but he felt as if Allen was not a threat to him. And because he thought that he was sure he was out of his fucking mind.

"Shall we retire to your room?" Allen asked as he extended his right hand to him.

"Are you going to keep me here forever?" Kanda asked ignoring his question and his hand.

Allen pretended to ponder on it, and then shrugged. "You still have school to attend ne?" he smiled. "As long as you don't try to escape, you can do what ever you want." The smile became more grotesque. "But please resist a bit, having you obedient doesn't excites me as much."

Kanda snorted and got up; he was tired of seeing the man before him. He paused when he felt a hold on his hand. "Let me go bastard."

Allen kept his grip on Kanda's left hand and then pulled him closer to his body. He wrapped his arms around his middle.

"That's no way to speak to your master," he chuckled lightly. If you ask me nicely I might comply."

That was it, Kanda have had enough. He pushed away from the bastard and turned to face him. With a powerful swish of his wrist, he gave Allen a resounding slap. The slap echoed deafeningly in the empty room and Kanda felt his hand middle stung from the sheer force of it. Allen's head flew to the right from the might of the slap. He raised his hand to his cheek in disbelief; he couldn't believe that Kanda had just slapped him.

A bone-chilling aura enveloped Allen and he raised his head to look at Kanda, who nearly flinched at the noxious look directed at him. Without warning he backhanded Kanda. The force of it sent Kanda flying back in to the large wooden table. He slid off and landed on the ground with a thud, in a heap of limps. His right cheek throbbed and it hurt like hell and that wasn't the least of it. He couldn't believe how strong the bastard was, just one slap from him and he was already on the verge of loosing consciousness. Blood dribbled down his cheek and he spat it on the carpeted floor.

"I guess I'll have to train you thoroughly," Allen's voice was hoarfrost cold and it sent shivers up Kanda's spine. "There is a limit to what I will tolerate from my pet."

He walked closer to where Kanda laid sprawled on the floor and stooped down, grabbing a fistful of hair in his grasp.

"That didn't hurt you right?" he asked in a fake concerned tone. "Because if that did, you'll never survive what I have in store for you." He yanked Kanda up by his hair and slammed him against the closest solid surface, which happened to be the wall. "I'm going to make sure to teach you the real meaning of the word 'hurt.'"

Tears welled up in Kanda's eyes from the vice-grip Allen had on his hair. He gritted his teeth in an attempt to ignore the pain, but it was hard considering that his whole body ached.

"Hands off...asshole," no matter what dangers he was in he knew there was no way he'd bend to anyone's whim. Even if the bastard raped him again, he would not give him the satisfaction he wanted. "I fucking...hate you."

Allen smiled. The grotesque quirk of his lips made him look even more maniacal. "I will have to punish you tonight," he took out a silver handcuff out of his coat and attached it to Kanda's left hand. "I'm going to enjoy this." He yanked both of Kanda's hands behind him and cuffed the other one. "I will make you beg for your life, my dear pet."

Kanda turned his head to glare at Allen but at the angle he was, it was not possible. Instead he tried to buck him off. That only got him a wave of electricity running through his neck. The shock felt a little stronger than the one he got before and it only got stronger. He gave out a small yelp in pain to the shock just kept increasing.

"Feels nice don't it?" Allen purred, his voice sounded far away to Kanda. "Do you smell that, eh Kanda? That's your beautiful skin burning. Ah and such a wonderful scent. Shall I turn it up even more? Oh but it might kill you."

The shocks didn't lessen and Kanda felt his body going numb. He cried out when the pain became unbearable but he gulped the protest down before it passed his lips. The bastard wanted him to scream and he would be damned if he was going to indulge him. His pain and suffering increased, but he still kept his mouth shut. He promised himself he would bear it, even if it became agonizing he would endure. Just when he thought he would pass out from the pain, the burning sensation stopped.

"That was just the first round of your punishment," Allen murmured against his ear, but Kanda couldn't tell if he heard him or not. He reached out for Kanda and threw him over his shoulders as if he was a sack of potato. "It's time for a change of scenery ne?"

Kanda was too numb to react. Pain still raced through his body like a livewire and it made him anaesthetized with hurt. His limbs were frozen from the exposure to such high voltage of electricity and the scent of his burnt skin lingered in the air. He felt as if he was already half dead but the bastard wasn't through with him yet. The worst was yet to come.

* * *

Lavi couldn't focus on anything. He lay naked on top of the sheets and stared in the ceiling. Granted sex with Tyki would be mind-blowing and fucking awesome but he was too worried about Kanda. He just couldn't get it out of his head. Here he would be enjoying himself with his lover while Kanda might be out there on the verge of death.

"Lavi," Tyki purred. He stepped into the room with only a fluffy white towel around his waist. "Here I come."

A low moan rumbled at the back of Lavi's throat when his eyes hungrily ate up the image of a half naked Tyki before him. Tyki's well-chiselled body was easily making his own body hot, but he still couldn't forget about the trouble Kanda would be in. That alone killed the mood, no matter how hot Tyki looked before him.

"Tyki..." Lavi sighed. He sat up in the bed and turned to face him. "Not tonight, please."

Tyki walked over to the bed and took a seat. He pulled Lavi in his arms and Lavi sighed once he was wrapped in those strong arms. The strong scent of soap wafted to his senses. Lavi felt warm and protected, he only wished his friend would find someone who would make him feel the same.

"You're still worrying about the brattling?" Tyki asked and Lavi nodded as he muttered 'his name is Yuu.' "He has his rare ability, I'm sure he'll be fine."

"So what if Yuu can heal quickly. He can still feel da pain too," Lavi protested as he snuggled closer into Tyki's arms. "The boss should let Yuu go. It's jus' not fair; Yuu has suffered enough throughout his life."

"And Allen hasn't?" Tyki's reply was barely a whisper but Lavi heard him.

He sat up and turned to look up into Tyki's eerie golden eyes. "Whaddaya mean by that? The boss has always been like that right?"

When Tyki was silent Lavi asked the question again. He pleaded with him to answer, as he didn't know much about his boss beyond when he took over the family at age eighteen. There was so much about his boss that he didn't know, and right now he needed the information to give to Yuu.

"Tyki please tell me," Lavi begged. "Or don't ya trust me enough to let me know?"

Tyki moved up the bed to rest his head against the headboard and Lavi crawled up to follow him. He gave a sigh before he replied.

"I trust you more than anyone," Tyki replied with one of his rare genuine smiles. Lavi could feel his hearth melt just by looking at it. "It's just that Allen's past is not something I like remembering. Since it was mostly our fault he became like that or should I say it was my old man's fault."

Green eye blinked in confusion. "The Earl's fault?"

"He's the main reason for Allen becoming what he is today," Tyki replied with a sigh. "Believe it or not but Allen wasn't like that when he was younger. Up until he was fifteen he was a goody-two-shoe that would rather die than break the rules. He actually had real human emotion and was innocent, but after dear old dad adopted him when the fourteenth died; his life changed forever."

' _The fourteenth is Allen's dad? No wonder he was da one ta inherit the Noah Family. I wonder why Wisely didn't inherit it; he is also da son of the thirteenth boss. The Earl or the fifteenth shouldn't hav' gotten the family after the fourteenth's death. Afta all he only has maternal relations to the fourteenth.'_

"That means Allen was forced into da mafia life?" Lavi voiced a bit sadly. "If that's so, he must hav' had it rough."

Tyki nodded. "He was trained day in and out to become successor after my old man. Of course he hated it but he had perfect skills for assassination. He was forced to do things he didn't like and tried to escape numerous times. But he could never escape even if he wanted to. Dad had a real close eye on him and if he tried to escape again he would be severely punished."

Lavi could see where it was going: Allen was an innocent boy who was just brought up by the wrong crowd, but still that didn't justify why he was so messed up now. _'Anyone with a messed up childhood would be fucked up in the head.'_

"So is that why ya'll let the boss do what he wants, because ya'll felt guilty?" Lavi asked.

Tyki sighed. "Yes and no," he replied. "Allen is the boss of the Noah Family. Our ideal boss must slay all human emotions and must not be afraid to kill. The Allen of now is what my old man nurtured. Allen is to be our ruthless and fearless leader; it is the duty that was forced on him."

Lavi was starting to see a few things, but he still needed to do some research. He felt sort of bad for Allen, as it must have been hard growing up just to be forced to walk a road of murder and corruption. But he still didn't get it, if Allen was so innocent and not like his current self before, what made him change? What made him decide to take over the family at age eighteen and what made him become what he was today? _'Could it be from the previous boss's death?'_ He wanted to ask Tyki but somehow he was sure Tyki wouldn't answer him. No one ever talked about the previous boss's death.

"Let's go get some shut eye," Tyki said with a slight yawn. "We're going to be busy all day and night tomorrow. Allen plans on going to 'The Akuma' tomorrow night."

Lavi groaned as he snuggled into the sheets with Tyki. "Ah which means I'll need ta gather a few materials. I wonder how much the boss wants me ta make this time."

* * *

The pain he felt from before seemed to lessen and his body gradually became able to move, though he was still unable to move completely. He watched with dull dispassionate eyes as his 'master' walked up a flight of steps leading to the second floor. A shiver ran through his body when he realized that they were on the floor that hosted the room that reeked of blood. The room made him uncomfortable and if he went in there again he was sure he would no doubt freak out.

He gave an audible sigh of relief when he saw that Allen walked past the room and headed towards the next flight of stairs.

"Don't be so relieved my pet," Allen purred. "I've prepared a room for when we shall partake in our activities, as I will not use a room that has been plagued by my past fuck toys. Your blood was the last to be spilled in that room and I see it as a way of saying no one else but you will be occupying my bed."

That sounded weird to Kanda's ears. It was like bastard-sama was saying that he didn't fuck a person twice in the same room or something like that. He figured it was true, as from what he heard from Lavi, every one of Allen's unfortunate sex-victims never came out of the room alive. Therefore they did not get the opportunity to see the room for a second time because they were dead. He being the only survivor would be able to have his blood spilt more than once. ' _Oh fucking joy.'_

Allen continued on until he passed the third floor and then stopped at the forth. He walked down the hall and stopped at the last door on the right. It looked like all the other doors so Kanda didn't expect anything out of the ordinary, but when the door opened Kanda felt a shiver of fear run throughout his body. The interior was like something out of a nightmare.

"Like it?" Allen gave a humourless chuckle as he walked into the torture chamber like room. "I had the room decorated to suit your delicious body."

Kanda could not believe what he was seeing. This so call room was nothing more than a bondage and torture chamber. Chains, ropes, and other exotic equipments decorated the room, giving it a sort of 'punishment' feeling. _'Shit, I have to get away,'_ the feeling of dread escalated when he saw various sharp objects glinting in the dim candlelight. _'I might not make it out alive this time…'_

"I'm going to enjoy playing with your lovely body tonight," Allen purred again his ear. He walked over to the bed and dropped Kanda on it, the red satin sheets crumpled with his weight. "Ah but you have school tomorrow ne? I don't think you'll mind taking a few days off."

The pain was now completely gone and Kanda could finally move his body but his hands were still bound by the handcuffs.

"You're clothes are in the way," that was the only warning Kanda got before he found himself pinned beneath Allen. "I have the urge to see you tied from head to toe."

Allen's eager hands roamed to Kanda's pants. He unbuttoned it and was about to zip it down but Kanda started to struggle viciously.

"Let me go!" Kanda yelled as he struggled. He wasn't going to make his rape easy for his rapist. "Damn it let go…Argh!"

The shock that travelled through his body this time around made him cry out in pain. It felt even more intense than the ones before. Powerful waves of pain racked his body and he couldn't breathe. He felt as if his heart was about to stop but just as he was sure he would die the pain stopped again.

"Aw don't die on me Kanda~" Allen's sickly cheery voice purred. "Your frantic heart beat really turns me on."

The numb feeling Kanda managed to escape returned with a vengeance. He couldn't move his limbs even if he wanted to. His neck felt scorching hot and scent of his burnt skin mixed with the enchanting aroma of scented jasmine and vanilla candles. The handcuffs were removed but Kanda would have felt better if he could move.

Allen quickly took off the handcuffs then removed the suit Kanda wore and his shoes. He gave a small smile when he saw a large burn mark on Kanda's neck. It looked blissfully enchanting on the pale milky flesh that he itched to leave more marks. That would be for later as now he wanted to try something a little bit different with his pet. He reached over to the night table and took up an array of items and then he grabbed Kanda up by his raven hair and flipped him to his stomach.

"I'll try a different approach," he handcuffed Kanda's hand behind his back and picked up one of the items he took off the night table. Kanda could see but he could feel what Allen had in store for him. "How about a little erotic rope play?"

The swish of the rope caught Kanda's attention. He felt the rope tied tightly around his upper body, above his nipples. It bounded his hands down and prevented any movements. A similar tie technique bounded the lower part of his chest, under his nipples, as if it was laying a boundary line and trapping his nipples. But the restriction didn't stop there; Allen tied a piece of rope one both his ankles then spread his legs and bent them before he connected both ropes to each of his legs. Allen pulled him up by his hair and laid him on back, with his legs spread apart.

He licked his lips. "Simply lovely," a smile. "I want to eat you up right now."

Kanda groaned and his limbs twitched in protest but he could feel the blood flow returning them. He could move his body once more but yet again he was bound. The way he was bound this time completely restrained any form of movements. He couldn't move an inch and the ropes gripped his body so tight that it cut off the blood flow to his tortured limbs.

"I love that look in your eyes," Allen said as he got off the bed. He headed over to the dresser and took out a few items and then threw them on the bed for Kanda to see. "But I love it even more with that new look of fear."

"Bastard, is your cock broken for you to be using that?" Kanda snarled in disgust. It wasn't as if he wanted to be raped, but if he was to be rape it might as well be by something real and not fake.

"No," Allen answered simply. "But it is punishment." He took off his white jacket and shirt standing only in his waxen dress pants, which was unbuttoned. The bed dipped as he sat down to take off his equally pallid shoes and socks. "Let's enjoy ourselves ne?"

Deep chocolate eyes glared up at Allen in defiance. Kanda refused to give into the fear. He had promised himself that he would not give the bastard the satisfaction of making him feel fear and he would keep that promise. His eyes trailed up Allen's lean body, stopping at his bandaged left arm. He vaguely remembered seeing the bandages the last time and he idly wondered who did it. If he could find the person who did he'd give him a good congrats for fucking up the bastard's arm.

He was pulled from his thoughts by a hard yank on his hair. The yank was more painful as Allen grip was viciously tight. In the process his hair fell loose over his shoulders, but that seemed to excite Allen more. Allen pulled him up from place on his back and laid him on his belly. Before Kanda could register anything more he saw an erect cock thrust before his face. _'Oh fuck no.'_

Kanda didn't dare yell or protest, because he knew the minute he opened his mouth the bastard would shove his cock down his throat and that was what he wanted to avoid. It was rare for his to do it, but he will keep his insults and his mouth shut. Unfortunately Allen had other plans. Kanda couldn't help the shout that escaped his mouth when he felt something big, hard and dry force its way up his ass. The eight inch dildo he briefly saw on the bed was now being forced inside him without any form of preparation. At least with Allen's dick the pre-cum acted sort of like a lubricant, but Allen didn't even slick up the fuck toy as he wanted Kanda to feel every inch of the pain.

A twisted smile crossed Allen's lips when Kanda screamed and he wasted no time forcing his stiff cock into Kanda's hot cavern. He felt Kanda's jaw tightened as if he was about to bite him but he pressed the small red button on the remote and Kanda froze.

"Nuh uh uh," he released the button. "Behave or I'll fry you alive. Now be a good little pet and suck your master off."

The mouth around his dick didn't tightened but it tried to move away. A firm grip on his hair prevented that from happening. Allen grabbed Kanda's hair and brought his head down on his cock. He moved his head up and down as he forced the dildo as far as it could go up Kanda's ass. Kanda wanted to gag, as Allen forced him to deep throat him. Tears stung his eyes as his mouth swallowed even more of Allen's huge cock. He could feel the hard organ beyond the back of his throat and it hurt.

"Now tighten that little mouth of yours," Allen encouraged but Kanda refused. He wasn't going to do it on his own free will and that made Allen a bit annoyed. His eyes landed on the dildo that was lodged up Kanda's ass and he pressed the small button on it, turning on the vibrating function. Kanda gave a low mewl when the vibrations hummed throughout his body. He writhed and twisted as pleasure coursed through his body. "That's it, good boy."

Allen used both his hands to hold up Kanda's hair so that he could see his dick disappear over and over down his throat. His grip on Kanda's head tightened and brought his head up only to bring it back down on his cock hard and deep. The speed increased and he thoroughly fucked Kanda's mouth without a care. He saw a bit of blood mixed with saliva and it only excited him more making him bring Kanda's head further down on his cock.

The speed that Allen set was doing a number on his throat. He felt the need to vomit but he hadn't eaten much during diner to make a substantial amount of vomit. But he didn't mind it, god he wished he could just barf on the bastard and have everything over with. Alas his luck was never good. Another wave of nausea washed over him and he tried to ignore the salty taste of pre-cum that forced its way down his throat. It was hard to not swallow it. Nor could he ignore the strong musky scent that seemed to increase his arousal. Allen's scent was strangely appealing to him and oh god he wanted to stab him self for thinking that.

His lips were at their limit, as they had to be stretched and remained open for a long time. He could feel the corners of his mouth spitting open and it was painful. The bastard was tearing his mouth open and he didn't seem to care. A gurgle kind of sound forced its way out his throat when he felt the dildo vibrate against his prostate. He couldn't think straight as the vibrations continued to thrum against his sweet spot. The dildo brushed against the little bundle of nerves constantly, not aiming for any other spot but it and it was driving Kanda fucking crazy.

His neglected member swelled and ached with need but Allen refused to touch him. He was determined to make Kanda spill his seeds just by stimulating his ass and mouth. But he knew if he touched his cock now Kanda would no doubt explode. Now he wanted to see more of Kanda's blood on his cock.

"Ah is that turning you on?" Allen gave a wicked grin and he shoved his cock as far as it could go then brought Kanda's head up only to repeat the procedure over and over again. "You just love me fucking your mouth as much as you love me fucking that tight ass of yours, don't you?"

Kanda didn't know why but the way Allen talked to him was making him harder than he already was. He didn't like the fact that Allen talking dirty was having that much of an effect on him and he didn't want to admit that he was beyond turned on. The dildo continued its merciless assault on his prostate and he didn't think he could hold up anymore. Just when he was about to have his orgasm a hand gripped on to the base of his cock, preventing it from happening. He gave a gargled cry in protest but that only got his Allen's dick deep in his throat.

The speed continued to a god-awful level and Kanda felt as if his mouth was about to be ripped apart. He felt the head of Allen's hard rod hit against the back of his throat with such a hard force, it felt like he would suffocate. It pained him to keep his mouth opened but there was nothing he could do. At the very least he hoped when he finally escaped he would escape unbroken.

Allen gritted his teeth and forced Kanda's mouth down to the base before he released his load into Kanda's waiting mouth. Kanda tried to move his head away but he couldn't as Allen had a firm grip on him. He was forced to drink Allen's bitter and salty essence and he wanted to throw up. Allen held his head down until the last of his seeds drained down Kanda's gullet. When he was done he yanked Kanda's head off his still hard cock and threw him on the bed. He fell on his back and Allen released his engorged cock only to place a small black cock ring around the base.

Kanda glared at him with as much hate as he could muster in his state. He couldn't believe it; he just sucked a guy off and drank his fucking semen.

"I love that look in your eyes," Allen gave a dark grin. "Show me more of your wonderful expressions, my lovely pet."

He pulled Kanda up once more and yanked the chain that dangled above the bed down, attaching it to the ropes on his bounded arms. When the chain was secured he spread Kanda's legs. He reached towards the bed once more and took up a gag ball, putting it in Kanda's mouth and then fastened the leather strap around the back. The last item on the bed was a pair of nipples clamps and he wasted no time clamping them on Kanda's hardened pink nubs.

Saliva dribbled down the corners of Kanda's bruised mouth as the delicious pain tortured his body. The vibrator continued to assault his ass and he gave a low moan at the abuse. Allen felt a bit generous so he took out the vibrator from inside Kanda. There was an audible when Allen took it out and Kanda couldn't help the flush that spread across his face at the shame.

"That embarrassed face of yours is also appealing," he lay back on the bed and brought Kanda – who was being held up by the chain – over him to straddle his stomach. "Let's see that embarrassment as you ride me like a little slut."

Anger flooded Kanda's veins at Allen's words. There was no way he would ride the asshole, no way in fucking hell! But he couldn't move any of his limbs. His body was way past numb from the lack of blood not circulating through his limbs. So even if he wanted to move he couldn't, but he still tried.

He tried to lean forward so that he could fall on his stomach but the chain held him in place. His movements were even more limited than before. A gurgled scream ripped from his throat when Allen's hard cock forced its' way in to Kanda's body. It was larger than the dildo and thicker in width and it felt as if it was ripping him apart. Being fucked – raped – once was one thing but being fucked – raped – again and by the same person, Kanda wasn't sure his pride would live it down. He was being taken against his will – like a whore – and treated as if he was some sort of a toy. That was like an immense blow to his masculine pride.

"Fuck, you're still so fucking tight," Allen looked up at Kanda whose face was scrunched up in pain. He loved the expression as it turned him on even more. With a push of his hips he thrust upwards into Kanda's, making him bounce with each savage plunge.

Kanda growled and mewled as he bounced slightly, coming down hard on Allen's insistent thrusts. He tried to move up and off Allen's dick but he never made it too far and ended up falling deeper on his dick. Allen's hands ventured up to the nipple clamps secured on Kanda's cherry red nipples and he squeezed them. He held on to the part that had the nipple captive and pulled, earning a muffled moan from Kanda. The abuse continued until he was sure the nipples were both red and swollen.

"Lovely," he sat up and rested his back again the headboard. "What a lovely expression you're making my pet." He gripped Kanda's waist with both hands and brought him down hard. "More, I want to see more. I want to feel more. Bleed for me Kanda."

Allen bought Kanda down on his cock with unrelenting force and Kanda gave a muffled cry in protest. Tears were already flowing heavily from his eyes and saliva continued to pour from his mouth. The pain forced its way through his body, clawing at his insides and messing around with his mind. He couldn't tell apart the pain from the pleasure anymore, they were both intertwined, and their aim was to take his body to a whole new level. One that he had never experienced in all his life. The combination of such strong sensations made his body weak and in a way made his crave for more.

His head threw when Allen made a ferocious thrust to his prostate. He felt his body jerk and spasm at the _pure_ pleasure he felt. It wasn't supposed to feel good, he knew it wasn't supposed to feel good, but he didn't understand why it did. He was being raped for fucks sake! There was no way _that_ was supposed to feel good. What he was forced into was just something to sedate his 'master's' lust. It wasn't something enjoyable for him. Though he kept saying that; he wasn't sure his body was listening to him. His body felt incredible. The pain was there but it only elevated the pleasure he felt and because of this he was sure he was out of his fucking mind.

"…Mph…aah…ngh…" little moans poured from his mouth and Allen felt the need to hear more.

Allen reached towards the gag and undid the leather strap. With it gone Kanda tried to cover up his moans by shutting his mouth but a well-aimed hit to his prostate prevented that. He moaned out loud, screaming and groaning from Allen's hard thrust. Allen ram-shackled his body as he pounded into it over and over.

Kanda didn't even notice that he was bleeding from the way Allen drove into his battered body. Pleasure threatened to overtake his mind but Kanda refused to let it. He didn't want to give into the pleasure, he knew if he did, he would hate him self even more than he already did. It didn't hurt as much the second time around and Kanda could feel as if his body was gradually getting used to it. _'This is not something I want to fucking get used to!'_

"Do…n't…n-no…oo…"

Allen could only chuckle. "Still resisting eh? Your body is saying something different though."

He increased the force of his thrusts and pounded in to Kanda's body harder than ever. With the increased pace Kanda gave a loud prolonged scream. He was so fucking _close_ , but he couldn't come. God oh he wanted to come, he just wanted to come and end it all. The shame was too much to bear. He just wanted it to end before he got anymore used to it. If he did then it would be Allen's victory.

"Aaah…gon…na…oh fu…ck…" his pants were like music to Allen's ears. "Let…me…co…me…"

A powerful thrust was his reply and Kanda felt himself spiralling over the edge. His cock was so hard, the head was red and bright, and the veins were more prominent. It reminded Allen of a very nice cherry which he wouldn't mind sucking. He grounded himself deeper as he felt that familiar spiral around his stomach. The pleasure coiled tightly begging to be released.

"Kanda, together," he whispered in a low seductive voice. His grip on Kanda's waist tightened enough to leave dark nasty bruises as he pounded over and over into Kanda's tight ass. Red painted his lap from the blood that leaked from Kanda's abused ass but that didn't stop him. Instead he pounded into him harder than ever.

The grip of his cock tightened and he reached down to yank the cock ring off Kanda's member. The engorged flesh exploded spraying semen all over their stomachs. Allen forced himself deep into Kanda's body and released his load the same time Kanda did. He filled Kanda's insides with his essence as he rode of the waves of his orgasm. Kanda collapsed on him completely out cold. His body was tingling and he felt content, but he'd be damned if he let anybody know.

Allen unchained him and laid him down on the bed. He then cut the ropes and took off the clamps. The rush left his system and he stared calmly at Kanda's lithe figure that was unconscious on the bed.

"I feel a bit different," he mused as he unwrapped the bandages on his left hand. They got messed up a bit in their little tryst and he had to change it. "Is it your fault Kanda?"

Kanda stirred in his slight rest and his eyes cracked open. The first thing he saw was ugly reddish skin that looked almost like Freddie Kruger's face. The skin was badly burned and though it looked fairly healed it also looked as if it was bleeding, which wasn't the case. He blinked while his attention lay solely on the burnt flesh.

"Does it intrigue you?"

The question snapped Kanda back to his senses. He moved his gaze from the scorched skin to the person the arm was attached to and was surprised that the burn took up his whole left arm. _'Something like that can't be an accident.'_

"Or does it scare you?" Allen asked.

Kanda snorted. _'As if some creepy old burnt hand can scare me.'_ "I don't…give a fuck about your…fucking hand," he panted out, still a bit off from the mind and body-blowing fuck he was forced into. "I still…fucking hate you…that creepy fucking arm…won't change anything."

Allen gave a small smile. "Good to hear."

Kanda wanted to know what happened to his arm but when he realized that he _really_ wanted to know he groaned in annoyance. He didn't understand why he wanted to know something like that about the guy who raped him a few minutes ago. He turned his head and was rewarded when a wave of sleep threatened to take over him. But Allen noticed the question in Kanda's eyes. He gave a twisted grin before he replied.

"This scar was a punishment I received from my father when I was fifteen," he said in a nonchalant tone, but it didn't match to look in his eyes. His eyes held something unspeakable in them. "I disobeyed him and he nearly burned my arm off in a furnace."

Russet eyes struggled to keep open as he fought to focus on the words Allen said. But the call of sleep was too great and soon he succumbed to it. He missed the slight shift in Allen's persona. As Allen's eyes briefly showed a flash of remorse and pain before his normal psychotic look completely took over.

* * *

A/N: ah it's done. Once again sorry for the late update! I lost my sadistic muse and was on a _long_ journey to find it. Fortunately I caught up with it while browsing through a few yaoi mangas, but I managed to elude me once I was done with this chappie. Fret not my dear fans I shall capture it once again, but since I have the next NC scene written I don't need to worry for now. The next hard yaoi scene will be chap eight and believe me when I say; it will blow your mind to pieces. (*/V\\*)

Well it is…oh my god twenty five minutes past four in the AM and I haven't slept yet! Oh crap and I have to wake up tomorrow to post this lovely chapter for my dedicated readers. Ah don't worry I'll get up, I can't leave you starved for another day. R&R okies huns! Kaos-sensei luvs when ya'll review! So come on make my day! Till next we meet! *Waves*

Next Chapter: Misery Business

Ja na

Kaos


	8. Acquiescence Chapter 7  Misery Business

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Hoshino-sensei owns the manga series and anime…unfortunately I don't…

Disclaimer: Hoshino-sensei owns the manga series and anime…unfortunately I don't…

Warnings: OOCness, language, violence, blood, tons of possible typos.

A/N: OMG you all! Thank you for the reviews! Ah I just feel good knowing that people are actually reading and loving my stories! Because of that – muse or no muse – I am writing this chapter! This is dedicated to all you lovely reviewers out there! Luvies ya'll! beta'd by dancing-with-the-devil 1995!

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 7 – Misery Business

 _Pale gray eyes locked on the gun in his hands and then to his target before him. He had to kill her, he must kill her…but he couldn't. There was no way he could._

" _Allen, kill that traitor," the man before him coaxed, his strong voice was firm and demanding. "Kill her or suffer the consequences."_

 _Allen trembled at the threat in the man's voice. The last time he helped a traitor escaped his left hand was almost completely burnt off, and though it happened six months ago the pain was still there. But she wasn't just any other traitor, she was–_

" _Allen!" the man barked._

 _The trembling increased and he dropped the gun and backed away. He couldn't do it, there was no way he could kill her. He would endure any punishment the Earl had for him, he would gladly surrender to that fate but he would not kill his–_

 _  
***Bang***   
_

_The sound brought Allen back to reality. His eyes widened as he stared into similar gray eyes that were slowly losing life. The eyes held regret and sadness and he couldn't bear looking into them anymore. Tears flowed from his eyes when he realized that she was shot in the head. That she was going to die._

" _ **Robin**_ _!"_

Silvery eyes snapped open. Allen groaned and sat up in his bed, holding his head in his hands.

"Fuck, why the hell did I have that dream?" he cursed as he got out of bed. "I haven't had that dream in years."

The room he was in was completed decorated in white. No other colour could be found in the room. It was as if Allen had a sort of strong like for the tint. He walked over to the door that led to his bathroom. It was almost eight and he had to get ready. _'The past should stay the past. I am only looking towards the future.'_

"Ah I wonder if Kanda will awake today."

* * *

Kanda's fingers twitched as his body regained consciousness. The activities of the night before weighed heavily on his body and he felt paralyzed for a second before mobility returned to his limbs. He sat up and kicked the sheets off to reveal his clothed torso. A curse passed his lips when he realized that he was fully clothed in night attire. He knew there was no way Allen would do the 'clean up' work, so it must have been one of his maids. The one thing Kanda hated more than anything was having someone he didn't know touch his body.

"Shitty asshole," he muttered to himself as he stood on his feet. His eyes roamed over the room and he saw that he was in the room that was assigned as his. "So we fuck in a different room and then sleep in our own rooms, ch' what a fucking hassle."

Even though Kanda said that; he didn't mind it. He didn't want to wake up daily to the bastard's face. Having him fuck him was torture enough. Another curse passed his lips, fuck he was so damned weak. He couldn't believe what the bastard did to him last night and what more he couldn't believe was that a part of him, actually, sort of…liked it?

"No way," his body shivered and his mind went blank. "No way, no way, no _fucking_ way!"

He couldn't believe what was happening. Was his body getting used to it? That couldn't be, but why the _fuck_ did he get hard?

"He did something to me," he tried to rationalize the situation. It wasn't his fault, it was the bastard's. He did something to his body to make him submit to the pain. "Shit, this is so fucking messed up!"

He sent his right fist across the closest solid surface, which happened to be the wall. There was a slight crack and his knuckles bled. Somehow instead of him grunting in pain; he gave a low moan as the sensation traveled straight to his groin. His eyes widened in disbelief and he pounded his fists over and over on the rock-hard wall. He felt disgusted with himself but he refused to touch his steadily erect cock.

"I hate you," he growled and his eyes stung with tears of shame. "I fucking hate you!"

He tensed then came.

* * *

"Morning Allen~!" Road's cheery voice echoed in the dining room. She wore a crisp uniform of an elite private school. It consisted of a long sleeve button-up white shirt and a gray vest, with a black tie that had two red stripes at the base around her neck. To top it off she wore a short black pleated skirt and a black blazer, along with tight length black and purple socks and a pair of black-heeled shoes.

Allen nodded to her in acknowledgement and took his seat around the table. They were the only ones there until Wisely sauntered in.

"Ah morning Allen, Road," Wisely yarned.

"Morning!" Road chirped.

"Morning. Been up all night?" Allen asked half interested.

Wisely nodded and took a seat. "I'm working on a new drug. It's finished now so all that's left is to have it tested." He took a bite of his toast and gave Allen a grin. "Ne Allen, can I have your pet as a test subject? I'd like to see his tolerance for drugs."

Allen gave him a grin of his own. "If you don't want to die then I suggest you never bring that up again."

Wisely shrugged despite the serious tone Allen used. "Sure, sure. So does that mean you won't want any more of my 'items'?"

Allen considered it for a while then he too shrugged. "I'll still take the usual. I want to use them on Kanda." He wouldn't let others use untested drugs on Kanda but that didn't mean he wouldn't use the tested ones on him.

Just then the twins ran in. They wore the male version of the uniform Road wore. But instead of a black skirt they wore a pair of black pants and they didn't wear their vests. Debitto had his shirt open showing off his black 'Anarchy' shirt and Jasdero had his open showing off his chest, as usual.

"G'morning!" both yelled as they took their seats.

A plate of bacon, eggs, toast and a stack of pancakes were placed before them, which they eagerly devoured.

"Tch, slow down you pigs," Wisely snorted in disgust.

The twins were about to retort when Tyki's voice stopped them. He walked in with Lavi in tow.

"Oi no fighting at breakfast," he scolded as he took his seat. "This is a fine morning, let's start it off in a good way shall we?"

The twins pouted then returned to their meal. Lavi took his seat beside Tyki and gave his usual good morning greetings. They all ate in silence before the twins shattered it.

"Hey, hey, where's the new guy?" Debitto asked. He seemed really interested in Kanda's whereabouts. "He was pretty feisty; I want to test his skills."

"Yeah! He seemed really skilled hii!" Jasdero added, as it seemed they were both thinking the same thing.

All eyes were on Allen who was silently eating his meal. He paused and wiped any excess crumbs on lips. From the look in his eyes, everyone could tell that he had a very good night, which meant Kanda may be dead or he was in too much pain to move. Either way it meant that Kanda was in a pretty bad shape.

"Boss…is Yuu alright?" Lavi asked hesitantly, worry completely etched in his entire features.

"I'm fine baka usagi," Kanda's voice replied. He walked into the dining room looking just as he looked yesterday, unblemished and beautiful.

Everyone was still surprised to see him fully healed, but it was something that they would eventually get used to. Kanda wore his standard school uniform, which was a long sleeved button-up white shirt that was opened; it revealed the black marina he wore underneath. The dark blue pants – which were a part of his uniform – were tighter than usual and so was his dark blue blazer. To top it off he wore an array of pant chains and wrists bands. The choker/collar matched well, giving him a sort of 'bad boy' look. All in all he looked freaking hot.

"Yuu, should you be up now? Are you sure you're alright?" Lavi's worry was insistent. He was about to get up out of his chair to run towards Kanda but the glare Kanda sent him made his remain in his seat.

"Stop nagging so much," Kanda snorted. "I'm fine damn it. It'll take more than that to hurt me."

Allen chuckled. "I'll keep that in mind," he raised his left hand towards Kanda. "Come here."

Kanda felt a strong pull from Allen's words but he fought against it. There was no way he was going to be obedient to that bastard. He refused to let his body become anymore used to him. Instead of walking to him; he walked towards the empty seat beside him and sat down.

Allen retracted his hand. "Ah that's not nice Kanda," a smirk crossed his lips. "You're supposed to say 'good morning master' with that cute voice of yours."

Kanda growled. He was trying real hard to keep his anger in, but it seemed that damned Allen Walker wanted him fucking riled up. "The day I say that to you is the day I consent to being your fuck toy, and since that day is never going to come, fuck you."

The next thing he knew, Allen held his chin in his grasps. Allen's face was dangerously close to his and Kanda cursed his damn heart for beating so loudly. He hoped Allen didn't hear it but by the size of the smirk on his face, he knew he did.

"Such a lovely sound," Allen purred and he tipped Kanda's head up. The lips before him looked kissable by the second. "You're so adorable, Kanda."

"Shuddup!" Kanda growled as he fought viciously against blushing and failed.

Allen wasted no more time. He wanted to taste those lovely lips, _badly_. The urge was too strong and before his mind could catch up to his actions, he was already kissing Kanda. The kiss was just as he expected it to be, bitter-sweet. Kanda was unresponsive and that made Allen a bit annoyed. With his free hand he reached into his pocket and took out the remote to Kanda's collar.

When Kanda felt a jolt of electricity running through his body he gave a low purr. Allen took it as an opportunity to slip his tongue into Kanda's mouth, loving the wet warm feeling. He almost gave a startled gasp when he felt Kanda's tongue playing along with his but he controlled his surprise. _'This is quite unexpected.'_ But though it was; who was he to deny such eager lips?

They nipped and suck on each other's tongue, without any regard for who was watching them. Kanda seemed like a completely different person. The shock waves continued to rack his body and his eyes appeared almost soulless.

Allen leaned forward and Kanda pushed forward meeting his lips. They fought for domination but Allen easily won. Their mixed saliva dribbled down Kanda's chin and he gave a low moan at the feeling. The kiss turned messy and both were practically devouring each other's lips. Allen pulled back and was positively amused when Kanda trailed after him, with his tanned eyes blank and hazed over with lust. He placed a couple of chaste kiss on his lips and pressed the off button on the remote.

Kanda blinked when the stinging shocks of electricity ceased. His eyes widened in horror when he realized that he was making out with the bastard _willingly_. He felt like he wanted to puke and with the way Allen looked at him he wanted to do it right away. _'Fuck, what the hell has gotten into me!'_ He pulled away from Allen's grasps and swiped at his mouth furiously, ignoring all the eyes that were on him.

"Fucking bastard…" he growled as he got up. If looks could kill Allen would have been dead and hacked to tiny pieces by the look Kanda gave him. It was one of pure hatred and disdain. He turned to run off but a hand on his stopped him in his tracks.

Allen smiled at him. "Have a nice day," his voice sounded charming to Kanda's ears and Kanda wanted to stab his own brains out for thinking that. "When you get back we'll start on your training."

The minute Allen released him Kanda ran off. Allen watched in amusement as Kanda disappeared out the door. A content smile remained on his face. "Lavi, drive Kanda to school."

Lavi nodded and excused himself.

"Wow, did that just happen?" Tyki whistled hotly. "I need to know what you did to tame that little kitten Allen."

"Yes do tell," Wisely chirped. "Last night he hated your guts and today he's practically devouring your lips? I must know the reason for his change."

"Yeah!" the twins and Road added.

Allen chuckled. "I didn't do much," he shrugged. "He just responds well to pain."

Lavi paused for a second but then he hurried out to catch up to Kanda.

* * *

' _What in fucks name is happening to me?'_ Kanda leaned against the closed front door. He couldn't believe what he just did; he didn't _understand_ why he did what he did. Why did he kiss that bastard back? It made no sense, he hated him didn't he? Didn't he? _'Of course I fucking hate him. I hate him. I hate him._ _ **I fucking hate him**_ _!'_ But somehow he felt as if a part of him didn't believe what he was saying.

"Yuu?"

Weary russet eyes blinked open. He looked before him seeing Lavi's worried expression. _'Why did I feel disappointed?'_ He was convinced that he was getting weird.

"I'm getting weird," he voiced out loud. "What the fuck is up with me?"

Lavi gave a sad sigh. "I don't know," he confessed. "But what ever it is I'm sure it will pass. Come on I'll take you to school."

Kanda nodded and followed him. He didn't want to think about it anymore. He would just get it off his mind when he reached school. At least now he could see Lenalee again.

* * *

The ride to school was long and quiet. Kanda said nothing and Lavi had to keep his mouth shut so that he wouldn't anger Kanda. Nothing about what happened in the morning was mentioned and it was best to keep it that way. He pulled up at the school gate and was surprised when he saw that the school seemed to have beefed up the security. The guards standing watch were even equipped with guns.

"Eh? Something happened here?" Lavi asked as he parked in front of the gate.

"The bastard," was all Kanda replied before he grabbed up his book bag and opened the door, stepping out of the car. He blinked as he adjusted his eyes to the glare of the sun.

Lavi understood what Kanda meant. Allen must have came for him at school and caused a scene. _'That's boss for you.'_ Allen wasn't one for subtlety. Whatever he wanted he went after it and if anyone got in his way then he would blow their brains out.

"Ah Yuu!" he called out. Kanda turned back to face him and he cringed at the glare that was directed at him. "Uh, um I don't know if I'll pick you up later but I'll give you a call if I will be." He took up a brand new black Iphone out of the glove compartment and tossed it to Kanda, who caught it without much effort. "That's for you. I guess I'll see you later okay."

Kanda looked at the phone in his hand and then back at Lavi. He nodded and then walked off. Lavi took that as an indication that Kanda got it. He revved his engine and drove off. After all he still had to go to work. _'I should start my investigation on the Lotus project and the boss's past.'_

There were some things that he needed to find out and he wouldn't rest until he uncovered the whole story.

* * *

The school bell rang indicating the start of classes. Eager deep amethyst eyes dulled at the sound. She was so concerned, that the anxiety felt like it was eating her alive. Her hands trembled viciously and she had the urge to throw up. The only reason she begged her brother to let her come to school was to see if Kanda would show up. He wouldn't answer his phone and after what happened the last time she saw him she was _beyond_ worried.

' _He's fine,'_ she tried to convince herself. _'He will be fine. I'm sure he is.'_

"Hey did you hear about what happened to Kanda?"

Her ears twitched when she hear the faint whisper. It was already to the point where rumors of Kanda's disappearance ran wild throughout the school. Almost everyone was there when Kanda was 'abducted', so of course they would start spreading rumors.

"I heard he owed money and they came for him," one boy whispered.

"Eh? That's not what I heard," another boy protested. "I heard that He was that white haired guy's pet and he ran away."

"Oh so they came after him huh?" another boy joined in. "That makes sense. I bet he's dead now."

"Yeah," the others agreed without so much of a second thought.

A loud thump snapped everyone's attention to the desk at the back of the room. The dark purple eyes that glared at them were glossy with unshed tears.

"Kanda is not dead," Lenalee growled in a low voice. She tried her best to keep her tears in check. "So shut the hell up."

The ones who were whispering before clamped their mouth shut and turned away. They knew how much Kanda meant to Lenalee. They didn't care much for Kanda because of his attitude towards them but they didn't want to upset Lenalee. Lenalee was someone they look up to and adored and they didn't want to make her sad.

Everyone returned to what they were doing, all whispers of Kanda's unfortunate fate ceased. Lenalee rested her head on the table to hide her falling tears. She couldn't keep up the façade any longer. _'Calm down,'_ she urged herself. _'Calm down and breathe.'_

The door to the classroom opened and everyone settled down for their teacher, but instead of them being quiet loud whispers ripped through the air. Lenalee ignored everything around her; she didn't want to think about anything anymore. _'Shut up!'_

"Oi Lenalee, why are you crying?"

Lenalee felt as if her heart had stopped. That familiar voice echoed over in her mind and she raised her head. Tears of relief flowed from her eyes in gallons.

"Kanda?"

"What's with that look? I thought you'd be happy to see me," Kanda gave her one of his rare smiles and it melted her heart.

"Kanda!" she yelled as she threw herself in his arms. "I knew it, you're fine. I'm so glad."

Kanda hugged her back and then patted her on her head. "I'm fine so you don't have to worry," his hand settled on the bandage on her cheek. "I won't let you get hurt again."

Lenalee could only nod; she was happy, so very happy. Kanda kept his promise, he came back alright.

The teacher came in afterwards and Kanda asked for both of them to be excused so that he could calm Lenalee down. But Lenalee assured Kanda that she was alright and they settled in for class. She felt so much better now; it was as if a weight had been lifted off her shoulders. Kanda was back and everything would continue on like always. _'He's fine. That's all that matters.'_

* * *

Allen smirked as he read one of his priority emails, those where the ones he got from certain 'customers.'

"Two murders, time limit is by tomorrow night eh?" he murmured to himself. "Two thirds of the money will be deposited by tonight and the balance after the deed is done." He looked at the picture of their target and whistled. "Hitoryuu Kanzaki is the first target," he clicked the next picture, "and Namitaka Shinjuu is the second. Both are important members of parliament." He smirked. "Oh well it seems someone wants to advance their position."

"Should I inform our contract killers' top assassins?" Tyki asked. He saw the look on Allen's face – rather than hearing his murmurs – and knew it must be a 'murder' job. "Or do you want me to do it?"

Allen shrugged. "If I gave the twins' job to you they will be very annoyed," he replied. "Tell Lavi to inform the twins. I'm sure when they hear they'll head here right away despite school."

Tyki nodded. "Lavi is busy at the moment so I'll deal with it."

"Ah he is?" Allen opened another mail. "He's started now? Well he does have a huge amount to produce within a timed deadline." His gray eyes lingered on the new mail. "Tyki I'll also need you to take care of a few things. A new shipment of stolen merchandise came in; I'll like you to get them all sold."

Tyki smirked. "Of course. It is my specialty after all," he gave a slight nod and turned to exit the room. "I'll have everything done in time for lunch."

"I don't doubt your abilities," his eyes sparkled with an unknown glint. "Oh and Tyki, take out anyone who gets in your way."

The same glint appeared in Tyki's eyes. "I know," he replied then left.

Allen brought his attention back to his computer screen and sighed. He felt bored doing his usual jobs. _'Why am I so eager to see my beloved pet's face?'_ The only thing that was running through his mind was Kanda. He wanted to see him, touch him, _fuck_ him and it was driving him nuts! When did he become that attached to someone? Before, he never gave a damn about his fuck toys but Kanda was gradually rubbing off on him. It was as if Kanda had snatched what speck of his heart that was left, if there was any to find in the first place.

"Ah the meeting, I almost forgot," he typed a quick message and sent it all to the bosses of the different Mafia families who were apart of his alliance. "I should make it a short one. I'll have to pick up my darling Kanda."

A malicious grin crossed his face when he thought of all the things he planned for their training. One thing was for sure, Kanda would not be leaving bruise free.

* * *

"Kanda!" Lenelee's voice was cheerful. "Come on," she insisted, "it's time for lunch, finally!"

As usual Kanda just followed after Lenalee. He really wanted to explain things but at the same time he didn't want to get her involved. That cut on her cheek was his fault, and it was a sort of warning for him. If he got her involved that small cut wouldn't be all she would get.

"Hey Kanda, wait here okay. I'll go order," she hesitated for a while before leaving, as if she turned away for a second Kanda would be gone. That was the reason why she didn't let him go to order their lunch. _'No, that won't happen. He's not going anywhere.'_ She gathered her wits and ran off to the cashing line. "I'll be right back."

"Yeah," Kanda replied. He decided he wouldn't tell her anything, if she asked he would just make something up. There was no way he would bring her into his mess, Plus it seemed he would be killing sometime soon. When that time came he would turn away from Lenalee completely. He didn't want her to be friends with a murderer. _'She's too innocent to be lumped together in my mess.'_

He remembered the things Lavi told him about Allen's Noah Family. About the different areas of crime he was involved in and who topped each sector. Tyki – his right hand man – dealt with dealings in the black market; he got illegal and stolen items sold. Lavi was in charge of counterfeiting and he made all the money that Allen loaned to the unsuspecting customers. He also did the secretary work for Allen's loan shark business.

They had a link in the government in the form of Cyril; he was the Minister of Security and now had the title of Finance added to his belt. He dealt with making sure that all trade routes were safe and that the law didn't meddle in their affairs, he made sure that they turned a blind eye to their family. Wisely was a well known scientist and he headed drug trafficking. He did most of the drug creation himself and oversaw the selling of them. Lulu Bell was in charge of human trafficking and prostitution. She managed all of the Noah Family's brothels and clubs.

The last three members, though they were just teens they did some of the most dangerous jobs. Road was in charge of weapon trafficking. She could take apart a gun and to put it back together again ever since she could walk. That was a natural skill on her part and it led her to being diverse in the different weapons and gun models that the Noah Family used. The twins were their top contract killers. They had a natural affinity to guns and with that they quickly became one of the bests. With their lack of regard for human lives, they were ruthless but efficient when completing their jobs. Both had a one hundred percent success rate.

' _With people like them, how could I get Lenalee involved?'_ he didn't care that he might even join them. That didn't matter to him. All that mattered now was power. When he finally got the power he needed; he would kill the bastard with his own hands. He was looking forward to that, getting stronger and killing him _painfully_ slow. He'd put his all into getting stronger so that he could have that. _'I'll use everything he'll teach me to murder him.'_

"Kanda!" Lenalee was back. She placed both trays on the table. "I got your usual."

Kanda nodded in thanks and took his tray. He picked up a few soba noodles with his chopsticks and ate. Lenalee followed suit eating her vegetable fry rice. A calming silence washed over them and it was alright for a while, until Lenalee spoke.

"Cross told me what happened."

Kanda froze. Oh yeah he forgot; he'd have to pay Cross a visit too. For getting him into the situation he was now in, he'd have to _thank_ him properly.

"Hn," Kanda replied as he continued eating. He could feel the air becoming tense between them.

"He told me he had no choice," she continued in a low tone. "That _he_ would kill him, kill me if he didn't hand you over."

' _Ah yeah sure, he was trying to 'protect' everyone. That's why he got three billion fucking pounds! The fucking lying asshole,'_ Kanda thought bitterly.

"You have to believe, Cross did his best to keep you away from him…but he held to much power over him," Lenalee sobbed. "Cross won't give up; he's planning a way to get you back. He promised me."

' _His promises are worth shit,'_ more than ever Kanda felt like slashing Cross's throat with a chipped blade knife.

Lenalee wiped the stubborn tears from her eyes. "Sorry," she apologized. "But you're alright right? They hadn't done anything to you?" she wouldn't tell him that for the days that she didn't hear from him she feared for the worse. Kanda might have been raped of something as sick as that.

Kanda debated whether to tell her the truth or not. If he did he was sure to make her cry again. He would have wanted to clear up her story about Cross too. That Cross wasn't pushed against the corner and threatened to hand him over and that he was sold to the stupid white haired bastard. But he didn't want her to shed anymore tears over him.

"Yeah I'm fine," he replied. "They haven't done anything yet that I can't handle but I can't leave or they'll come after you guys. Don't worry so much I'll be fine. I can take care of myself."

Tears threatened to spill from Lenalees's eyes but she held them in. When she heard Kanda say that 'they haven't done anything yet that he couldn't handle' she almost cried. Kanda could handle pain better than anyone. He had his weird ability that allowed him to heal at a faster rate that normal. So if that person knew that, she was sure he would exploit it. _'Kanda…why did you have to go through this?'_

"Why must it be you?" a sob racked throughout her body. "It's not fair. You didn't do anything to deserve that, you shouldn't have to suffer."

"It's just bad luck," Kanda replied. He didn't want to say what he would say next, but he had to at least let Lenalee know. "If I hadn't run into him that day none of this would have happened."

Lenalee turned to look at him. "What?"

Kanda sighed. "Remember when I lost my bag?" Lenalee nodded in reply. "I met him on the way to school that day. He was interested in me but I managed to escape. I guess he found out that Cross was my guardian and forced him to hand me over."

He thought he would stop Lenalee's tears with that half lie but he was shocked to see that her tears only increased. _'Shit, wrong effect.'_

"Oh my god," she sobbed. "Kanda…" She had never felt so powerless in her life.

"I'll be fine," Kanda assured. It was fine, he could deal with it. He was getting used to the pain – though he didn't want to – and he would get stronger because of that. "So stop crying, you know I can't deal well with your tears."

Lenalee sniffed as she dried her tears. "I'm sorry," she apologized. Her eyes were bright red and puffy. She gave him a smile. "If you say its alright, then it is. I'll believe you."

Kanda sighed. "It's about time," he muttered and Lenalee laughed. A small smile graced his face too; he was glad that Lenalee was smiling again. He wanted her to smile more, it suited her better that her tears.

"Ah well lets hurry up and finish eating!" Lenalee said in a cheerful tone. "You mister have homework to finish up."

Kanda nodded and proceeded to eat his lunch. For the rest of the day he would keep up the 'everything is fine' façade but when the time came for him to kill his heart, he would do so without question. After school he would have his first training session with the bastard, and god he couldn't wait. He was going to vent out all his pent up anger on him and hopefully he might actually kill him by accident.

* * *

It was amazing how people's fears overthrew any sensible form of their rationality. Allen was now in his stretch limo with Tyki on his way to pick up his darling Kanda. They had just left the meeting they had with their so called alliance, where he had explained the situation with the Chain Family. All he did was gave them a few choice words to put the blame on the Mugen Yakuza and they believed him like the gullible fools they were. It was easy to manipulate his pitiful alliance. The fact that he ruled them by using their fear was a major factor. They were too terrified to think otherwise, but they knew deep down that the reason for the Chain Family's downfall was because of the disrespect he showed the Noah Family's boss. No one wanted to suffer that fate so they pledged their undying loyalty to Allen.

Cyril was right in a way, holding that meeting did well for the Noah Family. It helped to tighten the loyalty between the members. Though he doubted Cyril meant he should imply that anyone would suffer the same fate as the Chain Family if they betrayed him, but who cared? At least it got the job done and got the intended results.

"We're here," the driver announced breaking Allen from his thoughts. He parked outside the school gate.

Allen gave a smirk when he saw the men centered at each side at the school gate. _'Heh what a pleasant surprise.'_ He watched as all the students walked out the gate, but not one of them was the one he was looking for. _'Where are you my dear?'_ He smiled when he spotted the top of Kanda's ponytail swishing from left to right, over a bunch of heads. Kanda was walking with the girl he was with the day he picked him up.

"I'm going to meet him," Allen said. The driver quickly came out of the car and opened the door for him.

Kanda felt as if he was gradually getting back to his daily life, the only bad thing was that he would be heading to the bastard's home instead of his own. His phone rang and he took it out. The caller id said Lavi so he answered it.

" _Yuu,"_ Lavi began and Kanda yelled 'don't call me that baka usagi!' He chuckled and gave his usual apologies. _"I ah won't be able to make it. There are some things I need to finish up. If you can wait, I'll pick you up when I'm done."_

Lenalee stopped in her track and he stopped too because she was pulling him along. He looked down and saw that her eyes were wide with fear. Her body also began trembling uncontrollably. He gave a low growl when he noticed what those signs meant. The creepy guy standing at the school gate wearing full white was kinda hard no to miss.

"Don't bother," he replied. "He's here."

" _Boss is?"_ Lavi asked. _"Alright, I'll see you when I get back then."_

"Sure," Kanda replied then he hung up. He turned his attention to Lenalee who was having a panic attack. "Lenalee, calm down." He grabbed her by her shoulders and shook her. "Calm down."

Lenalee finally stopped shaking and she turned her fear-struck eyes up to Kanda. "Please, please don't go."

"I have to," Kanda replied solemnly. "I told you before right? I'll be fine."

Lenalee tried to explain to him that there was no way he would be fine with him but Kanda just shook his head. His eyes seemed murky and glossy.

"He won't kill me," Kanda heard himself say. "I'm his lover."

He didn't even know why he said that. He wasn't even sure he was thinking straight when he said that. All he knew was that he didn't want to worry Lenalee anymore. So if he lied and said it was a consensual thing, maybe her worries would ease or lessen?

Everything that happened next was a complete blur. He didn't remember leaving Lenalee's side but when his mind finally caught up with his body he was inside the limo, half naked and half way towards Allen's mansion.

* * *

After the incident at the school gate Kanda wasn't sure what was happening to him. It was like there were times when his mind just stopped and his body did whatever the fuck it wanted. But now he wouldn't let that happen. He was, at present, in one of Allen's many training rooms at the mansion, getting ready for his first lesson with the bastard.

"We'll start with a little warm up sparing first," the tight half top shirt that Allen wore showed off his firm abs and well toned muscles. There were no sleeves on the shirt to hide his hands so his burnt left hand was on display. He didn't try to cover it up. "I'll test your stamina and then I'll teach you some techniques."

Kanda stood before him in the spacious training room wearing a similar outfit. Except his 'pants' were closer to being a tight above the knee length shorts than a decent pant, while Allen's were normal pants and kind of loose. He stood in a fighting stance, getting ready for a chance to clobber the man before him. It wasn't as if he was new to hand-to-hand combat, he didn't become the most fear youth in his school just by his glare alone. He was no stranger to fighting. Plus he took a couple of Judo and various martial arts lessons back when he was a kid and though that had been a long time ago, his skills now were on par with someone who held a black-belt. He also had awesome skills in kendo thanks to his late dad.

"Come on Kanda, I'll give you the first move," Allen beckoned him with his index finger. "I know you want to land a fist in. So Kanda, show me what you got."

Kanda needed no more persuasion. He hopped lightly from one foot to the next and then dashed forward. His right fist launched ahead but Allen caught it and held on to it. Kanda gave a growl then quickly stooped down to swipe Allen's feet from under him but Allen released his hand and jumped up. He steeped back dodging Kanda's raging fists then side steeped and gave Kanda a knife hand chop.

The attack almost caught Kanda off guard but he managed to block it. He counted with a round house kick, which caught Allen at his stomach. Kanda was confident in the power he placed behind the kick and was expecting Allen to topple over into pain, but was surprised when Allen's hand gripped his leg and twisted it. He placed his hands on the ground and brought his other foot up to kick Allen back. Allen released his foot and jumped back while Kanda flipped back to his feet.

"Not bad, not bad," Allen praised. "I want to see more."

He launched forward and Kanda stood his ground to parry his attack. Allen's fist was inches away from his face and he brought his hands up to block it, only to see it vanish from his sight. He flew to the left from the punch that caught him by surprise on his right. _'What the fuck?'_ He stumbled to his feet only to fall back from a fist to his stomach. Blood flew out his mouth from the force of the punch, which had him seeing stars.

Allen was about to give him an uppercut that would no doubt knock a few teeth out but he dodged by bending back on his hands. He flipped back and away from Allen as he tried to catch his breath. But Allen didn't allow him the time; he attacked again before Kanda could get to his feet. Another spurt of blood flew out his mouth from the kick Allen landed on his jaw. He twisted and flew back, hitting the ground twice before he skidded to a stop.

"Eh? Over already?" Allen asked in amused tone. "That was barely warm up."

Kanda's body twitched and he got back on his feet. He wiped the blood from the corner of his lips and spat on the ground. The blood mixed with the saliva making it appear pinkish.

"Who say's I'm done," he dashed forward.

It was Allen's turn to defend. He blocked the punch that was aimed at his face then grabbed Kanda's hand and twisted it. Kanda managed to free his hand and he grabbed Allen's shoulder. He grabbed the other one and brought his knee up, making a well aim jab in Allen's stomach. Without waiting for him to recover he grabbed his head and brought it down to his other knee, then squat down. He swiped Allen's legs from under him and he fell to the ground flat on his back.

Kanda pounced landing heavily on his chest. He used his knees to pin Allen's arms to the ground. Allen was pinned under him but he had an amused look on his face. He seemed genuinely dazed by the sudden turn of events, but that look didn't stay long.

"Good job," he praised. His voice was even despite the fact that Kanda was sitting on his chest. "You're just as I expected. I can't wait till you're even better."

Russet eyes glared down at the man before. Even better? What was he thinking? Wasn't he pinned under him? He won, didn't he?

Allen gave a smirk then rolled. He easily pushed Kanda off and turned the tide. Kanda didn't want to get caught beneath him so he quickly got to his feet and placed a little distance between them.

"I'll teach you a few techniques to kill an opponent with out a weapon," Allen stood up and stretched. "After that we'll work on fighting techniques with a weapon that best suits you."

Kanda panted as he took in what Allen said. If it was weaponry they were talking, then a sword would match him best. But he didn't want to voice this.

"By the way you move," Allen began. "I'd say a sword would best match you. But I want you to be able to shoot a gun too."

Kanda didn't know if he should be impressed by the way Allen could tell his preferred weapon by just reading his body movement. Only someone who was experience with all different types of fighting styles could be able to do that. How knowledgeable was he?

"We'll work on your sword technique next time, but for now come here and let me show you a few things."

Kanda was hesitant for a while but he walked over to him. He kept his guard up in case Allen tried anything he would be able to strike back accordingly. Somehow he felt really energized and on high alert. The little warm up sparing session he just had with Allen had awakened all his senses and it made him eager for another fight. He had never been pushed to the limits by a simple warm up spar before and he wondered briefly how a real fight with Allen would be like. One thing was for sure he wasn't strong enough to take him on as yet. He would bide his time for now and learn all he could from him and then when the time came, he would kill him and take back his freedom.

* * *

A/N: yay! I've updated again! Don't you just love that? Well I tried working on the fight scene but unfortunately I'm not an expert at it, so I hope you all still liked it. I wanted to try and bring in a semblance of normality into it and a little sneak peek into Allen's past. I bet you all want to know who that person is huh, but rest assured all will be revealed in time. I managed to finish this in a week because I wanted to make all you lovely reviewers and readers very happy whoo hoo! So are you all? Write and tell me, R&R k! Lovies ya'll!

P.s next chapter: me trying my hand at some extreme form of yaoi.

Next Chapter: Hate is a form of love

Ja na

Kaos


	9. Acquiescence Chapter 8 Hate is a form of love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: so I don't own the series/manga so what? I still write rocking fanfics! Though it would be nice if Hoshino-sensei handed it over to me…but I doubt that would happen…so naw I no own the series, manga or anything!

Disclaimer: so I don't own the series/manga so what? I still write rocking fanfics! Though it would be nice if Hoshino-sensei handed it over to me…but I doubt that would happen…so naw I no own the series, manga or anything!

Warnings: language, violence, blood, NC situations, OOCness, violence, did I mention _NC_ , multiple pairings, hard yaoi, torture, BDSM, tons of possible typos, unbeta'd

A/N: otsu mina-san~ Kaos-sensei tadaima~! First and foremost: arigatou na! Thank you all for your wonderful reviews! I'm actually past the 100 review mark. Le gasp, seriously? Yeah! Awwz you all are so kind. I appreciate all of you who take the time to review after you've read it oh and all you who added the story to your favorites and those who alerted it. Thank you all! I work hard to please you my wonderful readers!

Well I don't know about you but I think this chapter is pretty extreme! Well that's just me. Now let me stop blabbing and get on with the story! beta'd by dancing-with-the-devil 1995!

Enjoy~!

* * *

Chapter 8 – Hate is a form of love

 _Big innocent chocolate eyes widened in complete awe. The scenery before him was beautiful, more beautiful than anything he had ever seen in his life. The grass and trees were green and the flowers were bright and vibrant. He could smell the lovely aroma in the air from where he stood and it called to him._

" _So how do you like it?" the man behind him asked. He wore a dark blue male kimono and had his shoulder length brunette hair caught in a low ponytail. His deep blue eyes glistened in mirth as it locked with the russet eyes of his son. "You and your mother are almost the same, so I had this made for you two."_

" _Really chichiue(1)?" the boy's voice was filled with childlike excitement._

 _The man smiled and nodded. "Your mother is looking forward to taking care of this garden with you."_

" _Yes I am," a female voice replied. The young boy looked over to his left and saw a lady with long raven hair that was pinned up in_ _and styled in an elaborate up do that most would associate with a geisha's. She wore an elaborate deep blue kimono with an array of pink lotus flowers embroidered on the long sleeves and body of the cloth. The wide obi was a soft peach color that had stitched flowers matching the blue of the kimono._

" _Hahaue(2)!" The young boy ran over to the lady and buried his face in the front of her kimono._

 _The lady gave a chuckle at her son's antics. "Ah I see you love our present."_

" _Un!" the boy's smile was bright. "Come on," he pulled on her kimono, "let's get a closer look!"_

" _Go ahead, I'll catch up to you," she said with a smile._

 _The boy nodded and his short raven hair swayed as his head bobbed. He ran off towards the vast plush green field that was spread before him. A giggle passed his lips from the thrill. He had so much things planned for the garden._ 'I'll have a picnic with hahaue and chichiue, oh and I'll invite ojii-chan, oba-chan, Alma, Marie and Daisya too.' _He stooped down to pick a bright yellow tulip. Something sticky dripped from his hand that held the delicate flower. It confused him and he looked down to see what it was. His eyes widened in horror when he saw the thick red liquid on his hand. The flowers around him were tainted crimson with blood._

" _Yuu!"_

 _His head snapped back to where he heard his name was shouted. Tears welled up in his eyes at what he saw. His parent laid face down on the floor in a pool of blood._

" _Hahaue! Chichiue!"_

 _He tried to run to them but couldn't move, he couldn't move damn it! The tears flowed more but he was paralyzed, he couldn't help his parents!_ 'No, no, no, no, no!'

 _Suddenly the scenery changed and he was years older. He was in a house that he spent fours years in. On the floor were the corpses of his grandfather and two boys who he thought of as his brothers. They were viciously stabbed and slashed. He fell to his knees and screamed and the tears fell hard and fast down his cheeks. It was happening again, he was losing everything he cared about._

 _Blood spurted from his mouth and he fell face down on the hard floor. He barely noticed the pain that burned his back and he welcomed the darkness. At least now he would be able to meet his loved ones again. He welcomed death._

" _Yuu!"_

The voice sounded distant to his ears.

"Yuu!"

Russet eyes blinked slowly and they fluttered opened. He looked up and saw relived deep green eyes and over to that person's left was a young girl with deep purple eyes filled with tears. The images were blurry and he blinked once again. They faded from sight; his dream was lost in his mind. The eyes or rather eye that was locked at his was bright green.

He settled himself in a sitting position and looked around seeing that he was in his room in Allen's mansion. The dream he had felt so real; he really thought he was dead. _'That felt too real…'_ He brought his hand up to touch his forehead and was surprised at the amount of sweat that he felt, even though the room was cool. The dream shook him up that much?

"Yuu are you alright?" Lavi asked.

Kanda turned his attention to the worried redhead. _'Damn if he worries anymore he will get wrinkles and his hair will turn white.'_

"Oi Lavi, stop worrying so much," he flicked his forehead. "I swear both of you are the same."

Lavi groaned and rubbed his abused forehead. "Eh? Me and who?"

Kanda sighed before he replied. "Lenalee…"

It had been close to a month since he told Lenalee he was Allen's lover – somehow he didn't remember saying that to her. At first it didn't go over well but in the past few months that passed she had stopped bringing it up. She still didn't trust Allen and hated him just the same, but he could tell that it wasn't going to end like that. Lenalee was planning something; he didn't know what, but all he knew was that he had to prevent whatever she would try to do.

"Oh," Lavi could tell that Kanda didn't want to speak more on the matter so he changed the subject. "Um you need to get ready; the boss wants to take you with us to the Akuma."

"Hn," Kanda got out of bed. It was a first; Allen never brought him with them when they went gambling. _'I wonder what's up?'_

Lavi shifted nervously on his feet. "Yuu, there are a few things I must warn you about."

Kanda paused in taking off his clothes and turned to face him. "And those are?"

"Never leave from our sight; it will be dangerous if you get separated. The Akuma is not your usual casino; it is a lawless establishment so everything goes," Lavi replied. "When we get there, please Yuu I'm begging you keep quiet and ignore everyone."

Kanda scoffed. "Why should I?"

"Because boss will kill anyone who dare to mess with you," Lavi replied. "And that's not limited to just two or three people."

Kanda gave him a look that clearly said he didn't care and took off his shirt. He was still in the outfit he wore while training with Allen. His gaze travelled to the window and he saw that it was nighttime. _'Shit, how long was I out for?'_

"What time is it now?" he asked.

"Ah sorry fer wakin' you," Lavi replied. He never wanted to wake Kanda but all orders from Allen were absolute. "It's seven after ten."

Kanda nodded. _'I was out for approximately four hours,'_ he tched in annoyance. _'He's still a lot stronger than me, damn it.'_

"Yuu?"

"Yeah, I got it," Kanda replied. "What time?"

"We're leaving in less than twenty five minutes," Lavi replied. "Can you get ready by then?" he handed him a dark blue suit and Kanda took it.

"I'm not a girl," Kanda replied and walked over to the bathroom that was attached to his room. He opened and slammed the door shut.

Lavi gave a low chuckle at Kanda's answer. "Ok, I'll be here waiting."

* * *

"That took a while," Allen commented but he gave a smirk at the image of Kanda in the tight suit he prepared for him. "Were you prettying up for me?"

Kanda snorted. "Dream on."

Allen's smirked widened. "You seem to be in top shape," he used his gloved left hand to caress a spot on Kanda's stomach. "Which means your wounds must be healed already."

Kanda grabbed the hand, stopping its movements. "Not that it's any of your business," he spat out in contempt. "You wouldn't care, all you enjoy doing is ripping holes into by body."

"I do care," Allen replied with a slight frown on his lips. "If I ended up losing you…" his voice trailed off.

"Allen," Tyki called out. "It's time to go."

Allen snapped out of whatever daze he was in. He shook away the feeling that came over him. _'What is going on?'_ A while ago he felt his chest tighten when he mentioned losing Kanda. _'Am I that attached to him?'_ That was unheard of. He was getting too used to Kanda's presence and it was almost at a level where Kanda might even influence his decisions. Negatively or positively, he didn't know.

"Yes, let's go," he replied. For the moment he would put all of those bothersome things to the back of his mind. Feelings and emotions wasn't something he was good at, so, for the moment, he felt it was better if he didn't think about it. He placed one of his trademark smirks on his face. "We don't want to be late, ne?"

* * *

When Kanda stepped into the extravagant establishment that they called the Akuma, only one word ran through his mind: freaky. That was the only word he could use to describe it. The place was not how he expected a normal casino to look like. It looked more like a strip club mixed with a drug bin than a casino. There were half naked men and women walking around and serving god-knows-what in a small transparent cup. He felt completely out of place and though he wasn't one to run, he wanted to dash out of there like a bat out of hell.

"Walker-sama," a man who could only be described as shady looking called out to Allen. He extended his hand to Allen "It's wonderful that you've decided to grace us with your presence once more."

"Ah, Leverrier," Allen greeted. He shook the hand that was offered to him. "Business is booming as usual."

"Yes, I must say without you here, the crowd is pretty dull," Leverrier replied. He turned his gaze to Tyki and Lavi. "Mykk-sama, Bookman-sama welcome." His eyes landed on Kanda and they widened in interest. "And who may I ask is this?" he turned to Allen. "Is he new member for my casino staff or perhaps for the auction tonight?"

Allen closed his eyes and gave a fake bright smile. "No," his eyes opened and Leverrier gulp at the glare he received. "He's off-limits."

Leverrier flinched at the cold tone Allen used. "Yes I see," he gave a low bow. "Excuse my rudeness. I will excuse myself now, please enjoy yourselves."

He gave another bow and left. Immediately after he did a scantily dressed boy walked over with a tray of drinks. He didn't look any older than Kanda.

"Walker-sama," he purred in a sultry tone. "Would like a drink?"

"No thank you," Allen replied. His tone was a low purr and it sent shivers up the guy's spine. "Maybe later."

The boy blushed and after asking Tyki and Lavi the same he turned to Kanda and his face paled. Kanda was about to tell the male whore to fuck off when noticed the shift in the person's demeanor. _'Eh? I know him.'_

"Marukami? What the hell are you doing here?" Kanda asked in shock. He couldn't believe one of his classmates was working at a shady place like this.

"Kanda, please don't tell anyone you saw me here," Marukami replied in a rush.

"Maru-chan~!" a voice called out.

Marukami turned to the guy that called him and saw that it was his usual costumer. "Coming master~" he gave Kanda one last pleading look and sauntered off to the nicely dressed man.

Kanda stood in shock as he watched Marukami walk off. _'What the fuck is going on here?'_

"Oh so you know Maru-chan?" Allen commented with a nod. "It's a good thing I didn't buy him that time then."

Kanda glared at him. "Bastard."

"Eh is that jealously I hear?" Allen smirked, but Kanda ignore him. "Ah now it's the silent treatment." He leaned closer to whisper in Kanda's ears. "But I can also make you lose that façade of yours and make you scream out in ecstasy."

A blush stained Kanda's cheeks but he didn't comment. Allen took his hand in his and led him towards a poker table.

"Tyki I'm starting with the usual," he said once they arrived. "Are you joining?"

"Lavi and I will watch," Tyki replied with a smirk. "Win tons."

Allen gave a smirk of his own. "That's the idea."

* * *

Kanda was bored to death. He had been watching Allen play poker for hours gone by and it all ended up the same way. A guy dealt the cards; the players changed a few of them and then showed their hands, once they showed their hands Allen would win with a 'royal straight flush' and then it would start all over again. It was impossible for Allen to win every time with the same high hand and Kanda was one hundred percent sure that Allen was cheating in some way. No one had that much luck.

"Ah I win again," Allen gave an innocent smile that Kanda knew was a fake. "I'll play another round, double or nothing."

' _God this is so boring!'_ Kanda groaned. He was forced to stay at Allen's side as a sort of good luck charm and it made him feel like some fucking trophy whore. But he couldn't move, every time he tried to a shockwave ran throughout his body. _'Stupid fucking collar!'_

Allen showed his hand again. "Royal straight flush," he collected his chips. "I win once again. Lady Luck must be on my side tonight." He smiled at Kanda who scoffed.

"I think not," the dealer voiced out. "Someone cannot have that much luck. I believe you are cheating."

The whole table went silent.

Allen turned his attention to the dealer. He hadn't seen him before and was fairly sure he was new. "What?"

"I said, I believe you are che–" before he could finish his sentence he fell flat on the ground.

Allen kicked over the poker table and stepped on the dealer's chest. He lodged his right foot against the dealer's windpipe and had his sliver handgun to the side of his head. A smile crossed his face when he leaned forward and asked:

"Would you mind repeating that?"

Tears made his way to the dealer's eyes when he felt the gun to the side of his head. He wanted to cry out for help but a heavy foot was currently stopping the air from circulating. His eyes roamed the other players for help but he was shocked when he saw morbid amusement in their eyes. It was as if they were anticipating his death.

Kanda felt his stomach churn at the expression on the surrounding people's faces. They were eager for the guy's death. _'Those bastards are sick.'_ Like vultures they gathered at the scent of death. They were rich people without a care in the world that wouldn't mind killing anyone for fun. He looked over to where Lavi stood and saw him turn his head away from the guy. _'At least he still has a heart.'_

Allen was about to pull the trigger but he paused. "Kanda, explain yourself."

Kanda held on to his hand in a grip that prevented him from pulling the trigger. _'Heh what you thought me is backfiring on you.'_ "You don't need to shoot him," he replied and his grip tightened.

"He insulted me," Allen explained as if that in its self would make killing him alright.

Kanda wanted to yell: 'But you _are_ fucking cheating!' but instead he said: "And you are going to kill him because of that?"

Allen's answer was a swift, "Yes."

' _Bastard.'_ "I won't let you," Kanda replied. "As long as I'm here I won't let anyone die a meaningless death."

He didn't want to see anyone's blood spilled before him, not after the dream he had. It wasn't as if he gave a damn who Allen killed and he didn't care about the person he was saving, it was just that right now he didn't want to see a dead guy.

There was a crowd now and they were goading for Allen to kill the guy. Allen gave a sigh and lax his hold on the trigger. Kanda released him hold on him when he was sure Allen wouldn't shoot.

"Alright," Allen replied. "You win."

Tyki was shell-shocked. He was sure Allen was changing, as the Allen he knew would have killed the guy already without so much of a second thought. _'It seems that brat is bringing back what shred of humanity that he had.'_

Allen got off the guy and fixed his white jacket. "I've won enough. We're leaving."

Tyki and Lavi nodded and they followed Allen. Kanda was about to follow them when someone grabbed on to his left arm and yanked him back.

"You damn whore!" the burly man who held him hand yelled. "How dare you grab Walker-sama's arm like that!"

The man towered over Kanda a good few feet and he was heavily built. He wore a security guard uniform and he seemed upset about something. Kanda clicked his tongue in annoyance. He was sure as hell going to break the bastard's arm if he didn't let go.

"Know your place! You're just a filthy whore!" he raised his hand to slap Kanda who was about to retaliate but three gun shots echoed in the area.

"Hands off," Allen growled. His eyes were ice cold.

The guy fell back with three symmetrical bullet holes in his forehead. Kanda stood frozen as he watched the guy fell down before him. The scene was too familiar and it made his mind go blank. Blood sprayed on his face and clothes from the guy's wound, but he was frozen stiff.

"It's too bad, the suck up was doing his job though," Tyki commented with a whistle at Allen's clean shot. "Ah make this be a warning to you all. Never touch what belongs to the boss."

Hushed whispers sliced through the air at what Tyki said. Most of the persons gathered were stunned to hear that Allen had a set person that he was with and that he would kill someone for touching that person. They knew Allen was a gentleman when he courted someone but he would also arrange for that person to be gang raped as he watched, as a sick show for him. Allen never cared if one of the guards disciplined the whores he would fuck and he never listened to any of them. For him to listen to his new pet and kill someone who touched him was something that they have never heard about before.

Allen walked over to the unmoving Kanda and held him from behind. He placed his hands over his eyes and whispered softly in his ear. "Prepare to get punished when we get back." He gripped his neck tightly with his other hand and licked against the shell of his ear. "We'll have a lot of fun. I'm sure you'll enjoy it too." He increased the pressure until Kanda blacked out.

* * *

"Lavi quit pacing you're making my head hurt," Tyki sighed. They were now in their room at Allen's mansion after coming back from the Akuma. He had a drug that he got from Wisely that he wanted to try out, but he wouldn't be able to if he couldn't get to ravish Lavi.

"I'm so worried!" Lavi replied. "The boss made it clear he would punish Kanda."

But though Allen said he would punish Kanda he held him like a precious princess when they left the Akuma. _'Maybe I'm over thinking things?'_

Tyki sighed. "I guess I'll have to take your mind off it," he walked over to Lavi and held him close to his body. "Feel that?" he purred. "I'm eager for you."

"Tyki…" Lavi's voice was a low hum. He wanted it too but… shit there was always a but!

"You know you want it," Tyki grasped his chin and raised it. "You need me." He purred against his lips and then slowly kissed them.

Lavi gave a low moan when Tyki claimed his lips. Tyki licked and sucked on his bottom lip then parted his lips with his tongue and gentle shoved his tongue inside his warm cavern. The bold muscle coaxed Lavi's own to dance with it and they swirled sensually around each other in such a heated fashion that it caused saliva to dribble down Lavi's chin. Things were getting heated and Tyki proceeded to strip Lavi from his clothing only to be interrupted by his phone.

"Ignore it," he growled against Lavi's creamy neck. His tongue wasted no time lapping and sucking a pulse point in his neck.

The phone continued ringing and Tyki was getting real annoyed. He took up the phone and saw that it was Allen then answered it. "Yes boss?"

Allen chuckled in reply, as if he could tell that Tyki was pissed at being interrupted at something. _"Am I interrupting something?"_

"No, nothing at all," Tyki replied with a snort. "Anyway, what is it that you want?"

" _I need your assistance for something,"_ Allen replied. _"Oh and bring Lavi with you."_

Tyki sighed. "Right now, right now?"

Allen chuckled. _"Yes, and trust me you will be glad you came."_

Tyki hung up and turned to Lavi. "The boss called for us."

"Us?" Lavi quickly buttoned up his shirt and jacket. "He wants to see me too?"

Tyki shrugged. "Let's hurry up and see him then come back and continue where we left off," he gave Lavi a suggestive wink.

* * *

"Hello Kanda," Allen smiled as he walked over to where Kanda was, naked and chained on all fours. He stooped down closer to where Kanda's head was. "My, my you've been a very bad pet haven't you?"

Kanda could only glare at him as the gag ball in his mouth prevented speech. He had no idea how he ended up there. The last thing he remembered was being at the casino, so how the fuck was he back in Allen's torture chamber buck naked and restrained?

Allen however continued on as if Kanda had said 'yes' to his question. "As you know bad pets must be punished," he grabbed a hold of long raven tresses that flared down Kanda's back and yanked his head up, so that he could clearly see the defiance that burned in his almost black russet eyes.

Kanda grunted at the sudden pain that ran through his scalp. His eyes watered a bit from the stingy sensation.

"Ah what was that? 'Punish me Allen-sama!'" Allen smirked as he brought his right hand into his coat pocket and took out a small blue circular pill. "I think I will."

He let is hand roamed down to Kanda's ass where he stuck the pill in, pushing it as far as it could go with his finger. Kanda hissed at the sudden intrusion and even more as Allen's unlubed finger continued to probe his ass. He almost gave a sigh of relief when he felt the finger retreat but that soon died when he felt his body gradually becoming hot. The pill seemed to dissolve in his body.

' _What the fuck?'_ he thought as the feeling only increased ten fold and his member began to harden against his will. _'What the hell was that pill?'_

A muffled whine passed his lips as the feeling escalated and the need for release screamed out in protest. He had never felt so turned on; it was as if his body was on fire and all he could think about was finding a way to cool it down.

"Ah it's actually working," Allen commented.

Kanda snapped his head towards where Allen was stooped beside him, with that god-awful smirk in place. He wanted nothing more than to wipe that smirk clean off but his body was saying something else around the lines of 'ride his cock' but he made sure he ignored it. Instead he glared at him; it was his way of saying 'what the fuck did you do to me!'

Allen chuckled and took out a similar pill from his coat pocket. Without warning he pushed it up Kanda's ass. This time instead of wincing in pain Kanda moaned out load – which was muffled – his body convulsed and he come then and there from just a finger up his ass.

"That was fast," Allen marveled, a twinkle of mischief sparkled in his gray eyes. "Ah but look at this, you're still hard." He ran his gloved hand up Kanda's length. The little touches sent waves of pleasure up Kanda's spine, reducing him to a panting mess. "This new drug is really effective."

' _Drug?'_ the word sliced through Kanda's muddled mind. _'The fucker drugged me!'_ It wasn't as if it was something new, but usually the drugs that Allen used never had any effect on him. They were too weak but the one that Allen used on him was really effective. Not to mention he used two. _'Shit, it's fucking with my body!'_

"So how do you like it? Nice isn't it, eh Kanda?" Allen's little touches became harder and teasing, and Kanda couldn't help bucking his hips forward. "This new aphrodisiac drug heightens the pleasure you feel by factors unimaginable. Even you who are immune to some drugs will feel the effects of this." His finger ceased its movement, causing Kanda to let out an involuntary groan. "Don't worry my dear I will let you come," he stood up and reached for his cell phone, "but not yet." He dialed Tyki's number and waited for him to pick up.

Kanda couldn't help the groan that passed his lips. He was beyond hard and needy and if he didn't get release soon he was going to loose it. _'Damn it, damn it!'_ He tried to rub his swelling erection against his legs but the position in which Allen had him chained down in, it seemed almost impossible.

"Kanda are you trying to jerk yourself off?" Allen was amused. He hung up and gave Kanda his undivided attention. "But it's hard isn't it? Being chained down and all." He walked back to where Kanda was and sat in the chair before him. "I will let you enjoy yourself really soon. I'm just waiting for the guests to arrive."

Just then the door opened and Tyki stepped in followed by Lavi. At their entrance a smirk tugged at Allen's lips.

"Heh, right on time."

Tyki scanned the brightly lit room and saw Allen sitting of a lavish chair. Before Allen was a nude and panting Kanda. He whistled hotly at the sight that was presented to him, Kanda's ass was round and looking very fuckable by the second. Lavi however looked away as Kanda turned his head to face them. The intense wave of lust that Lavi saw in Kanda's glazed over icy depths roused a feeling inside of him.

"So Allen, why'd you call us if you were busy?" Tyki asked; a smile mirroring the one on Allen's face tugged his lips. "Or are you gonna give up a show?"

Allen chuckled when he saw that Tyki was proudly sporting an erection and it seemed Lavi was too.

"Well I'm feeling generous today and extra kinky, so I want to borrow Lavi a bit," he replied in an even tone. "So what do you say Tyki?"

"Ah sounds interesting," Tyki replied. "I must say I'm intrigued. Alright I'll hand Lavi over to you."

Lavi turned to Tyki in surprise but didn't say a word. He belonged to Tyki and he would do anything he told him to do without doubt.

"Perfect," Allen's voice purred the word out. He looked to where Lavi stood. "Lavi, come here."

Lavi gave Tyki one last look and walked to where Allen was. He stopped a few inches before him and avoided looking at Kanda.

"Ya called?"

"Lavi, Kanda here is feeling a little hot and I'm feeling the need to see my pet play with someone else," Allen's smirk widened as he pulled Kanda's face up by the chain that was attached to the choker on his neck. "So I want you to fuck him."

Lavi's answer was immediate.

"What? I can't! That's…that's…" _'That's rape…'_

Allen gave him a look that made him wish that he could hide behind Tyki and just run away, because he knew Allen knew. Despite what he said, it was all an act. He really wanted to fuck Kanda, even if he couldn't bring himself to admit.

"Lavi, you can and you will," Allen pressed a small green button on the remote that rested on the arm of the chair he sat in and all the chains that bound Kanda's arms and legs retracted, making him fall to the ground.

Kanda moaned as his body fell to the ground in a disoriented heap. The chains holding up his body detached leaving him in only the collar around his neck. Lavi kept his head forward but he couldn't help the twitch in his cock from Kanda's muffled moan.

"I know you want to fuck Kanda and Lavi I'm giving you permission to," Allen grabbed Lavi by the buckle of his pants and pulled him forward. "And by this tent here," he ran his fingers along the bulge, which caused Lavi to shiver, "I'd say you want to fuck him now."

Lavi gulped. He still couldn't do it. "But-…but-"

"No buts! Fuck him now!" Allen all but growled out.

Lavi turned to look at Kanda but the lust in his chocolate eyes made him froze in his tracks. His head hung low. No matter how much his body want to, he couldn't. It just didn't feel right.

"I…I can't…" he murmured. "I just can't…"

Allen's smile never faltered. He shrugged and then took out a leather whip out of his coat and cracked it on the ground. Lavi jumped at the sound.

"I'll have to go with plan b then," Allen's smirk was vicious. Without warning he lashed out on Kanda's backside with the whip. He cracked the whip over and over on Kanda's exposed back, leaving long red angry marks in its wake.

"Ah, I guess this is most suited as punishment ne?" Allen grinned as he whipped the skin harder and hard. Kanda's back bleed from the harsh lashes it got, but despite the pain Kanda moaned.

Lavi's head snapped up at the sound of the vicious slaps. His green eye widened in horror. _'No…!'_ "Wait you can't be serious!"

"Eh you're protesting?" Allen asked. He whipped Kanda once more, making his back slick with blood. Kanda could only writhe in pleasure; not knowing that what was running through his body was pain. "I'll say it once more." He stopped and looked Lavi in the eye. "Fuck my pet, Lavi."

"Go ahead Lavi," Tyki added with a tainted smile.

Tears stung Lavi's eyes and he nodded. He couldn't bear seeing Kanda in pain, but he didn't want to…he couldn't…but he had to because Tyki told him to and he could not disobey him. _'God I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Yuu.'_ He turned towards his friend who lay panting and squirming on the floor. He gulped before he knelt down beside him.

"Sorry Yuu…" he whispered as he removed the gag ball from Kanda's mouth.

Kanda stared at him as if telling him to hurry up and get it over with. Lavi leaned forward and ravished Kanda's lips while eager hands rained frantic touches over his pale skin. Kanda moaned into the kiss and Lavi used it as an opportunity to shove his tongue into his hot mouth. Both had their eyes closed as they immersed them selves in the kiss, but Allen was getting impatient.

"Lavi get on with it. I have a better use for his mouth, besides I want to see Kanda getting raped by his so called friend."

Lavi released Kanda's lips only to see Allen forcefully shove his cock down his throat. He wanted to look away but somehow he was stuck in a trance as he watched Kanda suck Allen off. Only one word ran through his mind at the sight 'hot.' With on last sigh he immersed himself in the lust and flipped Kanda to his back, the rug absorbed the blood that spilled. At the moment he didn't want to see the wounds and he hoped they would heal soon.

' _I can't believe I'm doing this,'_ was the last sane thought that ran throughout his mind before he settled himself between Kanda's legs. He brought his hands down to his pants, unzipping his aching cock from its confines and without warning he plunged into Kanda unprepared.

Kanda gave a scream as Lavi entered him. It wasn't as if he was in pain, the pills had messed up his senses making him think that everything that was being done to him was pleasurable. So when Lavi forcefully entered him, he could only scream out in intense pleasure. Lavi paused for a second as he adjusted to the hotness that enclosed his member. The heat was too much and it overridden his senses and reprogrammed him into a rabid mutt that existed only for pleasure, and like the nature, he wasted no time. He pulled out and pounded back into that tightness over and over.

"That's it Lavi, fuck my pet," Allen purred, he could watch this over and over. "Now I want to see you fuck him on all fours."

Lavi complied with the request. He flipped Kanda over without breaking their bond and raised his hips. With the change in position ho got a better access to fuck Kanda deeper and harder, and so he did. The blood on Kanda's back dried and the lashes were beginning to heal.

Allen was enjoying the little show. Watching his cock disappear over and over down Kanda's throat and seeing Kanda getting fucked by someone else's cock. Though, Allen wasn't the only one.

"Aaaaah!" Lavi gave a loud moan when he felt a sudden intrusion. He spared a glance behind him and saw Tyki. "Haa aah…Ty…ki…"

"I don't like being left out you know," Tyki replied. He was too impatient and couldn't watch anymore of the show. So he had dragged Lavi's pants down then and sheathed himself fully to the hilt. "Now who's up for an orgy?"

Allen chuckled. "I like the way you think."

Tyki smirked and pounded into Lavi with unrestrained force. Lavi in turn pulled back to meet Tyki's thrust and pushed forward to fuck Kanda into the floor. He moaned as Kanda's inner muscle clamped down on his dick.

"Shit…Yuu's…com…comi–"

Allen interrupted his mumbled speech. "Kanda, who said you can come?" he reached down to Kanda's cock and tied his tie tightly around the base. "You don't come until I fuck you."

Kanda wanted to curse but Allen shut him up by shoving his dick further down his throat, silencing him.

"Nuh uh uh Kanda, no talking, come on pleasure me with your mouth and please Lavi with that tight ass of yours."

Lavi continued pounding into Kanda's tight ass but he couldn't last much longer as both his cock and prostate was being simulated at the same time. He gave a final thrust before coming with a scream, his hot seeds filling Kanda's insides. Tyki stopped and pulled out but he hadn't come yet.

"Lavi pull out of Kanda and come here," Allen said as he slid his cock from Kanda's mouth. "Tyki your turn."

Tyki didn't need to be told twice as soon as Lavi pulled out he mounted Kanda and with a deep thrust he proceeded to fuck Kanda into submission. Lavi – who was still high from his organism – felt himself hardening again as he watched his lover fuck his best friend.

Lavi complied with his request and crawled over to Allen. He greedily took Allen's cock into his waiting mouth, sucking and nipping at it hungrily. Allen smiled at his eagerness but turned his attention to his dear Kanda, loving the way that his defiant glare toned down a notch due to pleasure.

"No…s-sto…op…" Kanda protested, even if his body wanted to be plundered beyond recognition his mind was still intact and he didn't want it. _'Who the hell wants to be gang raped!'_ he thought bitterly.

"You're still resisting eh?" Allen's voice was still even despite the fact that his cock was currently being pleasured by Lavi's mouth. "Your mouth is refusing but your body is just screaming 'fuck me hard,' and who am I to deny you of what your body clearly wants."

Kanda looked up to glare at Allen but his head fell back to the floor. His body felt overstuffed and high on pleasure, but he wanted to get off that high. He wanted to come but that damned _bastard_ wouldn't let him. His eyes trailed toward Lavi his so called friend, who not only raped him but also was now currently sucking the devil's fucking dick! He never meant for it to sound so bitter, but he never wanted a lot of things. So who cared if he was being fucking bitter! It seemed Allen didn't.

"Is that jealousy I see?" Allen threaded his hand in Lavi's fiery red hair, stopping his head move movement. "Kanda are you jealous I made Lavi pleasure me while I let someone else other than me fuck you?" he lifted Lavi's head up, marveling his green soulless eye that was glazed over in lust. "Ah he's making such a lovely expression." His eyes locked with Kanda's and he smirked. "Though not as lovely as yours my pet."

Kanda's eyes widened when he felt Tyki's grip on his waist tightened enough to leave a bruise. Tyki's pace sped up and increased in ferocity that Kanda had to bite down on his bottom lip to prevent himself from screaming out. The rabid pace never slowed and he felt his left cheek burned as it rubbed against the carpet with each hard thrust.

"Fuck," that was the only warning Kanda got before his insides was once more filled with semen. Tyki's body spasm and convulsed before he released his hold on Kanda's hips. With the support now gone he fell to the ground like a rag doll.

"Hey Tyki you up for more?" Allen asked as he stood up and made his way towards Kanda. He looked at Tyki and saw his still hard dick. "I'll take that as a 'fuck yes.'"

Tyki chuckled. "You know me oh too well. So are we switching?"

"Naw," Allen replied. His eyes seemed to sparkle at the thought that entered his mind. "Better yet, I want to see them suck each other off while we fuck them."

The same glint appeared in Tyki's gold eyes. He licked his lips in anticipation. "Mine on his back, yours on his knees?" he asked.

"Fuck yes," Allen replied.

Lavi crawled over to Kanda – who was trying to untie the tie around the base of his cock – and kissed him fully on his lips. Kanda didn't push him away but he didn't enjoy the kiss much either. He was dying to come. Now if he could just get that damned tie off. He applauded his self-control, as any normal person would not have survived.

"Lavi."

Lavi slipped his tongue out of Kanda's mouth; a string of saliva connected both. He turned his attention to the one who called him and purred when he was faced with a topless Tyki. Kanda in his muddled mind didn't understand Lavi's eagerness. Sure he'd seen a horny Lavi but his behavior was beyond normal. _'Wait a min…when did they?'_

"Hehehe Tyki when did you drug Lavi?" Allen voiced the question Kanda wanted an answer to. "I should have noticed the change in Lavi's demeanor." He eyed Lavi who was being undressed by Tyki. His dress pants were the first to go followed by his jacket then shirt until he was in nothing but his nude.

"The moment I entered him," Tyki replied as he stooped to caress the crown of Lavi's dick. "I wanted to see the effects of it."

Allen watched in extreme interest as Tyki laid Lavi on his back. The panting redhead looked fuckable right then and he just might indulge himself in that tight ass, but that would have to wait, as there was someone who needed his immediate attention.

"Haa aaah…ngh…" Kanda's sweet pants echoed in the room. He still lay on his stomach flat on the ground with his hands on his engorged cock. _'Just a few more.'_ It would have been better if he weren't in a pill induced lust state so that he could think properly, but his arms felt weak. The pills also messed with his mobility; his limbs were too weak.

He gave a loud wailing sort of moan when he felt strong hands gripped his waist, holding his ass up in the air. The firm grip sent shivers of pleasure throughout his body.

"You've been a good little pet so far," Allen chuckled, "time to reward you."

He lifted Kanda up by his waist and brought him over to where Tyki was currently fucking Lavi. Without wasting any unnecessary movements he bent Kanda over Lavi in a sixty-nine position. Kanda barely had time to register that fact that his friend's dick was way too close to his face before Allen entered him.

Allen's trust forward hitting Kanda's prostate with deadly accuracy. He continued on that fast pace and the sounds of Kanda's moaning like a shameless whore fueled his drive.

"Kanda," he grunted as Kanda felt tighter than ever, "see that cock before you. Suck it off and I'll make you come."

Kanda was far beyond coherent thoughts and self-control, no matter what he wanted his body refused to listen to him at this point. All his body wanted was release and if sucking his friend's dick would give him that, his body would gladly comply. His body gave it no other thought; he brought a shaky hand to hold Lavi's cock in place before he used his tongue to lap along the sides.

The moan that rushed out of Lavi's mouth egged him on and he continued with little nips and licks before he took all that he could into his mouth. Lavi made a gurgle kind of sound when he felt Kanda deep throat him.

Kanda's neglected cock bobbed with every thrust Allen did, the head was swollen and red and it reminded Lavi of a nice cherry. He brought his head up and licked the head of Kanda's cock. His tongue taunted the tiny slit while he removed the tie around the base.

When it was off Kanda gave a muffled sigh in relief, the pleasure that built up needed an outlet. Lavi became more vicious in his sucks as Tyki pounded into his body with unrelenting force. Kanda picked up the pace too as Allen hammered into his body over and over, hitting his prostate with every plunge.

Muffled moans and audible grunts, panting and groaning, sucking noises and skin slapping against skin was all that could be heard. Pleasure coursed through every fiber of their bodies and it screamed at them for it to be released. They were being selfish, the pleasure was overplayed and wanted to be freed.

Kanda and Lavi gave a loud muffled moan before they ejaculated at the same time, filling each other's mouth with their thick creamy essence. White spots invaded their vision and their minds were locked in a wave of ecstasy. Lavi swallowed greedily, licking and lapping at the limp base while Kanda moved his mouth from Lavi's twitching cock. The last few drops sprayed on his face and he tried to swallow what was in his mouth.

Allen and Tyki continued to pound into their respective lover's ass. Both were seemingly in a competition with the other. They wanted to see who would be the first to come and neither wanted to lose.

"Oi Tyki…isn't it time you finished?" Allen grunted with a smirk.

Tyki replied with a smirk of his own. "What about you?"

Their thrusts were harder and faster than before and it rendered the two bodies below them in a muddled mess. Kanda was sure his and Lavi's body wouldn't survive another round of fucking the way the two were going. _'Just come already,'_ his subconsciously clamped down on Allen's heated rod in his ass causing Allen to let out a deep guttural moan. Lavi caught on and did the same to Tyki. They both hugged the hard cocks that were buried in their ass as they thrust repeatedly. _'If they don't want to come, then we'll force them to!'_

With the tight grip that both had on them, it didn't take much for them to come. Kanda grit his teeth as he felt even more semen filling his insides. He swore that the excess of it forced its way deeper into his body. Lavi passed out afterwards but Kanda still lingered in and out of consciousness. His body jerked when he felt Allen pull out of him. It was as if he was paralyzed and he couldn't move much. The blackness threatened to overcome him and he gave in to it. He was too tired to think and he felt the wave of shame in him escalated to a new height. _'Damn it.'_ A line of tears trailed down his right cheek. _'Damn it all.'_ He blacked out.

* * *

A/N:

(1) Chichiue - dad

(2) Hahaue - mom

so what did you all think? Was it up to your standards? Aw it had less BDSM and blood…but I managed to do something a bit on the extreme side. I had the scene written in a book already so I just added a little bit to it. Well next chapter may or may not have a little smut but I promise to make it interesting! And good news! I'm finished with the next two chapters so the next update is around the corner! Stayed tune in till next time! R&R okies, *winks*

Next Chapter: In Too Deep

Ja na

Kaos


	10. Acquiescence Chapter 9 In Too Deep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I seriously don't own…

Disclaimer: I seriously don't own…

Warnings: language, OOCness, slight Lavi x Kanda x Lavi, blood, gore, light SMUT, yaoi, man x man, light BDSM, possible typos

A/N: I had a brain storm idea for this chapter so I wrote it down before I forgot it. OMG I'm getting closer to the end so everything is being wrapped up like mad! Oh there's a bit of smut in this chapter but not as much as mu usual dosage. beta'd by dancing-with-the-devil 1995!

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 9 – In Too Deep

The morning proved to be very awkward. Lavi couldn't face Kanda not after what he did to him. Sure he was drugged half way into it, but he was sober when he first entered him. He could have stopped but he didn't…it felt too good. A sob escaped his throat and he buried himself deeper into the covers in an attempt to hide himself. He never thought he would do something like that to Kanda and the fact that he did made him wallow in self-hate.

It was now after two in the afternoon and he still couldn't bring himself to get up.

' _Oh god I raped him,'_ a tear streaked down his left cheek. _'How can I call myself his friend after what I did?'_

There was a knock at the door and Lavi yanked the covers over his head.

"Tyki I told you don't wanna see you right now!" he yelled from under the covers. "I wanna be by myself."

After he woke up that morning and saw Tyki, the memories of the previous night rushed back to the forefront of his mind. He remembered crying and telling Tyki to leave him alone for a while. Despite what he told Tyki, he had dropped by time after time to check up on him or to bring him a snack but Lavi refused to see him. He couldn't deal with it, not at that moment and even if several hours had passed that didn't mean he was ready to deal with what he had done.

The knocks ceased and the door opened. Lavi closed his eye to block out the presence in the room. He didn't want to hear what Tyki or anyone wanted to say.

"Lavi."

Lavi's eye opened in shock at the voice that called to him. He hesitantly pushed the comforter from over his head to stare at the person at the doorway. His emerald eye hazed over with tears when they locked with chocolate ones.

"Yuu…" he stopped himself from getting up and running towards Kanda. It hurt more than ever to see Kanda standing there. How could he look at him with so much trust in his russets depths after what he did? "I'm sorry…I'm so sorry." Tears streamed out his eyes like a running pipe.

Kanda stared at him blankly and then he sighed. He wanted to say something but Lavi was still crying while apologizing and it was getting annoying. When Lavi's behavior didn't change he walked up towards him and gave him a hard bonk on his head. Lavi gave a surprised groan and cradled his abused head.

"Now listen here, it's not your fault so you don't need to be apologizing!" Kanda yelled. He grabbed Lavi by the collar of his nightshirt and yanked him forward. "You were forced to do what you did. I don't blame you so stop blaming yourself!"

Lavi had his head down. He couldn't look Kanda in the eye. "But I raped you…"

Kanda gave a worn out sigh. "Stop thinking like that," he released his hold on Lavi and pushed him back on the bed. "Read my lips: I don't blame you! God, when the hell did you become so soft, you baka usagi!" Lavi had his head down still and it angered him. "Look at me in the eye damn it!"

Lavi hesitated but he finally looked up to meet Kanda's eyes. "How can you forgive me for what I did?" he asked. "I might do it again…"

Kanda snorted. "There's nothing to forgive because it's not your fault! Damn it, stop thinking like it is!"

Lavi's eyes only showed the same sadness and self-hate and it made Kanda growl in frustration. He grabbed Lavi and yanked his head forward then landed a brutal kiss on his lips. Lavi gave a gasp in surprise when he felt Kanda bit his bottom lip. Kanda used the opportunity to slip his tongue inside Lavi's mouth. He swirled his tongue along his coaxing the pink muscle to dance with it. Lavi returned the kiss a bit hesitantly at first but soon he was into it. After a while they pulled away from each other panting. The room went silent after that.

Lavi didn't know what to think of the kiss. It was good, yes but it felt so different at the same time. The kiss felt different than if he was kissing Tyki. When he kissed Tyki he always felt as if his heart would spiral out of control, but when Kanda kissed him it felt almost the same but not quite. Though, the feeling was somewhat familiar.

"You taught me how to do that remember?" Kanda voiced, breaking the silence. "Back when you were my mentor. You taught me how to jerk off too, or did you forget that?"

Lavi remembered what Kanda mentioned. Back when he was a senior at Yamikoru High he used to play around with Kanda but it wasn't anything serious. He would treat their fooling around as a life lesson and he always said it was his duty to make sure Kanda learnt it properly. But what he did the night before wasn't the same. He never entered him back then as he thought of Kanda as someone special that he never wanted to hurt.

"It's not the same," Lavi said after a while.

"It is," Kanda replied. "It's the same to me. What ever you do to me I'll treat it as the same as what we use to do back then. We're just a couple of close friends fooling around, that's all. But if you still feel at fault," he grabbed Lavi's chin in his grasp and tilted his head up, "let me fuck you and we'll call it even." He smirked and his russet eyes twinkled in amusement.

Lavi couldn't believe what he was hearing. Kanda seemed so much different now. He seemed really grown up despite his young age. _'I know, Yuu isn't so weak. I guess I really was being an idiot.'_ He gave a smile and then grinned.

"Sorry to worry you," he replied. "I was being stupid." He took Kanda's hand and pulled him on top of him so that he straddled his hips. "Sorry." He murmured against Kanda's chest.

Kanda just scoffed at Lavi's behavior. "You're three years older than me and a freaking Mafioso, stop whining about every little thing. You need to stop being so soft damn it."

Lavi chuckled a bit at what Kanda said but kept his face burred in his chest. "Yeah, sor–" he groaned when Kanda pulled his hair. "Okay! Okay! I'm gonna stop apologizing."

"Finally," Kanda pulled away and got up. He stretched his hands out to Lavi for him to take. "Come on we've got work to do."

Lavi took the offered hand and allowed Kanda to pull him up. "Eh really? What's it now?"

"A mission."

* * *

 _He remembered running._

 _Running as a means to survive, running for his life…but he wanted to stop running. He wanted to get stronger; he wanted to avenge his family and everyone who died in vein. That was the only thing that mattered…power was all he needed. But he was weak; no matter how strong he thought he was there was always someone out there that was better than him. There would always be someone who was much stronger than him._

 _So he ran again._

 _He felt like a coward. Running away from his problems didn't make him stronger, but he was too weak to face them head on. He needed more power. If he had power he would be able to overcome anything. It would show that he wasn't afraid anymore. He would prove himself and the time had finally come._

 _Now that he had stopped running, he never wanted to run again._

Kanda and Lavi stood on the roof of a large commercial building. They surveyed the well-known five-star hotel before them. Lavi had a black binocular in his hand and he used it to zoom in on a particular man who was standing at the window in one of the hotel rooms. Once he was positive of the identity of the man he handed the binoculars to Kanda so that he could get a look.

"That's our guy," he said as he checked the notes in his hands. "Terran Jinta, age forty-nine, he's a long standing member of parliament." He handed Kanda his copy of the papers he had. "We have to make his assassination look like the work of terrorist."

Kanda was silent as he skimmed through the papers Lavi gave him. When he decided to join Allen he knew he would have to kill one way or the other, but he never thought it would be so soon. The day before Allen told him he was getting better and that it wasn't long before he would be going on hit man missions. He gave a bitter chuckle, what would his folks think if they knew this was what he had to do? _'I bet they would be disappointed…'_

"Yuu, I can do this on my own so you just stay here," Lavi began. He grabbed the suitcase that was beside him and opened it showing the guns and explosives that were inside. "I don't want your hand to be tainted with blood."

Kanda scoffed at him. He was in too deep so it was too late to get out even if he wanted to. "Too late for that now," he picked a modern type pistol with a silencer from the suitcase Lavi opened and placed it in the holster inside his tight black jacket. "I'm going with you."

Lavi sighed. He could just knock Kanda out and leave him and finish the job alone, but he knew Kanda would not be knocked out that easily. From what he heard from Tyki, Kanda was at par with him and was steadily improving. _'I guess Yuu won't need me protecting him.'_ He cricked his fingers and then took out a similar gun and placed it in his holster.

"Alright, lets do it," he hadn't been on a hit man mission in a while but that didn't mean he was rusty. "Here's da plan."

* * *

He could feel the excitement thrumming through his veins as he crept along the dark empty hallway. His senses were on high alert and he felt the adrenaline rushing. Instead of the fear he thought he should be feeling; he was excited. He felt eager to encounter someone but he briefly wondered if when the time came…would he be able to kill?

Lavi paused before him and gave the signal for him to stop and he did. It should be easy here on out as Lavi had knocked out the surveillance for the entire floor that their target was staying. Plus their target was the only one staying on that floor. Lavi indicated with a hand sign that he should stay put and he pouted. Why was he still being treated as a weakling? He wanted to voice that he wasn't weak but Lavi indicated that he should come forward.

' _Finally!'_ Kanda thought. They were in front of the room where their alleged target was staying and he was eager. With stealth that could rival a cat's he hurried over to Lavi's side.

"This is weird," Lavi began in a whisper. "The hotel shouldn't be this quiet, plus we haven't encountered any of his guards yet."

Kanda nodded in reply. He noticed all that too but he didn't think much on it. "Should we proceed?"

"We can't very well go back without finishing up this job," Lavi replied. He didn't want to think what Allen would do if they failed. If last night were any indication he would finish up this job perfectly without any screw-ups. "I'll crack the code and after the count of three we'll head in."

Kanda nodded in a way to say that he got it. His hands trailed to the sleek chokuto that Allen had forged for him; he squeezed it and then pulled out his handgun from his jacket. He watched as Lavi easily broke the code on the door. This was it; he would reach a point of no return once he passed through that door and somehow he had no regrets. He would not run away.

Lavi had his right hand out and put up three fingers, then two. He pushed the door opened and they barged in wielding their guns.

"What the fuck?" to say Lavi was surprised was an understatement. There in the room was a bunch of shady looking guys wielding various weapons. A few of them had guns.

"Heh took you two long enough to get here we were getting bored," the only man sitting on the chair smirked. "We thought they'd send those damned twins but you two cuties are just fine."

Lavi gritted his teeth in anger when he realized who the person in the chair was. He was a member of the enemy gang that had their boss killed by the twins last week. It seemed that he wanted revenge. _'Shit, this was a set up.'_

"Granger," he growled.

"Eh well if it isn't Lavi," Granger said with a smirk. "Ah this makes it even more perfect. I have that bastard Tyki's whore. Heh I'm going to enjoy fucking you."

Lavi glared at him in disgust. _'I can take these assholes just fine but,'_ he looked to where Kanda stood. _'Yuu might get hurt…'_

"Drop your guns and kick it forward," Granger ordered. He snapped his fingers and two of the guys with gun cornered them.

Lavi sighed. _'Shit this won't end well,'_ he thought as he lax his hold on the trigger and he dropped the gun and kicked away from him, Kanda did the same with his. Even though Lavi was gun-less he still wasn't at a disadvantage. He could still fight his way out and they could still get out of that alive but…

"Oi Lavi, you gonna listen to those bastards?" Kanda asked in a dull tone. He crossed his hands over his chest in an arrogant way. "It's just barely ten guys; we can take them out with our eyes closed."

Lavi turned to look at Kanda in surprise then he shook his head when he saw that he was being stupid again. Kanda was right, what the hell was he freaking out for Kanda's safety for? They were two capable hit men trained by the Noah Family and they could take those losers out. His clenched his fists.

"Sorry for cramping ya style Yuu," his grin was almost sadistic. "Let's finish up shall we?"

Kanda's grin was almost similar. "Sure."

Granger was sheeting in anger. "I don't mind killing you before I get a taste. Boys kill them!"

They two that stood on either side of Lavi and Kanda fired but groaned when they felt a bullet embed it self in their shoulders. They fell over on the ground from the pain that burned their arms and promptly bleed to death. At the last minute Kanda and Lavi had ducked to dodge the bullets and the two shot themselves instead.

"Shit! Boys get them!" Granger hurried to find his gun.

The other few guys were armed with various knives and metal poles. They ran over to where Lavi and Kanda stood and circled around them. One of them who wielded a machete launched at Kanda and aimed at his head but Kanda stooped and kicked the guy back. Two others went after him and he unsheathed his sword and with a quick swish of the blade he knocked the two back too.

"Wooh smooth," Lavi commented as he dodged a slash from one of the guys who were attacking him. He grabbed the hand that held the knife and pulled him forward and then kneed him in the gut. Then he twisted the guy's wrist – possibly breaking it – and the knife fell from his grasps. Before the knife could fall to the ground Lavi grabbed it and plunge it into the guy's heart, killing him instantly. "No one can leave here alive. I'll hav' ta make sure of it."

Kanda couldn't say he would be listening to Lavi. He wasn't about to let Lavi do the killing himself but he didn't know if he would be able to kill. He barely wounded the three he fought earlier. _'Let's change that.'_ His grip tightened on his sword and he dashed forward to meet some of their enemies. He slashed in an upwards arch and the guy fell back. Blood sprayed from his wound on his chest and the guy passed out. Kanda quickly turned to the others that were left and gave the two a not so deep slash with his sword. They too bled and passed out but the wounds weren't life threatening. The three were just unconscious and could recover from their wounds in time.

Four guys were left and they decided to take two each. Two of the guys dashed over to they fallen comrades and took up their guns. They wasted no time firing at Kanda and Lavi. Lavi dodged and hide behind the sofa that was kicked over and sprawled in the living room. Kanda dodged too but instead he ran forward while he dodged. None of the bullets grazed him but the guy still fired until he was eventually out of ammunition. His eyes widened when he saw Kanda closing in on him and he tried to dodge Kanda's swing but he couldn't. Kanda managed to slice him on his lower abdomen and he cried out in pain. He was about to knock the guy out but a bullet beat him to the kill.

Lavi had managed to pick up his gun and he shot the guy in his head. Kanda froze up when he saw they guy dead before him but he got over it and hurried of to finish up the others. He took out the other guy that had a gun and Lavi ended it by shooting him. The other two that were left tried to make an escape but were shot twice.

' _Eh? Who did that?'_ Lavi thought as he looked around. The two guys that were just shot weren't killed by him and Kanda didn't have a gun so he couldn't have done it. _'Someone else is here, but where?'_

Kanda sheathed his sword and sighed. The strong scent of blood lingered in the room but it didn't bother him much anymore. Allen had driven away whatever fear of blood he had. He looked around the room and saw that everyone was dead, except the boss. _'I'll do it.'_ He walked over to him.

"Stay back!" Granger yelled. He had his gun pointed forward at Kanda. "Stay back or I'll shoot!"

Kanda stood his ground and stared at the man trembling in the corner. He placed his hands on his sword and Granger cocked his gun.

"I will shoot you!" Granger yelled.

Lavi came up behind Kanda. "Yuu, I'll deal with this," he whispered to Kanda, but Kanda shook his head. "Yuu–"

Before Lavi could say anything else Kanda had dashed forward. The move was so fast that Lavi barely saw it. Kanda was at Granger's side in an instant; he snapped his hand out from the socket. Granger dropped his gun and was on the ground crying out in pain.

"Finish it Kanda."

Lavi and Kanda snapped their head to where they heard the voice from and was surprised to see Allen and Tyki standing at the door. _'I was right, but I didn't expect the boss and Tyki to be here.'_

Allen walked over to Kanda and handed him his gun. "Kill him Kanda," he seemed to purr in Kanda's ear.

Kanda looked at Allen and then back at Granger who was still bawling in pain. A part of him wanted to kill the guy but there was something was stopping him. When Allen repeated what he said Kanda growled and turned away from the guy.

"I'm not listening to you," he declared. "If you want him dead do it yourself."

Allen smirked at what Kanda said. "I want you to do it," he turned to leave. "I want you to kill and be tainted. Just like me."

Tyki could hear the insanity in Allen voice. _'It's almost like back then. The Count would be ecstatic if he saw Allen now. He's become the perfect boss.'_

"I'm not doing anything you tell me to do," Kanda was adamant.

Granger was still howling in pain but he looked down and saw the gun before him. _'I won't die like this! I'll kill that bastard Allen and take him with me.'_ With that thought he took up the forgotten gun and aimed at Allen.

"Die bastard!" Granger had his finger on the trigger.

Allen didn't even turn back or made a move to defend him self. When he heard the gunshot he gave a grotesque smirk and his eyes danced with madness. Granger fell back with a bullet hole drilled in head. Allen turned back and was pleased when he saw russets eyes hard and cold with sadistic pleasure. The blood that coloured the pale skin made him lick his lip in anticipation. He was right; Kanda would blossom into the most beautiful being after he has been tainted.

Kanda retracted his hand. The gun in his grasps was crimson with the blood from Granger, along with his clothes and face. Blood dripped down slowly down his cheeks and he turned to face them. Lavi shivered at the cold gaze in Kanda's eyes. It was like he was a different person. He looked like someone who enjoyed killing.

"Yuu…?" he asked hesitantly. _'Yuu saved the boss? Why did he do that? I thought he wanted him dead…'_

"Well done," Allen praised he walked closer to Kanda. "How do you feel? I bet you're ready to kill some more."

Kanda pointed the gun at Allen and then lax his fingers on the trigger. He wiped the blood off it in his jacket and handed it to Allen.

"I didn't do it for you," Kanda's voice was even and arctic as ice. "I'm the only one allowed to kill you. I will kill anyone who tries to take that right from me, that's all."

Allen took the gun and smirked. "Perfect answer," he pulled Kanda closer and kissed his lips. "Then kill me."

Kanda nibbled on Allen's his bottom lip and then licked the bite marks. "I'll kill you on my own time," he kissed back with equal fervor. "Not when you tell me to."

They devoured each other lip, nipping and sucking, not even giving a damn about who was watching them or not. Tyki grinned and then took Lavi by the arm and lead him out the door.

"Let's leave those two alone," he said as he steered a shocked Lavi out of the room.

The door slammed shut behind them but neither Kanda nor Allen noticed. Kanda's body was hot and he didn't care who would be doing it, he just wanted to be fucked. Allen should feel proud. He had managed to train Kanda's body so well that he wouldn't be satisfied if a man wasn't taking him. Though Kanda still wanted to kill Allen, he figured he would enjoy the sins of his captivity until that day came. After all he was already in too deep.

Allen laid him on the bed and ripped his clothes off until he was nude. He sucked and bit on the pale skin that was present, leaving bright red bruises. His hands travelled down to Kanda's hard cock and he gave it a few strokes, while he kneaded his balls with his other hand. He brought his hand down to his own pants and released his own rock hard shaft and without warning he plunged into Kanda unprepared.

In the room soaked in blood and littered with corpses, they fucked, until Kanda passed out from the pain and pleasure that ramshackle his body.

* * *

After that day Kanda had seemed to change. He declared his hate for Allen but they still fucked anyway. It was as if he was a walking contradiction. What he said differed from what his actions showed. Lavi didn't know what to think of it and he didn't even want to think that Kanda wanted the life that Allen provided for him. Sure if he stayed with Allen, Kanda would live a life of luxury. _'But Yuu will get hurt…'_ He didn't understand what Kanda was thinking anymore. Two months have passed and it didn't seem like he would be able to understand him anytime soon.

"Here are the files you've requested Bookman-dono."

Lavi looked up from his desk and nodded. _'Damn I'm spacing out too much.'_ He took the folder and nodded his thanks. The man bowed and exited his office. He opened the folder stamped with 'Classified' in big bold red letters. The first thing that caught his eye was a picture of the fourteenth and his brothers when they were younger.

"Wisely and Mana are related by both parents while Adam was their mother's first child, his father died and she married into the Noah Family," Lavi scanned through the files and he committed the information to memory. "Mana had a daughter then a son…wait a daughter?" he looked at the picture of a baby Allen who was being held by a young girl who looked no older than eight. _'The boss has a sister? Where is she now?'_ A three year old Tyki was in the picture along with Cyril who looked eleven, Wisely who looked five and a man who looked like a older version of Allen. "Thirteen years ago Mana died and Adam took over Noah Family instead of Wiseley who was just fifteen. He adopted Allen and his sister and married Lulu Bell." _'Lulu Bell married that old guy? She must have wanted money._ ' "Now how did Mana died or should I say who killed him." He turned the page and his eyes widened when he saw the file on it.

There was a knock at the door and Lavi jumped. He quickly hid the folder in one of his draws. "Come in," he called.

The door creaked open and Tyki stepped in with a happy smile on his face. "Hey hun, its time for our lunch date."

Lavi shook away the nerves and gave smile of his own. "Oh I almost forgot!" he got up and walked over to Tyki. "So where are we going today?"

"There's a new restaurant that opened up I want to check it out," Tyki replied as he pulled Lavi closer to him. "But first let me have my appetizer." He kissed Lavi fully on his lips.

Lavi moaned and open his mouth, allowing Tyki to explore it fully. After a few more sucks and nips Tyki pulled away.

"We don't want to be late sweetheart," Tyki gave Lavi a peck on his lips and ushered him out.

Lavi smiled as he allowed Tyki to usher him out. He kept the little bit of information to the back of his mind. After he had lunch with Tyki he would finish up the folder, as he needed to know more about the bloody past of the Noah Family. He tried not to sigh, but he still couldn't believe what he read. _'The Earl was the one who killed the fourteenth…'_

* * *

"Boss," a man wearing a dark suit who had his eyes shielded by a pair of dark shades knelt down before a man who wore a traditional male kimono. "I have some news."

Stern cobalt regarded the man before him coolly. He took a puff from the pipe in his right hand and then blew the smoke out. "Let me hear it."

The man nodded. "It seems that Kanda Kozato's legacy is still alive…" he paused to see his boss's reaction.

"What!" the man hollered. He paused and coughed as he had inhaled a bit of smoke. "How can this be? He should have been dead eight years ago!" This was not what he wanted to hear right now. He was getting ready to gather his forces and take out the Noah Family in one hit but now a problem had come up and it was one that would threaten his very position as boss. "We can not let anyone know of this."

His subordinate nodded. "What is your command boss? Do we kill him?"

"We must, I can't let him take the Yakuza back," the boss's face was solemn. "I soiled my hands for this position; I refuse to make him take it after all I went through for it."

"I understand," the subordinate bowed lower. "I'll alert the assassination team who took care of the matter before. I assure you Karma Hiroki-sama I will have Kanda Yuu's head."

"Yuu is alive?" a voice asked.

The two men in the room turned to the voice seeing a teen with short slightly spiky raven hair. His cobalt eyes were filled with tears. Instead of a male kimono he wore a ripped blue jeans and a tight black Anarchy shirt. He had come to give his report on the mission he was previously on and heard them talking.

"Alma, what are you doing here?" the boss demanded. Things were getting from bad to worst.

"Is Yuu alive?" Alma asked instead of replying to the question. "Is he!" he walked over to the man who sat in the chair and grabbed him up by the front of his kimono. "You lied to me you damned old man! You said Yuu was dead and that it was the people in the Noah Family who killed him!" he was seething in anger. All these years he thought that his cousin was dead when he was really alive. Everything he knew was a lie!

"Be quite!" the man aimed to slap Alma but Alma caught his hand before he could land the hit. "Unhand me this moment Alma!"

"No!" Alma yelled. "You lied to me about everything! I bet the Noah Family wasn't even the ones who killed Kozato oji-chan, Yulliana oba-chan and mom…" he didn't want to think that his father had his mother killed but after what he heard, he was sure it was him. "You did all that for this stupid Yakuza!" tears flooded out his eyes. "You had everyone killed just because of that? You damn monster!"

Hiroki took up his katana that hung at his waist and unsheathed it. He pierced forward and stabbed Alma in his lower abdomen. Alma groaned and staggered back. His face contorted in pain but it passed pretty soon.

"No," Hiroki began he snapped his fingers and the room was suddenly filled with guys in black suits and dark shades. " _You_ are the monster."

Alma looked at him in disgust. "You were the one who made me this way _father_ ," he growled the last word as it was something disgusting. _'I have to get out of here. Damn it, I should have known that what I saw back then wasn't a dream.'_ He closed his eyes and he saw images of his mother's slowly dying russet eyes closing, he saw the tears that flowed from her eyes when she told him to run. Then he saw the dead bodies of his uncle and aunt and standing before them was his father.

"Alma, I will confine you to your room until you have reflected on your actions," Hiroki yelled. He indicated to the men surrounded Alma. "You do not want to betray me."

Alma opened his eyes and glared at him. "I hate you," he growled before he ran towards the door.

"Get him!"

The men all dashed after Alma who either avoided their grips or knocked them away from him. He was one of the Mugen Yakuza's best assassins and a handful of men wouldn't beat him. One guy managed to grab onto his foot and Alma kicked out and knocked him back. He was almost to the door when he felt a multitude of sharp objects piecing into his body.

' _Damn it,'_ Alma coughed out blood and fell to his knees. The men withdrew their swords and Alma fell to the ground in a pool of his blood. A pair of feet came into view and he looked up seeing the ice-cold glare his father gave him. _'Yuu…I want to see you…'_

"I'll have to retrain you," Hiroki sneered. He brought his sword down and pieced Alma in his chest and he screamed then blacked out from the pain.

The guy who reported before came up behind Hiroki. "But boss the young master was your son."

Hiroki gave the man a sadistic look. "He will be fine, chain him down in his room. Don't let him escape."

"Yes boss," the man replied with a bow. "And should I proceed with Kanda Yuu's assassination?"

Hiroki grinned. "Yes."

* * *

"Achoo."

"Hmm it seems someone is talking about you," Allen chuckled.

Kanda glared up at him from his chained position on the bed. He brought his head up and made a deep bite on Allen's exposed left arm. Allen barely flinched when Kanda bit him, instead he purred softly. The wound wasn't deep enough to draw blood but it left a nice visible teeth mark.

"Shut up and get on with it," he growled. The position Allen had him chained down in the bed was uncomfortable and he wanted to get out of the stupid situation as quickly as possible. His limbs burned and ached and so did the wounds the Allen carved into his body.

Allen smirked. "Whatever you say," he pulled back and plunged into Kanda's body once more and was rewarded by the throaty groan Kanda made.

Kanda writhed and trembled beneath as he got closer and closer to his organism. He didn't know what to call what he did with Allen. They fucked, yes, but was there something more? It was just a bond of flesh with another person, just like when he used to fool around with Lavi. What they did meant nothing. It was just plain straight out raw sex; there were no emotions involved. He didn't care, as long as it got him closer to his goal, but if you called him a prostitute or gigolo for giving his body over to Allen for his so called goal he might send a bullet through your head. It was equivalent exchange.

Thanks to Allen his body had gotten too used to the extreme sex that he forced on him and because of that whenever he felt pain he got turned on. Only Allen's torture filled sex can calm his body down and because of that he let Allen fuck him, but only because of that. They both craved the pleasure that came from sex.

Allen drove into him faster than ever and he hit Kanda's prostate with every plunge. He leaned forward claiming Kanda's lips in a brutal kiss and sucked on his bottom lip before trailing down to Kanda's neck and biting hard into the flesh. Instead of groaning in pain Kanda gave a guttural moan. Drops of blood leaked from the wound and Allen licked it all up.

"Are you a…vampire or something…bastard?" Kanda panted. His mind and body were being blown away from the pleasure that thrummed through his body. It could get beyond addictive.

"No," Allen replied as he lapped up the blood that dripped down. "But your blood is so delicious…" he purred softly.

Kanda was about to say something else but Allen continued to rain hit after hit on his already abused prostate and he exploded over his stomach. His body shivered as he rode out the waves of his orgasm. Allen gave a low moan as he too released the tightening of Kanda's passage drove him wild. Plus Kanda's face was undeniably sexy when he came that it drove Allen well over the edge. He couldn't have held back his orgasm even if he wanted to.

Allen pulled out collapsed alongside a panting Kanda. He brought his lips closer to Kanda's and kissed his breath away. They kissed lightly and Allen pushed him self up and settled himself between Kanda's legs.

"I'm up for a next round," he purred against Kanda's lips. "Ne Kanda?"

If Kanda was a loving little lover he might have chuckled and blushed, but he wasn't. "When did you ever ask before you fuck me?" he snorted. "You usually go ahead despite what the fuck I say."

Allen chuckled. "I guess you're right," he spread Kanda's leg wider.

The door suddenly burst open and Tyki along with Lavi bundled in. Tyki whistled at the sight as usual and he grinned when he saw his birthday presents to Allen among the toys being used.

"Yo Allen, sorry to be cutting you short every time but…" Tyki left the sentence unfinished on purpose.

Allen sighed in disappointment. "Yes I know we have some Mafia business to attend to."

Tyki nodded and his grin widened. "You guessed it. But that's not only it; Dr. Lee is here to see you."

Allen eyes seemed to sparkle. "He is, really?" Allen got off the bed and put on his white robe. "I haven't seen him in so long. How long will he be here for?"

"I don't know but we can ask him to stay the night," Tyki replied. "After our meeting we can come back and you can talk to him for old time's sakes."

Allen nodded. He liked that idea. "Lavi help Kanda to clean up and meet us downstairs," he threw the keys to the cuffs to Lavi who caught it. "We'll be waiting." He exited the room with Tyki in tow.

Lavi gave a curt nod. He moved over to the bed and proceeded to unchain a naked Kanda. Kanda sat up and rubbed the skin on his bruised wrists. It ached but the pain died down to a low throb when he rubbed it.

"Yuu…" Lavi began. He tried on many different occasions to understand Kanda's way of thinking but he still didn't get it. He knew about Kanda's sudden love for pain but he knew Kanda and the Kanda he knew wouldn't consent to being Allen fuck toy no matter how much he loved pain. Kanda had that much pride. There must be something he was missing. Something that was very important. "Do you still need my help?"

Kanda nodded when he heard what Lavi said. He knew that Lavi wasn't talking about the clean up and a part of him trembled in excitement when he thought of what Lavi would tell him.

"What did you find out?" he took up his own dark blue robe and put it on. The slashes and bruises that covered hid body still hurt but they were manageable.

"I'll tell you once we get to your room," Lavi replied and turned and walked out. He still couldn't stomach staying in the room where Allen and Kanda fucked. It made him nauseous when he saw the chains and other BDSM equipments. Kanda followed behind him.

Kanda's room was one the third floor and they reached it pretty quickly. Lavi opened the door for Kanda and Kanda headed straight to the bathroom. He wanted to wash the blood, sweat and dried come off his body. It made him sick. Lavi lingered at the door and then locked it so that it could only be opened from the inside.

"I found out a bunch of things from my research on Allen's past," Lavi began as he walked closer to the bathroom where Kanda was currently cleansing himself.

He told Kanda what he found out about Allen's past. About the three brothers and who the original boss was. He mentioned Allen's older sister Robin and that she was the twins' real mother. She was raped when she was fifteen and got pregnant, but she decided to have the twins because she didn't have the heart to kill her babies. He told him about the fourteenth's death and the person who killed him and mentioned that the Earl adopted Allen and his sister when Allen was ten.

"The wound on his arm was from," Lavi continued.

"I know about that. He told me," Kanda said as he stepped out of the bathroom. He dried his hair with a fluffy white towel. "He helped a boss of an enemy family escape and for punishment the Earl burnt his hand."

Lavi didn't seem disappointed that Kanda knew but he continued on. "He was trained constantly from the time he was taken in and the Earl forced him to kill but he never did. The most important thing that changed his life was when the Earl forced him to kill his sister." Lavi paused as if he didn't want to say the rest but when he saw the impatient look in Kanda's eyes he sighed. "Of course Allen couldn't kill her even when the Earl threatened to kill him instead."

"The Earl killed her huh?" Kanda asked as he snuggled himself in a pair of tight black jeans. "Right before him. He watched his blood sibling died before him." _'It must have been hard…'_

Lavi nodded. "Yeah," he replied solemnly. "After that he finally snapped. He killed the Earl and then killed anyone who tried to subdue him; he even fought against Tyki and tried to kill him but too Tyki managed to knock him out. They sent him to a mental institution after that and three years later he came back and took over the family."

Kanda tried to digest the information. "What happened in the mental institution?"

"I have no idea," Lavi replied truthfully. "I couldn't get any information on the three years Allen spent in that place only that his doctor was Mr. Lee."

Kanda smirked. "Then lets go see that Mr. Lee for ourselves," he threw on a ripped graphic t-shirt and hurried to the door. "Coming?"

Lave shrugged and followed after him.

* * *

"You've gotten taller I see," a man with shoulder length deep purple that was curled at the end greeted Allen. His fatherly dark green eyes hardened when they landed on Allen. "Are you doing well Allen?"

"Fine as ever doc," Allen replied with a grin. "But I doubt you came here to see how I was doing. I mean you had eight years for that."

Dr. Lee nodded. "True," he adjusted his glasses. "I came here to see Kanda-kun."

Allen grinned. "I see your precious little sister finally snapped," his grin widened. "She should blame her traitor boyfriend and give up. Kanda is mine and will be. I will not give him up."

Kanda chose that exact moment to walk in. "Oi I don't belong to you bastard," he growled in annoyance. "I can…" his voice trailed off when he saw the man who Allen was taking to. _'No…Dr. Lee is him?'_ "Komui?"

Komui gave a small smile in Kanda's direction. "Kanda-kun, how are you?"

* * *

A.N: wow how about that eh? Things are heating up like mad! I seriously can't wait to post the next chapter! It will make you wonder WTF? Seriously I'm so inspirited now! I only have opne more chapter all written up...but i have hallf of the next one ready! So i'll just finish that up real quick! Oh i got a job! So i will have to balance it and writing! Hehehe lets see how i do! R&R o-n-e-g-a-i!

Next Chapter: Surprising Discovery

Ja na

Kaos


	11. Acquiescence Chapter 10 Surprising Discovery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I. No. Own!

Disclaimer: I. No. Own!

Warnings: language, _**blood and gore**_ , OOCness, violence, tons of possible typos, unbeta'd

A/N: thank you all readers and reviewers! Luvies ya'll~ Mwaahh~! So I decided to check out -Man on wiki and was surprised by the changes I saw. As it seems Cyril's name is spelt Sheryl and Leverrier is spelt Rouvelier, ah what to do? I think I'll just leave em for now and change em later hehehe. Well for now please do enjoy this chapter~! beta'd by dancing-with-the-devil 1995!

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 10 – Surprising Discovery

Kanda was convinced someone was playing some kind of sick trick on him. _'Why is Komui here?'_ He didn't want to think that Komui was Allen's doctor but with him standing there in Allen's living room, how could he not?

"Kanda-kun, how are you?" Komui asked with a fatherly smile.

Kanda couldn't move his mouth to reply, as he hadn't gotten over the initial shock as of yet, so Allen replied for him.

"Kanda's doing well doc," he gave a chilly smirk. "We've just finished making love so he's a bit sore."

Komui's face seemed to turn a different shade of red and back by Allen's little comment. He coughed and cleared his throat. "Allen haven't I told you not to tell lies."

Allen's smirk widened. "It's not a lie."

"Komui what are you doing here?" Kanda had found his voice. He didn't want to hear the little exchange between the two anymore.

Komui turned his attention to Kanda and replied. "I came here to see you because Lenalee is worried sick."

Kanda kept quiet. _'I told her to give up already.'_ A few months ago when he made his first kill; he had broken off his friendship with Lenalee. He didn't want her to get involved so he thought it was the best option. Allen had him transfer to Bladen Academy where the twins and Road attended. It was a private school where only children of rich high-class people could attend. He didn't like it there but at least he was separated from Lenalee, where she wouldn't get dragged into his ever-growing mess.

Since the time he made his first kill he itched to kill again. He couldn't explain it but he felt excited when he took someone's life, but he never took life unnecessarily. The persons he killed where the ones who were on contract to be killed and enemies of the Noah Family or those who tried to kill Allen. He wouldn't allow anyone to do the job that was reserved for him. In the few months that passed he had had his hands stained with blood. _'With the person I've become how can I see her?'_

"I told her I didn't wan to be involved with her anymore," he said with a sigh. "Komui tell her to forget me."

"I can't do that," Komui said firmly. "She is being torn up from what you said to her. You can't stand there and tell me you don't care!"

Kanda sighed and looked Komui in the eyes. "I don't."

"Ah my dear Kanda has gotten harsher," Allen smirked and then walked over to where Kanda stood. "I will have to leave now, take care." He grabbed Kanda's chin and gave him a quick peck on the lips then turned to face Komui. "Komui, you can stay a while. I'll be back later and I hope to talk to you."

Komui saw the brief look in Kanda's eyes and nodded to Allen. "Alright," he replied. "I'll stay awhile and try to convince Kanda-kun to meet with Lenalee."

Allen chuckled and turned to leave. "You can try, but I doubt you'll get anywhere. I'll see you later."

He exited the room with Tyki behind him. Once they were gone Kanda walked over to the plush white couch and took a seat. Lavi followed after and took a seat beside him.

"Komui take a seat," Kanda said with an almost creepy smile. "We have so much to talk about."

* * *

Alma groaned as he slowly regained consciousness. The stabs he received were already healed and the pain was gone. It was times like these that he was glad that his father used him as a test subject for the Lotus project back then. Even if he was a monster with quick healing abilities, he wasn't alone. _'Yuu…'_ his eyes watered. _'Yuu…'_

He wanted to see him. Kanda was just like him, they both were used as test subjects and they both survived. Even if Kanda didn't remember what had happened to them. _'I'm glad Yuu doesn't have any memory of what we endured…he's been hurt enough already.'_

He looked around the dark room and gave an audible groan when he realized where he was. The smell of blood assaulted his nostrils and he tried hard not to lose himself from the scent. He didn't want to become the monster everyone said he was. _'Control…I have to control my urges…'_ He took a deep breath but coughed when he inhaled air that was tainted with blood.

"Alma."

Alma turned his head to the door where he saw his father's figure in the darkness. He stood tall and regal as if he was some sort of an aristocrat.

"What the hell do you want?" Alma turned away from the door. His body jerked when the smell of blood only increased.

"Alma," Hiroki continued. There was a smirk in his voice. "How long will you hold out here?"

Alma's head snapped back to where Hiroki stood. He could barely make out the smirk on his face. _'What is he planning?'_

"I wonder how long until you itch to kill?" Hiroki continued in an even tone. "When that time comes I'll let you out."

Realization hit and Alma growled. He understood what his bastard of a dad meant. Hiroki was going to keep him locked up in that torture room that reeked thickly of blood until the monster within him surfaced. That monster that he himself trained to kill would listen to everything that he said. _'No don't tell me!'_

Hiroki laughed when he heard the sobs coming from Alma. "It seems you've figured it out," he turned and slid open the door. With the little light that shone, Alma was able to see the sadistic look in his father's eyes. "When you finally snap I'll let you kill the brat yourself. It won't be long now, Alma."

Alma shook his head as the tears poured. "No! You can't do this!" he tried to rip the bonds of but the chains hugged his arms and legs to a point where it cut off circulation. "I'll never do it!"

"You will," were the last words Alma heard before the door slammed shut.

* * *

Komui sat before Kanda with an unreadable expression on his face. He looked back at him and repeated the question Kanda had asked.

"You want to know about what happened during Allen's stay at the mental institution?"

"Yes," Kanda replied. "I'll trade information for it."

Komui considered it for a while. "I want you to meet with Lenalee," he said instead. Right now he didn't need any information. He needed to ease his worrying sister. "She won't stop worrying about you."

Kanda gave a sigh when he realized that there was no changing Komui's mind. "Alright."

Komui gave a smile. "Good," he adjusted his glasses. The gleam from the light caught it, giving him a mysterious look. "So tell me Kanda-kun why do you want to know?"

That question caught Kanda slightly off guard. Really, why did he want to know the past of the person he hated? It didn't make sense and he didn't understand it himself. All he knew was that there was something nagging at him to find out more about Allen.

"To beat your enemy you must know everything about them," Kanda replied simply. There was no other way to explain it. "Now tell me."

Komui looked straight into Kanda's eyes and then he sighed. "Kanda-kun, you're lying to yourself," he got up from the loveseat that was before the couch. "I'll keep my promise and tell you about Allen's stay at the Black Order Mental Institute but, I'll need you to see Lenalee first."

Kanda got up too. "Komui! I promise I will meet with Lenalee, just tell me now!"

Komui didn't turn to face him. "Why are you so eager to know?"

Kanda gritted his teeth. "I told you before–"

"Is that really the reason?" Komui interrupted. "I don't believe that is the real reason why you want to know. There is something else to it, you're just in denial."

Lavi was silent throughout the exchange. He didn't want to say anything but Komui seemed to be right. There was another reason why Kanda wanted to know about Allen's past but he himself didn't know why. Kanda was in a state of confusion and it was messing with the way he thought.

"I have to get back now," Komui said. "You can come over at three on Monday."

"When will you tell me what I want to know?" Kanda asked. He gave a sigh and plopped back into the couch.

"The same day if you wish for it," Komui replied solemnly. The glint from his glasses disappeared and his warm green eyes settled on Kanda's form. "Kanda-kun, take care." He turned to Lavi with a small smile. "You too Lavi-kun and watch out for Kanda-kun."

Lavi grinned and gave Komui a salute. "Ya bet'cha!"

Komui nodded in reply and left. "Ah tell Allen-kun something came up and I will go see him in his office tomorrow."

"Will do," Lavi replied and he gave Komui one last smile until he disappeared through the door. "Who'd have thought Komui knew the boss." He turned to face Kanda who was silently brooding. "Ah Yuu, cheer up! You'll still get what you want." He leaned back to lie on Kanda's lap.

"Oi don't get too comfortable," Kanda said with a snort but he didn't try to push him off.

Lavi chuckled but still made himself comfy on Kanda's lap. There was something on his mind and he wanted to talk it over with Kanda. "Ne Yuu," he began. "There are some things I want to ask you."

"What is it?" Kanda asked. He had his head resting on the back of the couch.

"It has to do with your parents," Kanda tensed when he heard that. "What type of job did they do?"

Kanda closed his eyes and he relaxed his body. He never wanted to talk about his parents as it was a really touchy subject, but since it was Lavi. "My dad was a bank manager and my mom never worked. She would stay home with me…"

"You were home schooled?" Lavi asked. _'That means Yuu mush have been really rich.'_

Kanda shrugged. "Yeah, I was pretty loaded."

Lavi nodded. "Oh, so what happened?"

"My parents were murdered and my gramps ran off with me," Kanda replied with a weary sigh. "I lived with my grandfather and two boys who were like brothers to me but they too were killed. I was supposed to die too but my ability saved me." He opened his eyes and stared into the ceiling. "Komui was my doctor at the time and after I was released from the hospital Cross became my guardian…"

Lavi could feel the sadness radiating off Kanda in waves so he decided to stop the questioning about his family. Instead he moved on to what he really wanted to know. "Yuu, were you kidnapped when you were younger?"

Kanda raised his head and looked down on Lavi. "Not that I can remember."

Lavi looked up at Kanda. "Well I was researching the Lotus project and I found out some things," he began. His eyes dulled when he remembered what he found out. "As it turned out the Mugen Yakuza wasn't the one who created the Lotus project. It was a nameless association and just like what Wisely mentioned they used orphaned kids as their guinea pigs. The aim of the project wasn't longevity, it was to create a team of strong assassins and the group would profit from selling them to various organizations."

"So what does that have to do with your question?" Kanda asked. From what he could remember he was never kidnapped. Though there was a section of his memory that was gone but that was due to the accident he had when he was a kid.

"Its jus' that the two kids that survive were kidnapped," Lavi replied. "I couldn't get any information on their identities other that they were four years old when they went missing. The case was pretty much hushed up. But that healing ability of yours, it's one of the aims of the Lotus project…so I sort of thought…"

"This ability was a side effect of the treatment I got when I was around that age," Kanda replied. "I was in a car accident and the doctors said that I wouldn't survive, but there was an untested drug that could save my life. It was a fifteen percent chance and my dad took it. The treatment worked and as a result I got the quick healing ability. Though I didn't remember the accident, my dad told me about it. As a matter of fact I don't remember the six months prior to the accident."

Lavi tried to digest everything that Kanda said. From what he could see the timeline fitted perfectly. Kanda's dad might have hidden the truth from him using the accident as a cover up. Since Kanda didn't remember it, he didn't want to remind him, something like that. _'I'm sure of it; Kanda is one of those kids.'_

"Do you have a sibling or relative your age?" he asked.

Kanda nodded. "I have a cousin," he gave a small smile when he remembered his crybaby of a cousin. Though his cousin was a few months older than him he was a total wimp. "Why'd you want to know that?"

"I want to find him," Lavi could see the pieces snapping together in his head. The two kids that survived were related and Kanda had a cousin. _'I'm positive now, but I need to research more.'_ "Yuu, what's your cousin's name?"

"Alma," Kanda replied. "Alma Karma."

* * *

There was something about when a person from your distant past decided to pay you a visit after so many years of not seeing them. It roused a feeing in you and it made you remember things that you tried to forget. That wasn't how it was for Allen, his past constantly tortured him, but he always ignored it. His past sort of bored him and he made himself forget it, but what he couldn't forget was the excitement he felt when he took someone's life. When he killed it proved his existence; that he was still living. He needed something to prove his existence even if he had long lost his sanity and humanity.

"Allen?" Tyki stopped before the door that led to where their allies were waiting. "What's going on?"

Allen looked towards Tyki and smirked. "What makes you think something is up?"

Tyki gave a small shrug. "I don't know but I just have this feeling."

Allen would have smiled if he could give one that wasn't going to be fake. Tyki was worried about him and that was…he didn't know what to feel. "I'm fine," he replied instead. "Let's go in."

Tyki nodded and opened the door for Allen. Allen gave a smirk and entered. He couldn't help remembering the time when he had everything ripped from him but now he wasn't that weak little boy anymore. He would take anything he wanted, even if it meant by force. His smirk widened, almost splitting his face in half. _'You'd be disappointed in me huh, nee-san?'_

* * *

'Why…' _tears poured down pale cheeks as he looked at the tombstone before him._ 'Why did you leave dad?'

 _Tears blurred his vision and he could barely see the name engraved on the tombstone. 'Mana Walker.' He hiccupped and gripped the end of the black jacket he wore._

 _A delicate hand rested on top of his messy white hair and he looked up to see gray eyes that were filled with tears. A young girl with her white hair wrapped neatly in a bun on top of her head looked down at him._

" _Nee-san," he sniffled and he wiped the tears from his eyes. His sister needed him to be strong, he can't be crying like a baby. Not when he was the oldest male in their family now. "Nee-san, don't cry…I'll take care of you and the twins in dad's place…so don't cry."_

 _His sister gave a small smile and stooped down to hug him. "Thank you Allen-chan, but I'm the one who will protect you," at her side were a pair of twins with black hair. They looked no older than three and had retained their grandfather's golden eyes. "I'll protect our family in dad's place."_

 _Suddenly the twins took out their water guns from their jacket, they aimed and then fired. An annoyed yell came from the direction where they fired and they giggled to them selves._

" _Oi brats!" a boy with spiky white hair who looked fifteen ran over to the boy and his sister. His gold eyes were raging with anger as he wiped the water from his face. The twins saw it and hid behind their mother. "Robin! Control your little twerps or I might–"_

" _You might what, eh Wisely-kun?" Robin asked with a glare. Wisely gulped and turned away from her in a huff. "The boys are just babies; they don't know what they're doing."_

 _Wisely looked down at the twins and they blew raspberries at him. "Why you!"_

" _This is not the time for this," a young man who looked in his early twenties walked over. He had his shoulder length black hair caught in a ponytail at the base of his neck. At his side was a teen of thirteen with spiky raven hair and similar gold eyes and in his arms was a toddler who was the same age as the twins. She had spiky raven hair and her golden eyes brightened when they landed on Allen._

" _Cyril…" Wisely sighed and he kept his mouth shut. "Where's Adam nii-san?"_

" _Father is finishing up something," Cyril replied. He placed the child in his arms on the ground. Once her feet touched the ground she sauntered over to where Allen was. "Road wanted to see Allen, so I brought her over."_

" _Allen!" Road gripped his shirt and pulled it for attention. "No crying!"_

 _Allen chuckled and stooped down to grab Road's tiny hands. "I'm not crying you know."_

 _Road giggled and squeezed Allen in a tight hug._

" _Aw how cute!" Cyril gushed as he watched his daughter snuggle against Allen. "Tyki won't you comfort me too?"_

 _Tyki who was the thirteen year old looked blankly at his older brother. "No."_

" _You're so mean!" Cyril gushed and he tried to grab Tyki in a hug but Tyki evaded every attempt._

 _Allen giggled and then he burst out laughing and so did Robin. They were happy for their family who was doing all they could to make them smile again. Robin got up and took her two boys in her arms. She didn't know how she would manage taking care of her ten-year-old brother and twin three-year-old sons at eighteen but she would try._ 'I will protect their smiles.'

" _Robin what are you going to do now?" Tyki asked. He had managed to escape his brother who was now fawning over Road and Allen._

 _Robin adjusted the twin with short curly raven hair in her hand and turned to face Tyki. "Dad left us a fortune, so we'll go by that," she replied. "I guess I'll have to quit school and get a job."_

" _That won't be necessary."_

 _Robin froze when she heard the voice. She looked over to where the voice originated from and saw a man with suave pitch-black hair and piercing gold eyes. He gave her a condensing look and she lowered her gaze._ 'Uncle Adam…'

" _Oji-sama," she acknowledged._

 _Allen ears perked up when he heard his sister. "Oji-san!" he hurried over to him with Road in tow._

 _Robin didn't want Allen to get any closer to their father's brother. There was something about him that scared her but Allen was too young to see how dangerous he was. But their uncle seemed to favor Allen more that her, in fact she was fairly sure that their uncle hated her._

" _Allen would you like to be my son?" Adam asked._

 _Robin's eyes widened in fear. "What are you saying?" she demanded. No he can't be taking her brother from her!_

 _Adam gave her a look and she closed her mouth at once._

 _Allen looked up at his uncle and nodded. "I would love to be your son but I want to stay with nee-chan," he replied._

 _Robin's eyes watered when she heard what Allen said. There was no way she would let anyone take her brother from her. It was her job to take care of him and she would do it._

" _Of course your sister will come too," Adam replied. "I've already finished the paperwork. As of today you two are my children."_

" _Really?"Allen was happy. He would get to live with both his sister and everyone! "We can be your children?"_

" _Yes," Adam replied with smile that didn't reach his eyes._

" _Yay!" Allen turned to Robin. "Nee-san! Did you hear? Oji-san is adopting us."_

 _Allen looked really happy but Robin couldn't say she shared his sentiments. She didn't trust her uncle. Her father had warned her about him before his death and her father was always right. Plus she suspected her uncle to have some sort of involvement with her father's death but without sufficient proof she couldn't prove it. He was always after the boss position in her father's Mafia and she was sure he killed him just to get it._ 'But he won't get it, Wisely or I will.'

 _If Wisely rejected the position it would be rightfully hers or Allen's but she wouldn't involve Allen. When she took the boss position, she would destroy the Noah Family just like what her father wanted to do. She would let her brother grow up living the life their father wanted him to live. He would not be involved in the Mafia._

" _Also, there is a meeting that will require your presence Robin," Adam said. "Wisely, Cyril and Tyki, you three are required to attend as well."_

 _The three nodded but Robin only looked at him with immense hate._ 'He's making his move already?'

" _Ne, ne oji-san what about me?" Allen's big gray eyes looked up at him with innocent glee. "I'm old enough to attend too right?"_

 _Adam chuckled. "Not yet Allen, but you will soon."_

 _Robin didn't like the look their uncle was giving Allen and she promised herself she would stop what ever he was planning before it reached anywhere._

* * *

" _No! This can't happen…" Robin had her head in her hands as she cried. "No…I can't believe this!"_

 _She hurried over to her desk and yanked open the draw, searching._ 'Where is it!'

 _There was a sudden knock on the door and she paused in what she was doing. "Who is it?"_

" _Nee-san it's me!"_

 _At the sound of her brother's voice she quickly got up and yanked the door open. Before Allen could recover from the shock of having the door yanked open so suddenly Robin enveloped him in a tight hug._

" _Nee-san what's going on?" Allen asked worried. His sister was clinging to him and crying and he didn't know why she was. "Nee-san did something happen?"_

" _Allen…" Robin cried. "I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…"_

" _Nee-san?"_

 _Robin didn't say anything else she just hugged Allen closer to her body. She couldn't tell Allen what she had found out…that their uncle murdered their dad. He was the one who told her and he told her his true motive._ 'I won't let you have my brother.' _Instead of her, Adam succeeded the Noah Family, but once Allen turned eighteen he would inherit it because Wisely rejected the title._ 'I won't let him have you Allen…I promise I'll protect you.'

 _The words her uncle said made her see how powerless she was. He told her everything but he also mentioned that she couldn't do anything about it. She cried when she saw that it was true. The power in the family was in Adam's hands, she couldn't do a thing. Plus he had her brother and sons as hostages, knowing that she couldn't leave without them._

" _Allen…" tears streamed down her cheeks. "I'm sorry…"_

 _Allen didn't know why his sister was apologizing but he knew one thing, he didn't want to make her cry again. He promised himself that day that he would get stronger and protect his sister and nephews._

* * *

Kanda stared up at the ceiling from his bed with a blank look on his face. Lavi had disappeared off to somewhere and had left him alone. He was bored but the alone time served as some thinking time for him. There was a lot things he needed to think on. Like, when was he going to finally make his move on Allen? It was now close to four months that he was with him but he hadn't done anything yet. He didn't understand what was going on, why wasn't he doing anything?

"Am I getting too used to this life?" he whispered to no one in particular.

There was this feeling though that kept coming back whenever Allen was near. It was the same feeling he had the first time they met and ever since then he ignored it and he would continue to. It was a confusing feeling and he didn't want to put a name to it. He knew if he did he wouldn't like it.

"Fuck, I'm so weird," he sighed and stretched his arms upward.

At a time like this he couldn't help the thoughts of what he lost rushing back to the forefront of his mind. Back when he was a child he had everything but he lost it just like that eight years ago and since then he kept on losing what he cared for. First it was his parents then his grandfather and his good friends and because of that he didn't want to lose anything else. That was the main reason why he never went back to see his cousin; he didn't want to lose him too. It was as if anyone that associated themselves with him would suffer some horrible fate. _'I'm cursed aren't I?'_

He gave a bitter chuckle and sighed. For some weird, bizarre reason he wanted to see Allen. When he was there the memories and feelings of the past never haunted him. He felt strangely at ease when he was there. _'This is so fucked up.'_ He sat up and slid off the bed. His eyes caught the clock on his dark night table. It was a few minutes after six. _'I need to go out.'_ He grabbed up his black jacket of the mahogany coat rack and headed out his room door.

* * *

Kanda found himself an hour later in front of his old house. It wasn't sold yet as he had made sure it wasn't. Cross wasn't there of course and he found himself slightly disappointed. If Cross was there he knew he would have done something to him. Probably kill him if he was in the mood to, but he had to remember Lenalee. So at most he'd probably beat the fuck out of him.

He opened the door using his key and pushed it open. The placed looked the same and it seemed someone came regularly to clean up. He stepped in and locked the door behind him and then took off his outside shoes. When he stooped down he saw a pool of crimson at his feet, he blinked and then it was gone.

"Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to come here," he voiced as he could faintly see the dead bodies of his grandfather and Marie and Daisya. It was like image flashes but when he shook his head or blinked they disappeared.

The house was like a heaven and hell in one. It was heaven because he had precious memories of his grandfather and best friends living there, but it was hell because they were killed in that very house. The house was owned by his grandfather who was his mother's father and he – no matter what hardship he faced there – didn't have the heart to get rid of it.

He walked past the kitchen and walked up the stairs to where his room was. The door was already opened and he pulled it open then stepped in. It looked the same too but the walls and furniture were bare as everything was relocated to his room at Allen's mansion. He looked around the room and then settled on where his bed was. _'I wonder if they found it.'_ He hoped that wasn't the case. That item was something his late father left for him.

He walked over to the bed and pulled it down from the wall. There, where the headboard rested against the wall was a hidden draw. Kanda stooped down and opened the draw then took out the item that was resting inside. It was something long that wrapped in a dark blue silk cloth. He unwrapped the item and a sleek Katana was what was inside. It was sheathed in a beautifully carved sheath that was lined with dark blue jewels. He pulled it from its sheath and glanced at the blade. At the beginning of the blade near the hilt, there was one word carved into the blade: 'Mugen.'

"Mugen?" Kanda voiced out loud. He sheathed the sword and got up. Suddenly his expression became serious and he ran out of the room with the sword in his grasp. There was a loud explosion from where he previously was and he ducked for cover. _'What the fuck?'_

The windows were shattered and when he got up he saw that was surrounded by a handful of men wearing full black and wielding swords of their own. They wasted no time dashing forward to attack Kanda who block and parried their attacks.

"What the fuck is going on!" Kanda demanded as he blocked all their sword attacks with his unsheathed sword. _'Is this some sort of twisted plan that bastard came up with.'_ He blocked another sword thrust and kicked out knocking the guy back.

The hallway was narrow and he couldn't fight all the guys there so he ran over to the ledge and jumped down to the first floor. He flipped twice in the air and landed on the wooden coffee table below, which gave out from his weight.

"Who the hell are you people!" he yelled once he got to his feet. "And what the fuck do you want with me?"

But his questions were once again ignored, the only thing he heard from them was 'kill him,' and 'he must die.' That pissed him off and he drew Mugen from its sheath. The men didn't falter and the two who managed to get downstairs first rushed him. Kanda showed no mercy, he dashed forward to meet the two and with powerful swipe of his sword he severed one of the guy's head from his body. That guy fell to the ground and his head rolled off to somewhere. The second guy faltered for a minute and Kanda used that moment to run his sword right into his heart. He pulled his sword out and flashed the blood off. His frozen pools turned to regard the six that were left and he dashed forward.

He grabbed one by their right hand and slashed him. The cut was so deep that it almost butchered him in half. Next was the two that was closer to that guy he just killed. He kicked one in the chest with a force that broke his ribs and then he spun around to slash the other one across his chest. That guy fell down dead. The last three that were left kept their distance and attacked in a timed sequence. They couldn't believe that a brat took out so much of their men already. Kanda wasn't to be underestimated.

Kanda was getting tired of the attack and run game they were playing. He wanted to know who it was who sent them after him and he wanted to know that now! When they attacked again instead of blocking Kanda stooped down and slashed one of the guy's legs. The man fell to the ground in pain and Kanda jumped on top of him, pinning him to the ground.

"Hold it right there or I'll kill this guy," he warned as he held Mugen at the guy's throat.

The other two didn't falter they dashed forward, intending on using their comrade as a sacrifice. Kanda cursed and brought his sword down in the guy's windpipe and got up. Blood spurted on his face but that was the least of it, he was already covered in blood. He rolled off the dead guy to dodge the sword that aimed at his head.

He immediately got to his feet and reached behind him, taking out the gun that was strapped there. Even with the gun the two guys still ran over to him. Kanda pulled the trigger and killed one of them at point blank but when he aimed for the other one, he shot him in his right hand. The guy dropped his sword and toppled over in pain.

Kanda walked over to him and yanked him up by his collar. He pulled the black mask off his face and saw a small black tattoo etched on his left cheek. _'Yakuza.'_

"Who the fuck are you working for?" he barked but the man just chuckled despite the pain he was in.

"Die," the man choked out and he reached for his jacket and yanked it open.

Kanda's eyes widened when he saw the bomb that was strapped to the man's chest.

 ***Boom***

The explosion was big enough to take out half of the house. In a matter of seconds the whole house was on fire. There was a shuffling of rubbles and a partially burnt hand pushed out. Kanda coughed as he pushed himself out of the burnt rubbles of what used to be his house. He had managed to put some distance between him and the stupid idiot who blew himself up and had survived the explosion. His body was covered with minor cuts and burns from the explosion.

"Damn it," he cursed. The smoke was burning his eyes. ""Who were those assholes?"

He didn't know who they were but he knew who might have the answers. _'If that bastard had anything to do with this I'll kill him on spot.'_ His body ached and he was sore but it wasn't anything a little sleep couldn't cure. He hurried off before the police came and he would have to explain what the fuck happened, which he wasn't in the mood to do. Without looking back he walked off. It was better this way, the house was meant to be destroyed after all.

* * *

Darkness was all he could see and the only sounds he could hear were his own raspy breath and the frantic beat of his heart. The scent of blood was getting stronger and he could hardly breathe. _'Calm down…think happy thoughts…'_ His mind instantly brought up images of him and his cousin playing in a garden, just the two of them smiling happily at each other. Those were one of his most treasured memories. He loved his cousin more than anything and that love would keep sane.

The door screeched open and Alma prepared to glare at the person that stepped in.

"Alma?"

Alma blinked and his ears perked up. "Edgar?" he asked hesitantly.

"Alma!" the man called Edgar sighed in relief and hurried in. "Are you alright Alma?"

Alma nodded but he wasn't sure Edgar could see the gesture so he replied. "Yeah but these chains are killing my arms and legs. So did daddy dearest send you to brainwash me?"

"No," Edgar replied. He stooped before Alma and slipped something behind him and then proceeded to unlock the chains on his right hand. "I'm getting you out of here."

"What?" Alma almost yelled. "No! You know what they will do to you is they found out you helped me escape."

Edgar placed his index finger on Alma's lips. "I know what I'm doing," he replied. "We need to find Yuu and keep him safe. I should have known he was alive, he was apart of that horrible experiment after all." He smiled when he heard the audible click of the lock being opened. "I want you to find him and stay with him okay Alma."

Alma was about to reply but Edgar froze and coughed out blood on Alma's face, which surprised him. "Edgar?"

"It would have done you well to not betray me Edgar," Hiroki had his sword embedded in Edgar's chest. "You disappoint me." He pulled his sword out and flashed the blood off.

Alma screamed out in anger when he felt the drops of blood on his face. "No! Edgar!" No it couldn't be happening, Edgar couldn't be dead! Edgar was the only one treated him normally after his mother's death. He was the only one who was like a father to him.

"Alma…" Edgar wheezed out. He gripped the small key in his hand and brought it to his lips and swallowed. It was rough and it almost choked him when he forced it down his throat. "Protect Yuu…" his eyes were slowly loosing consciousness and he crawled closer to where Alma was crying. "You…know…what to…do…" and his eyes closed.

"Hmph the fool, he swallowed the key," Hiroki snorted in disgust. His hateful gaze locked on Alma's and he smirked when he saw his frozen depths glaring at him with unabashed hate. "I love the look in your eyes, my son."

Alma growled and tried to grab him with his free hand but he was still chained to the wall by his other hand. The scent of blood was stifling and Alma snapped. He trashed about but it was only hurting his body.

Hiroki looked at him with a small smirk. "I'll leave you in hear for two more days," he turned and walked back to the door. "That brat is still alive though." He chuckled. "I wonder for how much longer."

When the door slammed shut Alma ceased his trashes and he bawled. His wails were loud and raw and it could be heard through the walls. The tears continued to fall and he rested his head back on the wall. Edgar's corpse was beside him and it laid face down but Alma couldn't look at him. He blamed himself for his death. Edgar was dead because he tried to help him. He couldn't help but cry when he thought that.

Edgar's last words echoed in his mind and the tears flowed more. He knew what he had to do but he wished he didn't have to do it. It would destroy him if he did it but he had no choice, he had to get out and save Yuu. He reached behind him and took up the knife Edger placed there as a last resort. It was incase they got to Edgar before he could free him, but instead of Edgar swallowing the key Alma was the one who should have. Then he would cut it out of his own stomach instead of what he had to do now.

"Edgar…" he cried as he used his right hand to push him over on his back. The tears flowed more when he positioned the knife at Edgar's lower abdomen. "I won't let your sacrifice go in vein…"

He brought the knife down and sunk it in. Lots of blood spurted out when he carved a deep line. When he was sure the line was cut deep and long enough he dropped the knife and sunk his hand in, searching for the key. His hand was soaked in blood and other various liquids as he continued his search for the swallowed key. He felt the hard metal of the small key and pulled it out.

"Thank you Edgar," Alma closed his eyes and said a small prayer for him. When his eyes opened they were fierce and determined. "I'll save Yuu."

He opened the locks on his arms and legs and stood up. The tears were dried and all he could think about now was getting out. He stooped down and gave Edgar a small peck on his forehead and took up the discarded knife. _'I will get even with him for doing this to you.'_ Now all he had to do was escape. He easily kicked the door off its hinges and with one last glance at Edgar's corpse he ran off.

* * *

"Eh, where's everyone?" despite the maids and butler that were around, the house seemed empty to Allen. "I don't see Kanda, Lavi or Komui anywhere."

Tyki was about to answer but the front door slammed open. The noise and the sound of the maids fussing attracted their attention. They walked over to where the noise was and Allen's eyes widened when he saw Kanda.

"You!" Kanda yelled walking over to Allen. The limp in his steps was gone and most of his wounds were healed but his clothes were still dirty and burnt from the explosion. "Did you arrange that stupid farce as a fucking test!"

Allen was shocked beyond words and he couldn't seem to find the right words to say. Anger replaced all other emotions when the fact that Kanda was hurt registered to his mind. He grabbed Kanda's by his shoulders. "What happened!" he demanded.

Kanda snorted. "I should be asking you!" he yelled. "I went home for something and eight fucking guys almost done me in! Weren't you the one who sent them?"

"No…" Allen's voice was low and barely audible. The anger and rage at having his Kanda hurt without his permission was blazing inside him. "Tyki!" he growled. "Find out who was responsible for this and take them out! Bring the twins and Wisely with you."

Tyki could feel the rage radiating off Allen in waves. For Allen to tell him to bring those three with him, he must expect a complete wipe out. "You got it," he replied with a cruel smirk and then left.

"So it wasn't you…" Kanda didn't know why but he felt relieved that Allen wasn't the one who sent assassins after him. Why was that now? He didn't fucking know.

"I will erase those fucking bastards," Allen was beyond pissed. "I won't forgive anyone for laying a hand on you."

Kanda didn't know what to feel from Allen's anger. Why would Allen care who hurt him, when that was all he did to him? It was messed up but he felt himself wanting to ease Allen's anger and before his mind could catch up with mouth, it was already yapping.

"I'm fine," he heard himself say. "I killed them all already."

Allen released his hold of his shoulders and enveloped him in a hug. "I won't rest until the persons who sent them are dead."

Kanda froze when he found himself in Allen's arms. It felt weird but at the same time it felt…nice. _'Fuck what the hell is wrong with me?'_ He pulled away from the embrace and turned away from Allen. _'This is too fucked up.'_

"Kanda, your birthday is coming up right," Allen said. He wasn't one bit perturbed about Kanda pulling away from him. As a matter of fact he thought of it as cute because Kanda's whole face was red.

When Allen mentioned that, Kanda turned back to face him. His birthday was in a few days, four to be exact. _'I almost forgot.'_

"What should we do to celebrate?" Allen took a hold of his left hand and led him towards the couch. He saw the sword in his other hand but didn't comment on it. "How about I take a day off and spend it with you? We'll go anywhere you want to go."

It sounded surprisingly pleasant to Kanda's ears but he didn't want to admit it out loud. He felt his heart beat increase and that unknown feeling came back with a vengeance. It twisted and gripped at his heart in an attempt to make it self-known. Kanda recognized the feeling even thought he tried to ignore it, but it refused to be ignored anymore. It was there for him to choose whether to accept it or disregard it and right now Kanda didn't know which path to choose.

* * *

A/N: wow look at that! What a development! Ah next chapter should prove to be _**very**_ interesting too hehehe. I'll be revealing a bit more so look forward to that, kay. Well I'm off to finish up that chapter and stuffies! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! R &R okies! Mwaahh~!

Next Chapter: The Origins of Pain

Ja na

Kaos


	12. Acquiescence Chapter 11 The Origins Of pain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Ok…I don't own…still sad about it though!

Disclaimer: Ok…I don't own…still sad about it though!

Warnings: language, **blood and gore** , OOCness, violence, insanity, tons of possible typos, unbeta'd

A/N: thank you for reading and reviewing! I'm like fangirling over the fact that this story is much loved. Which means ya'll must be a bunch of sadists! Hehehe well aren't we all? Initially when I posted this I thought no one would like it because it's like a freak-ass of a torture fic but~ I'm so glad you all stuck with me this long! Even if I'm a lazy ass who really needs to finish up the tons of unfinished stories that are incomplete…hehehe. Well I hope this chapter will be trilling for you~! beta'd by dancing-with-the-devil 1995!

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 10 – The Origins of Pain

 _Allen felt relieved that he was back at home after being gone for almost two and a half years. His uncle…well father had insisted that he lived with his mentor Cross to learn a thing or two, but all he learned was a bunch of worthless crap. Cross was a total bastard and the two years he spent with him was literal H.E.L.L. Most of the things Cross thought him were practically useless and he doubt he'd ever need them. '_ Why should I know how to run a shady business or to…kill?' _He never expected being thought anything like that when he agreed to let Cross take him in and he'd be damned if he practiced anything he was taught._

 _"I can't wait to see nee-san," he gave a bright smile at the thought of seeing his sister again. It had been so long since he'd last seen her. "I have so much to tell her."_

 _There was a lot of stories he wanted to tell her about his time with Cross. It had been hell and most of the time he was hiding from debt collectors or earning his next meal by gambling. Living with Cross had made him see how harsh life really was._ 'God I hope I don't see another muscle guy in black again!' _It gave his goose bumps when he remembered dealing with the guys who came to collect their money from Cross. At each time Cross would 'conveniently' disappear and he was left to deal with them._ 'That is not a life for a twelve year old!' _he sighed._

 _"Allen, welcome back."_

 _Allen jumped when he heard the voice. It was similar to what he remembered but there was something different about it and it made him feel fear. He turned to face the man who called to him._

 _"Outou-san…" he gave a low bow in respect._

 _"Allen what's with the change in behavior?" Adam's smile looked almost creepy. "Back then you would have run to hug me."_

 _He was right, if it was two years ago Allen would have happily ran to him but now things were different. Allen understood that by staying with Cross it had opened his eyes to many things and thanks to that he was able to see what he couldn't see before. Like the fake look on his father's face. The expression Adam wore was the same as he always wore, but when Allen was younger he couldn't see through it. Now he could and that made him very wary of him._

 _"I'm far too old for that," Allen replied with a small shrug. He kept his senses on high alert as his mind was telling him to watch out. "Oh where is my sister? I would like to see her."_

 _If it was possible, Adam's smile grew even crueler. "She's away for school," he replied. "I'm sure I mentioned that in my call."_

 _Allen nodded, Adam did mention that. "But I thought she would drop by to see me, we haven't seen each other in so long…"_

 _Adam gave a low chuckle. "I will have her drop by when she isn't busy but for now," he turned, "now I want you to show me what you've learnt from Cross."_

 _"What I learnt?" Allen blinked. "All we did was train in hand to hand combat…"_

 _Adam chuckled and the sound of it made Allen froze in his tracks. "That wasn't all right?" he asked. "Now come."_

 _At that time Allen didn't fully get it but there was a part of him that screamed at him to run away. He ignored the feeling and that was the biggest mistake he had ever made in his life._

69 * 69 * 69 * 69 * 69 * 69

 _His grip on the toilet bowl tightened as he emptied the contents of his stomach. The tears still poured from his eyes that were wide with shock and horror._ 'How could he do that so easily?' _He gave another heave and coughed. Saliva spilled from his mouth as there was nothing more in his stomach to let out. He gave a few more dry heaves and then spat._

 _"Was that your first time seeing someone killed before you?" a smooth voice asked._

 _Allen wiped the saliva from his lips and turned to face the person that was at the bathroom door. The tears blurred his vision and he could barely make out Tyki's lithe form._

 _"Tyki…why do we have to do that?" he sobbed. "Why do we have to kill?"_

 _Tyki's golden depths were almost soulless. There was nothing reflected in them and they seemed almost lifeless._

 _"To get stronger," Tyki replied as if he was in a trans. "We kill to get stronger and to protect the family."_

 _That was when Allen noticed it. The training he received broke Tyki's mind. He was no longer the same person he was before and the same thing would happen to him._

 _"Tyki…" the tears fell more. "Why…I don't understand…"_

 _Tyki smirked and it resembled the one Adam wore. He brought his hand up to his forehead and pushed his hair up, resting his hand on the top of his head. The gesture made him look almost crazy and it scared Allen. His eyes brightened and the soulless look was gone completely. In its place an almost sadistic maniacal look took over._

 _"You will understand soon," he replied and then he turned to leave. "But know Allen, if you refuse to kill…you might be killed instead."_

 _After Tyki left Allen dry heaved some more and then broke down crying. He didn't want to kill anyone and he didn't want to get stronger. His tears continued to fall and he wrapped himself in a fetal position on the tiled floor, hoping that everything was so horrible nightmare._

 _"Nee-san…I want to see you."_

 _Despite all his wishing and hoping he never got to see her, until that fateful day three years later._

69 * 69 * 69 * 69 * 69 * 69

 _Agonizing screams of pain echoed in the small brightly lit room. Allen trashed about in agony but the pain never died down, it only got stronger and stronger. He could feel the fire licking and eating away at his restrained left hand. It bit into the skin and sucked on the bones, dragging all form of moister from the appendage._

 _" **Stop**!" he screamed until his voice went hoarse. " **Stop it**!' he begged. The pain was too much, he couldn't bear it. " **Please** … **stop**!"_

 _Adam chuckled; enjoying Allen's pain laced cries. He turned the heater up and smirked when Allen's thrashes increased._

 _"You've been very bad Allen," he said with a sadistic grim. "I have to punish you."_

 _Allen could barely make out what he was saying as his mind was being overcome by the sensation of pain. He tried to pull his hand out from the small hole that it was trapped in but screamed when he felt the scorching hot metal gripped his hand tighter. The pain numbed his mind and he felt himself falling into a sort of oblivion._

 _"Have you reflected on your actions, Allen?" Adam asked. "Because of your stupidity, I've lost my shipments for this month."_

 _Allen was barely conscious anymore. He wanted to fall to his knees but he couldn't move. If he did the iron grip would tightened on his hand, possibly tearing it clean off. He was about to pass out when he felt the grip slacken._

 _"I'll let you off the hook for now," Adam replied and he released Allen's hand from the metal grip that held it. "But next time, I won't be so lenient."_

 _Allen fell back when his hand was released. Pain thrummed throughout his body and he could smell the scent of his burnt flesh lining thick in the air. Tears flooded out his eyes and it trailed down his cheeks in gallons. There was a soulless look in gray eyes as it locked up to the ceiling, but even while looking up it focused on nothing. He could barely make out anything, only pain. That was the most dominate feeling._

 _"Take him to his room," Adam said to the two men who stood at the door. "Have Komui look at him."_

 _The two men nodded and carefully took him up, but Allen didn't know if he felt the shift or not. He was way out of it and within moments he was unconscious._

 _Since that day Allen avoided doing anything that would put the Noah Family in any form of jeopardy. The Earl was serious when he said that he would punish him for ruining business. He had to endure everything that was done to him and what was worst was that he hadn't heard a peep from his sister since five years ago. The last time he saw his sister was when he was ten and now he was fifteen. It had been so long. He missed his sister and he was worried about what had happen to her because he doubt that she was just attending school like Adam said._

 _He was confined to his room for a few months, recovering from the horrible burns he received. It was three agonizing months and even then he wasn't giving a break to fully recover. After the initial three months he was back training. The Earl didn't want him to fall behind on his lessons and though he still forced Allen to kill, Allen never did. He endured all the whips and beatings for disobeying the Earl's order to kill, as that was one thing he wouldn't do._

 _He wouldn't kill, even if the urge had been there in the past few years. His hands itched to take a life but his morality wouldn't allow him the pleasure. He refused to fall as low as the Earl had forced everyone to fall. If he killed, he knew it would be all over for him, not in the way that he would disappoint his sister, but in the fact that he wouldn't be able to stop himself. He knew if he started, he wouldn't stop. He wouldn't become the monster that the Earl wanted._

 _The three months that passed after his partial recovery were worst than any hell. But even then he still strived to survive. He would find a way to escape with his nephews and then he would find out what had really happened to his sister. Finding his sister was top priority for him._

 _"Allen," Adam's voice was sickly sadistic. "It's time for another lesson."_

 _Allen's whole body was still sore from the punishment he received the previous day, after he refused to finish off another enemy. When he refused to kill the person the Earl had prepared for him, the Earl would do the job himself and then punish him severely. It was a recurring cycle that continued for three long grueling years. Allen was used to seeing people die before him – by various gruesome methods – and it didn't affect him like before but it made something twitch inside him. It made him excited and somewhat lightheaded when he saw someone die a bloody death…as if he enjoyed seeing them dying and the methods that were used to kill them._

 _"This prisoner has been trying to destroy my precious family," Adam continued but Allen didn't hear him. The blood was rushing to his ears. Was he crazy for actually anticipating the next victim's death? "This will be a bit different from before." He led Allen inside his study and switched on the lights. "If you don't kill her, you will die."_

 _Allen's eyes widened so much that it might bulge out of his head and the tears that he thought had long dried up fell hard and fast down his cheeks. 'No…' he backed back to the closed door. 'No…!'_

 _There before him strapped to a hard metal chair was his sister. The same sister that he hadn't seen in almost five years was before him barely breathing. She was scarcely clothed and by her appearance it looked as if she was constantly abused and…raped. Her eyes were dull and lifeless but there was a small fire in them. She raised her head and looked to where Allen stood. Tears instantly flooded her eyes when she saw him._

 _"Al…len?" her voice was horse and it sounded scratchy from being overused._

 _"Nee-san?" tears blurred his vision._

 _Adam walked over to Allen's side and placed a handgun in his hand. "Kill her," his voice was low like a purr. "If you don't kill her, I'll kill you both." Allen trembled when he heard that. "Now show me how ruthless you can be, put your life before hers."_

 _Allen looked at the gun in his hands and then back at his sister. He had to kill her but there was no way that he could._

 _Adam was getting pissed at Allen's hesitance. "Allen, kill that traitor!" he barked, his strong voice was firm and demanding. "Kill her or suffer the consequences."_

 _Allen trembled at the threat in the man's voice. The last time he helped a traitor escape, his left hand was almost completely burnt of, and though it happened six months ago the pain was still there. But she wasn't a fucking traitor, she was his sister._

 _"Allen!" Adam barked._

 _The trembling increased and Allen dropped the gun and backed away. He couldn't do it, there was no way he could kill her. He would endure any punishment the Earl had for him, he would gladly surrender to that fate but he would not kill his sister._

 _Adam though had different plans. He wanted to see Allen at his finest. Allen was to be the perfect boss and he would be the one to mold him into it. He reached into his coat pocket and pulled out his own handgun. A smirk crossed his lips and he pulled the trigger, embedding a bullet in between Robin's eyes._

 _The sound brought Allen back to reality. His eyes widened as he stared into similar gray eyes that were slowly losing life. The eyes held such regret and sadness and he couldn't bear looking into them anymore. Tears continued to flow from his eyes when he realized that she was shot in the head. That she was going to die._

 _" **Robin**!" he ran forward to her and Adam allowed him to. "Robin! Robin please wake up!" He shook her but there was no response. Blood was all over. 'No! No! No! No! **NOOOO**!' The smell of blood was everywhere and it flooded his senses. He couldn't believe it…his sister was dead…. She was dead and the person who killed her was standing there laughing. He was just fucking standing there!_

 _"Are you angry Allen?" Adam smirked. "Why, when you were finally reunited with your sister after so long?" He chuckled and it was a god-awful sound. "Let me tell you a little secret." He walked over to where Allen stood frozen. His hot breath ghosted against the shell of his ear. "I had her locked in this room since a few months back. She was tortured and raped daily." He chuckled when he heard the sobs from Allen increasing in volume. "I was planning on killing her without you knowing but this is so much better." He rested his hand on Allen's shoulder. "Who should I kill now to get you to follow me, eh?"_

 _The words echoed over and over in Allen's ears. He could feel pain and anger bubbling in his chest. It took all form of reasoning from him and he grabbed the hand that rested on his shoulder._

 _"You fucking **bastard**!" he took up the knife that was hidden in his jacket and stabbed Adam in his chest._

 _Adam staggered back a bit, not expecting the attack. He dropped his gun and coughed out a bit of blood. His eyes danced with madness when they landed on Allen._

 _"Ah Allen those eyes are positively lovely," he gave a wide grin when he saw the pure hate blazing in Allen's eyes. "Are you going to kill me?"_

 _Allen dashed towards him and slashed wildly with his knife. Adam easily dodged all the frantic attacks and he grabbed Allen by the hand and flipped him over. Allen landed near the door where the gun Adam gave him was. He took it up and quickly got to his feet._

 _"Oh?" Adam chuckled and wiped the drop of blood from the corner of his lips. "What are you possibly thinking of doing with that?"_

 _Allen didn't give it a second thought. He pulled the trigger and shot Adam in his right leg. Adam grunted from the shot but he stood up right._

 _"Were you planning on killing me with that?" Adam was about to chuckle again but a bullet to his other leg stopped him in his tracks. He looked towards Allen and almost purred when he saw that his eyes were hazed over with sadistic glee._

 _Allen had never felt like that in his life. The thrill he got from pulling the trigger and watching the person's blood spill right before him was mind numbing. He couldn't help but pull the trigger again and again just to hear Adam pain filled groans. Adam fell down to the ground in a bloodied heap, he knew his life would be over soon but he had a smirk on. He was successful; Allen would make the perfect boss. A crazed laugh erupted from his battered throat until it went silent at his death._

 _Allen continued firing even when it was obvious that Adam was dead. He emptied the bullets into his body but it still wasn't enough. The excitement was still there, he wanted to kill more, and he wanted to mess him up more. He threw away the gun and headed over to Adam's discarded one and then emptied that round of bullets into his head. He laughed maniacally as he fired, loving the way the bullets made holes in Adam's head and the way the blood bubbled and flowed._

 _He was finished with all the bullets in that one and he frowned. The crazed look in his eyes never relented; in fact it got harsher and crueler. His eyes were the mirrors to his soul and right now Allen's eyes were reflecting insanity. He had completely snapped._

 _"Ne, ne~ outou-san," he poked Adam's corpse with morbid fascination. "Make some noise." A grin that mirrored his lunacy tugged his lips. "Aw~ I want to kill you again." He took up his knife and plunged it into Adam's body over and over again. The knife sunk deeply and he used it to rip him open. "This is no fun when you're not screaming in pain."_

 _The door sudden flew open and four bodyguards stormed in._

 _"Earl-sama!" they chorused._

 _They immediately stilled when they saw the amount of blood that littered the room and that their boss was dead on the ground with Allen sitting on top of his corpse. Allen stopped ripping Adam's body open and squashed the non-beating heart that was in his left hand. He turned his bloodlust gaze to the four and regarded them cruelly. A psychotic smirk crossed his lips and he got up._

 _"Hehe~ I can have a bit more fun," before they were even aware of it Allen was already in front of them. He brought his knife forward and stabbed one of them deeply in his chest, then quickly moved on to the others._

 _They were frozen on spot at Allen's monster-like moves and wasn't able to react properly. Allen used their momentarily pause as an opportunity to eliminate them all. He ran his knife deeply into each of their bodies, leaving only one unharmed. That one tried to escape but Allen jumped him and pinned him to the floor._

 _"Play with me~" Allen purred as he took up the guy's gun from his waist. "Come on I'm so~ bored." He pointed the gun at the man's head._

 _The man nodded vigorously. "Ok! Ok I'll p-play…w-with y-y-you!" he stammered in a rush. "W-what do…y-you…want t-t-to do?"_

 _Allen placed his hand on his chin as if he was in deep thought. His eyes sparkled viciously and he gave a cruel smirk. "I want to see your blood spill~!"_

 _Without warning he pulled the trigger. From the close proximity of the shot the guy's head was blown almost clean off. Allen giggled when he felt the warm blood splashing on his face and body. He was soaked from head to toe in the red liquid but he didn't mind it. The blood made him beyond excited and it was even more when he saw the look of fear in the man's eyes before he killed him. He got up and walked past the Earl's mutilated corpse until he stopped before the corpse of his sister._

 _"Sorry," he said with a sick grin. His eyes were wild with unrestrained madness. "Your little brother is gone."_

 _After he said that he walked over to the Earl's seat at the head of the rectangular table. A drop of blood dripped from Robin's forehead to her left eye and it trailed down her cheek as if it was a bloody tear._

 _"Ah~ I'm so fucking bored!" Allen yelled to the room of corpses. "Someone come in so I can kill you!"_

 _He raised he legs to rest on the table and made himself comfortable. His hands rested against the back of the chair and that was how Tyki found him half an hour later._

69 * 69 * 69 * 69 * 69 * 69

Alma panted and rested against a tall barren Sakura tree. He was still in the forest of his father's land…no it wasn't his father's land, it was Yuu's home, the home that was stolen from him. He panted as he tried to catch his breath. It wasn't as if he was tired, the scent of blood was still affecting him. The scent clung to him and it made him a bit uneasy.

"I've got to get out here before they find me," he voiced out loud. "That means I'll only have two days to find Yuu…"

He started moving again. The blood didn't show much on his black shirt but it coloured his ripped jeans in a bright red shade. He looked like he had just killed someone but that wasn't the case. _'I need a change of clothes…'_ That was on his to get list. There was no way he would go see his precious Yuu looking like he just murdered someone. _'I might scare him off.'_ Though that wouldn't be the case with Kanda.

He reached a fork, where one path led into the countryside and the other led deeper into the forest. After he made it past there it would take him close to several hours to get to the main city. 'I'll stop by there and collect a few things I'll need.' He turned to the path that led deeper into the forest. The area was pretty much unguarded and he managed to slip by undetected. His destination was a small cave to the west of the Kanda mansion. It was a secret place only he and Kanda knew of. They used to hang out there a lot and even when he thought Kanda was dead, he still went there. His father didn't know about it and that made it even better.

 _'Turn left at the rose bush, then walk forward until you can no longer see the trees,'_ he repeated the little map he and Kanda thought of in his head. ' _After you pass a large boulder that looks like a frog,'_ he smiled when he saw the frog boulder, _'you walk thirty paces to the right. There will be a small stream and beside it will be a large string of vines hanging down from some rocks.'_

He walked up to the row of vines and parted it. There was an entrance there and he walked in. Over the years that passed he had fixed up their secret spot. It was now remolded to look like a nice little hideout. There was even working electricity there. He switched the lights on and internally groaned at what he saw.

"I'll need to redecorate…"

The walls of the cave were lined with various swords and guns. It was literally a weapon storehouse but there was a bunch of other items like clothes and canned foods at different corners of the cave. He walked over to one of the many suitcases and took out a fluffy black towel.

"Now to take a bath and plan my grand rescue," he grinned and then hurried outside to the nearby stream.

After his well needed bath he went back into the cave and got dressed. He put on a tight black marina and a black baggy cargo pants. To complete his outfit he wore a black leather jacket that hid the gun holster that he had over his shoulders. He took up a bunch of other weapons and placed them in the many compartments on his pants, and then strapped his Katana at his waist.

He took up a one-strap bag from a pile on the ground and packed it with a change of clothes, ammunition, explosives and other various weapons. There was also a small safe that had money in it at the far corner of the room. He took out a sufficient amount and placed it in the bag. Once he was packed and ready he turned off the light and stepped out of the cave. At times like these it made him remember all that he had been through, but now he was stronger than he was before. Now instead of Yuu always protecting him, he would be the one to protect him.

 _69 * 69 * 69 * 69 * 69 * 69_

 _Two young boys clung to each other at the corner of a dark room. The one with spiky black hair sniffled and then burst out in to tears. He held onto the other boy with short raven hair for dear life._

 _"Yuu…" he sniffed. "What are they going to do with us…?"_

 _Kanda Yuu hugged the boy closer to him as he tried to hide the fear he felt. He couldn't be the scardy-cat; right now he had to keep a level head._ 'Chichiue and Hahaue will find us I'm sure of it.'

 _"Alma stop crying," he patted the spiky haired child on his head. "You're older, come on stop crying…"_

 _"But Yuu…" Alma sniffed and he wiped the snot from his nose in his black kimono. "I'm scared…"_

 _Kanda felt Alma's trembling and he couldn't help the lone tear that trailed down his right cheek. He was scared too but he had to stand strong._ 'I have to protect Alma…he's such a crybaby.' H _e didn't know what they wanted with them. The three guys had come up to him so suddenly but it seemed that they weren't interested in Alma. They only took him with them because Alma started yelling and crying when he saw them taking him._ 'Who are they and what do they want with me?' _The only guess he could make was that they wanted to kidnap him for ransom._

 _The door creaked open and a thin stream of light entered the room. Two men wearing pure white coats stepped in and Alma's trembling increased._

 _"I thought we would only get one more new specimen," one of the men began as he closed in on the two boys._

 _"The other one was brought because he wouldn't shut up," the other replied. "Either way it's fine. They both match what we're looking for. Both are at the appropriate age and their blood type is compatible with the drug. I'm sure these two will become a great success."_

 _"I hope so," the first one replied. "The children before have all died."_

 _Kanda flinched when he heard that. His grip tightened on Alma's body and snarled at the man before him. The man gave a chuckle._

 _"Look at that, how cute," he said as he reached out to take Alma. Kanda pushed Alma back and bit deeply on the offensive hand. "Ouch!" he pulled Kanda by his hair and yanked him off his hand. "Damn brat!"_

 _Kanda released the guy's hand and spat the skin and blood that was in his mouth on the ground. The other guy grabbed Alma who was kicking and screaming. It caught Kanda's attention and he turned to help him but the guy he bit kicked him back. His back hit the wall roughly._

 _"Yuu!" Alma cried as he trashed about in the guy's hand. "Yuu!"_

 _The guy silenced him by knocking him out and the other guy did the same to Kanda. Another man entered the room and he gave a smirk when his gaze landed on Kanda but it turned to a slight shocked look when he saw Alma._

 _"Why is another specimen here?" he raised his hands to silence them. It didn't matter, at least now if the experiment was a success Alma would benefit. "Forget that, proceed with the experiments. I expect to see some results this time."_

 _Both men nodded and took the two boys from the room._

 _The pain both boys endured for the next six months that passed could have broken anybody. Their small and fragile frames were racked with pain so intense it was unimaginable. Throughout the whole ordeal Kanda swore that he had died more than once, only to wake up the next day partially healed. He didn't understand what was going on but all he wanted was to escape with Alma. It had been past six months since they had been there and he didn't want to stay there any longer. The only thing that kept them sane was the fact that they had each other. If they were alone in that hell, that person would have surely been broken._

 _"…Yuu…" Alma's eyes were dull and his lips were chapped. "It hurts…"_

 _The scientists always did separate examinations on them and Alma had just gotten back from his. Kanda walked over to the crying boy and held him in his arms. That was all he could do. 'Damn it!' Tears threatened to fall but he refused to let them spill._

 _"Alma…where does it hurt?" he asked as he bought Alma over to the bed that they shared. "What did they do this time…?"_

 _Alma rested his head on the pillow and gave a cough. "They used…a new shock gun…" tears flowed more and more when he remembered the pain. "My body hurt so bad…"_

 _"Alma…" Kanda gritted his teeth. "I'm sorry…"_

 _Dull cobalt eyes looked up at Kanda and he gave a small and weak smile. "Don't apologize…Yuu, it's not your fault…I was captured too."_

 _No matter how much times Alma told him that it wasn't his fault Kanda still thought it was. If only he'd fought hard enough to keep them away from Alma, only he would be there now. Alma would have been better off not being there with him, he wasn't fit to receive that sort of intense pain._

 _He wiped the tears from Alma's eyes and brought the covers up. "Sleep for now Alma. You need to recover."_

 _Alma nodded and closed his eyes and immediately he was asleep. Kanda stayed at the bedside like he always did and then he cried. He would never cry in front of Alma, only when he was alone or when Alma was asleep. That was the only time he cried but he didn't know that Alma faked sleeping and was even torn up inside by his hidden tears._

69 * 69 * 69 * 69 * 69 * 69

 _"Yuu, Alma, wake up."_

 _Kanda blinked and turned his head to where he heard the voice. When his eyes finally adjusted to the dim light they widened. "Doctor Epstein?"_

 _"Shh, Yuu," the lady gave a weak smile. "Wake Alma, we're getting you two out of here."_

 _Kanda sat up and looked towards the door there he saw three other persons. He recognized them as the only few persons that didn't treat him and Alma as test subjects. What was surprising was that they were armed with various weapons._

 _"Yuu…?" Alma stirred awake. He blinked to adjust to the dim light and gasped when he saw the person's there. "What's going on?"_

 _"Come on," Dr. Epstein grabbed both their hands. "We need to escape before anyone takes notice." She pulled them towards the three guys who stood guarding the door._

 _One of the guys took Kanda and the other took Alma. They lifted them in their arms and covered them with a large black cloak. The last guy was an old man and hurried out the room followed by the two who held Kanda and Alma. Dr. Epstein was the last to leave and she closed the door carefully behind her._

 _"Follow me," she whispered. "I'll get us to the emergency exit from here."_

 _Their journey was careful and mostly uneventful. When they encountered a guard or researcher the three guys would act accordingly. They would knock them out and then proceed with caution. Kanda felt relieved that they were finally going to be free but that relief was short lived when the alarms suddenly blared._

 _"Shit!" the guy who held Kanda yelled. "They spotted us already. We have to hurry!"_

 _Dr. Epstein nodded and she broke out into a run. Because of the alarm they encountered many guards on the way and it was becoming increasingly hard to fight their way out._

 _"Lenny take the kids and go!" the guy who held Alma yelled. He stopped and fended off a guard and kicked him back. "I'll hold these guys back, just make sure you get them home!"_

 _"But–" Dr. Epstein began but the other two guys interrupted her._

 _"Take them," the one who held Kanda said. "I'll help with the guards," he turned to the short old man that stood beside Dr. Epstein. "Bookman you go with Lenny to the exit."_

 _"Alright," the old man replied with a nod. The two men lowered Kanda and Alma to the ground. "Come here boys."_

 _Alma ran over to Bookman but Kanda gave the two men one last look before he hurried over._

 _"Catch up with us ok," he said._

 _"Definitely," the two men smiled at them and they left._

 _Dr. Epstein held Kanda's and Alma's hand in both hers. She led them up the long flight of stairs and towards the single door at the end of the hallway. They were almost there but a lone shot echoed in the hallway._

 _"Lenny!" Bookman yelled when her steps faltered. "Damn it!" Dr. Epstein was shot and it was slowing them down. He stopped and took the boy's hands from Dr. Epstein. "Yuu, I want you to take Alma and run through those doors, don't look back okay."_

 _Alma cried when he saw the blood running down Dr. Epstein's middle. He didn't want to leave them there._

 _"Alma lets go!" Kanda yelled. His eyes were hooded by his bang._

 _"But Yuu, we can't leave them!" Alma shook his head. Before he would have run with Kanda but he couldn't leave the people who helped them to die like that. He just couldn't…_

 _"Alma we have to go!" Kanda pulled Alma with him and dashed out the door. He understood why Alma didn't want to leave, he felt the same too but…they had to survive or what Dr. Epstein and everyone did for them would all be for naught._

 _The men continued shooting but Dr. Epstein quickly closed the door just as Kanda and Alma made it out._

 _"Be safe you two," she gave a smile before she fell to the ground in Bookman's arms._ 'I'm sorry for not saving you two earlier…'

 _Outside Kanda and Alma had reached past the research facility building and they were still running. Alma was crying his eyes out but Kanda couldn't find the time to. He had to get Alma way…for all the persons who sacrificed themselves for their survival…their sacrifices wouldn't be in vein. 'I'm sorry everyone…'_

 _The streets were empty at night and Kanda didn't know where to turn, it was a maze. He didn't want to lead Alma into any trap but it had been so long since he had been in the open air. They had been underground for close to six and a half months and he didn't remember much of how the outside world looked_

 _"There!" Kanda suddenly yelled. "I can see lights out there!"_

 _He pulled Alma along to where he saw the lights and froze when he found himself standing in the road. A large truck was speeding their way and the drive beeped at them to get out of the way. Kanda didn't have anytime to think; he pushed Alma out of the way and took the hit. The truck tried to stop at the last minute but it still ended up hitting Kanda._

 _Alma rolled and skidded to a halt. Bruises and cuts covered his body but other than that he was fine. He raised his head and his eyes widened when he saw Kanda get hit by the truck. " **Yuu**!" he screamed until his throat hurt._

 _The truck tilted to its side and then skidded to a halt. It exploded afterwards. The explosion was big enough to draw the attention of some people that were near the area and they hurried to see what was gong on._

 _"Oh my god!" a lady screamed when she saw a bloodied Kanda. "That poor little boy!"_

 _Despite the pain Alma was in, he picked himself up off the ground and hurried to Kanda's side. "Yuu! Yuu!" he cried as he tried to shake him awake. "Yuu!"_

 _"Hey kid calm down," a voice said. Alma looked up and saw a young boy who looked around ten. He had strange white hair and gray eyes. "We need to get him to a hospital right away." The boy turned towards the sidewalk. "Oi Cross hurry it up!"_

 _"Shut up brat!" a man with spiky tamed long red hair yelled. He turned to run towards the nearby parking lot. "I'm going for the car so bring the brattling."_

 _"Ok," the white haired boy yelled. He was about to pick up Kanda but Alma grabbed his hands. "It's okay I'm going to get him some help." He looked at Alma and saw the mistrust in his tear filled cobalt eyes. "My name is Allen and I want to help."_

 _Alma was still hesitant but even he knew that Kanda would be in serious trouble if he didn't get help soon. So for now he would trust that Allen person. He released his hold on Allen's hand and allowed him to take Kanda up._

 _"Wow he's light," Allen said to himself._ 'Cute too…is he really a boy?' _"Hey kid, follow me." Alma nodded and followed after Allen._

 _Kanda stirred and his eyes opened to slits. He looked up and saw white; it was his first time seeing white hair. 'Is that an angel? Am I dead?' Allen looked down at him and saw that he was awake._

 _"Hey kid, hold on okay," he hurried over to where Cross was parked. "We'll get you some help."_

 _Kanda could barely hear him. He was slowly loosing consciousness and within moments he was unconscious again. Allen hurried over to the car when Kanda's eyes closed._

 _"Cross we need to hurry up!" he yelled and opened the door for Alma to get in, then followed afterwards with Kanda in his hands. "Step on it!"_

 _Cross grumbled something about 'Allen better not get any blood on his car seats' but it was gone to the wind when he sped off down the street._

69 * 69 * 69 * 69 * 69 * 69

 _It was three grueling hours after their escape that Alma could breathe again. He was worried sick about Yuu and he never left the door of the emergency room. The person that helped him was still there too and for some reason that made him feel a lot better._

 _"Alma here eat this," Allen gave Alma a cheese sandwich along with a bottle of water. He had gotten the names of the two boys on their way to the hospital. "You need your strength."_

 _Alma nodded and accepted the sandwich and water. Allen took a seat beside him and ate his own sandwich. He didn't have a reason to be there but he felt as if he should. Cross had already left but he wanted to see if the boy would be fine. For some reason he was drawn to him and he couldn't resist the pull._

 _"Yuu will be alright, won't he?" Alma sniffed._

 _"Yeah," Allen didn't know why but he felt as if he should reassure Alma. "I'm sure he'll be alright. Komui is looking after him and he's the best doctor I know." He gave Alma a smile and Alma couldn't help but smile back._

 _"Un!"_

 _"Alma!"_

 _Alma looked up and his eyes flooded with tears. "Hahaue!" he got up and ran towards his mother. She held him in a tight embrace as if she never wanted to let go of him again._

 _"Oh my god Alma!" she cried. "Thank god you're alright. Thank god!"_

 _"Karuna, did you find them," a raven-haired lady hurried over to where Alma and his mother were. "Alma!"_

 _Her eyes were just like Karuna's. They looked weary and dark circles were under them. She was somnolent from six months of worrying and it took a toll on both their bodies._

 _"Alma, are you alright?" she stooped down to hug Alma. "How is Yuu?"_

 _"He's in surgery now," Allen replied as he walked over to the two ladies. "He's been in there for three hours now."_

 _Karuna looked up to him and she got up. "You were the one who found my baby?" she hugged him. "Oh thank you!"_

 _Allen felt sort of uneasy being held by Alma's mother. He gave a nervous chuckle. "I just happened to be in the area and saw the accident," he replied. "No one would help but I couldn't leave them. They're just babies, how could someone be so cruel as to kidnap them?" Alma also told him bits of what happened to them._

 _Karuna sniffled and released Allen. "I'm so glad they were found," she turned to face the other lady. "Right now I hope Yuu will be alright, for Yulliana's sake."_

 _"He'll be just fine," a young man with short purple hair stepped out of the emergency room. He gave everyone who was gathered a reassuring smile._

 _Immediately Yuliana ran to his side. "How is he? How is my little baby?" she asked._

 _The man adjusted his glasses and smiled. "His life is in no danger," he replied and Yuliana burst into tears. "But there is something I must tell you about his condition."_

 _Allen excused himself, as he had stayed long enough. What Komui had to say wouldn't be his business because he wasn't related to the boy. Though, he really wanted to stay and meet with Kanda. The two women tried to persuade him to stay, as they wanted to introduce him to their husbands when they arrived but he declined. He really couldn't stay any longer, Cross would start bitching._

 _"I really hope Yuu recovers soon," he said with a sincere smile. "Take care."_

 _Alma nodded and waved at him when he left. Allen was really nice and he wanted to be just like him. He felt useless at the time but he promised that he would get stronger so that he could protect his precious Yuu. Next time he would prevent him from ever getting hurt._

69 * 69 * 69 * 69 * 69 * 69

"You're early, Kanda-kun," Komui replied as he opened the door.

Kanda stood at the door dressed nicely in his Bladen Academy uniform. He looked at his watch and saw that it was just a few minutes after twelve and shrugged. School had ended early for him and he headed straight over to Komui's

"I wanted to surprise Lenalee when she got back," he replied with a shrug. "So are you going to let me in or not?"

Komui could only shake his head in mock disbelief. "You're that eager to find out about Allen-kun?" he stepped aside to allowed Kanda entry.

Kanda remained silent as he walked in. He hadn't been over Lenalee's in a while but from what he could see, there wasn't much of a change. Komui lead him to the living room area and he took a seat on the couch.

"Have you realized why you want to know so badly?" Komui asked as he took a seat on the loveseat that was in front of the couch.

Kanda shrugged. "I'm ignoring it, because I know it isn't true," he replied.

Komui sighed. What did they say about 'denial' being a river in Egypt? "Alright, suit yourself," he took on a more professional look. "To understand Allen's treatment, you must understand the reason why he, well went crazy."

"I know all of that already," Kanda replied. "I know everything that happened from his father's death to when he killed his adoptive father."

Komui seemed a little shocked by that little piece of information. "Ok, I guess I'll start from where you left off then." He adjusted his glassed and relaxed himself in the loveseat. "Allen was, how would you say this, blood crazed. He wanted to kill anything that bled and because of that it wasn't safe for him to be around people or even animals…"

69 * 69 * 69 * 69 * 69 * 69

 _Tyki pushed the door to his father's study open. The first thing that assaulted his senses was the thick scent of blood._ 'What is going on here?' _He pushed the door open and rushed in. 'What the fuck?' That was the least of the shock he felt when he saw the inside of the room. Blood coloured the floor a dark crimson shade and dead bodies were strewn across the room. He looked forward seeing Robin's dead body and then down a few paces before her he saw a corpse that must have been his father._ 'What the hell happened here?'

 _"Eh, someone's here~?"_

 _Tyki's mind and body were on high alert. He looked around the room not seeing anyone. That was until the chair at the head of the table spun around. When he saw Allen sitting there with 'that' look in his eyes it made him shiver, in fear or excitement, he didn't know._

 _"Allen, what happened here?" he demanded._

 _"Eh? Can't you guess by looking?" Allen's voice sounded sickly innocent but Tyki knew it was fake. "The Count killed Robin; I killed the Count and then the others you see there."_

 _Tyki could see the madness in Allen's demeanor. It was different than it was for him or his other family members. They had managed to keep a tab on their insanity but it looked as if Allen was far-gone. He was so out of it that his only aim seemed to be killing and killing until there was no one left to kill._ 'This is bad…'

 _"Ne, ne Tyki~" Allen got up. His body was twitching and so were his eyes. He gave a twisted sort of giggle and tilted his head to the side. "Can I kill you too?"_

69 * 69 * 69 * 69 * 69 * 69

A/N: wow that was a ah~ intresting! I finished this up over the weekend. Ah! I won't be able to check it so there are a lot of mistakes! So please bear with me okies~! I'll reread it but I can't guarantee that I'll find the mistakes cuz I suck at beta-ing my own works…ah well for the next chapter I got the idea but the page is kinda blank so it might take a while…psyche! Not really but I'm motivated to write, so hopefully it won't take a while. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! R&R okies! Mwaahh~!x4

Next Chapter: Tortured Past

Ja na

Kaos


	13. Acquiescence Chapter 12 Tortured Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I seriously don't own!

Disclaimer: I seriously don't own!

Warnings: language, blood and gore, violence, OOCness, insane people, tons of possible typos, unbeta'd

A/N: Arigatou mina-san! You all are wonderful and well loved readers. Kaos-sensei is very happy to have posted this story~ I was listening to Tourniquet by Evanescence while writing Allen's past and it seemed to match in a weird way. Ah~ all the inner angst! Hehehe don't mind me, well I hope you enjoy a little more of Allen's tortured past~ beta'd by dancing-with-the-devil 1995 (thank you for looking over this for me despite being so busy)!

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 12 – Tortured Past

" _Father I want to see Allen," an eight-year old Road huffed. "Count-sama has kept him to himself for far too long!"_

" _Yeah!" an eight- year old Debitto yelled. "We want to see oji-chan!"_

" _Yeah! Yeah! See oji-chan! Hii!" Jasdero echoed._

 _Cyril looked down at the kids and sighed. They'd been asking to see Allen more frequently now, but his father specifically said that the children weren't allowed to meet with Allen until his training was complete. He didn't want to deny his precious Road anything but that was one thing he couldn't grant her._

" _Ah! My darling Road!" he wailed. "I'm so sorry that I can not grant your wish! But I assure you, you will be able to see Allen soon."_

 _Road had her hand over he chest and she pouted. Cyril almost had a heart attack at how cute she looked. The twins watched as Cyril squeezed Road in a tight hug, gushing over her 'avid cuteness' as he so said. Something stirred in them when they saw the two and it reminded them of their mother. They hadn't seen her for a long while now and they didn't think that they would see her again anytime soon. She had promised them that she would come back but she had yet to make true on it._

" _Mama is dead isn't she Jasu?" Debitto turned to his curly haired twin._

 _Jasdebi nodded in reply. "I think so too, hii!" he held on to his spiky haired twin's hand. "Is Debi, sad?"_

 _Debitto shook his head and gave a small twisted smirk. "As long as I have Jasu I'm alright."_

 _Jasdero's smirk mirrored his own. "Same for me, hii!"_

" _Ah the brats are bonding, how sweet," sarcasm dripped heavily from Wisely's words._

 _The twins looked up to see their most hated uncle. They held that feeling for Wisely from as far back as they could remember. It felt like hate but that was how they showed their love._

" _Take this!" they quickly took out their paint guns and aimed at Wisely._

 _Wisely saw it coming and dodged. "Ha!" he yelled in triumph._

 _The twins were about to aim again but a blond woman appeared behind them – as if out of nowhere – and took their guns. They looked up and frowned when they saw who it was._

" _No playing in the halls," she gave the guns back to the twins and they put it up with a pout. Her attention turned to the two men that were present. "Where is Tyki?"_

" _He went to see the Count," Wisely replied with a shrug. "We should head there soon. The Count wishes to see us, isn't that right Lulubell?"_

" _Yes of course. Follow me," Lulubell replied. She turned and began to walk down the hall. "Jasdero, Debitto, take Road to your recreation room." She said over her shoulders._

 _The twins nodded and took Road's hand. They lead her down the opposite way from where the grown ups were going. The two leaned in closer to Road's ears and whispered something. She giggled and nodded her head and all three smiled._

 _Cyril reluctantly took his eyes from his Road and followed Lulubell and Wisely to his father's study. He hoped this time when he saw Allen he would have given in, for his sake. His father wasn't a patient man and he didn't want to see Allen hurt. Allen was his precious baby brother after all._

* * *

 _Tyki tried to hold his own against Allen._ 'Shit I have to subdue him.' _He jumped back when Allen thrust forward with his knife. Allen gave a giggle and spun around hitting Tyki multiple times with his knife. Tyki in turn blocked with his own knife._

 _So far both had suffered minor cuts and bruises from each other. Tyki didn't want to hurt Allen but it seemed Allen was dead set on killing him. He paused when he heard voices from outside and it distracted him for a second. Allen used the momentary pause to stab Tyki in his shoulder. Tyki hissed and stepped back. He managed to kick Allen back just as the door opened._

 _Outside Cyril, Wisely and Lulubell felt uneasy as they approached the Earl's study. They felt a sense of dread and that was why they were hesitant to go in. Lulubell was more worried than hesitant and she pushed the door open. The sight that greeted her made her gasp. Cyril and Wisely stepped in after her._

" _What the fuck happened here!" Lulubell yelled when she saw Tyki and Allen._

" _Stay back," Tyki yelled and that was when Cyril noticed the wound on his shoulder._

" _Tyki!" he ran over to his little brother's side. "What is going on here?"_

 _A dark chuckle ripped itself from Allen's throat and everyone turned their attention to him. He was at the table with his hands at either side behind him. His snowy white hair fell over his eyes hiding them from sight. He brought his hands up to his face and laughed._

" _How wonderful!" his voice sounded strange to the other occupants' ears. He brought his head up and looked in their direction. The madness that glazed his eyes made everyone froze. "My dear family, you're all here~!_

" _Allen…?" Cyril asked in shock. "Are you alright?"_

 _Allen gave another tortured laugh. "I'm fine Cyril! Better than fine actually~" he dashed forward to attack Cyril but Tyki intercepted him and slashed him. It was a fairly deep cut and it made Allen stop in his tracks._

 _Without mercy Tyki landed a punch in his gut and sent him flying back with a roundhouse kick. Allen landed in a bloody heap at Robin's feet. He didn't move for a while and Tyki thought he was unconscious but then Allen screamed._

" _Ow~ that hurts! That fucking hurts!" Allen rolled on the floor and then he stopped. He sat up suddenly and jumped to his feet. "Tyki that hurts!" he grinned sinisterly and brought his hands to his wound. "Ah~ that's how my blood looks huh." He giggled and then burst out in an uncontrollable fit of laughter._

 _The sound was sick and it confirmed what Tyki thought. Allen was out of his mind. He was a danger and they had to do something about it._

" _It's the same," he walked over to Robin and placed his bloodied hand on her cold cheek. "It's the same as nee-san's."_

 _That was when the others noticed, who the person tied in the chair was._

" _That's Robin?" Wisely asked. He had an unreadable look on his face._ 'Brother actually killed her? Or was it…?' _"Allen, did you…?"_

" _Did I kill my own sister~?" Allen giggled and then he turned to face them. The pure hate and disgust that shone in his eyes made them speechless. They had never seen a look like that in Allen's eyes. His eyes were wild with unabashed rage. "No, but the bastard who did this dead." He laughed and laughed until tears spilled from his eyes. "Thanks to him, I'm like this!"_

 _Lulubell screamed when she saw the mutilated corpse on the floor next to Allen._ 'No, not my Adam!' _'_ _ **Allen**_ _!' she reached under her skirt and took out her pistol. Without warning she shot at Allen but Wisely grabbed her hand just in time and knocked the gun from her grasp._

 _The bullet whizzed past Allen's cheeks, barely grazing the flesh. A line of blood dripped from the scrape the bullet caused. Allen brought his hands up and touched the wound._

" _That's it~" Allen chuckled. Tears flowed from his eyes without his knowing. "Hate, hate and hate more~! Despise me! I'm the one who killed your precious Count."_

 _Lulubell was seeing red. She tried to fight out of Wisely's grip but he was too strong. "Let me go!" she screamed. Tears flowed heavily out her eyes at her lost. "I'll kill him! I'll fucking_   
_  
**kill him**   
_   
_!"_

 _Allen laughed at how Lulubell behaved. She really wanted to kill him. "Yes I want you to feel it! Feel the pain I went through! But my pain is greater. I lost my precious sister right before me."_

 _Wisely tched._ 'Brother, you were successful. There is your perfect boss.' _"We have to do something about Allen. His mind seems broken beyond repair."_

" _Kill him!" Lulubell screamed but it went ignored by Wisely._

 _Cyril nodded to what Wisely said. They needed to find a way to stop Allen without causing damage to him. "Tyki restrain Allen."_

 _Tyki nodded and dashed forward. Allen smirked and then ran forward to meet Tyki. They traded blows with one another, matching moves for moves. Both suffered more cuts and it seemed as if they were equally matched._

" _Shit, he's on par with Tyki," Wisely clenched his teeth as he endured a brutal elbow in the gut by Lulubell who was still struggling. "At times like these I wish Allen wasn't a goddamned protégée."_

 _Allen was a child genius who could adapt easily to any situation. Because of this he was able to get stronger without much training, and at his age he shouldn't be able to keep up with Tyki but he was._

" _Cyril hold on to Lulubell for me. I'm going to help Tyki," Wisely waited until Cyril was close enough before he released Lulubell, but Lulubell managed to slip out of his grasp._

" _Shit!"_

 _Lulubell pulled out a knife that was strapped on her other leg and headed to where Tyki and Allen were fighting._

" _ **Die**_ _!" she screamed as she lounged at Allen._

 _Allen saw her coming and kicked Tyki back. He raised his right hand and took the knife attack then gave her a hard bitch slap across her left cheek. Lulubell staggered back from the slap and Allen pulled the knife from his hand, aiming to end Lulubell's life with it. He froze suddenly and fell down to his knees then dropped face down on the floor._

 _Lulubell looked up and saw Tyki standing above Allen's knocked out body. He had managed to sneak up behind Allen when he was preoccupied with Lulubell and knocked him out. Wisely hurried over to Allen and injected him with a serum that would ensure that Allen stayed out cold for a while longer._

" _What are we going to do with him?" Tyki asked. His gold eyes locked on Allen's still form. "Will we kill him?"_

 _Cyril shook his head. "No, Allen shouldn't be killed," he replied. "For now we'll leave him in Komui's hands. He needs the treatment."_

 _Lulubell was against it, but Wisely shut her up with a glare._

" _Adam was my brother," he snapped. His gold eyes blazed in annoyance. "He was Tyki's and Cyril's father. You don't see us acting like you. A whore like you should keep your fucking mouth shut."_

 _Lulubell glared at him at the insult. "That just shows that I love him more than you all!" she screamed. "How can you stand there and not feel anything at his death!"_

 _Tyki chuckled. "Why?" he asked as he turned to face her. She flinched at the insane look in his eyes. "Because that was how we were brought up."_

 _Lulubell kept her mouth shut after that. She could see how messed up the family itself was. They were all fucked up in the head._

" _I'll arrange everything for the Count's and Robin's funeral," Cyril said with a small smirk. "Wisely I want you to talk with Komui about Allen's treatment and Tyki I want you to stay with the children. They're behind the door."_

" _How did you know, father?" Road asked as she and the twins walked inside the room. The blood and dead bodies that littered the area didn't bother them one bit. If anything, it made the twins face light up in mild curiosity._

" _A father always knows when their child is near," Cyril replied as he walked over to where Road stood. He didn't want to say that he heard what the twins had whispered to her._

 _Road pouted but she looked to where Allen was. "Is Allen going to be alright?"_

 _Cyril looked at Allen and then sighed. "I don't know, Road."_

 _The twins walked over to their mother's corpse. They climbed up to her laps and hugged her. "Bye mama," they both chorused._

" _Jasdero, Debitto," Tyki called. "Let's go."_

 _The twin's ears perked up and they looked up to see Tyki walking towards them. They gave their mother a kiss on both her bloody cheeks and then jumped down from her lap. The three were the last ones in the room and Tyki ushered the twins out. He gave Robin and his father one last look and then closed the door behind him._

* * *

 _Gray eyes blinked open. The first thing that assaulted his vision was the immense white. It blinded his vision and made his head hurt. He tried to move his hands but to his surprise they were restrained._ 'Somebody is going to die.' _He tried to move his legs and found that they two were bound._

" _Allen-kun."_

 _Allen snarled and looked in the direction where his name was called. A tainted smile crossed his lips when he saw Komui standing there._

" _Hello doc," he grinned. "So they sent me to a doctor because I'm sick eh?"_

 _Komui shook his head and approached the young boy who was strapped in a white straightjacket. He didn't understand: was this the same Allen that he knew? What had happen to him?_

" _I'm here to help you get better," Komui replied. "Right now you're a danger to society."_

" _Aw~ so because I want to kill every fucking thing I'm a danger to society?" Allen let out a bark of laughter. "So now you're going to be my shrink?" a chuckle ripped from his dry throat. "I'm crazy?"_

 _Komui shook his head. "No you're not Allen-kun," he replied sadly. "Your mind has just been through a lot. It will take some time but I'm willing to help you." He was glad that he took up Psychology along with being a surgeon, now he could be able to join in Allen's treatment._

" _You will help me?" the insanity in Allen's eyes shone. "I'm beyond help!"_

" _I don't think so Allen-kun," Komui walked closer to Allen and was about to rest his hand on his shoulder._

" _Don't touch me!" Allen screamed. "Don't fucking touch me!" He was panting hard. "I'll kill you." He gave a low snarl and his eyes went wild with unrestrained madness. "I'll kill you!" he laughed. "I'll fucking kill you!"_

 _Komui paused and backed away. Allen's mind was so fragile and innocent, he wasn't meant to live the way the Earl let him. Even if he was to be apart of the Mafia, he could have done so without having his sanity broken._

" _Allen-kun, please I want to help you get better," he pleaded but Allen ignored him and kept chanting over and over that he would kill him._

" _Dr. Lee, is the patient awake as yet," another man wearing a long white coat came in. he froze when he saw Allen. The look in his eyes made him tremble in fear._

 _Komui saw the look of fear in his fellow colleague's eyes and he saw what it did to Allen. Allen seemed to take pleasure in the look of fear, he enjoyed it a bit too much._

" _Head doctor," he turned to face the trembling man. "Let me take over Allen-kun's treatment. It will not help him get better if you fear him, he will only get worse."_

 _The head doctor shook his head to rid the fear, but it wouldn't be shaken not matter what. "Dr. Lee, you may be an experienced surgeon but you are a beginner when it comes to psychology," he replied. "I will leave it to my experienced psychologist."_

 _Komui could feel the fear radiating off the head doctor and it made him shook his head. "If you're terrified of Allen how would your other doctors act? Let me do it, at least then I can guarantee some sort of change."_

 _The head doctor was hesitant but Komui was right. Allen wasn't safe and, even if he were restrained, the other doctors would still be afraid of him. They weren't trained to deal with someone as violent as him._

" _Alright," the head doctor replied. "I'll leave this to you, but I expect to see some results."_

 _Komui nodded. "Yes, but of course."_

* * *

 _The months flew by quickly and yet Allen didn't show any signs of getting better. He had to be retrained for all his sessions and he still wasn't able to be in a room with another person without his straightjacket or the restraints on his legs. Komui was alarmed by the extent of the damage on his brain. Allen had completely succumbed to the insanity and his humanity was in shambles. He didn't value human life and still itched to kill. Not even the medications that he was given helped._

 _Komui was also worried about how the medications would affect Allen's body as he was constantly sedated. He had to be sedated when they bathe and changed his clothes, when they released his hands for him to eat and also when they had to restrain him again after his meal. He was drugged at least seven times per day; not including his normal medications and that could not have a positive effect on his body._

" _Allen-kun," one and a half years had past and yet Allen still had that feral look in his eyes. "Why don't you want to recover?"_

" _You're wasting your time," Allen replied. His gaze was a bit blurry from the amount of drugs they used on him before. "I still want to kill you."_

 _Komui sighed. "Why?"_

" _Because I want to," Allen replied. He rested head against the padded wall. "I want to kill."_

" _Is it an obsession, or an urge?"_

 _Allen brought his head up and looked at Komui and then rested his head back on the wall. "An urge."_

 _Komui wrote on the not pad in his hands. "Why don't you shift that urge to something else?"_

" _Like what?" Allen asked in a dull tone._

 _Komui was silent for a while. "What do you want to do?"_

" _Kill."_

" _Other than that," Komui said with a sigh. "Isn't there something else you want to do?"_

" _No."_

 _That session was another failure._

* * *

" _Dr. Lee, you're not getting through to him," the head doctor said in a firm voice. "It's been two years and still there is no change in his behavior. I will inform his family that there is no hope for him."_

" _There is!" Komui yelled. "I'm getting through to him, I can tell!" It was true that Allen had stopped saying that he wanted to kill him in the last two weeks, but he still had that dangerous look in his eyes. "I can do it, just give me some more time."_

" _Alright, I will give you more time, but if I don't see any results in the next few months I will put him on the advance treatment."_

 _Komui nodded in understanding. If he blew it they would implement a program that might leave Allen brain dead and he couldn't let that happen. He will try his best to reach Allen._

 _The next few months that passed weren't as extreme as the first few. It was manageable and Komui found himself getting through to Allen, even if slightly. His aim was to quell Allen's urge to kill and if he couldn't manage to do that he would redirect it to a proper profession…it was a long shot but it worked._

" _Happy birthday Allen-kun," Komui said once he stepped into the room. This was the second year he'd been doing it. "I have your cake here."_

 _Allen looked up and stared at Komui. His eyes were still wild with madness but it seemed a bit tamer than how he was in the beginning. He watched as Komui placed the round cake with the number seventeen etched into it before him._

" _Ah should I hug you?" Allen asked with a chuckle. He raised his hands showing that they weren't bound by his straightjacket. "Or should I do something else?"_

 _If it were any other doctor than Komui, they would have freaked out and ran out the door, only to get killed by Allen. But Komui wasn't afraid of Allen. He shrugged and took out a plastic knife to cut the cake with._

" _If you want to I guess," he replied._

 _Allen gave a pout. "Aw~ you're no fun you know," he rested his head on his hands behind him. "I don't understand why you aren't afraid of me."_

" _I want to help you, so why should I fear you?" Komui cut a slice of cake and placed it on a Styrofoam plate. "Here you go Allen-kun," he smiled as he handed Allen the slice of cake._

 _Allen took the cake and the plastic fork that Komui offered him. "You're still saying that?" he stabbed the cake and took a vicious bite. "Damn, you're persistent."_

" _I've been told that," Komui chuckled taking a bite of his own slice of cake. "So Allen-kun, you've been here for two years and a few months. Don't you want to leave?"_

 _Allen stuffed his face with cake and accepted the next piece Komui gave him. "I want to leave, but you're preventing me from leaving."_

 _Komui nodded and then he cut another piece for Allen, when he saw that he was finished with the second piece. "You are getting better," he said with a smile. "But I want to keep you here with me for a while."_

 _Allen ate slice after slice of cake until there wasn't any left. "Okay, I'll work with you," he licked the white icing from his hands. "If you're here, I guess I'll co-operate."_

 _Komui smiled at Allen's answer. Things were looking up and Allen seemed to be tamer and tamer by the passing days. He was finally out of his straightjacket and leg restraints, and they didn't need to sedate him to be in the same room as him without them. It was surprising to Komui how Allen co-operated so well. He didn't understood what brought on the change but he was extremely glad for it. It showed that Allen was gradually getting better._

 _Their sessions became a conversation session where they merely talked. Komui found out that Allen's favorite colour was white and was shocked that by letting Allen stay in a room completely white had made him obsessed with the tint. That was one of the many things he found out from their sessions and he was eager to find out more. The more they talked was the less Allen's mind focused on killing._

'I'm finally getting through to him,' _Komui gave a smile as he walked to the head doctor's office. He would hand in his report and then he would go see Allen once more before he headed home._ 'Things couldn't get any better.'

" _What do you mean I'm off the case?" Komui yelled. "I got through to Allen! He's close to recovery."_

" _I know," the head doctor replied. "That's why you're no longer needed. The more professional staff will deal with his recuperation."_

" _But!"_

" _Dr. Lee, you are too emotionally attached to the patient. It is not healthy!" the head doctor snapped. "As of today, you are no longer allowed to participate in Walker-san's treatment."_

 _Komui had his head bowed. "Can I at least see Allen one last time?"_

" _I can not allow that."_

 _Komui gritted his teeth and left. They were making a big mistake. If he were gone, Allen would not easily warm up to any other doctor._ 'This will not end well.' _He really hoped that Allen's sanity stayed intact because if it didn't, those doctors would not be the only one who would die._

* * *

 _It had been four months and Allen hadn't seen any sign of Komui. His eighteenth birthday passed a few days ago and it felt sort of empty without Komui there._ 'Where did Komui disappear off to?' _The doctors that were with him told him that Komui had some other important things to attend to, but he didn't believe them._ 'I only agreed to stay here because Komui was here.' _They had also taken to putting him back in his straightjacket but not the restraints on his legs and that annoyed the fuck him. He wasn't some deranged animal, damn it! Or so he thought._

" _Walker-san, dinner time," a woman wearing a full white nurse outfit stepped into the room. She had a mild look of fear on her face but that look lessened when she saw that he was restrained._

" _Tch this crap again," Allen snorted as the lady placed the tray on the ground. "Hey where's Komui?"_

 _The lady paused in what she was doing and looked at him. "Dr. Lee isn't here at the moment," she replied._

" _And why is that?"_

 _The woman wondered if she should say anything more. It wasn't as if it was classified information. "He was asked not to return a few months ago."_

 _She got up to leave as she had finished her job. The doctors would be outside waiting to come in and sedate Allen so that they could remove the straightjacket. She had her back to Allen as she walked out; though they specifically told her she should not show her back to him. Allen was still fit enough to attack but because he was restrained she thought he was harmless. She was dead wrong._

" _Komui isn't here?" Allen felt extremely annoyed. "Then why the fuck am I still here?"_

 _He jumped up to his feet and before the woman was aware of it; he was on her shoulders with his legs wrapped tightly around her neck. She was about to scream out but Allen silenced her by breaking her neck. He flipped back off her falling body and rolled to floor. Even without the use of his hands, he was still dangerous._

" _Get the guards!" he heard one of the doctors yell from outside._

 _They tried to lock the door but he was faster than them. He dashed forward and kicked the door open, pushing back whoever was behind there. The man scrambled to his feet and Allen was on him in an instant. He brought his legs up and used them to break that man's neck, just as he did to the nurse._

" _I'll make this be my last 'insanity act,'" Allen chuckled at how absurd it sounded from his mouth. "If Komui isn't here, I'm not staying."_

 _He got up off the dead guy and ran forward down the brightly lit hall. His bare foot padded against the tiled floor as he tried to find the exit. He heard shots from behind him and stopped._ 'They're shooting at me?' _They were shooting but they were so bad at it that none caught him, even though he stopped. He turned back to run down to where the guy were shooting at him, dodging where he could. Once he was before the guy he kicked up, knocking the gun from his hands and then gave him a steep kick in the gut that sent him back into one of the doors. There was a loud crack when the guy landed on the tile ground._

 _The institute was fairly small and there wasn't much staff or guards. Allen always wondered the reason for that and Komui told him it was because the institute was created for his recuperation._ 'Then I'll get rid of this place.' _He continued running until he came up to a place that turned out to be the kitchen. The people who were inside saw him and ran but Allen didn't care that they did._

 _His eyes settled on the stove that was left on in their haste and he walked over to it. He bent closer to the flames and lit the part of the jacket where his arms crossed. It immediately caught fire and it quickly spread to the rest of the jacket. He could feel the heat close to his skin and the black smoke irritated his nose, but he endured it until he could tear out of the jacket's hold. Once he ripped his hands free he took off the burning jacket and tossed it to the floor. He walked over to where they kept the knives and other utensil and took up two butcher knives._

" _Let's get wild," a malicious grin split across his face._

* * *

 _Allen sat outside the small building with a content look on his face. Blood covered his short-sleeved white shirt and the thin white pants he wore. He gave a sigh and looked up in to the sky._ 'Ah, that felt good, but I better get out of here before it goes boom.' _He got up from his seat on the steps and took up one of the bloodied knives. His eyes roamed over the concrete grounds of the mental institution spotting a car in the distance. He walked over to it and saw that it was opened and the keys were conveniently inside along with a body. The person there was one of the few who escaped despite their wounds, but he seemed to have died from lack of blood._

 _He pulled the dead guy out of the car and hopped in. There was one thing on his mind now. He wanted to go home to see his family and also to visit his sister's grave. After all he had missed her funeral._

" _I wonder how everyone will welcome me back," he put the key in the ignition then turned it and was rewarded by a low whirr. The car purred to life and Allen shifted the gear to drive and then sped off through the open gates._

 _Once he was a few meters away from the building it exploded._

* * *

" _We need to make a decision, right now," Cyril said. During the years that passed he had become a successful Politician. "The boss's seat has been empty for three years now, someone must take the place."_

 _Lulubell looked sterner than she usually looked. The past three years had made her bitter but also dangerous. "Wisely will take over," she replied. "And if he still refuses to take the seat, I'll–"_

" _You are not qualified to head the Noah Family," Wisely snapped. "And I told you before; I've given up my claim to the position. It can only be filled by Allen," Lulubell snarled when she heard his name, "or the little brats."_

 _Lulubell was pissed but she kept it in. They had read Adam's will years ago and he plainly stated that Allen should be the next boss, but Allen was too fucked up in the head to take over the position._

" _Neither one is able to take over now so we're still in the same position that we're in before," Tyki said with a sigh. "We need to get Allen."_

 _Road agreed and so did the twins. They missed Allen and they really wanted to see him._

" _So how about we let Tyki temporarily take over until the twins come of age," Lulubell added. She might not be able to take over but she didn't want to see her lover's precious Noah Family suffer._

 _Cyril considered the idea. It wasn't as if Tyki couldn't do it, but he wouldn't want to. He himself would have taken the job but he was a Politician and that required his immediate attention. Wisely was busy with earning his keep at that scientific research institute and also had his hands tied with creating new drugs for the family. Lulubell was out of the question, not only because she was a woman, because she had no blood relation to the family. Their father only married her so that he could adopt Allen. Plus he didn't love her._

" _Tyki," Cyril said after a while. "You will have to–"_

 _The door creaked open and one of the guards stepped in. he immediately gulped at the glares he was receiving from the occupants in the room. The twins pulled out their guns – they were upgraded to real ones – and aimed at the guy._

" _Hey can we kill him for interrupting?" Debitto asked with a smirk. He wore very dark makeup on his face._

" _Yeah! Can we? Hii!" Jasdero added. His curly black hair was longer and it was dyed blond._

 _The guard trembled. "P-please…excuse my impudence," he began with a low bow. "I was told to inform you about–" before he could finish he coughed out a bit of blood and fell to the ground in a pool of crimson._

 _Everyone in the room was on high alert. They pulled out their guns and aimed towards the door, waiting to see who would show up._

" _What a interesting welcome party," Allen's voice echoed. The door pushed open and there they saw Allen standing with a smirk, covered in blood. "So, miss me?"_

 _Road's and the twin's eyes lit up and they put away their guns._

" _Allen!"_

" _Oji-chan!"_

 _They yelled respectfully as they ran to their once deranged family member. He stooped down and accepted the three in his arms. When the others saw this they were sure Allen had regained control over his killing urges. He may not be the same Allen as before but he at least now he wasn't killing at random. They put away their guns but Lulubell was hesitant to put away hers._

" _How have you three been?" he asked as he squeezed them in a hug. "I've missed you guys."_

" _Same here!" Road replied with a grin and the twins held on to him._

" _Allen you're back," Cyril walked over to him. He wasn't afraid or weary of Allen; he looked genuinely glad to see him. "Finally, I was wondering when you'd break out of there."_

 _Allen chuckled and got up to greet his oldest brother. "I got bored in there," he replied with a shrug. "So I killed everyone and headed home."_

" _I can tell," Tyki joined in. "It's good to see you again, shounen."_

 _Allen gave a bright smile that was definitely fake. "Good to see you too, Tyki."_

" _Ah that's not fair leaving me out!" Wisely whined as he hurried over to where everyone was. "He's my precious little nephew, you know!"_

 _Lulubell watched as they interacted with the murderer that killed her precious. She could only feel immense hate and she itched to kill him. Allen felt the glare and turned to face her. He placed a smile on that made him appear harmless and angelic when he wasn't._

" _Hahaue, aren't you going to welcome your son back?" Allen gave a cheeky grin. "Don't you miss me?"_

 _He was enjoying the look of pure hate that she gave him, but he knew she wouldn't do anything. After all she wouldn't go against her precious Adam's orders. Though Allen was tempted to kill her, he wouldn't because that wouldn't be good for business._

" _I'm going to take over," Allen said with a sweet smile but the look in his eyes made the smile questionable. "The Noah Family belongs to the Walkers and I will take over as the rightful boss." He turned and regarded everyone in the room. "Any objections?"_

 _There was none and he smirked. "With me as the boss taking control of Japan will be easy."_

 _After he took a well-needed shower and got dressed in a pure white suit. He set out to visit his sister's grave. She was buried in the family private graveyard next to their father. He stooped down and then placed his hands on her tombstone tracing her name. 'Robin Walker.'_

" _I already told you that your brother is gone," he voiced. "Well your naïve, kind hearted brother that is. I'm still Allen but not the one you grew up with." He gave a bitter smile and got up. "I'm taking over dad's Mafia, and I will get stronger to protect my family." His eyes locked with her tombstone and he could have sworn he saw his sister's image looking back at him with sad eyes. "I'll have my hands covered in blood and so will your boys. I'm sorry sis but I can't live the life you wanted for me. The path I chose will be littered with blood and corpses." He turned and walked off. "But that path better suits a monster like me."_

* * *

Kanda sat in silence as Komui continued. He understood perfectly how Allen felt having what you most cared about ripped from you, and he understood why he became the person he was now. It wasn't intentional; it was caused by a series of events that gradually led to his sanity deteriorating. What could he say to that? That he didn't blame Allen for treating him the way he did or that he should relent to Allen because of what he had been through? No, he wasn't about to do that. Sure his past was horrible but the bastard should have been strong enough to keep his sanity.

Komui paused and placed his hands on his chin in thought. "That is strange."

Kanda broke out of his own thoughts and faced Komui. "What is strange?"

"It's just that–" Komui was interrupted by the sound of the door opening in haste.

"Nii-san is Kanda here yet!" came Lenalee's voice from the doorway. She quickly took off her shoes and rushed towards the living room as she had seen the extra pair of shoe. "Kanda…" tears flowed from her eyes when she saw him sitting there.

"…Lenalee…" Kanda looked uncomfortable and he didn't know how to approach her.

Lenalee walked closer to him and Kanda expected to be hugged but instead she gave him a resounding slap across his left cheek. _'Eh?'_

"Don't you dare do that to me again!" Lenalee's angry voice snapped. She grabbed Kanda by the collar of his black blazer and shook him vigorously. "If you disappear and not contact me for more than two days I will hunt you down! You got that!"

Kanda could only nod. Lenalee could be scary at times and though she stopped fighting she was still strong. After all they were the famed strongest duo at Yamikoru High. He gave a small chuckle and shook his head.

"Sorry Lenalee," he said. "I didn't want to involve you."

Lenalee released him and took a seat on the couch. Her tears had dried up but more threaten to spill form her eyes. She wrapped her arms around Kanda in a hug. Kanda froze for a minute but then he relaxed. It wasn't as nice as being hugged by Allen but it could pass…he internally groaned. _'I did not just think that!'_

Komui smiled and left the room so that the two can get some time alone. He didn't want to be there because Kanda might want him to explain what he was trying to say earlier. It was weird, when he thought about it. The way both of their lives intertwined as if it was some kind of fate. He stopped when he reached the kitchen. _'The years and timeline are all similar.'_ He didn't know if it was some weird freaky coincidence or something else. As whenever something life altering happened to Allen at the same times something similar was happening to Kanda.

At the time Allen lost his father Kanda was kidnapped and when Kanda escaped, he met Allen. When Allen witnessed his sister's murder, Kanda's parents were killed and lastly when Allen escaped from the mental institute that was when Kanda's grandfather and the two boys he lived with were murdered. It was weird that things kept happening at the same time for the two. _'Maybe they were meant to find each other?'_ At one point he would have considered it an option as both had endured a pain that cannot be compared, but now he didn't know if putting them together would heal the pain or make it worse.

* * *

Allen laughed and it was a sinister sound. "They are getting quite bold!" he crackled. The dark glaze didn't leave his eyes. "Well, we'll fight fire with fire I suppose."

"What do you suggest Walker-sama?" Lulubell asked. If it were her in the position she would have ordered her best to recapture the lost trade routes, but she wasn't the boss.

"Destroy them all," Allen replied. His hand tightened to form a fist. "The ones who continue to try and hurt my precious Kanda, I want them all dead."

Over the weekend Kanda was attacked four times. It was obvious that someone wanted him dead and that made Allen beyond pissed. Someone was either fucking around with him or they had a price over Kanda's head.

Tyki and Wisely had reported that the ones who attempted were all killed before they could get any information, but they had a lead and that lead was the Mugen Yakuza. They were the only ones bold enough to go to such lengths to piss Allen off.

"This is a war," Road began in a singsong voice. "They want to anger you Allen."

Tyki nodded. "I believe that is the case," he looked at Allen from place at his right. "I think they want to use the kid to their favor and drive you mad."

Allen chuckled. "Mad?" he laughed. "They want to see me mad?" His eyes flashed dangerously. "I'll show them _mad_."

Just then Allen phone rang. He took it out and looked at the caller id then answered it.

"Report," he said in a commanding tone. The phone was on speakerphone and he placed it on the table.

"Boss, Kanda-dono left Lee-san's home an hour ago but on his way to the train station he was attacked," he paused. "He is alright though and all the perpetrators are killed."

Allen clenched his teeth as he tried to regain all control over himself. "Do you have any idea who it was?"

"The Mugen Yakuza boss," the man replied. "Also, I have heard from my sources that the Yakuza is planning an all out attack on the Noah Family. They plan to attack certain areas in two days. I'm having the data transferred to you as we speak."

"Oh really now?" Allen's eyes were wild. "Is that all?"

"No boss," the man continued. "I've also heard that the Yakuza is going after Kanda-dono because he is affiliated with the boss. They are only attacking Noah Family members."

Allen was silent as he digested that little bit of information. _'They are going after Kanda because of me?'_ His anger was on high but he tried to calm it.

"Allen," Tyki placed his hand on his shoulder. "Calm down."

Allen raised his hands and gripped his hair. _'Unforgivable, those bastards how_ _ **dare**_ _you!'_

"That is all boss, I will continue my observations," the man said and hung up.

The dial tone sounded but Allen couldn't hear it with all the blood rushing to his head. He was angry, beyond pissed, _mad_! How dare they attack his Kanda just because he was affiliated with his family? He would make them pay; he would make them all pay!

He raised his head to look at his most trusted family members. All except Lulubell looked at him with worried eyes. He gave them a slight smile to say that he was alright.

"Boss, about Yuu," Lavi began. He was worried too. "What should we do?"

Just when Allen was about to reply the door was pushed open and Kanda stepped in. Other than the blood splatters on his face he was fine. He had the sword that Allen made for him and the sword his father left for him hanging from his waist. In his hands was a large brown envelope.

"Oi I heard you wanted this," he gave a cheeky smile and walked over to where Allen sat. "So did I hear right?" He handed the envelope to Allen.

Instead of taking the envelope Allen pulled Kanda to his lap and kissed him hungrily on his lips. Kanda was surprised by the act but he kissed back just as frivolously. He didn't understood Allen's sudden eagerness, but what the fuck did he care? They pulled apart and Allen hugged him as if he was something precious. The gesture almost freaked Kanda out as Allen held him, yes, but not like that.

"Oi bastard what the fuck is wrong with you?" he sneered. Allen was acting really weird.

"Sorry," it was soft and Kanda could have sworn he heard wrong.

The next thing Kanda knew was that he was on his feet with Allen before him. He looked at Allen's face and saw the same sadistic domineering look that he always wore. _'Did I imagine that?'_ He didn't understand, what was going on?

"Kanda, I'll be finish soon why don't you get ready for our regular training?" the grin that Allen wore was the same but Kanda felt as if something was wrong. "I'll be there in a minute." He took the envelope from him.

Kanda didn't know what he was feeling but somehow he had a sensation that something was wrong with Allen. He tched and turn away from him, with his hands crossed over his chest.

"I don't need you to tell me that," he said with a sneer. "I'm gone."

Without acknowledging anyone else he walked out and slammed the door shut. He felt irritated by the way Allen was acting with him. It was as if he was keeping some fucking secret from him. _'Ah fuck him! I'll kick the crap out of him during training.'_ He was looking forward to that.

Allen looked at the closed door and then turned back to his seat. He opened the envelope and saw that inside was littered with information on where the Mugen Yakuza would attack and the time of the attacks. The information was complied perfectly in the different areas and from what he could see they were mostly attacking their trade routes and places where the Noah Family was most dominant.

"I'm splitting you all to deal with the different areas that will be affected," he said as he took his seat. "Cyril you'll stay out of the fight but I want you to ensure that no one interferes."

"That will be boring, but I guess only I can do it," Cyril replied. He gave a small smirk. "Of course I'll accept the job graciously, boss."

Allen separated the papers to five different sets, depending on the areas. "I'll give you a copy of all the intended targets to work with," he turned his attention to Tyki. "Tyki I want you and Lavi to got to the northern stronghold. Take out anyone who tries to interfere with the family." He handed them a set of papers.

"Got it," Lavi replied as he took the papers. "Tyki and I should be enough to protect that area."

Tyki smirked. "A honeymoon with my dear Lavi, I can't wait."

Lavi scoffed. "This isn't a honeymoon, it's a mission!"

"Sure, sure."

"Wisely, you can take care of the eastern stronghold by yourself, right?" Allen asked as he handed him a set of papers.

"Who do you think you're talking to?" Wisely gloated as he took the papers. "I can take care of it, no problem."

Allen chuckled. "Well I'll leave it to you then," he turned to the twins. "Boys I want you to deal with the western stronghold. Oh and don't kill allies."

Debitto took the papers and pouted. "Yeah, yeah whatever!" he grinned. "Just leave it to us!"

"Yeah! We'll take care of it, hii!" Jasdero added with a similar grin.

"Lulubell, Road you two will take the southern stronghold," Allen replied as he handed Lulubell the set of papers. "That's the newest area under our family and I don't intend to lose it."

Road giggled. "You can count on me Allen~!"

Lulubell nodded and took the paper. She would show her worth to them.

"I'll take care of defending the central area," Allen replied. "You can take any amount of men with you and I will alert the allies so that they can help," he smirked viciously. "Or be sacrifices."

"And what about Yuu?" Lavi asked.

Allen paused for a second and then he closed his eyes. "I'll deal with that." _'He will not be involved.'_

* * *

Kanda gave a sigh as he looked up at the hard ceiling of the training room. _'Be there in a minute my ass.'_ Allen was acting weird and he was sure it had to do with him getting attacked the minute he stepped outside the Noah Family's eyes. He had to admit, that was getting really annoying. Those stupid Yakuza bastards were getting on his nerves. _'Who could it be?'_ His eyes rested on Mugen. _'And why did my father have this sword?'_ He could only guess that that sword 'Mugen' belonged to the Mugen Yakuza. _'Maybe they're trying to kill me to get the sword back?'_

"Kanda."

Kanda looked up from where he laid on the ground and saw Allen. He sat up and flipped to his feet, getting himself in a fighting position. _'Why isn't he dressed for training?'_ He lax his guard a bit when he saw that Allen was still dressed in his pristine white suit.

"What's with the suit?" he asked annoyed.

"Kanda I want you to come with me," Allen said instead of replying to Kanda's question.

Kanda snorted. "Like hell I will."

Allen walked up to him and pulled him in a tight hug. "Come with me."

Russet eyes widened. Allen almost sounded as if he was pleading with him. _'What the fuck is going on?'_ Kanda felt weak by the way Allen sounded. His body felt weird and his heart rate increased to a sort of frantic beats. If Allen torturing him was what made him hate him then Allen being nice made him…

Before he knew it he was being lead away by Allen. They walked up the flight of stairs to the last floor. Kanda had never been to that floor before and he didn't know what to expect, but what he saw made his eyes widened. Allen opened the door to the last room on that floor revealing its interior to Kanda. The room was pure white – even down to the furniture – and Kanda was fairly sure that is was Allen's room. _'Why is he bringing me here?'_

"Kanda, come in," Allen said with an unreadable expression on his face and Kanda couldn't help but follow his command.

The door slammed shut after Kanda entered.

* * *

A/N: ah~ I'm like having a fitz over insane Allen! No lie! He was omg completely OOC and it made me wonder, do I ever write anyone 'in character'? Hehe I doubt it, but~ I'm seriously motivated now because it's nearing the end…yes Acquiescence is almost done…but not to worry I'll make it an epic finale! Well next chapter will be smut but seeing how the mood is I highly doubt its NC smut…ah man I'm in trouble! I can't write proper non NC smut! Ahh this is seriously bad…I'm gonna have to do some research, cause all the smut that I write has a sort of NC feel to it…ah who cares! I'll try my best for the next chapter~! R&R okies! Mwaahh~!x10

Next Chapter: Because I Love You

Ja na

Kaos


	14. Acquiescence Chapter 13 Because I Love You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Waaahhh I still don't own!

Disclaimer: Waaahhh I still don't own!

Warnings: language, fluff(?) if I dare, yaoi, man x man, SMUT, bondage, violence, tons of possible typos, unbeta'd

A/N: ok I tried to the best of my ability to make this seem like fluff, but as we all know I sort of suck at writing fluff. So I gave up past page few pages and made it all angsty! Woot woot~ hehehe but the attempted fluff is there if you look hard enough you'll see it. Thank you my lovely readers and reviewers! Especially Behan and Book Thief101, I jus luv reading ur reviews~

Heheh well on to the fic~ sorry for leaving you all hanging with the smut and I hope this half NC fully consensual smut adds a bit to your taste. beta'd by dancing-with-the-devil 1995 (thank you for looking over this for me despite being so busy)!

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 13 – Because I Love You

Kanda didn't know what to expect when he stepped into the room, so he froze on spot. His eyes roamed aimlessly around the area, taking in white expanse of it. Everything was covered in the tint that it made him wonder, how obsessed was Allen with the colour white? _'The time he spent in that place messed up his colour senses.'_ He shook his head at how ridiculous his thoughts were.

Something caught his eyes when he shook his head and he turned to get a better look. His eyes widened when he saw the portrait of a beautiful young lady, hanging over Allen's white night table. She looked to be no older than eighteen with curly white hair that reached her waist and bright gray eyes that seemed to show wisdom beyond her age. The smile on her lips was as beautiful and breathtaking as the puffy black dress she wore and Kanda couldn't take his eyes off her.

"That's my sister Robin," Allen said. "She was very beautiful wasn't she?"

Kanda shook his head from the trans he found himself in. He turned to Allen who was sitting on his bed with his legs crossed and his white jacket off. Allen in turn focused on Kanda.

"Kanda, come here."

Russet eyes dulled. _'Shit, there's that tone again.'_ It was hard to ignore Allen when he was using such a pleading tone. Kanda couldn't break from the desire that had him walking to where Allen sat. Once he was a few feet before him he stopped.

Allen reached out and pulled Kanda to straddle his his. He then pushed him on the bed to lie down and towered over him.

"Are you afraid?" he asked in a low tone.

Kanda looked up at him and scoffed. "No."

"Why?"

The question caught Kanda a bit off guard. Why wasn't he afraid of him? Sure the pain that Allen caused him would make anyone terrified, but not him. He wasn't afraid of him, even when Allen hurt him. It was weird, but he didn't know how to phrase it.

"Why should I be?" Kanda replied. "I just know that I'm not afraid of you."

"Do you hate me?"

Kanda's answer was immediate. "Of course I do asshole!" though the response he gave made his heart clench painfully.

Allen shrugged and then chuckled. "Of course you would," he replied. "But I feel hurt to hear you say that."

"Why?" Kanda couldn't help the question from spilling out his mouth. His heart thrummed in his chest as he waited for Allen's answer.

Allen leaned closer to Kanda's face. His hot breath ghosted over Kanda's lips. He wouldn't be ignorant of his feelings anymore; he knew exactly what he felt for the raven haired boy. It wasn't one of his normal master and slave relations that he usually had with his pets. He really and truly without a doubt…

"Because I love you," he whispered the words against Kanda's lips and closed the distance.

Kanda's eyes were wide in shock from Allen's confession. Sure Allen had said the three words to him before, but those times it felt downright fake. Right now it felt as if Allen was pouring his heart out to him and he didn't know how to react. He was almost frozen when Allen continued to kiss him.

Allen pulled back and took off his tie. "I'm trying not to be rough, but it's going to be kind of hard," he brought Kanda's hand up over his head and bound them with the tie. "I don't want to hurt you."

When Kanda felt his hand strapped up he was sort of relieved. That he was used to. He told himself it was the same bastard who would tie him up and fuck him raw, so what ever he was babbling about was just crap. It would be the same, rough and painful but the pleasure that came with it would be divine.

' _Why am I anticipating the pain?'_ Kanda couldn't tell what it was, but a part of him wanted the pain and yet another part of him wanted to be held tenderly by Allen. _'No, I'm not that weak…'_

Allen clenched his teeth in an attempt to quell the urge to hurt Kanda. He really wanted to take Kanda carefully and with a minimal amount of pain, but his true nature was making it a bit difficult. It was hard to deviate against what he was used to. He was used to slashing Kanda up and watching as his blood flowed while he fucked him hard and fast, but right now he wanted to treat him as something precious. That was something he didn't know if he could do. Though he wanted Kanda and himself to feel pleasure, he didn't want it to come from causing Kanda pain.

He leaned down to Kanda's torso and sucked at a pulse point on Kanda's neck. Kanda wore his training clothes so it was fairly easy to get to a naked patch of skin. Allen's kisses and nips were soft and almost loving. It drove Kanda up the wall with an unknown emotions and blinding frustrating.

"What…the….hell?" Kanda wheezed out. He felt completely different when Allen kissed his stomach. It felt different and he didn't like different.

Allen focused at the task at hand. He kissed down Kanda's torso until he was face to face with the slight bulge in Kanda's tight knee length pants. His tongue peeked out to poke against the hard organ, causing Kanda to let out a low moan. Pleased with the response he pulled Kanda's pants and underwear down in one swift movement and attached his lips and tongue on Kanda's half hard cock.

Kanda couldn't suppress the moan that forced its way out his mouth. He panted and writhed as Allen sucked harder on the half hard organ, bringing it to full hardness. It felt different from the times Allen sucked him off. The times when Allen would do that he made sure to use something that would add pain. This time it was only pleasure, sweet unbearable pleasure and Kanda wasn't used to pleasure without pain. It was like treading on some unfamiliar ground and he didn't like it as it made something stir within him.

"…s-sto…op…" he managed to moan out. The pleasure alone was making his mind a jumbled mess. "…let…go…" He tried to use his bound hands to push Allen's head back but Allen grabbed his hands before he could do anything.

Allen kept a hold on Kanda's hand as he sucked him off. He licked and sucked on the swollen head before he took the length into his mouth. His mouth enclosed on the hard organ in his mouth but not enough that he would end up biting him. He kept his sucking to a controlled level and made sure it was enough to give pleasure but not hard to cause pain.

Kanda didn't want to like it, more than anything the pleasure was making his body weak. It was making him think thoughts he shouldn't and worse of all the way Allen was treating him made him want to consider his earlier words…sincerely. _'No…I can't give in…'_ He tried again to resist Allen's eager mouth and hands but it still proved futile.

"Why are you resisting?" Allen asked as he removed his lips from Kanda's rock hard shaft but he still pumped it. "Aren't you enjoying it?" He released Kanda's hand and then unbuttoned his shirt and took it off, reveling his well toned muscles. The shirt was tossed somewhere on the floor but Allen didn't care where it dropped; his mind was solely focused on Kanda.

"If…you're not…going to make…it hurt…let me…the fuck go," Kanda managed to say. He knew how to react when he was wracked with pain, but this new feeling – the painless sex – he wasn't used to something like that. With the pain it confirmed that he hated Allen, but without it, what did that say about his feelings for him?

Allen lift his head up to stare straight into Kanda's hazed over eyes. "I'm trying to not hurt you and you say this," he gave a low chuckled. "Ah but I'm sorry I can not comply."

He kissed the tip of Kanda's cock and licked his lips, tasting pre-come. His tongue peeked out and he used it to lick a long trail from the base to the tip. He continued on that pace, using it at some sort of distraction. There was an audible pop but it went unnoticed by Kanda, so did the fact that Allen was coating his fingers with lube. That was until Allen slid two lubed up finger in Kanda's entrance.

Kanda's eyes widened when he felt the slippery cold feeling the lube brought. It got gradually warmer when Allen moved his fingers in and out the tight passage. A strained moan spilled from Kanda's lips when Allen teased his prostate, the feeling made his vision spotty. It was the first Allen had ever prepared him before sex. Allen would usually force himself into him unprepared as he loved the pained look on Kanda's face and when he bled. But this, what Allen was doing, it made the act seem as two lovers making love rather than raw hardcore fucking between master and pet.

Allen kept sucking as he fingered Kanda's ass and soon enough he was using three fingers to stretch the tight passage. He couldn't believe how different he felt preparing Kanda before intercourse. It wasn't something he was used to but in a way it felt normal. He felt normal when he was with Kanda, as if he wasn't some sadistic bastard who got off on a person's pain. Well he was, but that wasn't what he was getting at. He looked up seeing Kanda's body trembling in pleasure. The little moans Kanda made was making him harder than ever and he was getting a bit impatient.

A pale hand reached over for the discarded bottle of lube. He took it up and with one last suck on Kanda's cock he released it, and then zipped his own from its confines. It weighed heavy in his left hand.

"Time for the main course," there was an audible pop when he pulled his fingers from Kanda's secret place and Kanda's face burned red at the sound. "I can't wait." He squeezed some of the clear liquid into his palms and slicked up his dick. The little strokes he gave himself were good but he felt it would be better if he was buried inside of Kanda. "Prepare yourself."

He lined himself at Kanda's entrance and eased in slowly. It was painfully hard to restrain him self as he wanted to just plunge into the hot passage, but he did. He watched with half lidded eyes as Kanda's back arched and his mouth opened in a silent cry.

Kanda couldn't feel the pain. It was purely pleasure and the pleasure took over his mind. Things that he couldn't feel before he felt now and when Allen moved….god he felt as if he would die. The sex was becoming so fucking _good_ and it was so different from the usual that it made Kanda's mind go blank. If Allen had made love to him like this all those times and had treated him with some inkling of non-sadistic desires, maybe then what he would feel for him would be…

"Aaaah!" his voice echoed in the large room and his body trembled slightly. "Ngh…aaah…" Sweets pants of bliss poured from his mouth as Allen pulled back and pounded into his body.

Allen held Kanda's legs in his hands as he drove into his body over and over. He bent his legs and brought them down to his chest so that he could get a better angle to fuck Kanda. _'So…fucking good.'_ He didn't know how to describe the sex, as the word mind-blowing wouldn't do the act justice. It was out of this world, so fucking incredible that Allen was almost at a loss of breath. He never felt that way with anyone before. It was like experiencing sex for the first time, and it kind of was for him. It was the first time that he would have sex with someone without harming them.

"Fucking…awesome," he leaned closer to Kanda's face and kissed him, devouring his lips in a frantic rush.

Kanda responded by putting his bound hands over Allen's head and brining him closer. He had to make a choice and right now the choice was plain and obvious to his face. The lingering feeling was becoming stronger and stronger and he knew what it was, maybe this was what he wanted from Allen? He never _really_ hated him no matter what he always said; even if he was constantly raped by him. It was weird and he knew it, but the fact of the matter was he never hated Allen. So maybe, he would be able to show another emotion other than attempted hate. But the question was could he disregard his pride for Allen? He looked up into grey depths that looked back at him with restrain and tentative care. That sealed his fate; yes he could, as those gray depths reminded him of the eyes that haunted his dreams since he was small.

"…more…" Kanda said something that he never thought he would say in a million years. He was begging Allen to give him more, to fuck him harder. "…give…me…more…" he purred against Allen's lips.

Allen gave a small smile and granted Kanda's wish. He pulled back and pounded into Kanda repeatedly, hitting his prostate relentlessly. For the first time in a long time he felt a twinge in his heart. When he remembered what he would do next, it made him regret but it also made his anger grew. He would destroy the ones who forced him to do what he would do.

"Ngh…aaaaaaaah!" Kanda's moans were loud and unrestrained. He trashed below Allen and his body quivered in satisfaction. His organism was close and he could feel it, but for the first he dreaded that it was coming. He wanted to feel the connection that he had with Allen a little while longer…he didn't want it to end.

Allen seemed to have the same thoughts in mind. He didn't want it to end; he wanted to feel Kanda more, to plunge into him more…to keep him at his side forever. His hands roamed over Kanda's naked from and when he felt the tightening of Kanda's passage he pulled him up.

Kanda had his legs on either side of Allen and his hands were over Allen's head. He used the strength in his legs to bounce on Allen's hard dick at a pace that almost sent him over the edge. A whimper passed his lips when Allen held on to his waist and drove into him harder and faster than before. It indicated that he too was close. Allen brought his hand up to Kanda's neglected cock and pumped him as he rained hits after hits on Kanda's prostate.

"Kanda…together…" he murmured as his pace only increased. Damn, he was way over the edge. "…I love you…" he whispered the words against Kanda's ears.

Kanda came just from hearing the three words Allen whispered. He gave a loud moan like scream and then arched his back as he reached his orgasm, spurting semen all over their stomachs. Allen too moaned out loud when he had his release the same time as Kanda. He held on to Kanda's heaving form as they both tried to catch their breaths from the intense orgasm they both had.

Their sweet pants echoed in the room and Kanda lay down on Allen's slightly heaving chest. It felt comfortable and he would have fallen asleep if Allen didn't pull him off his limp dick and onto the bed. A low moan left Kanda's lip when he felt Allen's essence seeping out from his ass. In a way it felt more intimate and he relished the feeling of Allen's semen sliding down his legs. Allen had released his hands and turned his back to him. Kanda wasn't able to see his face but he felt sure of it, that what he felt for Allen was…

"Get out."

Kanda blinked. He could have sworn that he didn't hear right. "…what?"

"I said to leave," Allen said without looking at him. His bangs hooded his eyes, shielding it from view.

What ever new found feeling Kanda felt for him crashed and burned. _'I knew it; he's the same fucking asshole as ever.'_ He felt hurt at what Allen said. There was no denying it, he was fucking hurt. He took up his discarded pants and quickly put it on.

"Whatever asshole," he hissed; the hurt was obvious in his voice. "I'm gone."

Before he could get up Allen held on to his hand. "I mean it, leave" he had the remote to Kanda's collar in his hands and he pressed a button. Kanda could only look in surprise as the collar was pulled off his neck. "I'm releasing you, Kanda." He let got of Kanda's hand.

This was what Kanda wanted. He finally got it, he was free. But why didn't it only made him feel hurt?

"Why?" Kanda couldn't believe that it was his voice. It was so low and laced with pain.

"You want to be free, so I'm releasing you," Allen replied. He still hadn't look at Kanda.

"Why won't you look at me?" Kanda yelled. He didn't know why, he was upset, he was mad and his heart hurt so bad it felt like it would burst. "Look at me damn it!"

"I gave you your freedom, what more do you want!" Allen's voice was cold, but it was slightly shaky as if he was forcing himself to say those words. "You are to leave immediately; I'll have something arranged for you so that you can go back to your normal life. Isn't that what you wanted Kanda? I'm giving it to you. So go, go _now_!" _'Or I might not want to let you go…'_

Kanda wanted to protest but Allen was right, he had his freedom, there was no reason for him to stay there anymore. But why couldn't he leave? And why the fuck did he felt like he wanted to cry?

There was a knock at the door and Kanda paused in what he was about to say.

"Allen-sama I'm here for Kanda-dono," the voice on the other end of the door called.

"Your ride is here," Allen said. "Leave."

Kanda had a blank look on his face. He turned and left without so much of another word to the white haired male. What he didn't notice was the regretful look that took over Allen's face or the overwhelming pain in his gray eyes. Kanda slammed the door shut and followed the man to where ever he was leading him. He didn't care anymore, nothing mattered.

Allen fell back on the bed and he stared blankly up at the ceiling. He kept telling himself that it was the only way to keep Kanda safe. That it was the only way to keep him from the Mafia war that would soon break out. He didn't want to get Kanda involved and it was the first he ever felt that way. More than losing his family he feared losing Kanda and he would protect him, even if that meant setting him free.

He knew he could have easily hid Kanda away from harm, but Kanda would never want to be protected like that. Kanda would have wanted to fight too, but that was something he couldn't let happen. The only way to protect Kanda and keep him out of the way until everything was over, was to release him. Now Kanda wouldn't think twice about his Mafia and what would be going on, because he was no longer involved.

But it really hurt to let Kanda go.

"I'll make you pay," he promised. "Those Mugen Yakuza bastards, I'll kill every last one of you for what you forced me to do." His eyes ran wild with unabashed madness and anger. " _I'll murder you all_! _"_

* * *

Lavi flexed his fingers after he donned his black fingerless gloves. He was eager to start his mission but he also wanted to say goodbye to Kanda. _'That's weird; I haven't seen him since the meeting this evening.'_ The meeting was three hours ago but during that time he was so busy preparing for his mission that he didn't have time to drop by Kanda's room. _'The boss and Yuu should be here soon anyway,'_ he shrugged. _'They're probably cleaning up from training.'_

"Lavi, why are you so deep in thought?" Road asked as she walked up to him. "Though I must say, it makes you look really sexy~"

Lavi chuckled nervously. "Ah, I'm just wondering where Yuu and the boss are. That's all," he replied, totally disregarding the 'sexy comment.'

"Ah~ Yuu-chan," Road nodded. "I bet they're doing it." There was a creepy grin on her face but that soon disappeared and her expression became solemn. "Ne Lavi, don't you think Allen is acting a bit strange?"

That was a weird question to ask, but Lavi could see where she was getting at. Allen was going out of his way to kill anyone who was associated with the Mugen Yakuza, and now he was sending his most capable people on an extended mission which would leave the main house unprotected. Ok, not completely unprotected but weakened. Allen was insanely strong and was capable of protecting the main house himself, but without anyone there to help he might get a bit out of control.

"Acting strange?" Lavi asked. "How so?"

Road sighed. "Allen's a bit _too_ protective of Yuu-chan. I think he might actually _love_ him."

Lavi blinked. _'Love?'_ "As in a collector with a rare item? That kind of love?" That was the only kind of 'love' he could see, Allen didn't seem like the type to genuinely _love_. Sure he was protective of Kanda but that could stem from his possessiveness. He didn't like it when other people touched what belonged to him without his permission.

"No," Road shook her head. "As in what you and Tyki have. That kind of love."

Green eye blinked in confusion. "What makes you think that? I can't see something like that from–"

Road held her hand up to stop Lavi from continuing. "That was the same thing we said about your relationship with Tyki," she said. "You know how Tyki was; he used to be just like Allen but a bit more composed. There was no way he could love anyone but he loves you don't he?"

Lavi nodded. That was how it was but…"It's not the same."

"It is," Road said. She reached out to touch Lavi's eye patch. "It's the same." she lowered her hands and cupped his right cheek. "In the beginning it was painful but no matter how much Tyki hurt you, you stayed with him. Eventually Tyki overcame his most dangerous desires and fell madly in love with you. It wasn't about possessing your body anymore it was about receiving your love." She gave him a small smile. "You saved Tyki just like Yuu-chan will save Allen."

At the words Road said Lavi couldn't be more convinced. She may be young but she was truly knowledgeable. True, in the beginning, his relationship with Tyki was one-sided and forced but in time he caved and gave in to Tyki's charms. He also joined the Noah Family of his free will – despite Tyki telling him not to – to get stronger, and so that he could be with Tyki. Even till now he didn't regret the choice he made. Maybe it was the same with Kanda, was it that he was finally falling for Allen?

"Road! What are you doing?" Tyki was clearly annoyed at what he was seeing. "Are you trying to take my precious from me?"

Road gave Lavi one final smile and then released his cheek. She turned to face her irate uncle with a smirk on. "Heh I might!' she giggled. "Lavi-chan just gets cuter everyday~"

Lavi shook his head as he watched the two bicker. Wisely seemed to have caught wind of the situation and he added his two cents.

"Lavi is very cute, yes very," he gripped his chin as he nodded his head in approval. His gaze locked on the redhead's body in a way that couldn't have been comfortable. "Ah but the boss and the right hand are blessed with such cuties. I'm jealous."

"Hey Jasu is cute too," Debitto added annoyed. Sure his uncle and cousin's lovers were complete hotties but his Jasdero was just as cute!

Jasdero blushed at what his brother said. "Yeah! And so is Debi, hii!"

Debitto blushed. "B-baka, you're cuter than me!"

Wisely made a snide comment about the twins and that got their attention. The three ran head first into their usual squabble and everyone just ignored them. Lulu Bell though, had been ignoring them from the beginning. All she wanted was for their damned boss to show up so that she could leave already.

"I'm glad you all are still this lively."

Everyone turned their attention to where they heard Allen's voice, but was surprised at his appearance. Sure Allen looked the same and impeccably dressed but there was something different about him, something _very_ different.

"Allen," Tyki began. He could feel the insanity radiating off Allen in waves and it made him wonder what made him snap. "Are you alright?"

Allen grinned and it was a creepy sight. "I'm fine," he replied with a smirk. "Just a bit pissed off."

Tyki was still a bit skeptical and Lavi hoped what ever had gotten Allen pissed didn't have any repercussions on Kanda.

"I see everyone is here," Allen continued. "Good." His tone took on a more commanding pitch. "I want you to annihilate your enemies, make sure to leave none of those Mugen bastards alive. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes boss," they chorused.

"Perfect," Allen purred the word out in a dark tone. "I expect good results."

"Boss, where is Yuu?" Lavi asked. He still wanted to say goodbye to him, not to mention he was worried, seeing how Allen's mood was. With their boss looking like he would kill anything within a two meter radius, he couldn't help but worry. "I want to see him before I leave."

Allen's hand tightened to a fist when he heard Kanda's name. He lowered his head and his bangs hid his eyes from view. "He's gone."

Lavi couldn't help that his heart rate increased to a mile a minute. _'Gone? Gone as in what?'_ He couldn't help but think of a worse case scenario. "Yuu is gone?"

"Yes," Allen reached into his pocket and took out the collar that Kanda always wore. "I released him."

That was a shock to everyone. Allen, their sadistic boss would set his favorite pet free? That was completely unheard of. The only way Allen released his pets was by their deaths.

"Allen, you let him go?" Wisely asked. Astonishment was wild in his gold eyes. "Just like that? Why? I thought you'd use him in this fight?"

Allen gave Wisely a dark glare. "I wasn't intending on using Kanda to fight. He has nothing to do with this." He brought the collar to his lips and kissed it. "I love him."

If they were shocked by Allen's earlier statement, they were rendered stupefied by this one. The only thing that ran through their minds was 'Allen is in love?' They thought something like that would never happen but Road had a smirk on her face as if she had known that would have been the outcome.

"I had no intentions of releasing him, but those Mugen have forced my hand," Allen tried his best to contain his rage. "For what they forced me to do I want them all dead. I don't care how and who, just kill all who are related with those bastards." A sinister grin crossed his lips. "When you all get back we'll head to the Mugen's main house for my dear Kanda's birthday present." His eyes were wild with sadistic glee. "I'll give him the head of their boss on a silver platter."

Tyki smirked too. "I'm sure that will get him back," he replied.

"So true," Wisely added with a similar smirk. "Well, let us hurry and finish this mission and return to aid in your romance."

Road giggled. "One of my favorite past times," she added. "I am extremely motivated now. So let's go~"

They all gave a low bow to Allen and without any more words being said, they left. Allen stood at the foyer as he watched their retreating backs. He was anticipating their return and at the same time he was planning his strategy to kill the Mugen Yakuza boss. His death would definitely not be quick and painless. He would make him suffer a million times over before he finally killed him.

There was a pang resonating in his heart and it only increased when he looked at the collar in his hands. "Kanda, after all this is over I'll get you back," he gave the collar another kiss. "I swear."

* * *

For one whole day Kanda did nothing but lie in bed. He didn't eat, bathe or sleep; all he did was stared up at the white ceiling of his new apartment. It was weird that his body refused to function and it was ever weirder that the reason for his lack of functioning was because he was free. He got what he wanted so why was he like that? The answer was simple, it was all Allen's fault and it was his fault his heart felt like it was road kill.

He knew why his heart ached so much. It took all that he had to admit to himself that he never hated Allen and even more to look at him in a different way, but it all shattered when Allen released him in such a cold way. He could accept that Allen was a bastard; he could even accept – slightly – that he might have fallen for the asshole but what he couldn't accept was the way Allen released him. Something wasn't right about it but he was too out of it to think of a reason to it, so he continued to stare blankly at the ceiling.

The clock on his night table beeped and he turned his head to look at it. He could make out the numbers twelve and a double zero in a bright red colour. The sight only made the pain in his heart more.

"Happy birthday…to me…" his voice sounded hollow.

Another year and another birthday being beyond horribly fucked up. It looked like he was cursed by having his birthday constantly fucked over. The same thing happened every year, so why would he think that this year would be any different. Though, he wouldn't deny that he was anticipating spending the day with Allen. He knew he was really looking forward to it.

' _Damn.'_ He just wanted to close his eyes and then wake up without those stupid feelings. It was dragging him down, making him weak. He didn't want to be weak but he couldn't help it. Allen was like a bad addiction and he was hooked.

The hours passed by like a blur but it barely registered to Kanda's mind. The only thing that made him know that it was morning was the streak of light that peeked in from his half opened windows. It was the morning of his birthday and he felt like crap, all thanks to that bastard Allen Walker. There were so many things he had to be pissed at Allen for, but he was tired.

He stared up at the ceiling unblinking until tears came to his eyes. It shocked him; it honest to goodness shocked him that he was crying and all he could think of was blaming it on Allen. Everything was his fault, even his damned tears was his fucking fault! He was crying damn it! He was fucking crying because of some asshole, how pathetic could he get?

" _You are pathetic."_

Kanda couldn't help but agree with the unknown voice. He was being pathetic and stupid. What the fuck happened to him?

" _You fell in love."_

Ok, that unknown voice was getting to Kanda's head and it seemed it wanted to fuck it up. He gave a throaty chuckle. God, so now he was getting crazy and hearing voices. There was only one person he could blame for it.

" _Allen right?" there was a humorless laugh. "You blame him for everything. Couldn't you consider the fact that you're to blame too?"_

"Shut up," Kanda growled. He was _positive_ he was loosing his mind, as he replied to the voice.

" _Why? I'm only speaking the truth. You're just blaming Allen because it the easier way." the voice continued. "You're being a coward, don't you love him?"_

"No…" Kanda's tone was low and barely audible.

" _Yeah right," the voice scoffed. "You're just afraid of losing what you love. Isn't that right? You loved your parents, your aunt and your grandfather and they all died. Allen isn't that weak, you won't cause his ruin!"_

Kanda grabbed a pillow and covered his face with it. "Shut up! I don't want to hear anymore!"

" _You damn coward! You're just running away from your fucking problems! You don't want to face it so you run. I thought you've given up on running. Are you that much of a coward? Is that all you can do?"_

Kanda threw the pillow on the ground and sat up, his outlook was furious. "What the fuck do you know!" he screamed out. Great, now he was arguing with the voice in his head.

There wasn't any reply and Kanda almost sighed in relief but it was short lived.

" _I know because I feel the same too."_

Kanda blinked when he saw an image of himself standing before him. To say he was surprised was practically a _huge_ understatement. It was official, he was beyond loony. He could literally see a straightjacket with his name on it and a padded cell that was just calling to him.

" _I feel the same too," the other Kanda repeated. "But I'm more honest than you. I'm not going to fucking sit here and wallow in self pity for that bastard and I'm not going to run away from what I feel. That's not who I am."_

Kanda could only stare at the manifestation of himself that was before him, stunned. He seriously wondered if the lack of sleep could cause something like that to happen, but somehow he highly doubted it.

" _Oi are you even listening to me?"_

Russet eyes settled on his, er twin(?) that was pissed off at him at the moment. He was still a bit – more like very – cautious of the person before him and when that Kanda walked up to him and draped him, he was sure it wasn't reality. Some way along the line he must have fallen asleep without noticing it, that, or it was some sort of trick – a _really_ good one – of the mind.

" _Damn you're pissing me off!" 'Dream' Kanda yelled. "What's with you? Aren't you pissed too? Don't you want to snap someone's neck out of frustration? I know I do." He growled and then pushed him back to the bed. "Why are you acting like that?"_

"I don't know," Kanda replied as he rubbed his throat.

 _Dream Kanda sighed. "You're not very honest," he tsked. "Ch' I tried! You won't get anywhere if you don't try to be a bit honest. When you do, you'll know what to do." And with that he disappeared._

In an instant Kanda's eyes snapped open and he sat up. _'Fuck what kind of dream was that?'_ It was a freaky kind that made it seem that his heart was telling him something. _'Be honest with myself? Ch' I am honest.'_ He half expected to hear the voice give a reply to that, but there was nothing but silence.

"Maybe I am going crazy," he kicked off the covers revealing that he was wearing the same clothes he wore when he left Allen's mansion. There was a pang and he gripped his chest. "Damn it, it hurts…" he didn't know but maybe trying out what his dream self told him wouldn't be such a bad idea, if it helped to get rid of the pain in his heart. _'I got nothing to lose…but my pride...'_

He took a deep breath to calm his nerves and looked deep into himself for his true emotion, it wasn't hard to find as it had been there trying to make itself known for a long while. "I guess there's no denying it," he still couldn't believe what sick tastes he apparently had; "I actually…love him."

When he admitted that, it was like he was overrun with various emotions. He was sad, bemused, annoyed, angry, homicidal and _extremely pissed_ all at the same time. It was like he could see what he couldn't bother to think on before and right now he was _exceptionally_ disappointed – and embarrassed – by his behavior. How could he shut down his body like that for a bastard he was supposed to kill? More than being angry at Allen he was pissed off at himself for being so fucking weak.

"I won't forgive him. That bastard, I'll kill him on spot when I see him!" Kanda was pissed and he was out for blood, specifically Allen's blood. How dare that white haired freak use his body and then toss him aside like he was some cheap rag doll. Oh no, things weren't going to go that way. He'd have his just revenge. "For breaking my heart, I'll break his fucking arms and legs."

* * *

"Shit," Alma punched the wall before him. "Shit, shit, shit!"

He should have known it would be hard; Kanda had managed to stay hidden for almost nine years. There was no way he could find him in a mere three days. _'Damn it, I've wasted too much time!'_ He already covered a few leads in a bunch of different cities but they all proved pointless. There was no sight of Kanda but he wasn't about to give up.

A sense of foreboding hit him and he cringed. _'Father should have noticed my absence by now…and he might have found Yuu before me…'_ he shook his head. There was no way he would think like that now. He had to keep a positive mind. _'I'll find Yuu.'_

It would have been better if he could have used his many sources but as circumstances have it, he couldn't risk leaving a trail. Associating with the Mugens at this point would only lead to his capture, so he would do the searching on his own. _'Alright, that there is the last house in this town, I'll check it and pray that Yuu's there.'_ If it turned out that Kanda wasn't the city he was currently in he would try the next town that was an area captured by the Noah Family.

One of his leads was that Kanda was currently with that Mafia and that was why he decided to search their turf. It would be hard but if it helped him to find Kanda he didn't mind scoping enemy ground.

He walked up to the last house on the block. From what he heard around, a teen lived there alone and thought it might be Kanda. He swallowed his nerves and knocked on the wooden door. God he was so close and he didn't know what to say. What should he say? Hello? Happy birthday? There was so many scenarios that he was running by in his head but nothing felt right to say. Shit, his palms were sweating now…

* * *

Kanda had just come out of the bathroom when he heard a knock at the door. _'Who the fuck is that?'_ he thought annoyed but he still quickly put his clothes on, which consisted of a loose fitting black cargo pants and a long sleeved mess black shirt along with a short sleeved ripped dark blue graphic tee. His fluffy white towel was on his head as he continued to dry his hair.

The knocks continued and Kanda clucked his tongue. "Ch' how annoying, before I kill that asshole I'm murdering that fucker at the door."

He really wanted to see Allen and give him a fist to the face and a few stabs here and there, but that person at the door was interrupting him. The knocks were getting to be _very_ annoying and he found himself before the door with Mugen in hand ready to hack the person who was there to pieces. He grabbed the knob and yanked the door open only to freeze in his tracks. _'What the hell is he doing here?'_ He looked at the person outside in shock, now that was an unexpected surprise.

* * *

Alma's smile faltered when he saw that the person who answered the door wasn't Kanda. _'Shit, I wasted even more time…'_ He apologized to the young boy – who looked nothing like his cousin – and made his way down the street to his next destination. _'Damn it, the north was a bust…'_ He was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn't notice the couple before him until he almost bumped into them.

He unconsciously sidestepped the pair and that was when he realized that he almost bumped into someone. "Sorry!" he apologized.

Amused gold eyes locked on the boy that passed him. The moves he showed – though briefly – wasn't of a normal person who wasn't paying attention to the street. He had some sort of training and it wasn't the kind the Noah Family gave.

"Hey kid, hold up."

Alma froze when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to face who had stopped him and almost freaked when he saw that it was the Noah Family's right hand man. _'Shit, worst day ever.'_

"What can I do for you sir?" he asked as politely as he could but that only made Tyki's smirk widen.

"I'm sure someone like you can be of help," Tyki's voice was silky smooth. "Your reflexes are good and familiar. I'm sure I fought you before."

If it was a good time to freak out Alma knew it was now. Yes, he had fought the man before and he barely made it out of that fight alive. If he got into a fight with him now, he didn't know if he would survive it. Shit, why did he have to run into him now?

"Tyki what's wrong?" Lavi asked.

Alma internally cursed. _'That redhead's with him too?'_ Things were definitely not looking up for him. If he wasn't careful he might be killed before he was able to meet up with Kanda, but he couldn't let that happen. He needed to escape them. _'Why is the street deserted at a time like this?'_

"This kid is a Mugen member," Tyki replied as his grip on Alma's shoulder tightened. "I'm sure of it."

' _Ok time to run,'_ Alma quickly grabbed the hand that held his shoulder and twisted it. He used the momentary pause to knock Tyki's hand off. With Tyki's hand off he made a dash for it.

"Shit he's getting away!" Lavi yelled as he and Tyki gave chase. "We need to capture him alive. I want him to spill why they're attacking Yuu."

' _Wait, they know Yuu?'_ Alma's steps slowed to a stop and he turned to face the two Noah Family members. They were now in an empty car lot. "You know Kanda Yuu? Please tell me where he is! He's in danger!"

Lavi was about to grab at him but he stopped. "Wait Tyki," he called to his lover who was about to attack Alma. "Let's hear him out." He turned to face Alma. "Kid, tell me who you are. Depends on your answer I might or might not kill you."

Alma didn't have time to waste. He would co-operate as he really needed to find Kanda as soon as possible. "I am from the Mugen Yakuza but I left because they were planning on assassinating Yuu." He lifted up his shirt to show them his tattoo that was etched into his chest. It was the symbol of the Buddhist ohm. "My dad – the temporary head of the Mugen Yakuza – is the one who wants him dead."

"Wait, what?" Lavi was confused. Why would the boss of an enemy family want to kill Kanda? Was it really all just to piss Allen off? "What's your name?"

"I'm Alma Karma," Alma replied. "Yuu's cousin."

* * *

"Yuu, long time no see."

Kanda stared at the man blankly. He had no idea why after nine or so years this man was there to see him. There was plenty of time for him to do that in the past and right now he didn't want to see him. It was a surprise but not a pleasant one; he had nothing more to do with him as what connected them died a long time ago. For all he cared they weren't family anymore and were just strangers. He didn't want to hear what he had to say.

And seriously, how the hell did he get his address anyway?

"Yeah," he replied with a shrug. "Anyway I have something to do, so see you." He wasn't about to stick around as he had pressing issues to deal with.

"Yuu, please wait," Hiroki tried to stop Kanda from shutting the door. "Have you met with Alma recently?"

' _Alma…_ ' The name made Kanda's heart clench painfully. If there was someone he wanted to visit it would be Alma. He really missed his cousin and he wondered how he was doing.

"I haven't seen Alma in _years_ ," he put emphasis on the word years. "Did something happen?"

Hiroki shook his head. _'Perfect, I arrived before Alma could talk to him.'_ "It's nothing, but Yuu I'm here to see you. It's your eighteenth birthday today, is it not?"

"Yeah, so?" Kanda was ready to slam the door shut but his damn uncle was making it kind of hard. _'Stupid foot, damn I should just crush it.'_

Hiroki's smile widened. "You did well to survive this long," just as he said that a bunch of guys crashed in from the glass windows and surrounded Kanda. "Your skills are developing."

Kanda recognized the men as the ones that always attacked him. He backed away from the door with Mugen unsheathed and glared at his uncle, poised and ready to strike at any given moment.

"What the fuck is going on?" he demanded. "Are you the one who sent those bastards after me?"

Hiroki's eyes were locked on the Katana in Kanda's hands. His expression was unreadable but then a smile lit up his face. "I should have known you would be the one with Mugen."

Kanda's glare darkened. "Answer me damn it!" he yelled as his eyes travelled from those who surrounded him and back to his uncle. "Did you send them?"

"Yes, I sent those assassins after you," Hiroki replied with a calm smile. "But it is not for the reason you think. I sent them to test your skills and you passed." He snapped his fingers and the men surrounding Kanda fell to their knees in a bow. "It was to prepare you for what to come and I will be your guide."

Kanda was still wary of them and didn't lower his guard. "What in fucks name are you talking about?" he yelled. "You send those assassins to test my skills? What kind of nonsense are you sprouting?" He adjusted his grip on his sword and shifted his weight to his legs. "You're the boss of the Mugen Yakuza aren't you? You send those assholes to kill me right?" He gritted his teeth when the thought of his cry baby cousin being involved in something like that.

"I am just the temporary boss," Hiroki replied coolly as if Kanda didn't look ready to strike him where he stood. "Yuu, you don't think that your father was just a mere bank manager right?"

"What are you talking about?" Kanda snapped. He didn't like to talk about his parents especially about what they did for a living. His father was usually away for a long period of time for work but he never let that bother him when he was younger. He was sure that his dad wasn't involved in anything that was illegal.

"The Mugen Yakuza isn't mine to lead as I'm not blood related to the ruling family," Hiroki replied. "I was only the head for so long because I was married to the previous boss's sister. The true heir hadn't come of age that was why I took over, but it is different as you're now eighteen."

The pieces were connecting itself in Kanda's head. _'No way, don't tell me…'_ His grip on Mugen slackened when he saw his uncle bow before him. _'This can't be real…'_

"The Mugen Yakuza belongs to the Kanda family and you Kanda Yuu are the rightful heir. You are the sixteenth boss of the Mugen Yakuza."

Kanda couldn't believe his ears. He was the rightful boss for the Yakuza that was the enemy of the Noah Family? And what was more complicated was that he was in love – he think – with the enemy boss Allen Walker. Could this be any more levels of fucked up?

* * *

"Wait let me get this straight," Lavi was sure something was seriously wrong with his hearing. "You're the son of the 'temporary' Mugen Yakuza boss," Alma nodded, "and that boss is planning on killing Yuu because Yuu is the real boss." Alma nodded again.

"So we need to hurry, I'm sure my dad found Yuu already!" Alma yelled. God he was so worried about Kanda. His tears were threatening to fall but he wouldn't let them. "Tell me where Yuu is, I have to find him."

Lavi was still trying to wrap his mind around the new information he was given. _'Yuu is the boss of the Mugen Yakuza? He's the enemy boss?'_ He still couldn't believe it.

"Well that is an unexpected surprise," Tyki added with a smirk. "I knew Allen loved to mess around with dangerous things, but having the enemy boss as his lover that takes the cake."

Alma's ears perked up at the word lover. "Lover? Yuu has a _lover_?" he felt jealous and seriously pissed off. "My Yuu is involved with _that guy_?" There was no way he would leave is precious cousin in the hands of that mad man. He knew of Allen Walker's reputation and he would rather die than leave _his Yuu_ with him.

"I would watch what you say," Tyki began in a dark tone. "Speak any ill of our boss and I will not hesitate to kill you on the spot."

Alma glared at Tyki. He was already being pushed over the edge by hearing that Kanda was that bastard Walker's lover. _'More like sex slave!'_ He had heard of his character and he was sure his Yuu was being forced. If Tyki pissed him of anymore he was sure he would kill him.

"Oi you two calm down!" Lavi yelled. He had a lock on Tyki's wrist. "We need to hurry back, Yuu is in danger."

"Lavi, we can't do that," Tyki said with a sigh. "We got a direct order from the boss. Until we finish this mission we can't leave."

Lavi knew that, but he just couldn't abandon Kanda. "There haven't been any attacks so far and I doubt there will be. I'm still questioning if there is going to be a raid."

"Raid? Oh that is today I almost forgot," Alma began. Lavi and Tyki turned their attention to him. They were interested in what he had to say. "It's a feint, my father planned this to lure out the traitor in our Yakuza. He announced this mission to everyone to trap any enemy Mafia who was foolish enough to spy on us."

Lavi was beginning to get it. "So the traitor would report back to our family of their plans, and then our boss would spread his best teams all over to protect the various areas, leaving their main target barely protected," he could see the pieces coming together. "But what is their main target? Yuu?"

Alma shook his head. "Your boss," he replied. "The only one who was told of the real plan was me. After those who protected him were gone – namely his elite associates, father and I along with a selected others would attack the Noah main house and kill Allen Walker. After your boss is gone father would be able to take control of Japan's underworld."

"That bastard," Tyki could barely control his anger at what he heard. "This was all a plot, damn it!"

"Shit, they planned it really well," Lavi pulled his phone from his pocket. "We have to alert the others about this scheme. Not only Yuu but the boss is also in danger." He knew Allen could take care of him self but, what if they used Kanda against him? "Tyki, Alma come on lets go. It will take at least five hours to get to Allen's mansion by chopper." He dialed Cyril's number. "I'll tell Cyril and have him inform everyone. In the meanwhile we should hurry to the boss."

Tyki nodded. He didn't care if Kanda was the boss of that fucking Yakuza, he would kill anyone who dared to lay a hand on Allen.

* * *

Kanda was still trying to wrap his mind around what his uncle just told him. It sounded farfetched but why the hell would his uncle make something like that up? He didn't know what to believe, and he didn't know if he could believe his uncle. But what basis did his uncle have for lying to him about something that big? And why didn't his father tell him anything about it? So did it mean that his father was hiding all that from him? If so, did it have to do with why he was murdered?

"Was this why father was killed?" he asked in a low voice. "Did they kill him because he was the Mugen Yakuza boss? Who killed him?"

Hiroshi smiled sadly. "Your father kept all information about the Mugen Yakuza secret to protect his family, I knew of it because I married his sister. He didn't want to involve you and that was why you were kept in the dark," he replied. "Kozato wanted to protect you and made sure that you would not be involved with the Yakuza, but that night an enemy Mafia infiltrated the mansion and your father, mother and my wife was killed."

"Who did it?" was all that Kanda asked. He didn't care who it was, he would destroy the ones who murdered his family. That was his goal. He wanted revenge.

"The Noah Family," Hiroki replied. He was still on his knees so Kanda wasn't able to see the smirk that crossed his lips. "That is the reason as to why we aim to destroy their Mafia, we want revenge for our boss."

Kanda was silent. It explained some of the animosity that the two groups had for each other but he couldn't help but feel as if there was another deeper meaning to it, one that he couldn't see. Also there was apart of him telling him not to trust his uncle, but there was another part of him who wanted to kill the ones who murdered his family and that side won.

Hiroki looked up to Kanda. "What will you do?" he asked. "Will you take over the Yakuza that is in your birthright? You must, as it is the only way for you to live."

Taking over a Yakuza wasn't what Kanda had intended but how could he deny it. The Yakuza belonged to his father and all the members of the Kanda family. It would be a shame if he – as a Kanda descendant – refused the title. After all the Yakuza belonged to his family, why not take over?

"It belonged to my father, I see no reason why I shouldn't take over," Kanda grinned. He wanted to find out more about his parents deaths but for that he needed to see Allen once more. "I have some business to attend to, will you accompany me?"

Hiroki smirked and nodded. "Yes, boss."

* * *

A/N: ok show of hands for those who expected all of that? Hehehe it was a given. Ah I apologize for the late update! I've had it for a long while but I had no internist access! Plus the company that I work with do not allow their workers to use the internet for personal use…god that's so sucky!(if it wasn't for the fact that I need cash I'd so leave my job!) Man I can't wait for school to start in January…at least then all I have to worry about are tests – hmm maybe that's gonna be harder? Well thank you all for reading, reviewing and what not. Only two chapters remain for this story, sad aint it? I'm gonna try and make sure at least one of em' have a very nice lemon in it~ R&R okies! Mwaahh~!x20

Next Chapter: In The Eyes Of Betrayal

Ja na

Kaos


	15. Acquiescence Chapter 14 In The Eyes Of Betrayal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I really don't own…wish I did though!

Disclaimer: I really don't own…wish I did though!

Warnings: language, OOCness, blood and gore, violence, fluff (le gasp!) tons of possible typos, un-beta'd

A/N: thank you all for reading, reviewing and what not! I'm _really_ glad this story is well loved! And as we wind down to the last chapter I want to thank you all – once again – for sticking with me this long. I really appreciate it~ this chapter is dedicated to all you wonderful readers! (unbeta'd version, beta'd version will be up once I get it from my beta, which won't be for a while bcuz she's busy with school.)

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 14 – In The Eyes Of Betrayal

"How long till we reach to where Yuu is?" Alma yelled over the loud whirr of the helicopter blades.

Lavi sighed for the umpteenth time. "For the last time, we're not there yet!" he screamed out in frustration. "We're still about two hours away."

Alma pouted. "But a really long time has passed! Yuu is in big trouble and we need to hurry!" he screamed. At times like these Alma could get a bit childish.

"Damn, I know that," Lavi yelled back. "But this is the fastest we can go..."

Tyki was silent throughout the exchange. He was as irritated as Alma but he was good at hiding it. It did no good for him to be all impatient because it wouldn't make the helicopter go any faster. He would be lying if he said he wasn't worried about Allen, not worried as in worried for his safety, but worried for his mental state. Releasing Kanda had taken a hell of a toll on his psyche, and if he wasn't careful he might be close to becoming irreversibly insane. Worst if those Mugens actually killed Kanda like they intended to do.

His hardened golden eyes locked with a particular area on the outside. "We're here. Land us around this area."

The pilot nodded and aimed to find a district where he could land. He spotted a grassy area that looked like a park. There was no one around and he skillfully landed the aircraft. Dust and other small pebbles blew up all around the helicopter and the blades of glass danced violently in the wind.

The engine died down to a low purr until it turned off completely. Tyki took off his ear mufflers and pushed the helicopter door open.

"This is the area where Allen arranged for Kanda to stay," he replied. "I know where the apartment is, come with me."

Alma yanked his ear mufflers off and quickly followed after Tyki. "He's here? Come on let's hurry!"

Lavi took off his and followed after the two. He didn't know where Allen had Kanda located to but it seemed that Tyki did. _'I wonder when he asked Allen about that.'_

The three quickly walked to where the park's exit was located and then Tyki led them to Kanda's apartment. He walked up towards an area that housed an abundance of large buildings and then stopped before a decent sized apartment complex. It looked more like a town house rather than an apartment.

"This is it," Tyki said. He stopped before the driveway. "We'll take him with us and head up to Allen."

"No!" Alma yelled. He walked up and stood before Tyki, blocking his path. " _I'm_ taking Yuu with me! I won't let him be involved with you guys anymore!"

Tyki glanced at him before he shrugged. "Whatever."

Alma didn't seem convinced by his answer but he ignored it. Right now he wanted to see Kanda and he wanted to see him right away. He hurried to the front door and knocked. There was no answer and he knocked again. _'Please Yuu, please be here...'_

There was still no response and he gripped the door knob, only to find it open.

"No..." he pushed the door open and rushed in. "Yuu! Yuu are you here?" When he saw the shattered glass on the floor he fell to his knees. "No...I was too late?" He couldn't help the tears that spilled from his eyes. "Yuu..."

""It looks as if we were a bit late," Tyki replied from the door way, "but I don't see any blood or anything that should indicate that there was a struggle. Lavi, what do you think?"

Lavi stepped in and looked over the scene, he took in all the evidence that he saw. Sure there was no blood and the only indication of a break in was that most of the windows – if not all – were broken. That in it self wouldn't say for sure that Kanda was killed. At most it would say that Kanda was kidnapped or taken to be killed else where.

"I'm guessing the same thing," he replied. "If this was the work of the Mugen Yakuza then I'm sure that they would take him to the boss."

Tyki nodded, he saw where it was going. Maybe they would use Kanda as some sort of leverage. _'Shit. This is not going to end well.'_ Allen would not take something like that likely. He probably would kill them on spot for even attempting to do something like that. Not that he cared what happened to the bastards.

"We need to head over to the main house, I'm sure they took Yuu there," Lavi voiced. He turned to face Tyki who was on his phone.

"I'm way ahead of you," Tyki replied as he hung up his phone and pocketed it. "A car will be waiting for us on the outside in less than five minutes."

Lavi nodded and then walked over to where Alma was on his knees. "Alma, I can't say I trust ya, but you're one of Yuu's current family members who aren't trying ta kill him. So that in it self warrant some form of trust. I want to help Yuu too so will you come with us?" he held his hand out for Alma to take.

Alma wiped the tears from his eyes and took Lavi's hand without hesitation. "Of course I'll come with you. Nothing will keep me away."

Lavi smiled and pulled Alma to his feet. "Awesome. Let's hurry it'll take approximately half an hour to drive up to the main house."

"Depends on who's driving," Tyki added with a smirk.

Lavi sweat dropped. "Ok, make it less than fifteen minutes with Tyki driving."

* * *

The drive all the way to the mansion was quiet and Kanda didn't feel the need to break it. There was a lot on stuff on his mind and he felt that he needed to sort it out before he saw Allen. He didn't want that the first thing he did was to attack the bastard, though that sounded _very_ appealing, but he needed to know the truth. Who killed his parents and why were they killed? That was what he wanted to know. He knew Allen wouldn't have anything to do with it as he was just a brat then, but the Earl might and if that was the case then the Noah Family would pay.

He wouldn't let that pass off as nothing. The ones who killed his parents ruined his life and for that he would make them suffer the way he did.

"Kanda-sama we're here," he heard the chauffer say.

Kanda looked out the window and saw that they were on the hill where Allen's mansion was located. They were close enough that they could see the large metal gates in the distance.

"Yuu," Hiroki began. "It would be wise for you to proceed with a few escorts. I have a plan but I will need your cooperation, my boss."

Kanda gave a curt nod to show that he was listening. Hiroki gave a smile and then leaned in. He proceeded to tell Kanda his plan and when he had explained everything that was necessary he pulled back. A smirk laced his face but Kanda's remained expressionless. It was hard to tell what he thought about what his uncle had just told him.

"Is that okay with you boss?" Hiroki asked.

Kanda gave a small shrug. "Just don't kill anyone who aren't involved," he said and then he pushed the door opened. "We're only here for the boss."

Hiroki smiled but it didn't reach his eyes. "Of course, boss."

He stepped out after Kanda and followed him up the long stretch that led up to the main gates. Before he followed after him; he slipped the chauffer a small white folded paper without Kanda's noticing, or so he thought.

The man donned in a pitch black suit took the paper and pocketed it. He adjusted his black shades and gave Hiroki a curt nod. Hiroki turned to catch up with Kanda and after he left the guy took out the paper and looked at it. A creepy smile crossed his lips when he saw the orders that he received from his boss.

 _Secure the vicinity and kill all who're related to the Noah._

He pocketed the paper once more and turned to the few that were gathered. "Let us proceed. The others will be joining us soon."

"Hai," they chorused.

* * *

Kanda found that entering the mansion was a bit too easy. It was like no one was there. The place was literally a ghost town. Usually at this time he would probably see all the maids and butlers scurrying around and doing their usual jobs, but now he didn't even spot one. _'Did something happen?'_

"Yuu, is something the matter?" Hiroki asked as he realized Kanda's look of confusion.

Kanda turned to face his uncle. He didn't feel comfortable with his uncle calling him by his first name. Somehow it sounded fake and condescending. "No it's nothing," he replied, turning away.

Hiroki gave him a prolonged look and then turned away. "If you say so, boss."

From the information they gathered – namely Hiroki and his men – they managed to get a lock on where Allen would be in the mansion. Kanda wanted to question Allen himself so he told his men – he still felt weird being a boss – that he'd take care of talking to him. Everyone else was to back off while he got his answers. He stopped before the hall that led to the main living room, still encountering no one.

During this time Allen would be sitting back and taking a break from work. Though at that time he himself would be in the process of doing his homework, and if he was then Allen would attempt to help him. He never questioned why Allen conveniently took a break when he was doing his home work. Nor did he question why Allen always helped him, though he constantly refused his help. He didn't even know when he stopped refusing his help and actually welcomed it. The transition just happened without any of them knowing.

"Stay here," Kanda said. Only his uncle was with him. "I'll be back." He didn't move his gaze from before him. "Feel free to snoop around for information, just don't make a mess."

Hiroki nodded but said nothing. Kanda didn't see his nod but he took the silence as an agreement. He continued forward to the main living room. It was the largest room in the house and could probably host two or three of the bedrooms in it and still had more space left over. The room was elegantly decorated in a fierce red and gold. Crimson and bullion drapes hung on every window. They acted as shields blocking the glare of the sun from coming inside. There were also various furniture in the room and an array of couches; those too were of a golden red colour.

Kanda's eyes however, were locked on the form on the couch before him. He disregarded all that was in the room only seeing that person, surprised that when his gaze locked with that tuff of spiky white hair his heart beat increased. _'Shit, stupid heart!_ ' He could only see the back of his head and that was the reaction, what would happen if he looked directly at him?

"You're early, Mugen boss."

Kanda snapped out of what daze he was in and focused on Allen, who didn't turn to face him.

"All my guards have been killed; I guess that's your doing eh?" Allen seemed to shrug. "No worries, there more where those came from," he chuckled, "this saves me the trouble of hunting you down. Though it means I'll have to break the promise I made with my family. Ah well, I might as well kill you now. I don't want my precious to be waiting too long."

Allen got up from the settee and turned to face Kanda with his two hand guns pointing at him. When he saw who he was faced with, a look of shock came over his face and he lowered his weapons.

"…Kanda?"

There was so much they both wanted to say to each other but everything died on their tongues when Hiroki stepped in.

"Greetings, boss of the Noah."

* * *

True to what Lavi said they managed to reach the mansion within fifteen minutes. Lavi opened the car door and stumbled out, followed by a very dizzy Alma who leaned over the grassy area and barfed. It felt like whatever he ate before forced its way out of his systems by the speed of the ride.

"Suck it up kid," Tyki said as he stepped out of the car cool and relaxed, as if the speed he drove at didn't affect him at all.

Alma continued vomiting but he paused to give Tyki a weak glare.

"Tyki," Lavi said once he caught his breath. "Why stop here?" He didn't understand why Tyki stopped a few feet away from the mansion and not drive straight in.

"They might already be there," Tyki replied as he walked around to the trunk of the car and opened it. Various gun and weapons lined its interior. "We need a plan, or we can just barge in. What do you say Lavi?"

"A plan would be good," Lavi replied, seeing Tyki's point. "But first," he caught the gun Tyki threw to him, "we'll have to takeout these guys before anyone finds out we're here."

Tyki gave a smirk and cocked his gun. They were surrounded by enemies from various Yakuza allied with the Mugen.

Alma got up and wiped the saliva from the corner of his lips. He unsheathed his sword and poised to strike. His pupils slashed to slits and he regarded the men around him with a cruel glare. An animalistic aura surrounded him as his ears became a bit pointed and his canines protruded to fangs.

"Don't get in my way!" he snarled and he dashed after the closest person.

* * *

He was pissed, there was no denying that. Words could not explain how fucking pissed he was when he stared at that smirking asshole standing beside his beloved. He wanted to rip him apart with his bear hands and then piece him together again only to repeat the process again and again, but he had to stay calm; this wasn't like anything he had experienced before. One wrong move and Kanda could get killed. _'I won't let that happen!'_

"Greetings, boss of the Noah," Hiroki gave a smirk at the look on Allen's face. It was downright hilarious. The proud ruthless Noah Family boss was hesitating to kill, heh so his nephew did mean something to him. "Glad to see you are well. Now I can get to change that."

Allen gritted his teeth he could easily kill the bastard before him and get Kanda out of danger. _'How did they find him?'_ Shit, things were getting unbelievably fucked up. He pointed his guns to Hiroki and snarled.

"Touch one hair on Kanda's head and I'll blow your fucking brains out," he growled.

Hiroki chuckled. "I wouldn't do that if I were you," he replied and instantly two men emerged from the entrance where the hallway was. "Kill me and he's dead."

Allen contemplated it. The two guys were standing a few feet away from Kanda on both his sides. They had their gun pointed at him, which means Allen had to choose to kill two out of the three that were before him. He smirked, with skills and speed like his he could kill them all with one gun.

"Wanna bet?" he cocked both guns and aimed at the two men, his eyes still trained on Hiroki.

Hiroki didn't look threatened. He raised his right hand and that was enough to make Allen's eyes widened. "Want to try that now?"

"You god damn fucking bastard," Allen growled out. He was _extremely_ pissed.

Kanda was still a bit stunned from seeing Allen but he soon recovered. _'What's with him?'_ That was when he noticed the flash of red lights that spotted his body. _'Is that…?'_ His body was marked from head to toe with the red tracking light from sniper rifles. He turned to face his uncle. _'This wasn't in the plan!'_ He wanted to scream but he just glared at him. _'How the hell did so many men get in?'_

"Like I said before, if you kill me that boy will die," Hiroki's smirk widened. Finally, finally his plans were bearing fruit. "That is if you care that much about his life. If you don't, feel free to kill me."

Allen bit down on the corner his bottom lip so hard that it bled. He didn't want to involve Kanda anymore but now, shit, he couldn't believe he had his dear's life hanging by a thread like that.

"What is your choice, Noah's boss?" Hiroki could see his victory before him and it tasted very sweet.

There was no other choice to make. Kanda watched in shock as Allen threw his guns away and raised his hands.

"Let him go," Allen demanded in such a dark tone that it sent shivers up their spines.

Hiroki indicated to the two men – that appeared out of no where – to restrain Allen and they did. They tied his hands behind him and forced him to kneel. Allen gritted his teeth at the treatment but said nothing. He promised, after Kanda was safe he would annihilate them. Their deaths would no be quick and painless that was for sure.

"You fell for my little trick," Hiroki boasted and his eyes dance with unrestrained glee as they locked on the proud Noah boss being forced to kneel. He walked up to Kanda who was still frozen on spot. "There is no one here other than you and that is why you will lose. All your strongest are currently occupied protecting areas that aren't in any danger at all."

Allen glared at him. _'The bastard planned this, he fucking planned this! How could I not see it before? I should have been one step ahead of him.'_ Of course he wouldn't see it; he was too blinded by his rage of having Kanda attacked to think straight. The 'him' of before wouldn't have walked apparently blind folded into an obvious trap like that. He was a failure as the Noah Family boss.

"If you're going to kill me go ahead," Allen snarled. "But let Kanda go."

Hiroki chuckled then raised his hand. Instantly all the red spots disappeared but the two guys still had their guns pointed at Kanda.

"I'm not the one who will kill you," he gave a vicious smirk. "I'll leave that up to our boss."

Allen was confused. Wasn't the middle aged asshole standing before him the boss of the Mugen Yakuza? But when Hiroshi stepped aside and he saw Kanda walk towards him he froze up. _'No…'_ His eyes quickly moved to the two guys who previously had their guns pointed at Kanda. He was shocked to see them lowering their head to Kanda in respect.

"Meet the boss of the Mugen Yakuza, oh but I guess you two are already acquainted," Hiroki's smirk almost spit his face in half. "Our current boss, Kanda Yuu-sama." He bowed as Kanda passed him and stopped in front of Allen.

Allen was speechless at the turn of events.

"Oi, you have some questions to answer," Kanda said in his usual snide tone. "And I expect the truth."

Allen had his head down but he was muttering something that Kanda could barely hear. Kanda was about to step closer but he paused when Allen suddenly snapped his head up. The wild look in his eyes made Kanda's blood ran cold. Allen's gray depths were wide with a look of pain and betrayal.

"You betrayed me," the words were whispered at first but then his eyes darkened when the gravity of situation finally sunk in. Kanda was the enemy boss and he betrayed him. The one thing that Allen could never forgive was betrayal; he could never deal with it well. That's why he loved his family, they would never betray him…but he thought Kanda wouldn't betray him either…

The accusation in his voice made Kanda wince. _'You betrayed me first!'_ He wanted to yell but instead he drew Mugen from its sheath and propped the blunt edge under Allen's chin.

"Did the Noah Family have anything to do with the death of Mugen Yakuza's fourteenth boss?" he said instead. "Answer me or die."

Allen still had the same look of betrayal on his face but it was slowly losing to the madness and rage that was bubbling inside him. He couldn't say he heard the question as his mind was still trying to wrap his mind around Kanda's apparent betrayal. The bastard Hiroki said that everything was planned. How long ago was it planned? From the very beginning when they met? So did that mean Kanda was lying to him from the beginning?

"You lied to me," he yelled as he tried to struggle his way out of the guys' hold, but they held tight. "Damn it, _Kanda_!" Kanda's betrayal hurt more than any wound.

"Answer my question!" Kanda barked out. His hands were trembling and it he felt as if it was getting harder to breathe. He didn't knew if he was angry or anxious but he was so frustrated damn it. _'Tell me that it isn't true…'_

Grayish eyes locked with wavering russet ones and in that instant Kanda understood. Allen knew nothing of his father's death, which meant the Noah Family may not have been involved. It seemed that his uncle lied to him and for some reason he wasn't surprised about it. So if it wasn't the Noah Family who did it?

"Boss, you should hurry and end his life," Hiroki voiced. "Conquest is only a mere second away. Also the Yakuza has suffered humiliation by that man's hand, for him to keep our boss as a mere pet it's unforgivable and for that he must die. "

Kanda's hands stopped shaking and he felt at ease with himself. He knew what he would do and that didn't involved listening to his uncle. Though there was apart of him that wanted to kill Allen, there was another part that didn't want to and he would listen to that side for now. He was boss and as such won't take any orders from his subordinates.

"I won't kill him," he said in a tone that had an air of finality in it. Hiroki looked baffled by his decision. "We're leaving now, let's go." He was about to pull his sword back when felt a familiar presence.

"Allen!" Tyki yelled as he burst into the room from the other door that led to that room. He had two guns in his hands and they were pointed forward at Kanda."Brat, drop it."

Lavi bundled in afterwards. "Tyki did you find the bos…" his voice trailed off when he saw Kanda standing before Allen with his sword at his throat. "Yuu…"

"Stay where you are or he's dead!" Kanda yelled. Shit, things were beginning to get complicated. He had no intensions of killing Allen nor did his want to get Lavi hurt. _'Shit, what am I gonna do?'_

Hiroki quickly recovered from his shock and he backed a few feet away from where Kanda stood. He took out a gun from the holster hidden under his coat and pointed it at Allen.

"Drop your weapons or your boss is dead," he yelled. "Do not make me repeat myself." He cocked his gun.

Tyki gritted his teeth and had his still pointed at Kanda. His glare darkened and he looked as if he would kill Kanda on the spot.

"Tyki, calm down!" Lavi tried to reason with his lover. They couldn't be reckless right now. _'Damn it, isn't everyone else here yet?'_ "Yuu! Stop this please, we aren't yer enemies!"

Kanda turned to look at Lavi. "We are," he said in a dull tone. "You're Noah and I'm from the Mugen. Our Mafias has been at each other's throat forever right? If you put away your weapons your lives will be speared."

Lavi flinched at the cold tone Kanda used. _'Did that bastard lie to him about his parents' death?'_ "Yuu! Please we aren't your enemy, you want to find out who killed your family right?" he had to tell him the truth that Alma told hm. "The Noah Family had nothing to do with it!"

"I figured," Kanda replied and that shocked Hiroki.

' _Shit, did he find out?'_ Hiroki thought. _'Play time is over I guess.'_

"If you know then why are you doing this?" Lavi yelled. "Why are you protecting the bastard who killed your parents?"

Kanda almost did double-take. The person who killed his parents was there? But he didn't get a chance to think on it more as here was a sudden explosion. He turned in the direction where it came from, seeing that there was a large hole blown in one of the walls. A figure was among the rubbles but the smoke made it hard for Kanda to see who was there.

"Yuu!"

The smoke cleared and standing there was Alma. His appearance was completely different from what Kanda remembered. _'What happened to him?'_ His eyes were just like a cat's, his ears were unnaturally pointed, he had fangs and claws and to top it off he had a feral animalistic feeling about him.

"Alma?" Kanda was shocked to see him there looking like that.

"Yuu," Alma cried. Tears of relief fell hard and fast down his cheeks. Oh how he wished on countless occasions to see him again. Now that they were reunited he wouldn't let him go. He was about to run towards Kanda but he backed back because someone shot at him.

"Stay away from the boss!" Hiroki yelled. _'Shit, he's here!'_

Alma snarled when he saw his father. He was forced to retreat to where Tyki and Lavi were.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Kanda demanded. "It's Alma!" he didn't care that his appearance was different; he was still the same in his eyes.

"He's a traitor," Hiroki replied. "See how he's friendly with the Noah's? He's a spy so he must die."

"He's your fucking son," Kanda replied in shock.

Hiroki lowered his head. "Sacrifices must be made for the Yakuza," he turned to face Tyki and Lavi. "Lower your weapons!"

Tyki wasn't about to do that but Lavi held on to his right wrist.

"Tyki, for now lets listen to him," he gritted from clenched teeth as he put away his own gun.

There was still hesitance in Tyki's eyes but he gave in. He lowered his gun but as he did that, a barrage of shots fired in their direction.

"Lavi look out!" he yelled as he threw himself at him.

Kanda watched in shock as Alma, Lavi and Tyki were shot. The three fell to the ground in a bloodied heap.

"Why the fuck did you shoot at them?" he yelled turning to face his uncle. His eyebrow rose when he saw that his uncle had his gun pointed at him. "What is the meaning of this?" he asked in a calm tone.

Hiroki smirked. "You're slow on the uptake dear _boss_ ," the last word was dripping with sarcasm. "I had planned to kill you after you've dispose of the Noah's boss but I guess I can kill you both."

"It was you," Kanda merely said. He wasn't surprised at Hiroki's betrayal. As he said before, he never trusted his uncle. "You're the one responsible weren't you?"

Hiroki's smirk widened. "My, my, did you just guess that?" he asked in a sarcastic and patronizing tone.

Allen felt as if he was watching replay of his life. Kanda was the boss but it seemed that his uncle wanted to kill him to get the position. It was really fucked up, the way things were. Kanda and his father were just innocent bystanders in Hiroki's thirst for power. It reminded him of his situation where his uncle killed his father for the boss position. This made him realize that Kanda wasn't at fault; he was just an unsuspecting victim just like he was back then.

"I never thought it would be this easy," Hiroki chuckled. "Taking over both families will be a synch."

Kanda kept quiet as he watched his uncle with dispassionate eyes. The only thing that was running through his mind was that his uncle killed everyone that was important to him. He killed his parents, his aunt, his grandfather, Daisya, Marie and now Alma and Lavi.

"Don't worry I'll put you out of your misery," Hiroki pulled the trigger aiming for Kanda's heart. "Sayonara."

Kanda couldn't tell if he was focusing on what was going on. If you asked him a few minutes later what just happened, he wouldn't be able to answer you. All he remembered was that his body was pushed out of the way of the bullet. He turned to see who it was and was surprised when he saw Allen.

It was as if everything was in slow motion. He watched in sheer horror as Allen got shot in his left shoulder and fell back. Blood sprayed from the wound and a bit of it splashed on to his face. When Allen neared the ground everything seemed to speed up. There was sickening crack when the back of Allen's head connected with the hard tile floor, cracking it. Once he hit the ground he became motionless. Blood leaked freely form his head wound, staining the floor a brilliant red.

' _No…no, no, no, no,_ _ **no**_ _!'_ the word repeated itself over and over in Kanda's mind. What he feared most was happening… _'This can't be happening…!'_ He dropped to his knees not knowing what to do. It was the first time he had ever seen Allen with his eyes closed and it looked as if he wouldn't be opening them again.

"This was unexpected," Hiroki grinned. "Oh well, one down and another to go."

At the sound of his uncle's voice Kanda mentally snapped. The only thing he was thinking about was erasing the one who caused him pain and that was his uncle. He felt anger welling up in his body and with Mugen in hand he made a dash for his uncle.

" _ **Bastard**_!" he screamed out and he raised his sword to strike.

Hiroki unsheathed his own sword and blocked Kanda's attack. He rid himself of his gun and matched Kanda move for move. They viciously traded blows but it seemed that none of the Mugen members were making a move to help either two.

Lavi stirred and got up. He had hit his head a bit when Tyki protected him from the bullets. _'Damn, those assholes don't play fair.'_ He was fine other than the fact that his head hurt like fuck. "Tyki, Alma are you guys alright?"

Alma groaned and sat up. He got two shots, one in his right hand and the other in his stomach. They were healing though and the pain didn't bother him much.

"I'm fine," he replied. Lavi didn't reply back and he turned to see what was up.

Lavi had a heavily wounded Tyki in his arms. Tyki looked to have gotten shot at least four times from what he could visually make out. Three of them didn't look more than a graze but the one he got in his stomach looked to be serious. Lavi was crying as he tried his best to stop the blood that was rushing free from the stomach wound.

"Tyki," he cried. "Please wake up, Tyki!" _'Why do you always do this? I can protect my self you know!'_ He took off his jacket and pressed it at the wound on Tyki's stomach. "Tyki!"

"Stop…making that face…love," Tyki rasped out.

Lavi felt his tears flowing more. "Tyki?" he tried to wipe the tears from his face but they kept on falling. Instead he just got blood all over his face. "Don't talk, just rest. I'll take care of everything but don't you dare die on me!"

Tyki chuckled despite the fact that it hurt to do so. "I won't…leave you love…I promise," he gave Lavi a small smile. "Check on the boss…I'll be fine."

Lavi wanted to protest but he got up to go check on Allen because Tyki promised him. Tyki would be fine, he was sure.

"I'll be back right away," he said as he got up. "Hold that on yer wound."

Tyki nodded and kept the pressure on his stomach. "Go on Lavi."

"I'm coming with you," Alma said as he got up too.

Lavi nodded and the two went off. He paused a bit when he saw Kanda fighting Hiroki. "What's going on?" that when he noticed Allen. "Boss!" he yelled running to him.

Allen was deathly pale and his pristine white suit was dyed crimson. He saw all the blood came from the wound on his head.

"Shit, boss!" _'Wisely where are you damn it!'_ he didn't know what to do. There was no way he could move Allen but he couldn't leave him like that either. _'Damn it, damn it!'_ It was so fucking frustrating!

Everything was spiraling out of control and it was the first time the Noah Family had ever been in a situation like that. Being completely helpless in the face of enemies and narrowing on the brink of take over.

"Damn it," Lavi punched the floor. _'We're at a major fucking disadvantage…'_ He looked around and saw that they were surrounded. _'I won't be able to take them…but I have to hold out till everyone gets here.'_ He took out his gun and got up.

"Wait," Alma placed his hand on Lavi's. "Don't."

"And why fucking not?" Lavi demanded as he tried to yank his hand from Alma's iron grip. "Give me one god damn reason why I shouldn't shoot their asses now for what they did!"

Alma kept his hand on his. He had his head down. "They won't attack…right now they're waiting to see who will be victorious…you can't interfere."

Lavi wanted to yell "what the fuck are you talking about!" but he just sighed and followed Alma's gaze to where Kanda and Hiroki were fighting. _'Wait, could this be?'_

"A fight to see who will be boss?" he voiced out loud. _'People still have that tradition?'_

"Yes it is," Alma replied. "No one will interfere. When the boss is decided the Mugens will follow his order, until then…" his voice trailed off when he looked down. "Allen nii-san? Is that Allen nii-san?" He was wrapped up with Kanda that he never once looked at Allen.

Lavi looked at Alma in surprise at what he said. "Nii-san?"

Alma shook his head to rid the conflicted feelings he was having. He couldn't believe that the Noah Family's boss Allen Walker was the same Allen nii-san that saved him and Kanda all those years ago. Though the name Allen wasn't a common name in Japan he should have guessed, but he didn't want to believe it. He didn't want to believe that the kind hearted kid that saved them grew to be one of the most feared Mafia bosses in Japan.

"He…he's the one that helped me and Yuu along time ago," he replied. "I guess he might have forgotten us, but I wouldn't, after all he saved Yuu. I'll never forget anyone who helped Yuu."

"Why are you surprised?" Lavi asked. He tried to lessen the blood flow by resting Allen's head on a cushion, but it wasn't doing much. There was so much blood. "Haven't you known of our boss?"

"I heard of him, yes, but I haven't seen a good picture of him," Alma replied. "This is the first time I'm seeing him up close." He froze up when the scent of blood increased. "Lavi…the blood, it's getting to me…" he covered his mouth and turned his head away.

This caught Lavi's attention. He was so busy worrying that he forgot about Alma's appearance. It was not of a normal human being. That would only mean that he was altered somehow, by some sort of an experiment.

"Is it because of the Lotus project?" he asked. _'That mean Yuu, he's definitely the other survivor.'_

Alma nodded. "My senses are evolved and sensitive. The more blood that surrounds me is the more I want to kill…"

"Then Yuu…?" Lavi spared a glance at Kanda who was slashing at Hiroki viciously.

"Yeah, Yuu was apart of the same experiment too, but he has no memory of it," Alma replied. "I'm glad for that; he doesn't need to remember the hell we went through." He clenched his fists."Nor does he need to be any more like the monster I am…"

Lavi was about to comment on that when he heard Kanda scream out in rage. "Yuu!"

Kanda had blood all over his clothes but it was hard to tell since he wore dark colours. He gripped his chest where he got a slash and then dashed forward. Hiroki parried his attack and slashed him again, this time giving him a deep gash on his leg.

"Pathetic," Hiroki sneered. "To think I wasted my time on placing you in that experiment." He flashed the blood off his sword and stood tall. "No mater that was a success in its own way."

Kanda growled and launched at Hiroki only to have his attack blocked once more. He hissed when Hiroki pulled back and slashed him on his stomach, but he didn't have time to recover before Hiroki gave him a kick that sent him flying.

"You're really pathetic," Hiroki mocked as he walked over to where Kanda laid, "Your father put up a better fight." Kanda tensed when he heard that. "I thought you'd be stronger, but I was wrong. You're not even a worthy challenge, but no worries I'll put you out of your misery just like I did to all you cared about."

Kanda growled and bared his teeth. Rage was flowing through every fiber of his being. It was so much that he couldn't think straight. Add it with the fact that that bastard was practically confessing to the murder of his parents, it was driving him _mad_. He wanted to kill him, and the urge was growing with every slash he took.

Hiroki was now before Kanda and he looked down at his with a sneer on his face. "Is this all you've got?" he chuckled and brought his sword down to pierce Kanda in his shoulder and he cried out in pain. "I should have killed you and left the Noah boss, maybe he would have put up a better fight."

At the mention of Allen's title Kanda's eyes went blank. His pupils shrunk to slits and his canines extended. _'He killed him! He killed him!_ _ **He killed him**_ _!'_ Before Hiroki was even aware of it his left arm was cut clean off.

"Argh!" Hiroki yelled as he backed away from Kanda. "Damn it!"

Alma sat up when he felt a wave of chills take over his body. There was a feeling in the air that was both familiar and frightening at the same time. He looked towards Kanda. _'No, Yuu!'_

"Yuu!" he yelled getting up. _'No it can't be! Why is it happening to him too?'_ "Stop Yuu! Don't give in to it, don't fall please!"

"Alma what's going on?" Lavi asked when he saw Alma in tears. He felt the weird chill from Kanda and it was unsettling. "What is happening to Yuu?"

Alma fell to his knees. "Yuu is, Yuu is…falling," he sniffed. "He's becoming like me…a real monster."

Lavi didn't understood what Alma meant by a 'real monster.' "What…do you mean?"

"The Lotus project was about creating the perfect solider and they did so by mixing our DNA," Alma began, tears flooded his eyes. "Along with quick healing we were given the characteristics of extinct animals…I've already fallen to the animalistic stage but I didn't want Yuu to." He tried to wipe his tears but they kept on falling. "I didn't want Yuu to become like me…I don't want him to kill and enjoy it."

Hiroki held on to his sword as he backed away from the advancing Kanda. His grip tightened and then he dashed forward and slashed, only to slash thin air. Kanda appeared on his right and attacked him, aiming a clean slice on his right hand.

"Urg!" Hiroki grunted in pain but he refused to drop his sword. The pain was making his body numb but he smirked, he could feel the wounds healing, slowly but surely. Kanda and Alma weren't the only one that benefited from the Lotus project. They just paved the way for his own advancement.

"Die!" Kanda screamed as he attacked Hiroshi. He aimed to hack his other hand off but Hiroki dodged his attack. "Fucker."

"I'm not planning on losing this," Hiroki growled. "I've come too far to lose the Mugen to anyone! The Yakuza belongs to me! I won't hand it over!" he launched at Kanda but he dodged.

"I don't give a fuck!" Kanda roared. The primitive air surrounding him seemed to thicken. "I don't give a fuck about anything you say! I fucking want you dead!"

He sliced at Hiroshi and they traded blows. Both suffered a few cuts here and there but Hiroki was determined to fight and kill Kanda. His greed for power wouldn't allow him to lose to Kanda. While Kanda who was fighting for revenge was close to loosing all reasoning. The sane part of him was still fighting to keep the primitive urges at bay, but the scent of blood so thick in the air had him spiraling over the edge. He made another slash on Hiroki's body and that was the final straw.

His body completely gave into the urge to kill and with that it opened up his full potential. He wanted so badly to see his uncle's still form on the ground, with his blood drained dry. His hands twitched to make it happen and he licked his lips. He was becoming more animal like as his nails grew out to claws and his ears become pointed.

"Kill," he snarled in a dark purr. "Kill, kill, _kill_!" He was no longer the Kanda they knew.

Hiroki parried Kanda's thrust. Kanda smirked and released his sword and then pulled out a small knife from his back pocket. He plunged forward, piercing Hiroki in his chest. A low purr of ecstasy spilled from Kanda's lips when he felt the knife sunk deeper into Hiroki's chest. Hiroki staggered back but Kanda didn't give him a second to recover, immediately he took up his discarded sword and slashed Hiroki's other arm off.

The scream that rushed out of his mouth made Kanda giggle. Even with the Lotus project, if his heart or brain was attacked he would surely die. Kanda felt thrilled, _immensely trilled_ when he caused him pain and he couldn't contain it anymore. He slashed and slashed, ripping Hiroki's body apart with his sword. Even when Hiroki lay dead on the ground he continued to slash. He felt excitement thrum throughout his body and it wasn't satisfied. _'More…´_ He wanted to kill again, it wasn't enough. _'More…'_

He gave a feral howl as if he truly was a monster. "More! Kill…need to kill!" he had lost sight of what he was. The only thing on his mind was to kill.

"Yuu…" Lavi looked in horror as Kanda hacked his uncle to pieces. "Oh my god, Yuu…"

"Yuu! Stop it!" Alma screamed. He got up to try and restrain Kanda but he paused in his step. The smell of blood was making him lightheaded and he could feel the monster within him rearing to get out. _'Damn it…!'_

Kanda looked up and saw Alma. His aura was similar to his and he wanted to fight him. A small smirk crossed his lips as he walked over to where Alma stood.

"Yuu…" Alma closed his eyes when he saw Kanda raise his sword. "Yuu, please…snap out of it…"

Kanda still had the vicious smirk on his face and he brought his sword down.

"Shit! Alma!" Lavi yelled.

Alma had his eyes closed as if accepting his fate. He expected to feel a rush of pain but when a few more seconds passed and he still felt nothing he risked opening his eyes. Tears flooded his eyes when he saw Kanda struggling to keep himself under control.

"Get away…Alma," Kanda forced out. His sanity was warring with his primitive side. He wanted to kill, but he didn't want to hurt Alma. "Go!"

"Yuu…" Alma shook his head and gave a teary smile. "No I won't leave you." He wrapped his arms around Kanda. "I will protect you…"

Kanda froze at the feel of Alma's arms around him. He willed himself to relax but when he looked behind Alma to see Allen the anger threatened to flare again. _'He's dead…he's dead…'_ The words repeated itself over and over in his mind. He felt tears prick the corner of his eyes and he let them fall, silently down his cheeks.

Alma held him tighter when he felt the warm tears dripping onto his shoulders. He knew the meaning for his tears but it made him angry that it was because Allen. It made him jealous that Kanda would shed tears openly for a guy like him. _'Is that how much you care about him, Yuu…?'_

The Mugens that surrounded them all before were now on their knees, bowing in respect to their boss. They all were silent giving their boss a moment to settle into his grief. It was almost silent until Lavi yelled.

"A pulse! His pulse its there!" he yelled.

Kanda opened his eyes to look at Lavi who had Allen's right hand in his grasp. Alma released him and allowed him to walk over to Allen.

"The boss is still alive, but barely," Lavi replied. "We need to get him to the hospital!"

As if on cue side door burst open. Cyril and Wisely dashed in along with a few others.

"Tyki! Allen!" Cyril yelled. He pulled his gun out in rage at his brothers' appearance. "These Mugen bastards." His gold eyes flashed dangerously. He would kill every last one of those bastards.

"Stop Cyril, we don't have time for this," Tyki croaked out. "Get Allen to the hospital now. He's still alive…"

Lavi hurried to Tyki's side once Wisely took over looking after Allen. Cyril didn't hesitate to put away his gun and rushing over to Tyki's side.

Wiely had a grave look on his face when he saw the state Allen was in. _'Shit, he's barely alive.'_ He took out a syringe and injected Allen's left shoulder with the clear liquid. "I don't know what went on here but I need an explanation after all this is settled," he replied. "Oi you guys there help me move Allen."

Kanda watched as Wisely with the help of three Noah members moved Allen to a stretcher and then out the door. Cyril and Lavi helped Tyki to walk as they hurried to get him medical attention.

"Yuu…"

Kanda closed his eyes then turned to face Alma. "Stay with me," he said to him and then he turned to address the others. "Return to the mansion, when I get back I'll deal with this."

The Mugen subordinates gave a shout of 'hai' and then they disappeared out the open doors, leaving Alma and Kanda alone.

"Yuu," Alma began in a worried tone but Kanda silenced him with a raise of his hand.

"Sorry…" Kanda gave a weak smile and then he collapsed right into Alma's arms.

Alma panicked as he held an unconscious Kanda in his arms. "Yuu!"

* * *

A/N: just one more to go…ah! I don't want this story to end! But it has to…aw, but not to worry the ending is bound to be epic! Not sure about the smut at this point though…I'm not sure I can fit one in, but I'll try. Oh there will be a bit of a surprise in the final A/N for next chapter so look forward to that, okies~ Thank you once again for those who read Acquiescence especially those who took the time to drop a review~ ah I'm off to start the last chapter. R&R okies! Mwaahh~! _ **x**_ infinity

Final Chapter: Parallel Hearts

Ja na

Kaos


	16. Acquiescence Chapter 15 Parallel Hearts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own…wish I did though!

Disclaimer: I don't own…wish I did though!

Warnings: language, OOCness, blood and gore, violence, yaoi, man x man, smut, mention of incest, _**tons of possible typos and missing words, un-beta'd**_

A/N: sorry for _**loang**_ overdue update…I've been mad busy/lazy hehe… Plus the longer the wait the higher the anticipation ne? Gomen, gomen mina-san~ I tried to add some smut but its not full blown smut more like half-smut, but I hope you still enjoy it! (And that you all forgive me for this being so late…) Plus I made it freak assed long! 28 pages baby!

Also seeing that this is the last chapter and all I'd like to hear from every single one of you who've read this fic, whether you have an , , (ok u need 1 to read this on aarin), livejournal account or not. Lets just say I want hear all your final thoughts~ _**(unbeta'd version, beta'd version will be up once I get it from my beta, which won't be for a while bcuz she's busy with school.)**_

 _  
**~ Happy – Belated – birthday Rocquell (my Rocque-chan)! 30.10.10! Luv ya! Mwaaahhh!~**   
_

_  
**~ Happy – Belated – birthday Kimmy aka Nazuki1990! 02.11.10! Luv ya! Mwaaahhh!~**   
_

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 15 – Parallel Hearts

Russet eyes blinked open and the first thing that he saw were tear filled cobalt eyes.

"Yuu!" Alma yelled as he flung himself at Kanda. "You're awake!"

"Oi, Alma!" Kanda tried to get his cousin off him. "Get off! You're heavy!"

Alma ignored all of his protest and hugged him closer. He never wanted to let him go again. _'I'll protect you, I promise.'_

Seeing that Alma wasn't about to let go any time soon Kanda relaxed in his arms. He was exhausted and felt a bit weakened, even if he'd just awaken.

"How long was I asleep for?"

"A week," Alma replied and he pulled back. "It's normal since you've…" his voice trailed off and he turned away. _'I can't tell Yuu.'_

Kanda saw the hesitant look in his eyes and sighed. He knew there was something Alma wasn't telling him. Probably about his forgotten memories, but unfortunately for Alma they returned.

"They're back Alma," he replied as he sat up and stretched. "I remember everything."

Alma's navy eyes widen in shock and he turned to face Kanda. He almost cried when he saw the apologetic look on Kanda's face. It was as if Kanda was apologizing that he lost his memories, leaving him to bear all the pain of if by remembering what they've been through every day. He saw Kanda's lips moving and he placed a finger on it before the words could come out.

"Don't apologize," he replied. "I was thankful that you didn't remember those painful things till now." he gave a pained smile. "It was my way of protecting you, since I failed you at that time…"

It was Kanda's turn to silence Alma and he did it with a kiss. When he pulled back Alma's face was so red it resembled an overripe tomato.

"Y-Y-Yuu!" Alma shuttered. He felt his heart racing widely and he couldn't help the lewd thoughts that were running rampant in his mind.

Kanda chuckled at his reaction. "So cute," he teased. "Was that your first kiss?"

"N-no!" Alma blushed darkened. "I kissed before!"

A small smile graced Kanda's face as he watched his beet red shuttering cousin trying to list all of those he'd kiss. It was a sight to see.

"Sure, sure," he replied in a teasing tone. The change of subject worked well, Alma was now a blushing and shuttering mess, instead of looking guilty for failing to be of help when they were kidnapped in the past. He wanted Alma to forget about it and move on, but most of all he wanted to find out what exactly was done to them.

"Yuu…" Alma began. The blush on his face hadn't fade in the slightest. If anything it spread to his neck and ears. "…kiss me again?"

Kanda gave a chuckle and then he burst out laughing.

"Hey it wasn't that funny!" Alma protested. It was embarrassing enough to ask. "If you don't want to yo–" He was silenced by Kanda's lips.

Kanda pulled back and smirked. "There, happy?"

Alma blinked and then he launched himself at Kanda's retreating lips, giving them another kiss. This one more passionate than the first ones.

"Oi…Alma!" Kanda felt himself being pushed down in the bed as Alma's kiss became fervent and desperate. He opened his and allowed Alma to deepen the kiss.

Alma wasted no time slipping his tongue into Kanda's mouth, sucking on the warm muscle there while he explored. Kanda moved his tongue along with Alma's in a zealous and sensual dance, while he used his hands to pull him closer. Alma removed his hands that were buried in Kanda's loose raven hair to trail over his barely clothed torso. He would have slipped them under the thin white material but the sound of someone clearing their throat had him frozen in his tracks.

"I told you to alert me if Kanda-kun opened his eyes did I not Alma-kun?" Komui adjusted his glasses and the glint for the lights caught it.

Alma tried to pull back but Kanda held on to him until he said they were finished kissing.

"Komui," Kanda acknowledged. His lips were wet and swollen from the kiss.

"Kanda-kun, I see you're feeling better," Komui replied. His eyes remained hidden behind his glasses.

All of a sudden Kanda felt as if the playful atmosphere that was there disappeared. The look on Komui's face was grim and it spelled bad news in its worst form. He sat up and helped Alma off him.

"Just tell me," he said softly.

"Allen-kun is alive," Komui began and Kanda could have sworn he let out a breath of relief, and by the sour look on Alma's face he did.

"So what's with the grim look?" Kanda snorted. "You made it sound as if the bastard was dead. He's not allowed to die until I kill him." He felt Alma's hand on him and he looked up into his eyes.

"There's more," Alma replied in a strained voice.

"He's in a coma," Komui continued. "I'm not sure when he'll get up again or if he ever will. Also even if he wakes he may suffer brain damage along with being crippled for life. It's bad either way…"

Kanda's face was an emotionless mask. It was hard to tell what he was thinking. Komui and Alma waited with bated breaths to see what kind of reaction Kanda would show, if he allowed himself to show any.

"Can I see him?" Kanda asked, his voice was so low that Komui swore that he heard wrong.

"Yes, of course," Komui replied. He turned towards the door. "Follow me."

Kanda got out of bed without hesitation. He was wearing a white hospital gown and was barefooted. With two strides he crossed the distance between his bed and the door where Komui stood. The anxiety in his heart that he was trying so hard to hide was showing clearly in his body movements.

"…Yuu," Alma had his head down so that Kanda couldn't see his face. Even though Allen was the big brother that saved his Yuu, he still didn't trust him. And the fact that he hurt Kanda and made him cry made him dislike him even more. _'Why him? Why does it have to be him?'_ Kanda was his and he didn't want anyone else to have him.

"Wait for me," Kanda said without turning to face Alma. "I'll be back."

Alma still had his head down. "Yeah…" he had his head down until he heard the click of the door. It was hard to ignore his instincts and at that moment his instincts were telling him to prevent Kanda from going. "It's not fair…" he whispered to the empty room. "Yuu is mine…" He gave a sigh and plopped down in the bed Kanda occupied moments ago, staring up at the ceiling. _'Hurry back Yuu…'_

* * *

Kanda knew what to expect when he walked into the room Komui led him to. A half dead guy lying on his back in bed, and that was what he saw. So due to that he could help that the first words that passed his lips were "You look like shit."

Komui shook his head at Kanda's statement and turned back to the door. "I'll leave you for now. You can take your time but remember Alma-kun is waiting for you."

"Sure," Kanda replied. His russet eyes still trained on the motionless pale man on the bed. "I won't take long."

"I see," Komui replied and then he opened the door. "I'll go tell Alma-kun to wait for you in the lobby then."

The door closed with a soft click. It was fairly silent and the only sounds were low beeps coming from the various machines that Allen was connected to. Kanda walked closer to the bed, standing by the chair that was beside it. The soft pats of his bare feet against the tile floor seemed to echo in the small room.

"Who gave you permission to be in this condition?" he hissed in a low tone. "You bastard, I told you you're not supposed to die until I kill you!" Both his hands were clenched in a tight ball. "I'll kill you if you die, you hear me! So don't you dare die…" _'Don't leave me.'_

Allen gave no indication that he was conscious. His eyes were still closed, as if they were permanently sealed. He looked worst off than Kanda thought he was. Bandages covered most of his head and what little white hair that was visible peeked out at odd ends. His face was pale and it rivaled the white sheets he laid on.

Kanda unclenched his hands and hesitantly brought them to clasp one of Allen's. His hands felt clammy when he held the pale hand in his grasps and he could feel his heart beat sped up to a mile a minute. The feeling was still weird and it made his heart ache. Feelings of 'love' or 'hate' he knew how to classify them now but they still somehow interlock. He loved Allen but at the same time he hated him.

"Better prepare yourself bastard," Kanda squeezed the hand in his grasp. "When you wake up I'll beat the fuck out of you."

There was no doubt in his mind. Allen would wake up and that was what he would believe in, no matter how long it took. Whether he like to admit or not he couldn't escape it, as when he saw Allen for the first time...

...it was love at first sight.

"It seems someone is here already," Wisely's voice echoed, shattering the mood that was previously in the room.

Kanda let go of Allen's hand and turned to see who was presently in the room with him. He saw the members of Allen's family; everyone except Lulu Bell. There was no surprise there. Lulu Bell made it clear that she didn't give a fuck about Allen's condition. If he lived then good for him, she'd follow him like always but if he croaked and died it was even better for her. That was one thing she wanted, Allen's death.

"Yuu!" Lavi quickly made his way over to the raven and wrapped his arms around him. "I'm so glad you're awake."

Lavi was surprised when Kanda returned his hug but he shook away the shock and hugged him closer.

"What brings you here Mugen boss?" Cyril's cold tone brought everyone's attention to him.

Lavi flinched when he heard what Cyril said. He almost forgot…Kanda was the boss of their rival Yakuza. Kanda tensed in his arms but he soon relaxed himself and pulled away from Lavi's hold.

"Just checking in on the bastard," Kanda replied in a bored tone. "I can see I'm not welcomed here, so I'm outta here."

"Wait Yuu," Lavi held on to Kanda's hand to prevent him from leaving. "The boss would want you here. Please stay…"

Kanda shook his head. "I could care less what that bastard would want," he replied with a snort. "Let go Lavi, Alma is waiting."

"But Yuu…"

"Let go of Yuu!" Alma yelled from the door. He glared daggers at Lavi who released Kanda, albeit a little hesitantly.

"Alma, calm down," Kanda scolded. He gave Allen one last look and walked pass the others to where Alma stood. "We're leaving."

Alma nodded. "Un."

Kanda was about to follow him out when he felt a small hand on his elbow, he looked down seeing Road's golden depts.

"Are you giving up on Allen?" she asked. "Do you believe that he won't get better?"

They stared at each other for a while until Kanda broke their eye contact. He pulled his hand from her grasp and turned away from her.

"No," he replied to her first question. "He will and when he does I'll kill him myself."

With that said he left the room with Alma in tow. Road smiled at his response and turned to face the others.

"He's pretty positive for someone who wants Allen dead," she giggled. "Allen sure knows how to pick up trouble."

Wisely nodded in agreement with Road. "It's all predestined," he said with a chuckle. "I don't believe this is the end. We'll see that feisty raven once again."

Cyril walked over to Tyki to join him at Allen's bedside. A frown marred his handsome face. His family was the most important thing to him and he failed to protect a family member. Even if the perpetrator was dead he still felt as if he had let Allen down.

"You're not the only one who feels like shit, I feel responsible too," Tyki said turning to face him. "I mean I was there and I couldn't do a damn thing."

"Tyki…" Cyril gave a light sigh. "Don't blame yourself."

"Cyril's right," Lavi added. "I'm the one at fault. I read the situation wrong." He gritted his teeth. "I should have made a better plan."

"Lavi it's not your fault," Tyki rested his hand on Lavi's shoulder and then pulled him in his arms.

"Yes it's no fault of ours," Wisely said as he walked up to Allen's bed. "Our dear Allen fell for one hell of a dangerous kitten. I guess it's true what they say, 'people are blinded by love.'"

What Wisely said seemed to lighten the tense mood that surrounded the three. The apprehension drained from their bodies and their shoulders slumped. Tyki and Lavi still felt at fault for Allen's injury as it was their duty to protect him. Allen was the boss and for him to get hurt proves that their Mafia is lacking in something.

"Allen gave himself in to protect Yuu-chan because of love," Road began as he walked over to the side of the bed where the twins stood. "For Allen he didn't care if he died, as long as he protected Yuu-chan. That kind of attachment was what caused this to happen."

"So what are you implying, Road?" Debitto asked. He looked up at her as he was on his knees leaning against the bed. "That this is some kind of punishment for falling in love?"

"Is it hii?" Jasdero added. His eyes were on Allen's still form.

Road shrugged. "I'm not saying that," she pouted. "But think about it. If it was 'normal' Allen, there was no way in hell that we'd be standing here now."

That was true; if Allen was acting like his normal self he wouldn't give a fuck if Kanda was held hostage. He would have probably killed him along with the enemy. But Kanda was different, he was Allen's one and only weakness.

"So, what's going to happen now?" Wisely asked. To him it was like eight years ago all over again. "Are the brats taking over this time?"

Cyril shook his head. "We'll continue as normal," he replied. "Allen's hospitalization will be kept a secret. We'll wait for Allen to wake."

"Yeah," Tyki murmured. "Allen will wake up." He grinned. "This is just a minor set back."

"So true," Road added. "I bet when Allen finally wakes he'll be really pissed. Lying down for so long isn't his style that is unless Yuu-chan is beside him."

Wisely chuckled and then everyone became silent. It was obvious that they were beyond worried for Allen not as the Noah boss but as a member of their family member. He was an important member of their family and they didn't want to lose him.

' _Allen, wake up soon…'_ Lavi had never seen everyone look so grim. _'Everyone is hoping for your recovery, even Yuu.'_

* * *

Kanda wondered if taking over a Yakuza should feel this…formal.

He quickened his steps as he walked down the pathway that the attendees cleared for him. They were all wearing formal black suits and dresses but he had to wear a goddamned yukata! It felt weird on him and the obi was tied so loosely that he swore it'd fall off. _'God can't this end soon?'_ He finally reached his destination and with a drained sigh he knelt before some old guy. The old guy proceeded to yap on and on about the responsibilities of the Mugen Yakuza and other things that Kanda labeled as crap. _'I'm taking over an illegal gang, why the fuck do I need to know all that crap!'_

He zoned out everything that was said only looking as if he was paying attention. The old guy's boring monologue soon came to an end and Kanda was glad for it. He was about to get up but a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"Stay where you are Yuu," Alma said with a smile. "It's not over as yet."

Kanda internally groaned. _'There's more?'_ He glared at Alma; at least he was wearing a suit. _'Damn it this thing is slipping off.'_ He tried to discretely pull up the sleeve that was falling off but he felt a tug on it, as if someone was deliberately pulling it down. _'What the fuck?'_

He turned to his left seeing three unknown guys there. One of them was the one responsible for pulling down the sleeve of his yukata. He was about to knock them away from him when Alma spoke.

"Ah Yuu they're just doing their job," he said in a tone that sounded way too easygoing for Kanda's liking. Weren't three guys trying to strip him in front of a crowd of people? How the fuck could Alma sound like it's nothing.

"What do you mean?" Kanda asked but before Alma could reply the three guys set out on their work. He flinched when he felt three needles digging into the flesh of his chest.

"Your mark," Alma replied. "They'll engrave it on your chest." He saw the question in Kanda's eyes and smiled. "It would take hours with one person so three person make it end quicker. So don't move too much."

Kanda looked blankly at his cousin and then down at the person's who were professionally etching a tattoo on his chest. It did sting a bit having three freaking needles drawing at the same time but the quicker the better. Now all he had to do was sit there and wait for them to finish, easier said than done. In less than ten minutes he was already bored to hell. Alma was there providing some sort of distraction, not that it wasn't working, but his knees were killing him. _'How long am I going to kneel here damn it?'_

Half an hour later the three guys were done. They did a full three and a half hour job in less than a third of the time time. After they got up and left the old man came back. Kanda swore he'd die if the man started talking again but instead of talking he asked Kanda to stand, which he did. His legs felt a bit stiff from the angle they were forced to stay in and it made his stance a bit wobbly.

"Please turn to face the crowd Kanda-sama," the old man continued in his lackluster tone. When Kanda turned to face the person's who were gathered there he continued. "I present to you the sixteenth head of the Kanda clan and heir to the Mugen Yakuza, Kanda Yuu-sama, son of Kanda Kozato-sama."

Everyone fell to their knees and bowed before Kanda. It was now official; Kanda was legitimately the boss of the Mugen Yakuza. He had no idea what the job entails but if it was something like what Allen did then it would be easy. First and foremost he must schedule a meeting with the members and those apart of his alliance. After all he should make his presence known. _'What should be my first order?'_ He was positive that many might not accept a young boss and might rebel against him.

He licked his lips at the thought and then smirked. _'I'll make it clear to them who the boss is.'_

* * *

"That went well," Alma gave a yarn and then stretched. He was laying on the king size bed that looked out of place in the Japanese oriented room. "I'll give you pointers on what to do now."

Kanda had his eyes trained on Alma's half naked form. He watched in fascination as Alma's taut muscles flexed with every movement he made. Alma's body was well toned and perfectly trained. He was toned in the right places and even though he had muscles they weren't too bulky, it suited his form well.

"Yuu? Are you listening to me?" Alma asked as he sat up.

"Yeah," Kanda replied. He removed his eyes from Alma's body to look at his reflection in the mirror and specifically at the tattoo that took up most of the left part of his upper body. For something that was a rush job the tattoo was done well, as expected for professionals. "This looks familiar."

Alma got up and walked over to where Kanda stood. "I'm sure it does," he used his fingers to trail the pattern of the tattoo. It had the same design as his but Kanda's own had a sort of arc on his that had a flame pattern. The flame pattern extended to his upper arm and neck. That was the only difference between their tattoos.

"Stop it that tickles," Kanda grab at Alma's insistent fingers. "I remember where I saw it. Tou-san (1) used to have one just like it…"

"Oh," Alma replied. His expression fell. "Kozato oji-chan was the boss…" Tears pricked the corner of his eyes. "Sorry Yuu…"

Kanda released Alma's fingers and rested his hands on his head. "You've grown so much but you're still a big baby," he chuckled when he saw Alma pout. "I'm not blaming you for anything so you don't have to apologize." He looked up into Alma's cobalt eyes. "I killed your father…"

"Don't," Alma interrupted. "You told me not to so you shouldn't either."

Kanda smiled a bit at that. Even though he hadn't seen Alma in so long he didn't feel any different being with him. It was like they weren't separated eight years ago.

"Ok, I won't," he pulled on the yukata and adjusted it on his body. "What's first?"

Alma took out a black marina from the closet. "We make it known to the followers that you're at top," he replied as he put on his marina. "But Yuu are you sure?"

Kanda nodded. "I'm already tainted, so why not?" he replied. "Don't think of me as some innocent and clueless person. Right now you're the only person from this Yakuza that I truly trust. I know you won't let me regret it Alma."

Alma got on his knees and he took Kanda's right hand in his. "I'm forever your solider," he kissed the back of his hand. "I will follow your command even if it leads to my end. My life is yours to lead my boss. I will protect you till my last breath, this I swear upon the name of the Mugen." He gave Kanda a smile and got up. "Ah that oath sure is long."

"Oath?" Kanda asked. The place where Alma kissed felt a bit warm.

Alma nodded and then flashed Kanda a bright smile. "It a traditional oath to pledge your life to the boss of the Mugen Yakuza," he explained.

"Oh," Kanda felt his cheeks heat up at what he asked next. "Did you say it to Hiroki?" He felt stupid asking that.

Cobalt eyes blinked in confusion. "No, why would I?" he chuckled. "The only one I'd pledge my life to is Yuu." A mischievous grin crossed his face. "Eh could it be that Yuu was being jealous?"

The blush on Kanda's face darkened. "No I wasn't!"

Alma chuckled at Kanda's cute behavior and pounced on him. "Yuu that expression was so cute!" he snuggled against Kanda's back. "I'm so glad you're with me Yuu. I love you the most."

Kanda tensed at what Alma said but he soon relaxed into his arms. It felt different than being held by Allen. The arms around him were comfortable and it made him feel loved. With Allen there was constant pain along with his caresses, but if he was always in pain why was he craving for Allen's touch?

There was a knock and it alerted the two to the door.

"Kanda-sama the guests have arrived," the voice outside said. "It is time for the meeting."

Kanda pulled away from Alma. "I'll be there soon."

"I will make them know."

Alma pouted at being interrupted but he put on his best smile. "What ever happens I'll protect you."

Kanda gave a rare smile in reply. "We'll protect each others back," he replied. "Let's go."

"Hai boss."

* * *

It was obvious what to expect from a meeting filled with old Yakuza men.

Hostile atmosphere: check.

Glares: check.

Intimidation: in progress.

Attempt at his murder: not yet but Kanda was sure they were up to something.

"So, you all are the bosses of the Yakuzas and Mafias allied with the Mugen?" Kanda asked as he entered the room. He walked up to where he should sit at the head of the table?

He wasn't sure what to call it as there wasn't a table present. The old farts were sitting on some kind of tatami mats facing the front. Ok, sure they were in Japan but would it kill the maids or butlers to get some tables and chairs?

"Yes we are," one man who looked to be in his mid twenties replied. He had deep brown eyes and thick black hair that spiked out, he also had a polite look about him but his aura spoke otherwise. "I'm Tomaki Kugar, boss of the Gengyo Yakuza. Please to meet your acquaintance Kanda Yuu-sama."

Kugar bowed in respect but Kanda ignored him and sat down, facing all those who've gathered. "Ok first of all, who here hates the Noah Family?"

Everyone looked at each other in confusion then back at Kanda.

"My I ask the reason for this question," Kugar asked. He seemed to be the spokes person for the group and apparently the youngest sans Kanda.

"No reason," Kanda shrugged. "Just answer the damn question."

"I believe that none of us here are very fond of that Mafia, Kanda-sama," Kugar replied in a careful tone. "They are our enemies after all."

Kanda nodded. "I see," he smirked. "Ah well who gives a fuck, I just want to mention one thing. I don't like traitors, betray me and you're dead. That's all; you're free to go now." The look on his face was of utter boredom.

"What is this?" an enraged voice barked. The person stood up to glare at Kanda. "You brat who do you think you are threatening us like that?"

Kanda looked at him blankly and that angered the man even more.

"You're just a brat, what do you know about leading a Yakuza!" the man clicked his teeth and sneered.

"I don't need experience to lead you bunch of old farts," Kanda spat in contempt. "If you're done babbling get the fuck out."

That was the last straw. "How dare you," the man growled. "I'll never acknowledge you; the boss of the Mugen Yakuza is Hiroki-san!" He pulled out a gun. "I'll eliminate you and take the Mugen under my wing."

He pointed the gun at Kanda but he didn't shoot. It was as if he was waiting for something to happen. A few minutes passed and he looked around in shock.

"Where are my men?" he barked.

"Oh you mean these guys who I just killed?" Alma asked in a light tone. He slid the door open and stepped in. Blood was splattered on his face and his hands were soaked in it. "I dealt with them, no problem."

"You!" the man stepped back a bit. "You monster!"

"Yuu, that guy there pointed a gun at you and plotted to take your life," Alma began in a sing song tone. His pupil slashed to slits. "What is his punishment?"

Kanda smirked. "Death," he replied and before the man was aware of it he was in front of him.

The man fell to the ground surprised at having Kanda before him. His mouth widened when he saw that Kanda's eyes were similar to Alma's. "You're…you're a monster too."

"Wrong choice of words," Kanda drawled in a bored tone. "You should be begging for your pathetic life." He pierced forward and stabbed the man in his chest. "Though, even if you begged I wouldn't have spared you." He slashed up, almost slicing the man in half.

Everyone was silent at the display. They were either too afraid to move, fearing the consequences or stunned by what happened. Kugar had a smirk on as he watched Kanda's flawless kill. _'Ah he's very interesting.'_

"Let this be a lesson to you all," Kanda sneered at the people who were present. "Fuck around with me and you're dead. Your only job is to follow my every whims, got it?"

"Hai boss," they chorused.

"Now, get the fuck out."

They didn't wait to be told twice. All of them scurried out, all but Kugar.

"I see you're no beginner when it comes to slaughter," he gave Kanda an eerie smile. "I look forward with working with you in the future, Kanda-sama." He gave a low bow and then left.

"I never did like that guy," Alma said as he came up behind Kanda. "His aura smells of pervert."

Kanda gave a low chuckle. "You sensed that too?" he looked down at the corpse at his feet. "Get someone to clean up the mess. I'm going to review a bit."

Alma nodded. "No prob Yuu."

Kanda turned to leave but paused as Alma called to him. "What is it, Alma?"

Instead of replying Alma walked up to Kanda and kissed him fully on the lips then pulled back. "I love you, Yuu," he whispered as he enveloped him in his strong arms. "More than a cousin should…I know we're both guys and family to boot but I can't help it."

Alma's arms were trembling and he tried to calm himself. He finally got a chance to tell his cousin his true feelings, but now that he confessed he feared rejection. Kanda was silent and it made Alma a bit more worried. _'Maybe Yuu thinks I'm weird…'_

"Alma, why are you so afraid?" Kanda voiced after a while. "You love me right?" he asked and Alma nodded. "Then prove it."

Cobalt eyes widened as they focused on Kanda's face. He didn't see any form of disgust on his features. _'Does it mean that Yuu doesn't hate me?'_

"Yuu…can I kiss you again?" he asked. "This time using my tongue…?"

Kanda claimed Alma's lips before he could say anything else. He pulled away and whispered something against his lips and then kissed him once more. It took a while before Alma could properly think and when he could he returned Kanda's kiss with equal fervor, kissing him deeply. They sucked and nipped on each other tongues not breaking away, even for a gulp of air.

"Kanda-sama," there was a few knocks on the wooden door.

Alma pulled away reluctantly with a pout. "Damn, interrupted again."

Kanda chuckled and placed a small peck on Alma's lips. "After I'm finished, let's practice a bit," he said as he walked over to the door. "I want us to fight, no holding back."

Alma was a bit skeptical about fighting Kanda but he agreed. He would protect Kanda but that didn't mean he would baby him. Kanda proved that he can take care of him self and he would respect and follow what ever Kanda told him.

"Sure, that sounds interesting," he replied with a smile. A thought entered him mind and he tried to make his smile more sexy and domineering. "And afterwards we can have another form of practice." He winked.

Kanda burst out laughing and Alma blushed. "Don't say something like that again," he said once his laughter died down. "It doesn't match your face."

"You don't have to say it that bluntly," Alma pouted; his cheeks still aflame.

"Sorry but it's the truth," Kanda replied. "I'm going now."

Alma nodded and Kanda walked off. Once he stepped out the door he was greeted with the scene out of a massacre. _'Alma dealt with them perfectly.'_ He thought as he scanned the area, taking the badly slashed and ripped bodies that lay on floor. Speaking of Alma reminded him of Alma's confession a while ago. It wasn't as if he didn't guess that there was a possibility that his cousin might like him but…damn, it was complicated.

"Kanda-sama."

Kanda looked forward seeing one of the female care takers of the mansion. "I'll be in the library," he replied.

The woman bowed and then turned to leave. Kanda stood there watching her retreating back. He felt a sudden urge to attack her but he tried to quell the urge. The blood that soaked the area had his mind running around in circles but he refused to give into it. Alma wasn't giving in to his killing instincts and he would try not to also. So with great restraint he turned away and walked towards the opposite end of the hall.

He remembered where everything was, even though he hadn't been there in almost eight years it seemed as if nothing had changed. The halls were just like he remembered and so were most of the rooms. It had been so long since he was at his childhood home and though he felt a bit out of place there, he was glad to finally be back.

' _I have to find out more on that Lotus Project,'_ he thought as he quickened his steps towards the area where the library was located. _'I need to find out more about this Yakuza too, so that I know what I'm dealing with.'_

Becoming the boss of a Yakuza wasn't his career choice but since he was, might as well milk to its fullest right? Now he needed to establish his reputation. He would make his name the most feared name in all of Japan, even more than Allen's. But why limit himself to Japan, the world is open for his pleasure. _'Oi bastard better get up soon or I'll demolish your little Mafia.'_

* * *

It had been close to half a year and within that small amount of time Kanda managed to gain a reputation of being the most beautiful and deadliest Yakuza boss of the Mugen. He was given the name of 'ice queen' due to his beauty and cold hearted cruelty. His low tolerance for betrayal had many pledging their loyalty to him and with his excellent leadership skills – including intimidation – he recaptured many lost territories, even going as far as to capture areas that the Noah's occupied.

Even in the months that passed Allen hadn't opened his eyes. He was still unconscious and while he was things were looking bad for the Noah Family. News of his hospitalization had spread and due to that his family had him transferred to a private hospital. His life was in danger as enemy Mafias and most of the ones allied to the Noah aimed to take his life.

There were more than seven attempts in two days at the hospital where Allen first stayed, and that proved that many wanted him dead. It wasn't like it was an understatement as _everyone_ really wanted him dead.

Kanda stopped before the small elaborate building. Despite the fact that Allen's family was trying to keep him from seeing Allen; he had his ways. He only managed to see Allen at least once a week but in the last two months he was too busy to drop by. Now that he was finished with his preparations he wanted to see Allen before he followed through with his plan.

He always visited when none of the family members were present but now he was positive that no one would be there at this time. After all they had something of utter importance to discuss. So he would be alone with Allen for that day, though he didn't intend to stay that long he too had something to do.

"Welcome back Kanda-sama," the guard greeted with a low bow.

Kanda nodded in reply, and walked in without any hassle. It sure was good to know certain people as it made visiting Allen that much easier. He followed the familiar path to where Allen's room was located. When he got there he pushed the door opened and then stepped in.

Allen looked almost the same as he saw him two months ago but there was a subtle difference. His face was paler than what he remembered, plus he looked as if he'd lost a bit of weight. Kanda closed the door behind him and pressed the button on the knob, locking it from the inside. Slowly he made his way towards the bed where Allen laid motionless.

"Still sleeping eh bastard?" he asked in a low tone. "You're wasting away here." Allen was still silent and Kanda didn't seem to expect anything much. "You're still functioning normally but why the fuck won't you wake up?"

A pale hand came out and fisted the edge of the sheets tightly. He felt so frustrated and he brought his fists down to pound lightly on Allen's chest. _'Wake up damn it!'_ His hands when limp on Allen's chest and he leaned forward to rest his head on the pillow. _'Thanks to you I'm being weird.'_ He turned his head to look at Allen's face, eyes focusing on Allen's plump pink lips.

"I'm sleeping with Alma," Kanda voiced out loud as if hearing of his infidelity would shock the albino awake. "We're always doing it. Aren't you jealous? Aren't you going to punish me eh bastard? I'm fucking with another guy!"

He gritted his teeth at Allen's lack of response and crashed his lips on Allen's unresponsive ones. _'Why? Why won't these feelings just die?'_ He wanted to forget about Allen but nothing that he did helped. Even when Alma was fucking him, he always managed to think of Allen during that crucial time. Alma was just a distraction for his real feelings but he hated to use his cousin like that. His cousin genuinely loved him and here he was stepping all over his feelings by refusing to let go of his half dead bastard lover/master.

"You're making me hurt Alma," he murmured against Allen's lips. "He's the one person I don't want to hurt. It's your fault…" He bit Allen's bottom lip and lapped the blood that was present. "It's all your fucking fault!"

There was no response as usual and Kanda trailed his hands over Allen's torso. His hands lingered down to Allen's crotch and he gave the limp organ a squeeze. It twitched in his grasp reacting to his touches and soon Kanda was fondling a half hard cock under the sheets.

"It's getting hard," he voiced out loud as he yanked the sheet down to expose Allen's barely clothed torso. His half hard cock was pushing up from the fabric of his hospital gown. "You're feeling it…"

He lifted the grown up revealing Allen's cock that stood tall and proud. The head was glistening with pre-cum and Kanda licked his lip in anticipation. _'He's body is reacting but he's still in a deep sleep.'_ That was fine by Kanda; he would do to Allen just what he always did to him. He moved closer to Allen's cock and licked a long trail from the base to the tip. The organ trembled in his hands and he enjoyed the feel but when he looked at Allen's face, the unfazed blank look and his closed eyes almost brought his mood down. Instead he closed his eyes and continued to suck Allen's cock.

In all his eighteen years of living he wouldn't believe he would do what he was doing now, but he didn't care. He wanted to feel Allen and he wanted to feel him _asap_. The months that passed by was way too long and even if he'd been sleeping with Alma his body missed Allen. He sucked and nipped at the underside before taking Allen's cock deep in his mouth till the tip hit the back of his throat and even then he continued to swallow. His nose nuzzled into the thick white curls at the base of Allen's cock and he pulled back slightly only to deep throat him again. He fought against the urge to gag as he deep throated Allen repeatedly, loving the feel of Allen's cock at the back of his throat.

He would have continued to let his mouth get fucked by Allen but right now he was eager for something else. With one last suck he let Allen's cock slip out of his mouth with an audible pop.

"I'm doing what I want from now on," Kanda said as he got on top of Allen and straddled his waist. He was only wearing a pair of underpants under his dark blue yukata. "Aren't you going to wake up?" he pulled his underpants down to his knees and then down his legs. "Don't you want to see me riding you?"

Kanda gripped Allen's dick; he brought his hips up and then eased himself down slowly. His back arced when Allen's cock pushed past the tight ring of his anus. He continued to have his back bent in a tight arc as he fully lowered himself, fully seated with Allen's dick deep inside him.

"Aaah…ngh…" he panted and leaned closer to Allen, while placing his hands on either side of his head. "Fuck…so…good…"

He raised his hips and fell back down almost screaming when he felt the head of Allen's cock brush against his sweet spot. It felt so fucking good and in moments he was bouncing away like a whore, riding Allen's cock so skillfully as if he was doing it all his life. Saliva dribbled down his chin and sweet pants poured from his lips when he moved. He felt as if he was losing his mind but it would have been better if Allen was conscious and using his strong hands to grip his waist. Now that would have taken him over the edge, if he felt Allen's hand on him whether to bring pain or pleasure he would have lost it right away.

"Ugh…ngh… Nnn ghn…" he felt hot as if he was melting from the inside. His legs were at either side of Allen and he used the strength in them to push him self up, and then let gravity take its course by brining him back down.

He continued at that pace, purring when ever the tip of Allen's cock hit against his prostate dead on. His legs felt a bit strained but he continued to move as he brought himself closer and closer to completion. Allen's cock felt harder by the minute, it twitched repeatedly inside him and Kanda knew what that meant; he was close and so was he.

Glazed over russet eyes opened to gaze longingly at Allen's perfect oval face. There was no change to his facial expression as beads of sweat slid down his brow to his chin. His expression was still clam but there was a slight crease in his brows. Though it was not much noticeable it made Kanda hope. Allen wasn't going to stay asleep, he would wake up.

When he felt Allen's cock hardened even more he leaned closer and latched on to Allen's lips. "Hap…py…birth…day…" he whispered before pushing him self down to the brim on Allen's cock. "Aaaahh!"

With a guttural moan he threw his head back in ecstasy. His back arched as he had his release, spraying come up towards his face. The sticky essence coated his chin and cheeks, giving him a slutty look. He felt Allen's cock explode inside him and that induced another loud moan. The feel of Allen's come inside his ass was wonderful. It made him crave for more.

"Bastard," he panted, gripping the white material of Allen's hospital gown. A lone tear trailed down his left cheek. Another one followed and then another. "Why won't you wake up?"

* * *

"Yuu!" Alma's face lit up considerably when he saw Kanda. Kanda had just returned after going out on a personal errand. "I missed you!" he was about to run towards him but paused in his tracks. There was another scent mixing together with Kanda's and that scent was very familiar. It was something he wouldn't forget and it made his cheeriness dim when he realized where Kanda went and what he did there.

"Alma," Kanda acknowledged. He walked passed him and towards the direction of his room. "Get ready, we're leaving soon."

Alma kept his mouth shut, hiding the pain he felt in his heart. He should have known that Kanda would not become his, but it fucking hurt to find it out that way. _'Yuu…'_ With a few strides he came up behind Kanda and held on to his right hand.

"Yuu…" he murmured softly. His steel grip tightened by the second. "Don't you love me?"

His voice sounded so hurt that it made Kanda flinch. Alma was emotional by nature and it was even more when his feelings were trampled over.

"Yeah, I love you," Kanda replied. "You're my one and only cousin and you're very precious to me, Alma."

Alma chuckled and it sounded bitter. That wasn't the type of love confession he wanted to hear, he didn't meant it as family wise but that was all he would be getting from Kanda. Kanda's heart was already stolen by that demon Allen Walker, so there was nothing for him to take.

"Ok," he replied as he released Kanda's hand. "I guess I should get ready." He turned away from Kanda and placed his hands behind his head where his fingers interlocked. "I promise to make today a success so leave everything to me k Yuu."

He was about to walk off but Kanda stopped him by holding on to his wrist. The next thing he knew he was turned to face him and Kanda's lips were on his. Tears welled up in his eyes but he refused to let them fall. _'You're not playing fair, Yuu…'_

"I'm counting on you then Alma," Kanda said as he pulled away. _'I'm sorry…'_

Alma grinned despite the hurt he felt. "Sure thing Yuu!"

Kanda seemed pleased with the response and after he placed a chaste on Alma's lips he left. He needed to get ready, plus he had to shower. Allen's come was still in his body. The knowledge of that made him both content and depressed at the same time. Content in that he got fucked by Allen's cock after so long and depressed in that he just hurt Alma even more. With Alma's advanced sense of smell he knew he smelt Allen on him. If that wasn't a direct blow, he didn't know what was. _'Shit, is it weird that I don't feel that bad about it?'_ He knew he should but he couldn't help it…he loved Allen more.

He hurried into his room and headed straight for his private bath and after a quick shower he was out and in front of his closet with a white fluffy towel on his head. All he could see was yukatas when he opened the closet door but even though he was annoyed wearing them before, he had gotten used to them. Plus they were easy to take off when they needed to be. He took out a pure white one that had dark blue flowers embroidered on the edges along with a dark blue obi and headed over to the full body mirror.

"Something's different," he glanced at his reflection in the mirror, seeing how his features had changed over the few months. Nothing much was different other than his eyes, before they reflected his immense boredom and aloofness. But now they were dark and frozen, and the only thing that was reflected in them was death. "Who'd thought that that little encounter would change my life so much?"

That day when he ran into Allen his life was forever changed. His normal life was now one that was filled with death and despair with him being the one causing it. _'It wasn't as if I hade a normal life to begin with…'_ Death followed him from his childhood and even if he hadn't met Allen he was sure he'd end up in the same place he was now.

"Kanda-sama," a male voice outside called. "The others have arrived. I was sent to get you."

Kanda tightened the obi around his slim waist and then strapped his swords on. He quickly caught his hair in a low ponytail and with one last look at his appearance he walked over to the door and slid it open. There before him he saw one of the servants in a low bow on his knees. The man got up when Kanda opened the door and gave another curt bow.

"I shall escort you there Kanda-sama," he said with his head bowed. "Karma-sama is with them now."

"Oh I see," Kanda replied and the man raised his head. He followed him down the hall towards the area that was called the west wing. That side of the mansion was specifically used for the Yakuza and it was only used for meetings with the Alliance.

They came to a stop before the door and the servant pulled it open for Kanda to enter. Everyone became silent the moment Kanda entered the room. They all looked up towards him, giving him their undivided attention. Kanda walked up to his place at the head and took a seat.

"Today's the day," Kugar commented with a smirk. "I can not wait to see the outcome, my boss."

"Same here," another voice chirped. The person was a female with short blond hair and steely scarlet eyes.

"You all know your parts," Kanda said in a voice that held all authority. "I don't expect any screw ups on this."

"Of course not!" Kugar said with a grin. "The Gengyo Yakuza will not fail you."

"Nor will the Klover Mafia," the female voice added. Her red eyes were sharp yet they held a glimmer of kindness that one associated with the Mafia wasn't known to have. "My girls will not fail you, Kanda-sama."

Kanda nodded. "I'm counting on you two, Kugar, Seya."

Seya's crimson eyes glowed and she stood up. "Leave it to me," she winked and blew a kiss in and Kanda's direction.

"I won't let that woman have one over me," Kugar replied. "I'll take care of it."

"The rest of you will remain hidden and provide back up when needed," Kanda continued. "Now that you know your roles, it's time to put my plans into action. Alma."

Alma stood up and joined Kanda's side. "Yuu?"

A dark smirk took over Kanda's face. "Let's proceed."

* * *

Cyril let out a worn out sigh. "Here we go again."

"So true," Wisely added. "It's the same as back then, but this time the problem's bigger. There's no way we can sit back and chill when we're being targeted like this."

Lulu Bell's expression was going sour by the minute. "We've lost so much, the decision must be made now!" she urged. "Walker will not recover; we should move on and name a new boss in his stead, or suffer complete wipeout."

Tyki sighed. "I don't want to agree with Lulu Bell but she's sort of making sense," he added. "Not in the Allen won't recover aspect, but we do need a boss right away."

Lavi nodded in agreement. "Things aren't going well for the Noah…waiting for the boss may not be the right choice now," he hated to admit it but it was true. "At least assign a temporary boss until Allen recovers."

There was no other choice, the Noah's were bordering on takeover. They needed a leader and Allen didn't look like he would wake anytime soon.

"The question is who will do it?" Cyril asked. "Wisely, would you consider doing it? If not, Tyki will have to do it."

Wisely sighed. "Let Tyki take over," he replied. "I'll take on Tyki's current role."

Cyril nodded "So it's decided," he was about to say something else but the door being kicked opened grabbed his attention.

Everyone turned to the door with their guns aimed, ready to shoot.

"Did I interrupt something?" came Kanda's voice. He stepped into the room with a smirk on. "So, long time no see."

"Yuu!" Lavi put away his gun. It had been so long since he'd seen him. "I'm so happy to see you…" He made a move to walk forward but Tyki told him to stay where he was.

"Mugen boss," Lulu Bell sneered. She had her gun aimed at Kanda's heart. "You little slut, have you know shame?" Her eyes were filled with pure hate. "After whoring out yourself to our boss, you betrayed him. A slut like you should just die!"

She placed her finger on the trigger but before she could pull it Alma appeared before her. He gave her a back hand slap that had her staggering back.

"Watch your tone," he growled, already in his full beast form.

Lulu Bell caught herself from stumbling. She raised her gun to Alma only to have it knocked from her grasp. A pain filled grunt passed her lips when her right arm was wrung painfully. Alma held her hand behind her and forced her to kneel. He pulled out his sword ready to slice the appendage off.

"Alma enough," Kanda said simply and Alma stopped. He re-sheathed his sword and returned obediently to Kanda's side. "Sorry about that Alma can be a bit hasty." His tone didn't sound a least bit remorseful. "I'm just here to talk so you can put away your weapons."

"And why should we listen to you?" Cyril asked in a polite tone. "From what I can see you're intruding on out turf."

Kanda nodded. "Ah true, but isn't that what enemies do?" he shrugged. "Anyway there is only one reason why I'm here and that is to," he walked forward towards the chair where Allen always sat, at the head of the table and sat down in it, "take over the Noah."

"Pretty confident," Wisely added with a grin. "And what makes you think it'll go your way?"

Kanda looked up and shrugged. "I just know," just as he said that the room was overran with Yakuza men wearing black suits. "We can do this the easy way," the men pulled out their weapons, "or we can do this the hard way. Take your pick."

Beastly russet eyes regarded Allen's elite family with cold-hearted glee. His eyes met the green of Lavi's and he smiled.

"I really want to avoid unnecessary bloodshed so let's do this peacefully ne?" Kanda continued. "This deal isn't so bad, think of it as a merger or Alliance of some sort."

"With the Mugen as the overall head," Tyki sneered.

"Well naturally," Kanda reply. "Like I said before, it's not a bad deal. With our Families united the entire Japan is ours to do as we please. So what do you say?" he chuckled. "It's not like you have a choice."

At that exact moment Kanda's phone rang. He gave a smirk. "Right on time," he answered and placed the phone on speaker so that everyone could hear what was going on.

" _Kanda-sama~"_ came the energetic voice of Seya. She giggled and then all of a sudden it was as if all form of cheeriness immediately left her voice. _"I've secured the sector you've requested, no casualties on my side."_

"Good, have you heard from the others?" Kanda asked.

" _Yes, most of the teams have reported a complete take over,"_ Seya replied. _"I haven't heard from Kugar, he must want to report to you directly."_

"I see," Kanda replied. There was a beep and it turned out to be an incoming call from Kugar. "You're right; he's trying to get to me. Remain at your station and await further instructions."

" _Hai~"_ Seya's voice was cheery as she hung up.

Kanda answered the call from Kugar and placed it on speaker.

" _Kanda-sama, what you've requested has been completed,"_ Kugar's smooth voice poured from the speakers. _"The vicinity has been secured."_

"Perfect, keep your guard up. You'll be contacted with further instructions," Kanda replied.

' _Sure thing,"_ Kugar hung up.

Kanda had a smirk on when he turned to face the remaining Noah Family. "So where were we?"

Wisely grinned but it was different than his usual playful ones. "I believe you were saying that we have no choice but to join your Alliance. Mind explaining that for us?"

Kanda's smirk widened. "Let's just say that I've already captured all other Noah strongholds," the surprise in their eyes was addictive.

"There's no way that would happen!" Lulu Bell yelled.

The other Noah members, sans Lavi looked serious.

"You've been planning this haven't you?" Wisely asked in a serious tone. "To think you're just eighteen. You're not one to be underestimated." _'He's like how Allen was back then, young and filled with raw potential. It may not be a bad idea to see how his plans will play out.'_

"Only the central remains, so think about it," Kanda crossed his legs and leaned forward. "I can take over peacefully, or I can kill all of you here and take the Noah by force."

Lavi was speechless. _'Is that really Yuu?'_ He couldn't believe it, the way Kanda acted it reminded him so much of Allen.

"I want to see you try!" Lulu Bell yelled. She expected to have everyone back her up but there were silent. _'Are they cowering before that brat?'_

Wisely and Cyril eyes met and they turned to face Kanda. There was something they wanted to know, and depending on the answer t that they would decide whether to follow Kanda or not.

"You seem dead set on getting the Noah," Cyril said. "Normally enemies would try to destroy each other. What is your goal?"

Kanda shrugged. "Isn't it obvious?" he replied. "I'm not trying to destroy the Noah."

Wisely chuckled. "So it's just like I thought," he said with a grin. "My, my you've grown in such a short time. For you to be attempting something this dangerous, it makes me jealous."

At what Wisely said some things clicked to Lavi. He had a small guess as to why Kanda was taking over the family but his guess might be wrong. _'Does Kanda care that much about Allen that he is willing to protect the Noah for him?'_ The answer was quite obvious but Lavi was still skeptical. Kanda was basically uniting the two gangs and their alliances, which meant Japan's underground would belong solely to the Mugen. Meaning Kanda would be every power hungry man's target. _'He's protecting Allen by turning their attention away from him. They wouldn't care about killing Allen if they could kill Yuu and take over Japan…'_

"Yuu it's too dangerous!" he voiced. "Why are you doing something that–"

Kanda turned to face him. "It's to pass the time," he replied interrupting him. "Plus I want to see who's bold enough to try and oppose me. Give me your answers; are you with me or against me?"

"There is only one answer," Road began. She had been quiet throughout the entire exchange. "We'll join in, I'm sure everyone agrees."

"You're one reckless brat," Tyki began with a smirk. "Let's see how this plays out. I'm not objecting."

"No objections," Wisely chirped.

"Since my dear family seems to agree, I guess the Noah will affiliate with the Mugen," Cyril replied. "There is your answer, satisfied?"

"Very," Kanda smirked. "I'll bring our families into a new era. There will be others who don't approve though," he looked at a pissed off Lulu Bell as he said that, "they will be properly disposed of." He grinned and indicated for everyone to have a seat. "Lets put everything in to play shall we?"

* * *

Two years had passed since the Mugen Yakuza took over the Noah Mafia and during those couple of years Kanda had been the target of countless assassinations. He managed to come out of them alive but even more heartless each time. As when they got a hand on the perpetrators their own deaths were up to a margin that rivaled Allen's cruelness. To this point, taking a life meant nothing to Kanda; he held no regards for human lives and it was as if he truly became a monster.

"Yuu," Lavi began. He hadn't changed much over the two years only that he had grown out his hair a bit. "It's time to go to the hospital."

A beautiful Japanese man with below the butt length raven hair looked up at Lavi from his place around his table. His cold russet eyes soften a bit when they landed on him. "I'm almost done."

In the years that passed Kanda had grown to be even more breathtakingly attractive. He was Japan's bloody geisha, in that his attacks resembled a geisha performing an intricate dance and he was always covered in the blood of his enemies. Though he was the king of Japan's underground and claimed as invincible people with greed always made him their target. Their greed blinded them of his deadliness and for that many lost their lives trying to dethrone him.

"I heard you were attacked again two days ago," Lavi said as he took up a small vase, inspecting its elegance. "You sure you should be going out now?"

Kanda continued to write. "I want to be there when he wakes."

Lavi said nothing more as he placed the vase back on the shelf where it belonged. It had been two years now and Allen had yet to open his eyes. They didn't know when he would wake or if he would even wake up. But Kanda was still deadest that Allen would wake, even if he didn't seem like it. He was eagerly anticipating seeing his gray eyes once more.

"Yuu!" Alma yelled bursting into the room. His eyes were sharper and more animalistic. "Komui just called." He seemed out of breath as if he was running for a long time. "He said you need to come to the hospital asap. I don't know what it's for but he sounded serious."

Kanda sat up as quickly as he could and within a few strides he was at Alma's side. His heart was filled with anxiety and he hoped that it was good news or else he was sure he wouldn't be able to take it. He had tried to forget Allen but his feelings for him only grew. It grew to a point where Kanda was sure couldn't live without him. The only comfort that had him going was the hope that Allen would one day wake up, if that was gone even he would break.

"Let's go see what's up," Lavi said as he approached the two.

Kanda needed no more persuasion and soon the three were in a limousine on their way to the private hospital that Allen was being nursed in. They arrived in record time and hurried up to the front desk where Tyki greeted them.

"Tyki what's going on?" Lavi asked in a rushed tone.

"It's Allen," Tyki began and Kanda could feel his heart sinking in dread. "He's–"

"Allen's awake!" Road yelled running towards the four men. She had matured over the two years and her spiky hair was now tamer and a bit longer. "He's woken up!"

Kanda could feel tears that he thought had long dried flow from his eyes. _'He's awake…he finally woke up. I should just kick him for making me wait.'_

"Dad and Wisely are with Komui now, the twins too," Road said with a happy grin. "They're talking about his condition and stuff."

"We should go join them," Tyki said turning to leading them in the direction where Komui's office was.

Kanda wiped his tears and followed them and so did Lavi but Alma stood where he was. Allen was back so that meant he wasn't needed anymore. Kanda would go back to Allen, he knew that would happen but it hurt to let Kanda go. The past couple of years he was at his happiest with Kanda and he didn't want to let go of that yet.

"Alma?" Kanda noticed that he wasn't at his side and stopped.

"Ah I'll wait here," Alma replied. "Go on, I'm gonna stay here until you get back."

Kanda wanted to protest more but it didn't seem like Alma was gong to budge. "Ok I'll be right back."

Alma nodded and waved at Kanda, watching his retreating back with intense look of longing. _'If he wasn't in the picture, you'd be mine, right Yuu?"_

The group hurried along the hallway heading towards Komui's office. Tyki stopped in his tracks when he saw his brother and Wisely outside talking with Komui. Luckily he had spotted them or else they would have walked to the wing where Komui's office was and not saw him there.

"Cyril!" he called.

His brother turned to face him and he waved them over.

"Allen-kun is fine," Komui replied. Even though no one asked the question he was sure Kanda would have asked. "It is strange but Allen-kun is perfectly healed. We've done some tests on him and all I can say is that he's perfectly healthy."

Kanda was happy. Allen being healthy meant that he could beat the crap out of him and it wouldn't directly affect his health. _'I'll teach you to leave me alone for two years.'_

"But," Komui continued bringing everyone's attention to him. "His miracle health is questionable, just to let you know. From the damage he received two years ago he shouldn't even be sitting up but he's walking already." He adjusted his glasses. "That isn't to say he's one hundred percent ok." He opened the door they were standing before. "I'll let you see for yourself." He pushed it open and stepped in.

"Komui-san you're back," bright gray eyes turned to face the opened door. "Eh, you have guest?" he flashed them a bright smile. "Ah hello."

Kanda couldn't believe his ears; did Allen just address them as guests? He could feel his heart painfully clench in his chest. _'What is this? Don't tell me it's…'_

"Allen-kun is suffering from amnesia," Komui voiced. "He has no recollection of anything. Not his family, not even himself. I expected as much but I'm not sure when he'll regain those lost memories. Usually it would take a few years, months, it's quite unsure."

Everyone tried to digest what Komui just said. Allen was amnesiac. He was fucking amnesiac! The room fell into an awkward silence and Allen felt a bit uncomfortable by it. There was lot of people he didn't know, ok he only knew Komui and that was just one out of what nine?

"Ah Komui-san, would you mind telling me who these people are?" Allen asked as he played with his thumb under the covers. Seeing so much people at once was making him nervous. Not to mention they were all good looking people. _'Especially that long raven with those beautiful brown eyes…'_ He felt himself falling for the raven haired man in the beautiful sky blue kimono.

"Allen-kun, these people are your family," Komui replied. He adjusted his glasses. "This is–"

"Let me do it," Cyril said interrupting Komui. "Allen, my name is Cyril Kamelot. In truth I'm your cousin but our father adopted you so I'm your oldest brother. This is my daughter Road Kamelot." Road smiled and waved, no trusting her voice. "My younger brother Tyki Mykk," Tyki nodded, "and his lover Lavi Bookman," Lavi gave a small smile. "Over here is Wisely Walker, he's your uncle," Wisely waved. "These two here are Jasdero and Debitto Walker," the twins who were decked out in black, looking even more like punk Goths looked at Allen with thickly lined eyes, "they are your nephews, your sister's sons."

"Um so where is my sister?" Allen asked looking around. "I don't see any other lady here."

"She's been dead for eleven years now," Tyki replied for Cyril.

"Oh…" Allen seemed a bit sad but his expression changed when he turned to face the only person who hadn't been introduced. "Ah I wonder who that raven haired cutie is." He mused to himself, not knowing that he said it out loud.

Kanda blushed beet red at what Allen said, but he made no move to answer him. That Allen that was before him wasn't the Allen he was waiting for…

"That raven haired cutie is Yuu Kanda," Komui replied and Allen's cheeks burned when he realized that he said what he said out loud.

"I hope you didn't take it as an insult," Allen said quickly, his cheeks growing darker with every word he said. "I mean it, you're really cute, well beautiful even…" he went on and on describing Kanda with words of flattery.

"You sure are stupid," Kanda said with a teary smile.

Allen blushed at what Kanda said but didn't protest as his tears had his heart clenching painfully. "Hey why are you crying?" his eyes seemed to asked but Kanda just shook his head and wiped his tears.

It was hell waiting for Allen to wake out of his coma and now he had to wait for him to regain his memories? It was too much, he was tired…but when Allen's eyes met with his he couldn't help but be drawn in by them. Even if they had lost their edginess and bloodlust those gentle eyes that were locked with his held a promise on undying love, and he was being pulled in. The question was: would he drag Allen back into a world of blood and death after he had managed to escape?

He didn't want to and he wouldn't. _'I'll start over, this time everything will be different.'_ He knew it would be different, with Allen the way he was there was not telling what would happen.

* * *

The End… _or is it?_

A/N: (1) Tou-san – father

Crappy ending? Yeah I know! But no worries, due to the immense guilt of ending it so lamely and as the promised surprise, I've decided to *drum rolls please* write a sequel! So my dear readers: Acquiescence is not finished! Yes you have read right! The sequel will be called 'Domineering Hearts' (name is entitled to change if I get hit with another title idea~) and believe me when I say it will be worse than Acquiescence. In the blood and gore aspect, it will be a very dark fic, or so I like to tell myself~

Thank you all for sticking with me this long; even though I am a lazy bum, seriously I am...hehehe. I had shit loads of fun writing this story and if by chance the profanity counter gets this story booted off ff you can check it out on my lj (same name), aarin (Kiyome) or aff (same name) accounts, if ya'll feel the need to read it over – hehehe I know ya wanna~ Let me just mention that your reviews are what fueled me to write! Without such motivation I would be no where! So thank you all reviewers! Kaos-sensei is very glad to have written this story! Luvies ya all, I mean ya'll know that right?

Now to finish my pile of other unfinished stories…ah man I need a break! Lol I know I brought this on my self…ah until next time! R&R okies! **Mwaahh~!** _ **x**_ **infinity**

Ja na

Kaos


End file.
